


Проходит восемь лет

by marroniere_m



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Art References, Bad Sex, Blowjobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, But Q's a fast learner, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical dubious science, Cheating, Coming of Age, Death Jokes, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Burnout, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mallory is bad at feelings, Masturbation, Mild Language, Office Sex, Pining, Politics, Post-Break Up, Post-Spectre events with Brexit in the background, Q is snarky, Recovery, Relationship Issues, Rimming, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shootouts, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Spoilers for SPECTRE, Swearing, Table Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, breaking up, injuries
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 100,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marroniere_m/pseuds/marroniere_m
Summary: Хроника восьми лет одних отношений — с осени двенадцатого, когда Рауль Сильва убил Оливию Мэнсфилд, Кью стал главой технического отдела, а Мэллори пришёл в разведку, до карантинного лета двадцатого.
Relationships: M | Gareth Mallory/Q
Comments: 64
Kudos: 68





	1. 2018, ноябрь

Кто-то из них точно сбросит кого-то в Темзу.

Кью мог бы себе представить, что до этого дойдёт, разумеется, мог бы. Вспомнить только все мелкие, идиотские ссоры за последние два месяца. Некоторые начинались с его подачи, некоторые с подачи Мэллори, но повод всегда был непропорционален результату, примерно как убийство эрцгерцога Фердинанда и Первая мировая. И все бестолковые, ни к чему не ведущих дискуссии, которые следовали после этих ссор. И вроде-как-рабочие обсуждения нерабочих вещей, и бессмысленные извинения. То, что было сказано, и, самое главное, то, что сказано не было. Так вот, если вспомнить всё это, исход сегодняшнего разговора можно было бы предсказать с точностью до 99,7 процентов. 

Тем не менее. 

Когда они миновали мечеть и крикетное поле — две точки Сент-Джонс-Вуда, мимо которых за последние четыре года прогуливались вдвоём если не тысячи раз, то сотни точно, — никаких тревожных сигналов ещё не было. Мэллори молчал. Кью молчал, кутался в шарф, про который Мэллори заметил, что шарф “слишком большой”. 

Потом — где-то при повороте на Гудж-стрит, — чёрт Кью дёрнул сказать, что полный переход на электронный документооборот всё-таки может быть хорошей идеей.

— Думаю, Вонг придумает, как осуществить это быстро.

В том, как Мэллори нахмурил брови, было довольно легко считать раздражение. Раньше, увидев, что он хмурится именно так, Кью закрыл бы тему — или тактично перевёл бы разговор в другое русло. Но тогда не перевёл. 

— Насколько я помню, — сказал Кью, — ты сам был против того, чтобы увеличивать количество бюрократии, верно?

— Совершенно верно, — ответил Мэллори. — Но есть бюрократия, а есть правила. 

— Некоторые правила не менялись со времён Холодной войны.

— Например, сдавать отчёты в надлежащем виде?

— Ради всего святого. Я заполнил его чёрной ручкой. Мы говорим об этом второй день.

Мэллори посмотрел на Кью всё тем же недовольным взглядом, а потом ответил — очень тихо, медленно, спокойно, но с совершенно нескрываемой в голосе брезгливостью: 

— Чёрная ручка, всё перечеркнуто так, будто ты писал сочинение об образе Кориолана в пьесе Шекспира. И тебе семнадцать, и родителей в школу вызывают. 

— Два исправления в левом нижнем углу общей площадью в квадратный дюйм, — уточнил Кью. — И я предлагаю решение проблемы. Конструктивное.

Мэллори ничего не ответил.

Кью сказал:

— Впрочем, с конструктивными решениями у нас не слишком хорошо. Как и с технологичными.

И:

— Не удивлюсь, если следующего начальника технического отдела будут звать Нед Лудд.

Мэллори сказал:

— Мне бы всё же хотелось думать, что я довольно неплохо тебя знаю.

Это прозвучало довольно оскорбительно, поэтому Кью счёл своим долгом напомнить:

— Мы четыре года, кхм, вместе, ага.

— Не в этом смысле, — сказал Мэллори. — Если бы тебе кто-то из твоих подчинённых сдал отчёт в подобном виде, этот человек услышал бы всё по свою профнепригодность. Но сам себе ты это позволяешь.

— Не правда, — попробовал было перебить его Кью, но Мэллори перебил его в ответ, совершенно невозмутимо.

— Ты считаешь свою работу самой важной, Джеффри. Остальные тебя мало волнуют. 

— Не правда, — повторил Кью, и хотя что-то в словах Мэллори и было, что-то правдивое, это лишь раздражало ещё сильнее. Хотелось спорить.

Всю дорогу по Гудж-Стрит до Тоттенхэм-Корт-Роуд они вполголоса спорили именно об этом. 

Меньше всего Кью нравилось в этих ссорах нравится сочетание двух вещей. 

Первая — Мэллори никогда не хотел ничего слышать. Он говорил с такой же непоколебимой уверенностью, с которой когда-то проталкивал законопроекты на парламентских дебатах. С той же непоколебимой уверенностью он убеждал премьер-министра и весь ЦНБ в своей правоте. И вскрывал Кью мозг по поводу ручки не того цвета, чашек с остатками чая не в том месте или “неправильного” мнения о лейбористах (Джереми Корбин не такой уж социалистический демон из красного Ада, каким хотел бы его видеть Мэллори, к примеру). 

Вторая вещь, которая не нравилась Кью — абсолютное, непрошибаемое спокойствие, которое сохранял Мэллори в такие моменты. Это спокойствие сочеталось с какой-то снисходительностью уровня “Оксфорд, восемьдесят второй, питейный клуб Буллингдон в самом расцвете”. Кью прекрасно знал, что Мэллори состоял не в “Буллингдоне”, а в более закрытом и менее одиозном “Обществе Пирса Гавестона”, но это дела не меняло. От этой снисходительности, подумал он, иногда просто тошнит. 

— Неплохо было бы с твоей стороны привести хоть один аргумент повесомее чёрной ручки, — сказал Кью (возможно даже, прошипел).

— Понизь голос на полтона, будь добр, — ответил Мэллори. — Мы на улице, напомню тебе. Если нас сейчас кто-то услышит, завтра утром это будет в “Сан”. 

— Ах да, — сказал Кью. — Ты медийная личность.

Он мог бы добавить “о хвала тебе” или “Гарет, когда про твои великие деяния снимут биографический фильм, играть тебя должен будет Хью Грант, он ведь тоже из “Пирс Гав”, но сдержался. Впрочем, и простого “ах да, ты медийная личность” оказалось достаточно. Весь оставшийся путь по Тоттенхэм-Корт-Роуд Мэллори долго, нудно и с нескрываемым ядом в голосе объяснял, что:

… он, вообще-то, это не выбирал.

… именно он в их паре уже два года живёт не своей жизнью, помимо вверенного ему ведомства возглавляя ещё одно ведомство совершенно бессмысленное, плод чужой больной фантазии. 

… в отличие от Кью, он не считает себя в сложившейся ситуации жертвой и не жалуется на жизнь, нет, он прекрасно понимает, для чего это всё нужно, он делает это всё для Кью, для Таннера, для Манипенни, для агентов и даже для “твоих русско-китайских программистов”, он делает это лишь потому, что есть такое волшебное слово, "надо". 

… и если Кью думает, что смотреть в Твиттере на свои фото с заседаний очень весело, то Кью может…

Что именно “Кью может”, Мэллори так и не успел договорить, потому что они подошли к Трафальгарской площади, и тут даже дураку было понятно: появись они на площади, обсуждая вот это вот всё, это точно стало бы главным позором разведки за 2018 год. Это бы кто-то сфотографировал — а потом это попало бы если не в “Сан”, то в “Дэйли Мэйл”, а дальше даже Джеймс прислал бы Мэллори очередное анонимное письмо из своей Аргентины, привет с пенсии. 

На Трафальгарскую площадь выходить было решительно нельзя, и поэтому следующие пятнадцать минут Кью и Мэллори потратили на то, чтобы окольными путями выбраться на набережную. 

На эти пятнадцать минут в их отношения, как Кью показалось, даже вернулось нечто старое и уже забытое: способность понять друг друга без объяснений и, не сговариваясь, начать решать одну — общую — проблему. По пути они, конечно, продолжали ругаться, всё так же вполголоса. Но попыток уколоть друг друга словно стало меньше, или уколы не злили настолько сильно. 

Впрочем, когда они вышли на набережную, Мэллори снова начал про правила.

Дальше он сказал:

— Это не твой личный стартап в Кремниевой долине. 

Кью ответил:

— Если бы я хотел свой личный стартап в Кремниевой долине, я бы сейчас с тобой не разговаривал.

Мэллори усмехнулся.

— Так ты же хотел.

И добавил:

— Вот только очень сильно захотеть оказалось мало, да?

И так, собственно, они и пришли к той ситуации, в которой находятся прямо сейчас. 

Они смотрят друг на друга, Кью — на Мэллори, Мэллори — на Кью. Мэллори выдыхает. На мгновение его взгляд смягчается, и Кью даже почти готов его простить, сказать “да ладно, проехали, давай вернёмся к работе” или “да ладно, проехали, я замёрз, пошли ужинать, дай сейчас посмотрю, что ещё работает”. Но он не делает так, потому что сделать так было бы самообманом, который просто продлил бы всё это ещё на пару циклов обвинений-уколов-извинений. 

Вместо этого Кью говорит:

— Хорошо. 

Он не сводит с Мэллори глаз. Именно сейчас ему кажется это очень важным. 

— Точное наблюдение, — продолжает Кью. — А теперь, с твоего позволения, я бы поехал поработать. 

— Воскресенье, половина одиннадцатого, — говорит Мэллори.

— У меня есть пара дел, которые, увы, нельзя отложить до утра понедельника, — произносит Кью, подчёркнуто вежливо. 

Мэллори прекрасно знает, что эти дела появились ровно секунду назад. 

— Дела, дела, — говорит Кью. — Понимаешь ли, я не слишком принадлежу себе. В конце концов, это не мой личный стартап в Кремниевой долине. 

— Тебе не кажется, — говорит Мэллори, — что ты обманываешь себя?

— Мне кажется, — отвечает Кью, — что ты обманываешь себя регулярно. Так что и я имею право. 

Кью достаёт из кармана телефон, прикладывает палец, чтобы отсканировать отпечаток, дальше машинально жмёт на иконку “Убера” на экране — “Убера”, которым почти никогда не пользуется, эти люди чёрт знает что делают с личными данными пользователей, — и выставляет адрес от набережной до главного здания. 

Затем он медленно разворачивается и уходит. Он не оглядывается, но по необъяснимой причине уверен: Мэллори так и остался стоять на месте. 

Когда Кью залезает на заднее сиденье машины, ему вдруг становится ужасно тоскливо, и он тянется было к телефону, чтобы проверить, не успел ли Мэллори что-то написать за этот короткий промежуток времени. Но останавливает себя. Во-первых, у них всегда было правило — не обсуждать ничего личного по переписке. Во-вторых, даже если Мэллори и захочет нарушить это правило сейчас, толку будет мало. 

Кью откидывается на заднее сиденье и фокусирует взгляд на домах и вывесках, мелькающих в окне. 

В сложившейся ситуации ему немного жаль Мэллори, немного — себя, по отдельности. И гораздо сильнее — жаль “в целом”, жаль, что всё заканчивается именно так. По-идиотски.


	2. 2012, октябрь-ноябрь

1\. 

Мэллори замечает, не без любопытства: Кью очень старается.

На совещаниях он чуть понижает голос — и говорит намеренно мягко и тихо, но Мэллори слишком хорошо знает людей, чтобы понять: это не от врождённой стеснительности. Так делают те, кто хочет, чтобы их по-настоящему начали слушать. Это старый приём. И он всегда работает.

— Коллеги, — начинает Кью, будто бы непринуждённо, но на самом деле вкрадчиво. Выдерживает с каждым зрительный контакт. Следующие пять минут Кью будет подробно, аргументированно и несколько монотонно объяснять, почему именно техническому отделу следует инвестировать не в технику для агентов, но в кадровый состав: больше специалистов по информационной безопасности, к примеру. Не то чтобы Мэллори не согласен с каким-либо из выводов Кью — это здравые выводы, более чем здравые.

Но ему кажется достаточно забавным — и в некоторой степени необязательным — то, во что Кью неизбежно превращает свои выступления на совещаниях. Тихий пятиминутный бенефис, во время которого Кью явно очень нравится сам себе. 

Это, думает Мэллори, предсказуемо: в двадцать девять лет без управленческого опыта получить сто шестьдесят человек подчиненных в британской разведке. Кто-то бы растерялся. Кто-то бы поймал нервный срыв уже через пару недель такой работы. Джеффри Бутройд предпочитает защищаться так, как может — он тщательно отстраивает свой новый образ. А ещё действительно неплохо работает. Однажды он даже начнёт чуть терпимее относиться к тем, кто с ним не согласен.

Кью заканчивает объяснять, почему он хотел бы заменить ровно двадцать три процента сотрудников отдела.

— К третьему часу планёрки здесь никто не готов, думаю, — говорит Мэллори. — Всем спасибо.

Когда главы отделов начинают покидать переговорную, он ловит взгляд Кью:

— Вижу, вы посмотрели пару лекций Нассима Талеба? 

На секунду Кью кажется Мэллори чуть растерянным студентом — видимо, образ пока не до конца прижился. Это нормально.

Мэллори говорит:

— Ничего стыдного. Просто постарайтесь иногда слушать других. Это полезно.

2.

Мэллори приходит в МИ-6 в интересное, интересное время. Его предшественницу только что убили в Шотландии — смерть Оливии Мэнсфилд шла в комплекте ещё с двадцатью трупами и взорванным особняком Бонда (строго говоря, уже не принадлежавшем Бонду, департамент имущества продал дом за пару месяцев до этого). За месяц, предшествовавший этим смертям, рассекретили около десяти агентов разведки. Тех, которые работали под прикрытием за пределами Англии. Рассекретили красиво, публично, с помощью одного лишь видео на Ютубе. Теперь об этом знает и пресса, и министерство иностранных дел, и все люди, которым о таких вещах не стоило бы знать. И сделано это было, чтобы отомстить Оливии Мэнсфилд. Здание на Воксхолл-Кросс взорвано — опять же, чтобы отомстить Оливии Мэнсфилд. 

О мёртвых, конечно, плохо не говорят, да и личных претензий к Мэнсфилд у него нет. Всё же, сказать, что в наследство от Мэнсфилд ему досталась одно большое пепелище, будет справедливо. 

С другой же стороны, что-то — что-то совершенно необъяснимое, — заставляет его сделать этот выбор, отказаться от кресла главы разведывательного комитета и пойти именно сюда. Возможно, это любовь к наведению порядка. Наводить порядок там, где нет ничего, кроме выжженной земли, — неплохая менеджерская задача. 

3.

Когда Мэллори смотрит на стены бункера Черчилля — наскоро выкрашенные белой краской, с расставленными повсюду офисными столами и подвешенными под потолок неоновыми лампами, — он вспоминает, как лет девять назад купил полуразваливающийся особняк восемнадцатого века в графстве Кент. Тут точнее будет сказать "выкупил" — особняк принадлежал его прадеду, прапрадеду, прапрапрадеду, ну и так далее, пока в тридцатые дед не влез в долги такого масштаба, что заложил всё семейное имущество. 

Тогда особняк купил какой-то состоятельный американец. К девяностым им владела уже вдова младшего сына этого американца. К началу нулевых пол на втором этаже проваливался, пара окон была выбита местными школьниками, а в погребе, судя по следам на полу и запаху, водилось что-то похлеще крыс. 

В первый год Мэллори мысленно проклял все и всех: себя за это решение, архитектора номер один, от которого отказался через три месяца, архитектора номер два, местных — люди в долбаном графстве Кент явно измельчали, — строителей, санэпидемслужбу, пожарных, управление и совет деревни, в которой особняк формально находился, список можно продолжать бесконечно. 

На второй год его даже стало всё это забавлять. Особенно после того, как он отказался от услуг архитектора номер три. 

На третий год он с большим интересом выбирал плитку в ванную, обсуждал с четвёртым архитектором отделку стены в гостиной, установил с деревенскими неплохие отношения и даже пожертвовал некоторое количество денег на спасение местного леса: в конце-то концов, ему тут жить, пусть и иногда. Нанял садовника. Ещё через месяц позвал жену садовника экономкой. 

На четвёртый год Мэллори повесил в гостиной портрет деда — того самого, который всё промотал когда-то давно, — налил себе виски прямо с утра, устроился поудобнее в отреставрированном кресле, открыл книгу (кажется, это был Ле Карре) и поймал себя на ощущении: кажется, всё наконец на своих местах. 

У него достаточно терпения, чтобы вернуть всё на свои места и здесь. 

Именно об этом он напоминает себе, когда, вернувшись с Даунинг-Стрит, слышит: 006 застрелили, как собаку, а вместе с 006 коту под хвост отправились три миллиона фунтов налогоплательщиков, которые Кью потратил на всю его экипировку.

4\. 

— Три миллиона фунтов, — говорит Мэллори. — На эти деньги можно было бы закупить оружие для целого отряда. 

Кью вроде как смотрит ему в глаза, а вроде как сквозь него. 

— Я предположил, сэр, что 006 можно было доверить наши... экспериментальные разработки. Оказалось, нет. Я ошибался, сэр. В то же время, нельзя сказать, что операция была плохо подготовлена. Инструкции у 006 были, и они были достаточно подробными, сэр.

— Как вышло, что 006 оказался в Багдаде, без связи и без вашего контроля?

Кью отвечает очень медленно — словно признаёт что-то, что не хочет признавать:

— Он проигнорировал мои инструкции. Был уверен, что лучше видит, кхм, ситуацию.

Занавес, думает Мэллори. Вместо ехидных комментариев он говорит: 

— Сделайте так, чтобы впредь ни одному агенту даже не приходило в голову игнорировать ваши инструкции, Кью.

И:

— Свободны. 

5.

По своему опыту Мэллори знает: в новую структуру никогда не встроишься за один день. Или за один месяц. Первое время не судишь, не делаешь поспешных выводов, а просто наблюдаешь за людьми — где всё работает, а где лишь имитируют бурную деятельность, кому можно доверять, а от кого надо поскорее избавиться, кого надо уволить как можно быстрее, а кого придётся выводить медленно, аккуратно и по возможности максимально бескровно. И делаешь так, чтобы люди догадались сами: тебе тоже можно доверять. 

Его задачу в разведке несколько облегчает то, что тут, кажется, есть целых полтора человека, которые уже так считают.

С Ив Манипенни они встречаются и пьют кофе каждое утро, в семь тридцать, вне зависимости от того, что происходит. 

— Ну что же, сэр, — говорит Ив, поставив чашки. — Наши дела.

— День двадцать девятый, мы всё ещё в дерьме, — отвечает Мэллори со смешком. 

— Уже, считайте, тридцатый, сэр. Но я замечаю, что дерьма стало чуточку поменьше. Главы отделов стали отзываться о вас хорошо. Пока за глаза, конечно. 

— Это, конечно, звучит неплохо, — говорит Мэллори. — И всё же. Половина спецагентов профнепригодны, что нам показывает ситуация с 006. И за ними не следят. Кью много знает, он талантливый, но слабо понимает, что делает. Нам ещё есть над чем работать, как видите. 

Ив Манипенни делает глоток кофе. 

— Кью. С ним все немножко не так, сэр.

— Хм, — говорит Мэллори. — Что о нём думаете? 

— Он прекрасно знает, что делает. Штука в том, что его слушают только в его же отделе. 

— Привык общаться с учёными, а не с агентами. 

Он мог заметить, да. 

— Ему не верят, — произносит Манипенни. — Слишком умный. Я бы на его месте не показывала это так... явно. 

6.

008 ловит четыре пули.

Почему-то самые дерьмовые новости, связанные с агентами, Мэллори узнаёт именно после особенно бессмысленных рабочих обедов или чаепитий. Наверное, тут уже сложилась некая система, которую он пока не понимает.

Тем не менее.

— Как так вышло? — уточняет он.

В этот раз Кью выглядит гораздо спокойнее, чем в прошлый — впрочем, видно, что спокойствие даётся ему некоторой ценой. 

— 008 отказался придерживаться того плана, который ему предложил мой сотрудник, сэр. И несколько недооценил систему безопасности в здании. Которое было прямо-таки утыкано жучками и камерами. После чего, кхм, случился конфликт. А теперь у меня для вас хорошая новость. 008 жив, и прямо сейчас его везут в Лондон.

— Ваш сотрудник его вытащил?

— Я сам подключился, сэр, — говорит Кью. — Ну и немного превентивных действий. Вовремя посадили снайпера возле нужного окна. 

В этот момент в голосе Кью мелькает очень неожиданная интонация.

7.

Мэллори смутно вспоминает, на что это похоже. В его школьные годы была такая настольная игра, "Подземелья и драконы". Она, наверное, и до сих пор есть. Так вот. Подростки, которые расставляют по линованной бумаге крошечные пластмассовые фигурки колдунов, воинов и чудовищ в стратегически правильных местах. Когда Кью говорит об удачно посаженном снайпере возле нужного окна, он говорит именно так. 

Мэллори не спрашивает "Кью, какого черта агенты всё ещё не выполняют ваши инструкции". Он решает дать этой ситуации время. Теперь он начинает наблюдать за Кью гораздо внимательнее. 

8.

Обыкновенно Кью приходит на работу к восьми утра, а уходит ближе к полуночи. Это Мэллори знает из отчётов охраны — как знает о дне и самых сложных и долговременных задачах всех руководителей крупных подразделений. Нужно видеть, кто из людей в команде насколько загружен, кого в случае чего необходимо подстраховать, кому временно доверить что-то сверх нормы. 

Впрочем, у Мэллори есть и личное наблюдение — всякий раз, когда что-то идёт не так, или когда возникает малейший риск того, что что-то пойдёт не так, или когда Кью кажется, что что-то пошло не так, Кью задерживается до трёх ночи. 

Пару раз они сталкиваются в коридорах бункера — это случается, когда Мэллори сам задерживается на работе. Другой же раз он заходит в катакомбы, которые занимает технический отдел. В два пятнадцать ночи тут нет никого, кроме Кью.

— Всех отпустили?

Кью резко оборачивается.

— А, — говорит он. Прокашливается, поправляет галстук, приходит в образ. — Да, сэр. Сегодня, к счастью, никаких срочных задач нет. Я решил, люди заслуживают отдохнуть. 

— Вы сгорите так до Рождества, — замечает Мэллори.

Кью делает глоток чая из смешной белой кружки, на которой напечатана буква из скрэббла.

— Я быстро восстанавливаюсь. 

Он с любопытством смотрит на Мэллори.

— И справедливости ради, вы, сэр, прекрасно держитесь.

— Только потому, что делаю всё, чтобы не сидеть на работе каждую ночь. Хотя, как видите, иногда приходится.

Мэллори замечает: наушники, чашка чая, телефон, на экране телефона — обложка альбома с названием группы, “Киллерс”. Мэллори знает их — вроде бы то ли наши, то ли американцы, не отличишь. Слышал пару песен, когда включал радио в машине. Немножко похожи на “Нью Ордер”, которых он сам слушал ещё в восьмидесятые, в глубокой молодости.

Ещё он видит: никотиновый пластырь на запястье, мешки под глазами. 

Ещё: Кью изучает его ровно так же, как он изучает Кью.

— Приходится ли? 

Кью смотрит на него довольно долго, после чего говорит:

— Я заметил, что когда вы задерживаетесь до ночи, вы не в духе. Ещё этому всегда предшествует встреча на полдня — я подозреваю, с премьером. Единственный раз, когда у вас не было встречи и вы задержались, 006 застрелили в Багдаде. 

Потом, помедлив, он добавляет:

— Думаю, я был настолько же... не в духе, насколько вы.

Мэллори и до этого знал, что Кью умён. Но всё же, ум и проницательность — разные вещи. 

Он едва заметно улыбается.

— Значит, мы с вами похоже реагируем на стресс, что ещё могу сказать. 

9.

После того, как вы час обменивались любезностями с Уильямом Хэйгом, люди, конечно, начинают немного раздражать. Особенно если весь смысл часового разговора можно было бы уложить в три пункта: 

Во-первых, мы делаем ровно то, что нужно для национальной безопасности. 

Во-вторых, ваши волнения по поводу того, как британские дипломаты будут выглядеть со стороны, несколько преувеличены. 

В-третьих, всем, включая вас, будет на это насрать, когда какой-нибудь умник снова выложит на Ютуб имена всех агентов разведки под прикрытием. 

Не нужно было бы и пить чай, и отвечать на дежурные вопросы о том, хорошая ли на улице погода и как дела в разведке. Но нет — правила таковы, что на некоторые вещи приходится тратить один совершенно бессмысленный час жизни. 

Если добавить к этому ещё час обмена любезностями с премьером, люди начинают раздражать немного сильнее. А если к этим двум часам обмена любезностями приплюсовать ещё увлекательнейшую встречу с главой МИ-5, 008 в реанимации, третий за три дня спор о бюджетах...

Мэллори разряжает весь пистолет прямо в центр мишени и отмечает, что стрелять пока не разучился. 

— Красиво, — раздаётся за его спиной. — Не все агенты так могут.

За стеклом стоит Кью. 

Мэллори переводит дыхание.

— Стараюсь оставаться в форме.

Кью выглядит так, будто он только что узнал нечто ценное. Но вместо того, чтобы бросить походя какое-нибудь наблюдение — "неплохой способ для снятия стресса", "вы идёте стрелять, когда вы не в духе", — он лишь говорит:

— Вижу, сэр, вижу.

И скрывается в коридоре — так же непринуждённо, как и появился.

10.

Есть вещи, которые были, кажется, всегда. С которыми настолько комфортно, что кажется: ты в них врос, и они вросли в тебя.

В случае Мэллори одна из этих вещей — приятное одиночество. 

Он приходит в разведку совершенно один, и пять лет спустя, как это и подразумевают правила, уйдёт из разведки тоже совершенно один. Если будет жив, конечно. Ему приятно чувствовать свою ответственность за всех этих людей, за их рабочие места и элементарную безопасность, за хрупкий порядок, который потихоньку устанавливается в ведомственных подземельях. Приятно даже осознавать, что тут есть те, кто готов ему довериться: Манипенни, Таннер, местами тот же 007. Возможно, этих людей больше, роли не играет. Мэллори нравится мысль о "своей команде", "своих людях". Но тем не менее, по жизни он предпочитает оставаться один. 

Даже к четырём утра он возвращается домой в свой собственный порядок, который пока немного отличается от хрупкого порядка в подземельях. Тишина. Нужные книги на нужных полках. Винный шкаф, который Мэллори пополняет каждый раз, когда на работе что-то идёт слишком не по плану. Надо будет заказать пару бутылок поинтереснее, да. 

11\. 

— У меня удивительные новости, — говорит Ив Манипенни и делает глоток кофе.

— Насколько?

— Уровня "Уильям Шекспир ожил и пишет новую трагедию про наше ведомство".

— "Кориолан" или "Макбет"?

— Сэр, — смеётся Манипенни, — если бы всё было настолько плохо, вы бы уже знали об этом сами. Нет, пока только "Ричард Второй". 

Поймав на себе взгляд Мэллори, она поясняет:

— Технический отдел и полевые агенты не слишком хорошо работают вместе. Думаю, скоро "нули" сделают что-нибудь, чтобы отлучить Кью от клавиатуры и отправить в замок Помфрет. Или Кью сделает что-нибудь. В нём я тоже не сомневаюсь.

— Бонд, стало быть, Генрих Болингброк? 

— Пьющий принц Хэл, появится трагедии через две. Пока он в это не слишком вовлечён. 

— Вы неплохо знаете Шекспира. 

Манипенни кладёт ногу на ногу. 

— Тут у нас быстро становишься разносторонне развитой личностью, сэр. 

12\. 

— 009, — говорит Кью по громкой связи, — это очень плохая идея. Очень плохая идея, понимаете?

— А что мне ещё делать, нахер? — шипит 009. — Тут их шестеро. 

— Снимите их. Но не выбирайтесь на крышу. Тогда снимут уже вас.

— Не сниму шестерых с одной рукой.

— 009, — говорит Кью, очень медленно, — давайте, пожалуйста, не будем тратить время на пререкания. Вы ранены. 004 на подходе. Если вы выберетесь, вас пристрелят в первые две минуты, а все узнают, что мы здесь. Вам нужно нейтрализовать вот этих шестерых, найти укрытие и ждать. 

— Все и так узнают, что мы здесь.

— 009, — повторяет Кью, — доверьтесь мне. Приём. Приём?..

Дальше — грохот, звуки стрельбы, какой-то свист в микрофоне, похожий на ветер, шлепок, похожий на звук падающего тела. 

Это — запись, которая идёт среди дополнительных материалов внутреннего расследования. Мэллори включает её ещё раз.

13\. 

Минус ещё два агента: за один лишь месяц разведка потеряла четырёх из девяти. Если отстраниться от причин всего этого, если ничего не анализировать, не искать правых и виноватых — это катастрофические цифры.

— Тела нашли?

— 009 и кусок 004, — говорит Манипенни. — Точнее, по всем особым приметам это 004, но нас ждёт ещё генетическая экспертиза. 

Она ставит перед Мэллори и Таннером чашки, наливает чай. 

— Другие главы отделов хотят, чтобы это вынесли на обсуждение, — говорит Таннер. 

— Куда же разведка без публичных казней. 

— Сдаётся мне, что сейчас это вопрос доверия к вам, сэр. Полевые агенты хотят знать, что вы на их стороне. Главы отделов... думаю, половина хочет знать, что вы на стороне агентов, а половина — просто хочет стабильности. 

— Стабильности хотят все.

— Я не совсем про это, — говорит Таннер. — Вся эта мясорубка, которая случилась у нас недавно. Все хотят знать, что мясорубка закончилась. Всем нужно, чтобы новый начальник мог это гарантировать. 

— Проще говоря, они хотят, чтобы я снял Кью.

— И поставили кого-нибудь стабильного, человека, который давно работает с разведкой. 

— Некоторые хотят видеть Вильерса, — отзывается из угла Манипенни.

Таннер морщится.

— Я это не говорил.

— Что вы сами об этом думаете? — спрашивает Мэллори.

— Сложный вопрос, — отвечает Таннер. — Как начальник штаба я понимаю все их претензии, сэр. И даже могу понять, почему они говорят о Вильерсе. Он лояльный, понятный, он с нами двенадцать лет, а это многое говорит. 

Таннер словно что-то недоговаривает — и Мэллори с трудом удерживается от соблазна задать ему ещё один вопрос, "а как человек?". Однако он не спрашивает об этом, потому что всё и так ясно. 

14.

Мэллори знает, что думать можно медленно, а решения принимать стоит быстро — особенно когда этих решений ждёт всё ведомство. То решение, которое он принимает, возникает примерно через две минуты после того, как Билл Таннер выходит из кабинета.

Он действительно выносит вопрос на публичное обсуждение. Впрочем, главы отделов — и полевые агенты тоже, — слушают его с некоторым удивлением.

— Хотелось бы, чтобы мы усвоили простую причинно-следственную связь между нашей безопасностью и выполнением инструкций, которые разрабатывают отделы, отвечающие за нашу безопасность, — говорит Мэллори. — Игнорирование этих инструкций — чем бы оно ни было вызвано, — слишком дорого нам обходится. И дальше будет ещё дороже. 

— А если оно вызвано здравым смыслом? — подаёт голос 003, худой ирландец лет тридцати пяти с бритыми висками.

— Здравый смысл — относительная вещь, — отвечает Мэллори. — При всём уважении, 003, расчётам технического отдела я склонен верить больше. Ещё вопросы? 

Экстренная встреча длится ровно семнадцать минут. Всё это время Кью сидит молча. На виноватого щенка он не похож — скорее, на человека, который бесконечно устал, но старается не подавать виду. Кью внимательно слушает, а под конец предлагает полную проверку всех полевых агентов, вроде той, которую проходил Бонд в начале октября. 

Мэллори говорит:

— Одобрено. 

И:

— Всем спасибо, все свободны. 

15\. 

— Кстати, теперь я считаюсь вашим прихвостнем. Поздравляю нас обоих. 

Этой фразой Кью встречает Мэллори, стоит тому зайти в пустой технический отдел. Кью сидит за ноутбуком. В его кружке остывает чай.

— Чтобы стать моим прихвостнем, надо очень сильно постараться, — отвечает Мэллори. — Одного дельного предложения и четырёх убитых агентов мало. 

— Скажите это всей разведке, — отвечает Кью. 

Он поднимается из-за стола.

— Вы не похожи на того человека, который поверит сухим цифрам. Это скорее моя история. 

— Вы догадливы.

— Зачем?

— Представьте себе, что у вас есть молодой сотрудник. Он допускает ошибки. Но в целом он неглуп и талантлив — иначе зачем бы он здесь находился. Вы можете заменить его на кого-то поопытнее и постабильнее. А можете дать ему возможность развиваться.

— Представляю, — соглашается Кью. — Но если смотреть на это как на мои ошибки, то они дороговато обходятся разведке, не так ли?

— Если бы ошибки и правда были в инструкциях, я бы уволил вас одним днём. Вы сами знаете, что тут всё чисто.

— В принципе, можно было бы разработать дополнительные планы на случай, кхм, проблем с агентами, но да, — говорит Кью. — Конечно, я знаю, что с ними всё нормально. И я готов нести полную ответственность за все решения, которые предлагаю.

— Ваша первая ошибка в том, что вы даёте себя сожрать. 

— Простите?

— Научитесь разговаривать с агентами на их языке. Я говорил вам. Мне нужен тот руководитель технического отдела, которого они будут слушать. 

— А вторая ошибка, в таком случае?

— Тут тоже всё просто. Вы не выстроили работу в своём отделе. Что-то идёт не так — и вы бросаетесь затыкать дыры за своих сотрудников. 

Чай в нетронутой чашке Кью, кажется, совсем остыл.

— Вы не доверяете им, — говорит Мэллори. — Делите всё на "я" и "они". Есть ваши заслуги и ошибки. Есть их заслуги и ошибки. Это не так. Вы эффективны ровно настолько, насколько эффективны все квартирмейстеры, за которых вы отвечаете. Это не вопрос того, кто из вас умнее и компетентнее — вопрос в том, сделано ли общее дело. 

Затем он желает Кью доброй ночи и уходит потому, что в сущности, больше ему сегодня сказать Кью нечего. 

16\. 

— Я бы сказал, сэр, что это было непопулярное решение, — говорит Билл Таннер. 

— Допустим.

Они обедают в каком-то небольшом, но симпатичном ресторане минутах в двадцати от старого здания разведки на Воксхолл-Кросс — Таннер рассказывает, что ходит сюда уже лет десять. Ещё он предлагает обедать так почаще.

— Непопулярное, но полезное. Во всяком случае, теперь вы точно можете понять...

— Кто в ближайшие полгода отправится искать себе другую работу, — говорит Мэллори. 

Таннер медлит, вытаскивает из салата помидор. 

— Грустно выглядит еда худеющего человека. 

— Вам жена сказала худеть?

— Врач. Мне тоже сдавать нормативы, знаете ли. Не полевой агент, конечно, но всё-таки. 

— Так вот, — говорит Мэллори.

Таннер отвлекается от салата.

— Я опасался, что у вас уйдёт на это месяца три, не больше. 

— Я работаю быстро и не люблю лишних людей, но геноциды тут устраивать не собираюсь. 

Таннер ни на секунду не меняется в лице.

— Это очень хорошо, сэр, — отвечает он. — Геноцидов нам хватило. 

С тех пор у Мэллори и Таннера, кажется, наклевывается традиция: обедать вместе два раза неделю. 

17\. 

Дни идут, порядка становится больше. Непопулярные решения заставляют Мэллори терять доверие тех, кто — по его ощущениям, а ощущения тут не подводят, — и так подставил бы при первой возможности. Ещё непопулярные решения приносят ему доверие тех немногих, кто терпел каждую выходку Мэнсфилд до победного — а это что-то да значит. 

18.

В техническом отделе царит суматоха. Однако в том, как Кью держится посреди этой суматохи, Мэллори замечает нечто новое. Кью больше не пытается казаться спокойным — он двигается быстро, каждый его жест точный, экономичный, ничего не по делу.

— Фостер, — говорит Кью невысокой, чуть полноватой блондинке, — возьмите на себя 003.

Та просто кивает. 

Кью оборачивается к высокому худощавому мулату, напряжённо следящему за пятью экранами сразу.

— Джойс, что там у вас?

— Всё не очень круто, сэр.

— Ага, я предполагал. Когда 007 пропал со связи? 

— Тридцать одну минуту назад.

— Что-нибудь сказал?

— Нет, просто утопил рацию в фонтане. 

Кью выглядит раздражённым. 

— Где он? 

— Проезжает по улице Шахаль. На ворованном автомобиле. Дипломатическом. Гонятся... подождите, да, один "Рэндж Ровер" и один мотоцикл. С мотоцикла, кажется... 

— Обстрел, — мрачно констатирует Кью. Оборачивается к Фостер:

— Что с 003? 

Мэллори прокашливается. Теперь все взгляды в техническом отделе обращены в его сторону.

— Сэр, незаметно же вы... — начинает было Кью.

— Можете объяснить мне, что 007 и 003 забыли в Бней-Браке?

— Сами выясняем. 

— У 003 на хвосте четыре мотоциклиста, — подаёт голос Фостер. 

Затем она говорит в микрофон:

— Так, подождите, пожалуйста, я сейчас попробую снять их. Не... не... нет, не дергайтесь, я не могу так активировать.. 

— Мать вашу, этот сраный кортеж меня обстреливает. Мне что, машину остановить? 

— Фостер, — говорит Кью, — справа от него безлюдный переулок, ведите его туда, а потом активируйте. И скажите, чтобы он срочно достал противогаз. 

— Я правильно понимаю, что вы собираетесь применять химическое оружие на территории Израиля? — уточняет Мэллори. 

— Переулок безлюдный, никто не пострадает, оно точечное. Лучше, чем взрыв. Джойс, где 007?

— На улице раввина Леви Ицхака, как его. Мотоциклиста, похоже, убил. Машина никак от него не отвяжется. Он выезжает...

— Вот дерьмо, — говорит Кью, и Мэллори, кажется, впервые слышит, как Кью ругается. 

Если верить данным на экранах, ровно через шесть с половиной минут — без учёта пробок, которых тут нет, — 007 окажется на главной улице религиозного израильского города Бней-Брак. 

— Фостер, вы сняли четверых с 003? 

— Да, сэр. 

— Вот и славно, пусть даёт задний, направьте его на раввина Леви Ицхака и как там его за этими ребятами. Пусть поможет Бонду.

19.

— Разворачивайтесь, — говорит Фостер. 

На весь технический отдел слышен голос агента 003.

— Что, прямо по этим?

— Да Господи, они уже умерли от удушья, разворачивайтесь, мать вашу! 

— Не нужно так нервничать. Я машину испачкаю. Кровью и мозгами. Вам это надо? 

Затем за Фостер говорит Кью:

— 003, у вас четыре минуты. Помогите Бонду, пока он не устроил стрельбу с машины с дипломатическими номерами возле главной синагоги в этой дыре. Ясно? 

Кью выпаливает всё это — как из очереди. Не беспокоясь о том, насколько будет звучать размеренным и спокойным. Тем не менее: агент 003 замолкает. 

Его точка на карте движется в сторону точки Бонда на ворованной дипломатической машине и точки "Рэндж Ровера". 

Кью ждёт ещё три минуты, Фостер тоже. В отделе повисает тишина: все прислушиваются к звукам стрельбы, доносящимся на другом конце связи.

Затем Кью выдыхает.

Джойс осторожно спрашивает:

— Вызываем вертолёт, сэр?

— Обойдемся, — отвечает Кью выцветшим голосом. — Они и так уже устроили цирк. Выводите их тихо за пределы города. И вышлите ещё одну машину. Без дипломатических номеров. 

Ещё три минуты спустя у Фостер случается нечто, похожее на паническую атаку. 

20\. 

— Это позор.

— Можно сказать и так, — соглашается Мэллори. — Мы только что обосрали Рождество коллегам из министерства иностранных дел. Им многое придётся объяснять. Да и у меня будет очень содержательный разговор с ШАБАК. Но главное, работа сделана, все наши живы, и никто из гражданских не пострадал. 

Последнее — неплохой аргумент в разговоре и с МИДом, и с коллегами-израильтянами. 

— Да, — мрачно произносит Кью. — Месяц назад мы и на это не могли надеяться. Прогресс, сэр. 

Он выдыхает — и впервые за день Мэллори видит его хоть немного расслабленным. 

— 007 отстраняйте от работы на месяц за этот идиотизм, с 003 наладьте отношения. Девочку ту увольняйте сразу. 

Кью щурится.

— Сэр? 

— Она не выдержит и двух недель. 

— Она держится уже три месяца.

— Не очень-то и держится. Устроила 003 истерику по громкой связи. Потом вот эту сцену, которую наблюдали мы с вами и весь технический отдел. Агенты ее сожрут.

Кью смотрит на Мэллори с вызовом.

— Управлять людьми — значит, иногда отказываться от бесполезных, — говорит Мэллори.

— Я никогда не выбираю бесполезных, — отвечает Кью. — Машина 003 — заказ Фостер и проект Фостер. Оборудование, которое Фостер собрала 003 — то, что он вышел из всего этого целым и невредимым, только её заслуга. Я не буду увольнять толковых людей просто потому, что они нервничают, когда агенты ставят их в скотские условия. Тогда мне элементарно некого будет брать. А если у 003 такая нежная психика, что он не может выдержать слова "мать вашу", пусть ищет другую работу, сэр. 

Кью переводит дыхание. Явно готовится к чему-то.

— Довольно нагло с вашей стороны, — произносит Мэллори.

И:

— Вы быстро учитесь.

21\. 

Резня с применением химического оружия прямо под носом у евреев-ортодоксов. День сегодня замечательный.

Манипенни словно считывает настроение Мэллори — приносит ему бутылку виски и стакан со льдом, наливает, молча. После виски становится чуть легче. 

Манипенни накрашена чуть ярче, чем обычно — и сегодня в блестящем чёрном платье с подолом чуть короче, чем Мэллори привык видеть за эти пару месяцев.

— Отметьте там, как следует, — замечает Мэллори.

— А вы сегодня никуда не идёте, сэр?

Мэллори допивает виски.

— Работаю, как и всегда. 

22.

К одиннадцати вечера 25 декабря 2012 года — совершенно уверенный в том, что здесь не осталось никого, кроме охраны, небольшой части административного персонала и десятка несчастных, работающих в ночную смену, — Мэллори сталкивается с Кью в пустом коридоре. 

Кью кажется бледным, что совершенно объяснимо.

— Идите домой, — говорит Мэллори.

— У меня ещё пара задач. 

— Они срочные? 

— Нет, но я бы с ними не затягивал, — отвечает Кью, и Мэллори сразу понимает, что речь, конечно, не о задачах, и не об их срочности, а о том, что Кью не изменяет своим привычкам.

Он по-прежнему просиживает ночи в бункере в полном одиночестве, когда считает, что всё пошло не так. Забивает тревогу работой, что ли. 

— Вы пережили этот день и никого не убили, — говорит Мэллори. — Неплохо.

Кью смотрит на Мэллори оценивающим взглядом. Выжидает с пару секунд. А потом признает:

— Если честно, сэр, очень хотелось. 

И спрашивает:

— Скажите, а стрельба помогает или не слишком?

23.

Две пули прошивают внешний круг мишени, ближе к плечу человеческого силуэта, вырезанного из стали.

— Пока вы никого не убили, — говорит Мэллори, — но это довольно противное ранение.

Кью целится. 

— Я только начал. 

— Звучит угрожающе, — Мэллори наливает себе ещё виски. — Вот только скажите, вы ведь проходили инструктаж, наверное, — как вы держите руку? Не вытягивайте её так. 

— Я не понимаю, какого хрена Бонд это сделал, — говорит Кью.

— Что, ушёл со связи? Потому что Бонд — это Бонд. Он думает, будто лучше всех знает, что нужно. И кажется, вы сами рассказывали мне, что у него проблемы с исполнением приказов. Приказы действуют на него, как красная тряпка.

Кью снова стреляет — и снова попадает человеку-мишени в плечо. 

— Вы как будто думаете, что это Бонд, и боитесь его случайно убить.

— А что вы думаете, когда стреляете?

— Разные вещи. Но главное себя не ограничивать хотя бы в мыслях. Злость такая штука — её необходимо куда-то выпускать, Кью, иначе сойдёте с ума на этой работе.

Звук выстрела, на этот раз пуля летит в "пятёрку". 

— Вы входите во вкус. 

И опять в "пятёрку".

— Если опустите локоть чуть ниже...

Кью оборачивается. У него красные щёки, блестящие глаза и в целом вид человека, только что пробежавшего Лондонский марафон. Мэллори подходит к нему, аккуратно берёт за локоть и сам опускает его руку.

— Попробуйте так.

Пуля бьёт "шестёрку". 

— Уже лучше. Для человека, который стреляет второй раз в жизни, и вовсе хорошо. 

Кью выпускает все оставшиеся патроны друг за другом и даже задевает "семёрку". Он выдыхает. 

— Виски? — спрашивает Мэллори. 

Кью поправляет растрёпанные волосы.

— Пожалуй. 

Мэллори тянется к бутылке.

— Знаете, — говорит он, — я вижу в вас потенциал.


	3. 2013, январь-март

1.

— Всё может стать всем.

Это их четвёртый совместный ужин, и кажется, они уже дошли до стадии — нужного уровня доверия, вернее, — когда Кью в ответ на вопросы М действительно начинает говорить то, что думает. Сейчас он уже пятую минуту объясняет, как именно у него возникают идеи. Мышление — сложный, путаный, захватывающий процесс, и обыкновенно процентов восемьдесят шесть (может, восемьдесят семь) этого процесса Кью не обсуждает и никак не озвучивает. 

Ему приятно думать в одиночестве, проводить параллели, выискивать информацию о случайной вещи, которая пришла в голову по пути на работу или попалась где-то в недрах Реддита, исследовать, собирать больше и больше деталей, трансформировать одно в другое, а потом уже, отфильтровав большую часть идей, что-то превращать в разработки. 

— У меня не бывает такого, сэр, целенаправленного "а не изобрести ли что-нибудь," — продолжает Кью. — Это немножко не так работает. Вы видите вещи, вы случайно находите какие-нибудь идеи, сразу чувствуете — о, это занятно. И эти вещи, они могут быть совершенно не связаны ни с технологиями, ни с наукой, ни с чем. Это красиво. 

Так назначаешь Бонду встречу в Национальной галерее возле картины Уильяма Тёрнера "Последний рейс корабля "Отважный". Нельзя сказать, что Кью это как-то тщательно прорабатывал. Просто вспомнил, провёл параллель, вышло забавно. Так называешь — для себя, разумеется, — системы шифрования данных "Стена Мария", "Стена Роза", "Стена Сина", потому что недавно открыл для себя "Атаку на титанов". Так случайно вспоминаешь о Миядзаки, а заканчивается дело парой отличных разработок, способных задурить любую, даже самую изощрённую систему распознавания лиц. 

— D166-21, она же "Безликий оборотень"? — спрашивает Мэллори с интересом.

— Да, — говорит Кью. — За распознаванием лиц будущее, сэр. Дайте год, два, и эту технологию начнут использовать повсеместно. Неплохо было бы уже сейчас что-то этому противопоставить, так?

— Согласен, — отвечает Мэллори. — Просто интересно, откуда это название. 

В этот момент Кью, конечно, испытывает некоторую степень неловкости — ситуация примерно уровня "объясни мем своему отцу". 

— "Унесённые призраками", — осторожно начинает он. — Это такое... аниме, сэр. Мультик. Одного известного японского режиссёра. Достаточно, кхм, мрачный. Я пересматривал его недавно, вот и. 

Мэллори не высказывает ни малейшего удивления или непонимания.

— Оборотень там — он просто был похож на огромную чёрную тень в маске. В любой момент он мог принять облик того, кого сожрал, — говорит Кью. 

Затем он пробует пошутить:

— Склонять наших агентов к каннибализму я не стал бы, конечно, сэр. 

— Некоторые и так каждый день пытаются друг друга сожрать.

Это звучит так, что вся оставшаяся неловкость как-то сразу улетучивается, и Кью тихо смеётся.

— Да, с этим они сами отлично справляются. Моей же идеей было просто дать сделать так, чтобы камеры видели чьё угодно лицо, но не их. Конечно, в систему можно загружать и фотографии тех, кого они недавно, эм, ликвидировали. Зависит от наших потребностей на конкретной миссии. 

— Поразительно, — говорит Мэллори, а затем он наливает Кью ещё немного вина, и так вот и проходит этот вечер субботы.

2.

Вообще, сама идея ужинать раз-два в неделю и обсуждать дела принадлежала Мэллори, и Кью нетрудно это для себя объяснить. Версия самого Мэллори звучала так: “Мне хотелось бы знать, что в голове у людей, с которыми я теперь работаю”. Версия Кью — новому начальнику полезно обзавестись на новом месте людьми, которыми он сможет доверять. Если бы он был М, поступил бы так же. 

Всё же, Мэллори ему чисто по-человечески скорее… симпатичен. У него есть характер, живой ум, чувство собственного достоинства и способность слушать других. Может быть, как М он и должен собрать вокруг себя коллекцию самых способных людей в разведке. Вот только во-первых, Кью не видит в таких коллекциях ничего предосудительного: лучше интересоваться людьми так, чем интересоваться только собой. А во-вторых, и самому Кью впервые за долгое время по-настоящему интересно. 

3.

О, с какой тщательностью они обустраивают нейтральную территорию — место, где можно было бы просто сидеть, пить вино и разговаривать, не пуская друг друга в свою жизнь, не боясь быть подслушанными посторонними и позволяя себе говорить ровно то, что придёт в голову. Для большинства нормальных — нормальных, ключевое слово, — жителей Лондона это не было бы большой проблемой. Впрочем, ни самого Кью, ни его начальника нормальными жителями Лондона назвать не получится — и Кью кажется наивной мысль, что два сотрудника британской разведки могут вести расслабленные многочасовые разговоры в каком-нибудь “Савое”. 

Поиск нейтральной территории немного напоминает совместный проект. Мэллори предлагает список мест — два закрытых джентльменских клуба с двухсотлетней историей, один проверенный ресторан, где есть верхний этаж, о существовании которого во всём Лондоне знает от силы человек двадцать, — а Кью оценивает помещения на предмет безопасности: наличие потенциальных подслушивающих устройств, легкость проверки, возможность незаметно установить что-нибудь аккуратное и компактное, небольшую, но мощную глушилку. 

— Сложность с джентльменскими клубами, — говорит Кью, — в том, что там всё равно придётся с кем-то социализироваться, верно? Я имею в виду, такие места, они же и существуют для социализации — разве что с очень узким кругом людей. 

— Тоже верно, — отвечает Мэллори. — У меня самого ноль желания наткнуться на министра обороны там, куда мы пришли обсуждать, как всех ненавидим. 

Мелкий, полупрозрачный снег падает ему на пальто и Кью на новую парку. Кью смахивает снег с воротника и улыбается.

— А мы всех ненавидим, сэр, или с некоторыми исключениями?

Он вытаскивает из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку, чиркает, затягивается. 

— Всех, конечно, — отвечает Мэллори. — Но эпизодически. 

— Как принц Филипп.

— Мой любимый член королевской семьи. 

— И мой, — соглашается Кью, хотя не то чтобы он считает себя монархистом, нет. 

Короткие прогулки в середине дня — такой же повод для бесед, как и совместные ужины. Кью выходит курить, Мэллори просто “проветриться”. Со стороны выглядит, наверное, так, будто они обсуждают, как свергнуть режим в США, подтасовать следующие выборы в России или, на худой конец, взорвать парламент на день Гая Фокса. 

Кью курит молча, с удовольствием, лениво разглядывая насквозь промёрзшую Темзу. Наконец он говорит:

— Сэр, я, кажется, придумал неплохой вариант для наших с вами ужинов. 

4\. 

В зале нет никого, кроме них двоих и смотрительницы — эта девочка тут не менялась года два, её, кажется, зовут Флоренс. 

— В постоянной экспозиции пара работ Ай Вэйвэя, — говорит Кью, скорее для проформы: надо же как-то представить место. — Здесь вот что-то… я не знаю этого художника, Кэти любит открывать молодых ребят. На верхнем этаже — неплохой бар для своих. 

— Но как ваша подруга заполучил себе в галерею пару работ Ай Вэйвэя? — уточняет Мэллори.

— Написала ему трогательное письмо. Вот и подарил ей две небольшие скульптуры. 

— Насколько же трогательное.

— Ну, после письма она караулила его на биеннале года два подряд. А потом они всё-таки напились и подружились. Переписываются до сих пор. 

— Вы любите искусство, — замечает Мэллори, будто бы походя. Кажется, что он хочет задержаться здесь — и что ж, если так, то ладно. 

— Люблю, — признаёт Кью, потому что да, действительно, он любит искусство, не настолько, насколько любит цифровую криминалистику, сложные задачки из области информационной безопасности, кибернетику, но всё же любит. 

К какому времени принадлежит искусство, не играет роли. У Кью нет академических знаний конкретно в этой области, но он в состоянии отличить Уильяма Тёрнера от Эжена Делакруа (и речь не только о “Свободе, ведущей народ”), Пармиджанино от Бронзино, Джорджию О’Киф от Луиз Буржуа. Ему нравятся Эдвард Хоппер, Эндрю Уайетт, более современные художники вроде Марлен Дюма, да и молодые вроде Линетт Ядом-Боакье. 

Он собирает идеи и факты и недавно с большим интересом открыл для себя советское искусство последних годов до этой их Перестройки. Запомнил некоего Файбисовича — интерьеры поезда, оранжевая шторка, тёплый оранжевый свет, на дверном стекле отражается силуэт растрепанного мужчины, едущего неизвестно куда. Запомнил некоего Булатова, монументальные, кислотных цветов надписи из неизвестных слов кириллицей, красивые буквы.

Недавно открыл для себя и корейцев: Джиюн Ли — инсталляция в виде бирюзовой комнаты, усеянной скорлупой от гигантских разбитых яиц, сиреневая комната, заполненная крошечными белыми мышами, розовая комната, пол которой покрывают розовые же щупальца. Удивительные, несуществующие пространства. 

Мэллори изучает работы очередного неизвестного гения, которого Кэти где-то откопала, с видимым любопытством. Это серия портретов. Девушка с крупным носом и крупным, пухлогубым ртом, высокими скулами, серьёзными глазами. Чернокожий молодой человек в очках. Женщина с небрежным пучком, тонкими губами и тонкими же мимическими морщинками у рта. Выставка называется: “Все, кого я когда-либо знал”. 

Так проходит ещё минут двадцать, и за всё это время Мэллори не говорит Кью ни слова, и Кью тоже не говорит. 

5\. 

За три года существования галереи “Проблемы белых стен” и бара над галереей Кью привел сюда двух молодых людей — из тех, которые ему больше нравились, — бесчисленное количество раз приходил один, чтобы спокойно почитать или поработать, но уж точно ни разу не являлся с начальником. Да и представить, чтобы кто-то из его начальников начал интересоваться искусством — смешно. 

С другой стороны, Мэллори не то чтобы интересуется им целенаправленно, нет, скорее… понимает, о чём речь. Считывает.

— Это ценная способность, — говорит Кью. — Некоторые не могут воспитать её у себя годами.

— Я думаю, — отвечает Мэллори, выбирая им двоим вино, — что эту способность не обязательно воспитывать. Это, в принципе, как разбираться в людях. Смотришь на человека, чтобы понять, о чём он. 

Многие в лондонской тусовке вокруг современного искусства, конечно, поспорили бы с такой трактовкой — важен контекст, важны имя и личность художника, и та табличка с длинным кураторским текстом справа от работы. С другой стороны, Кью нравится этот подход — есть в нём что-то очень точное, оставляющее только суть и сразу будто бы ножом отрезающее всё, что сутью не является. 

Кстати, о кураторских текстах: однажды, как-то лет пять или семь назад, Кью написал для Кэти в шутку генератор этих штук. Нажимаешь кнопку — получаешь тысячу случайных слов о том, что хотел сказать художник. 

6\. 

Уже потом — когда они стоят на тротуаре, на выходе из “Проблем белых стен”, Кью замечает, что Мэллори становится мрачнее. Ненадолго, всего на пару секунд.  
Кью решает не придавать этому большого значения — в юношестве у него была привычка думать за других, достраивать многоступенчатые теории, объясняющие чужие мотивы. Привычка бесполезная. Отнимает много энергии, а результат всех измышлений обычно не соответствует реальности. 

Кью затягивается. Он ждёт такси, Мэллори — водителя. 

Снег сегодня тает почти сразу, даже не успев коснуться брусчатки: вот оно, глобальное потепление. 

7\. 

Кью обращает внимание на такую деталь — кажется, Мэллори узнаёт больше, чем намерен сообщать о себе. Во всяком случае, в первые четыре ужина события развиваются именно так, и эту динамику трудно не почувствовать. Что ж, Кью не намерен устраивать допросы. Вместо этого он ещё раз проверяет всё, что собрал на Мэллори, ещё тогда, прошлой осенью.

Первые годы биографии, как по нотам: отец — заметный политик из консерваторов, заметный, но не слишком, свои знают, школа — Хэрроу, университет — Оксфорд, Магдален-Колледж, на несколько курсов младше Уильяма Хэйга. У предмета, который Мэллори изучал, длинное название — Философия, Политика и Экономика. Этот же выбор можно проследить у многих в сегодняшней политической верхушке: тот же Хэйг, а ещё премьер-министр, немало людей на Даунинг-стрит, в основном консерваторов. 

Президент дискуссионного клуба. Состоял в Консервативной Ассоциации Оксфордского Университета, а ещё в одном из их многочисленных студенческих питейных клубов. Не в Буллингдоне, где Борис Джонсон на вечеринке пытался трахнуть голову свиньи — туда в основном шли те, кто учился в Итоне, а не в Хэрроу. 

— “Пирс Гав”, — говорит Мэллори, стоит Кью невзначай упомянуть “Общество Пирса Гавестона”. — Да, это было… весело.

Кью даже нашёл пару старых фотографий из восьмидесятых. На них Мэллори — юный, какой-то весь удивительно правильный. Это резко контрастирует с тем, что Кью знает о вечеринках “Общества Пирса Гавестона”, на которых, похоже, присутствовали все виды наркотиков, известные в природе. 

Кажется, Мэллори считывает его мысли.

— Хотя это было тоже, как вы говорите, формой социализации. Я организовывал вечеринки. Ну и придумывал что-нибудь, чтобы уладить все спорные вопросы, которые возникали потом.

— И как, удавалось?

— Задатки были уже тогда. 

Когда Мэллори таки рассказывает ему что-то о себе — что-то более живое и объёмное, чем все факты, которыми владеет Кью, — это ощущается, как маленькая победа.

8.

Не самая понятная Кью страница в биографии Мэллори — армия, спецназ, Особая воздушная служба, Херефордский полк — “показушники”, как их звали в других подразделениях британской армии, но всё же спецназ с чуть ли не самым жестоким отбором в мире. Там тебе на отборочных испытаниях выдают в качестве пайка мёртвую белку — и заставляют не спать три ночи, при этом находясь в полной боеготовности. Кью знает об этом потому, что иногда они берут спецагентов из бывших сотрудников спецназа — и это считается своего рода знаком качества. А Мэллори там дослужился до подполковника. И продолжил служить там даже после того, как побывал в плену у ИРА. 

Ирландский плен — Кью нашёл в том числе и все заключения врачей. Он знает о каждом переломе, зафиксированном после осмотра — средний палец правой руки, безымянный, мизинец, указательный палец левой, безымянный на левой, лучевая кость, левое плечо, лодыжка. Знает о всех выдернутых ногтях, о следах ударов и следах асфиксии, а ещё о признаках длительной депривации сна и истощении. Это всё, опять же, факты, за которыми Кью несколько сложно увидеть главное: зачем было идти в спецназ, потратив несколько лет своей жизни в питомнике для будущей политической элиты. 

Во время седьмого ужина он спрашивает:

— Всё же, почему спецназ? 

Мэллори не выглядит ни напряжённым, ни задумчивым — он вообще никак не выдаёт свою реакцию на этот вопрос. Но интуиция подсказывает Кью, что он копнул слишком глубоко.

Мэллори говорит:

— Давайте оставим эту тему для следующих ужинов. 

9\. 

Можно было бы сказать, что у Кью двоякое отношение к собственным идеям. С одной стороны, он относится к ним с большой нежностью: идеи — как школьные друзья, с которыми ты выбрал быть всю жизнь, или как любимый кот, нечто, что всегда будет рядом. Идеи возникают спонтанно, цепочка мыслей разворачивается в нечто удивительное и неожиданное, ведёт тебя куда, где ты ещё пять минут назад и не помышлял оказаться. С другой же стороны, Кью подумывает: далеко не все эти идеи нужны реальности, далеко не все идеи продвинут его по карьерной лестнице, далеко не все идеи звучат так, что они будут понятны разведке. И когда в голову ему приходят эти мысли, он производит беспощадный отсев, оставляя только то, что кажется практичным. Разведка — не то место, где идеи имеют универсальную ценность.

Поэтому он откладывает прототипы “Безликого оборотня” и выбирает сосредоточиться на пистолетах и прочих часах с сюрпризом для полевых агентов. 

10\. 

Это весьма забавно, осознавать, что ты начальник, и у тебя есть команда, которая верит тебе и в чём-то на тебя полагается. А ещё это несколько пугающе. Кью только учится отметать мысли о том, как он выглядит со стороны и достаточно ли начальственно звучит каждое его указание. Вопросов, конечно, возникает немало.

Где граница между уважением к людям — вещи, о которой Мэллори тот же говорит куда чаще, чем Мэнсфилд, — и эффективностью?  
Может ли начальник позволить себе слабость? Если да, то в какой форме?  
Когда людям стоит давать шанс и инвестировать в них силы, а когда людей надо срочно заменить?

Всё это неочевидно. Впрочем, когда Кью отвлекается от теоретических размышлений на наблюдения за людьми, ситуация выглядит проще. Джейн Фостер пока нужен кто-то с крепкими нервами, кто бы мог помочь в экстренной ситуации с агентами — она умна и трудолюбива, но пока не слишком уверена в своём праве указывать мужчинам старше. Особенно тем мужчинам, которые могут убить тебя как бы между делом и после этого спокойно налить себе виски. Сэмюэлю Джойсу нужен кто-то, кто не теряется даже в самых запутанных ситуациях — и даёт максимально чёткие и простые указы. Тому парню по имени Раджив нужен кто-то, кто взглянет с ним на стену нового кода настолько же придирчиво, вникнет в мелочи и даст подробную обратную связь. Конечно, уложить потребности каждого из 160 человек в голове не выйдет при всём желании. Но ради эксперимента Кью пробует уделять больше внимания самым способным, а к остальным относиться ровно и уважительно. Даже если очень хочется оторвать голову. 

В конце-то концов, оторванные головы в его департаменте — его же проблема. 

11.

— Сто пятая попытка бросить курить пошла по пизде.

— Где ты работаешь? — спрашивает Кэти. 

— Там же, где и всегда, — говорит Кью. Официальная версия такова: в крупной технологической компании, параллельно пишет диссертацию. — Просто повысили.

Это единственный выходной, который выдался у Кью за последние два месяца. Он перестал клеить никотиновые пластыри на запястья потому, что это стало бесполезным. Сейчас он сидит у Кэти дома — белые стены, пол, как в Чёрном Вигваме из “Твин Пикса”, а внутри пространство заполнено абсолютным, ничем не замутненным хаосом: отреставрированный диван пятидесятых, в котором кто-то уже прожёг пару дыр сигаретой, несколько скульптур в подарок от друзей, минимум девять картин над ним, слишком сильно пахнущие свечи, благовония, стопки книг прямо на полу. 

Кью любит рассматривать этот хаос. Ещё тут можно дымить, сколько хочешь, это большой плюс. Приятно дружить с людьми из совершенно другого мира с другими представлениями о порядке и норме. Занятный контраст с разведкой.

— Джеффри, — говорит Кэти, — раньше я думала, что самый загадочный человек, которого я знаю, это тот придурок, О’Флаэрти.

— Который картины мочой писал, что ли?

Кью примерно помнит всех мужчин, с которыми у Кэтрин Фенвик-Саймз что-то не сложилось за последние восемь лет. Чувак с картинами с мочой был особенно грустным эпизодом. Хотя тогда Кэти взахлёб рассказывала Кью, что чувак с картинами абсолютно гениален (иногда эти разговоры занимали часа два). 

— Но на самом деле побеждаешь ты, — говорит она.

— Не такой уж я загадочный, — отвечает Кью. Это полуправда.

Кэти зажигает одну из восьми очень пахучих свечей и победно смотрит на него.

— Пропадаешь в никуда, приходишь через несколько месяцев из ниоткуда. Слишком умный для того места, где работаешь. Диссертация эта твоя, сколько ты уже лет её пишешь, пять? 

Кью пожимает плечами.

— Наука — вещь капризная, это тебе не инсталляцию из пластиковых стаканчиков построить. 

— Я не буду говорить, что ты слишком хорошо разбираешься в оружии.

Чёрт, думает Кью, и пробует вспомнить, когда и при каких обстоятельствах Кэти могла это заметить. 

— У меня много интересов.

Кэти показывает ему язык.

— Ври дальше. 

Затем она с явным удовольствием произносит:

— Я и мой загадочный друг-учёный, который, возможно, людей убивает, но это не точно. 

Кью прекрасно знает, что Кэти блефует — и намеренно не ведётся на “возможно, людей убивает”. 

— Ты тоже, возможно, людей убиваешь, — ласково говорит он, — своим характером. Бедный Ай Вэйвэй. 

12.

Разумеется, всё зависит от того, что мы понимаем под убийством. Должно ли убийство обязательно быть совершено своими руками? Если так, то чисто технически, Кью никого пока не убил. Потенциально — потенциально! — он всегда может убить сотню-другую людей дистанционно, это не так уж и сложно. С другой стороны, у него никогда не было на это необходимости: с этой работой прекрасно справляются те же агенты. 

007 сидит на крыше небоскрёба в Гонконге со снайперкой. Тот факт, что он пока не избавился от рации, да и вообще, по указанию Кью сидит где-либо дольше часа, успокаивает.

— Как настроение, 007? — спрашивает Кью в шутку.

— Замёрз, — мрачно отвечает Бонд. 

— Посидите ещё семь минут, будьте добры. 

— Гонконг ночью ничего такой, — совершенно буднично сообщает Бонд. — Красиво.

— Красиво, — соглашается Кью, глядя на десятки светящихся небоскрёбов. 

Так проходят оставшиеся четыре минуты. Не выпуская снайперку из рук, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от прицела, Бонд совершенно буднично обсуждает с Кью гонконгские виды и погоду. 

Потом он жмёт на курок. Кью видит, как стекло соседнего дома покрывает ошмётками мозгов двойного агента, который чуть было не продал китайцам всю разведку с потрохами. 

— Это тоже было красиво, — говорит он. 

Бонд в сотнях миль от него издаёт короткий смешок. 

13\. 

Мэллори выглядит довольным.

— Ваши совместные миссии больше не оборачиваются национальным позором.

— Сэр, — говорит Кью, — существует довольно много вещей и людей, за которые нашей нации должно быть стыдно. Но 007 точно не в этом списке. 

— Есть разница между оценкой человека и оценкой его действий, — отвечает Мэллори. — Тем не менее. Вы, вижу, стали разговаривать на одном языке.

— Я разговариваю с 007 на его языке только в случае крайней необходимости, — Кью разделяет тофу-стейк на шесть совершенно равных маленьких аккуратных прямоугольников тофу. — В остальных случаях ему приходится учить мой язык. 

— И как успехи?

“Приходится” — слишком сильное слово: Кью никого не заставляет. Однако в интересах Бонда не слишком часто пропадать со связи, проговаривать свои действия с Кью заранее, и слушать инструкции. Видимо, он сам начинает понимать, что так будет целее — хоть и не признаётся в этом. 

Кью отправляет в рот кусочек тофу.

— Он способный ученик.

14\. 

— Обожаю Вену, — говорит Бонд, и Кью спрашивает, почему, а Бонд отвечает коротко:

— Милый город со здоровым отношением к смерти.

Кью передаёт ему небольшой чемодан с подарочным набором: ещё один пистолет, запрограмированный исключительно под ладонь Бонда, ещё одну снайперскую винтовку, в этот раз несколько усовершенствованную, шесть подслушивающих устройств (потому что минимум два из них точно будут потеряны), гарнитуру для них и на этом, пожалуй, всё. Чемодан сам по себе тоже неплох. Над покрытием пришлось поработать, но теперь на любом таможенном досмотре никто не увидит ничего. Кью нравится идея свободного перемещения по любому аэропорту с оружием, которого для охраны не существует. Лицензия на убийство лицензией, но осторожность не помешает. 

— Как-то скучно, — говорит Бонд. — Что, даже взрывающуюся зажигалку не дадите?

Кью мог бы отшутиться в очередной раз, но он быстро оглядывает Бонда и спрашивает:

— Очки носите? 

— Зависит от оправы.

Раз уж на то пошло, думает Кью, прототипы для того и существуют, чтобы их проверять. 

— У меня где-то завалялась простая чёрная “Том Форд”. Она достаточно тонкая. Моя, но могу откалибровать под вас. Устроит? 

— Сойдёт, — отвечает Бонд.

— Славно, — говорит Кью, роясь в ящике стола, — тогда зайдите через полчаса.

15\. 

— Всё дело в стёклах, — объясняет Кью, хотя некоторое количество микросхем он успел уместить и в дужки. — Знали бы вы, каких трудов мне стоило добиться абсолютной прозрачности, оставив всю, так сказать, начинку.

— В чём смысл этой штуки?

— В том, чтобы скрыть ваше лицо для любых систем слежения. И иметь возможность в любой момент заменить ваше лицо… любым другим. Охранника, которого вы пристрелили. Случайного банкира. Да хоть Рауля Сильвы.

— Лицо Сильвы? — усмехается Бонд. — Это как ходить в маске Джокера.

— О, — отмечает Кью, слегка удивлённый, — вы даже иногда кино смотрите.

— Я живу не в пещере, всё-таки. 

— Не шевелитесь, — говорит Кью. — Я пытаюсь отрегулировать дужку. Чтобы они на вас хорошо сидели. 

— Значит, я ваша подопытная морская свинка.

— Очень породистая морская свинка, которая дорого обходится Короне, — соглашается Кью. — Я буду вас беречь.

16.

— Сделайте меня Таннером.

— Да пожалуйста. Вот, смотрите, очень убедительно.

— А теперь каким-нибудь актёром.

— Эдвард Нортон сойдёт?

Бонд задумывается. Кью впервые видит его чем-то увлечённым, и это неожиданно — во всяком случае, когда речь о человеке, у которого Кью ни разу не заметил способности увлекаться чем-либо, кроме алкоголя. Наконец Бонд мотает головой.

— Скучно. Сделайте меня этим, другим из “Бойцовского клуба”. 

— Если будете капризничать, станете Манипенни, — отвечает Кью, но честно загружает в систему фотографии Брэда Питта в роли Тайлера Дёрдена во всех ракурсах, и на экране перед ним появляется Тайлер Дёрден, в целом убедительный, если не считать костюма, галстука и белоснежной рубашки.

Бонд удовлетворённо хмыкает.

— Сделайте меня М, — неожиданно говорит он.

Кью несколько удивлён этой просьбой. Может быть, Бонд неосознанно испытывает его на прочность, поддевает, чтобы проверить. Может, конечно, и просто забавляется — как выяснилось, эта способность у него ещё не атрофировалась.

Кью отвечает: 

— Вам не пойдёт.

17\. 

Остаток дня проходит как-то скомканно: Кью сажает 007 на ночной рейс, а затем у Фостер и 006 опять что-то идёт не так, и приходится потратить полчаса на выяснение, какого чёрта 006 не пользуется именно той винтовкой, которую ему дали. 

— Две снайперские миссии подряд, и у 007 всё проходит прекрасно, — шипит Кью. — И тут здравствуйте, спасибо большое. 

— Обожаю людей, — мрачно произносит Фостер.

— Я тоже обожаю людей, — говорит Кью. 

Затем, уже в рацию, он произносит — коротко и холодно:

— 006, на миссии пользуйтесь оружием разведки. Это приказ. 

— Я это ссаное Лего на стену тащить не буду, — отзывается 006. — Кто-то что-то говорил про “экономьте силы”, да? 

— 006, делайте, как я говорю.

— Почему бы вам самим из неё ИГИЛ не пострелять? Всё. Отключаюсь.

— Если вырубите связь, то с этого вечера работы у вас нет, — говорит Кью, скорее даже констатирует. — Добро пожаловать в частный сектор.

Он спокоен, он совершенно, абсолютно спокоен, он не хочет ни оторвать 006 пару пальцев. Или прочитать длинную, уничижительную лекцию, вводная часть которой — после потока оскорблений, разумеется, — будет посвящена тому, сколько времени Кью и Фостер просрали на модификацию американской “Макмиллан ТАК-50”, чтобы 006 мог с большим комфортом палить из нее по боевикам с расстояния в три километра. Это просто возмутительно, что после всего этого 006 выбирает стандартную “АИ”, которую снял с трупа. Это тот случай, когда патриотизм просто неуместен, в смысле, зачем стрелять из обычной британской снайперки, если есть хорошая американская? Кью не понимает. 

18.

— Всё же, сэр, есть в этом мире вещи за гранью моего понимания, — сообщает он Мэллори.

Мэллори подходит ближе к прототипу той винтовки, что 006 выдали на миссию в Сирию. 

— Надо же. Это что, “бигмак” был? 

— Ну да, — говорит Кью. — Был. 

Бывший “Макмиллан ТАК-50”, нынешнее детище Кью, лежит перед ними в разобранном виде: отдельно — ствол со ствольной коробкой, прицельными приспособлениями и прикладом, отдельно — затворная рама, затвор, магазины, новый комплект оптических прицелов и вот это вот всё. 

— Мы несколько поэкспериментировали с оптикой, сэр, — говорит Кью. — Фостер гордится новым комплектом оптических прицелов. Ещё мы увеличили количество патронов в магазине. Над затвором я тоже немного поработал. Но вес её от этого не увеличился, наоборот, сэр…

Мэллори прикасается к затвору, потом берёт в руку один из магазинов, вертит, затем смотрит на приклад и хмурит брови. 

— … мы заменили некоторые элементы, сэр. Более лёгкий и прочный сплав, — продолжает Кью. — А ещё она теперь полностью разборная. В смысле, полностью. И так-то её можно довольно компактно упаковать. Удобно для агентов. 

Ещё у Кью заготовлен длинный и весьма убедительный пассаж про начинку винтовки, но Мэллори, похоже, слушает его не слишком внимательно. Вместо этого Мэллори начинает собирать экс-”бигмак”. Сам. Движения у него слаженные и точные. 

Затем Мэллори чуть не роняет что-то — Кью не успевает разглядеть, что, — но моментально подхватывает и тихо ругается сквозь зубы. 

— Скажите, а вы сами пробовали её собирать?

— Конечно, сэр, всё очень удобно и, так сказать, интуитивно понятно, — отвечает Кью. Этот вопрос его несколько удивляет. 

Затем Мэллори внимательно смотрит на него.

— И сколько раз вы это делали?

— Раз сто, сэр, — говорит Кью. — Механизм идеальный.

— А сколько раз это делал 006, один?

— Два, сэр, если быть точным. Один раз здесь, во время инвентаризации. И всё было нормально. 

— Кью, — мягко говорит Мэллори, — есть некоторая разница.

— Между чем и чем, сэр?

— Между тем, насколько хорошо оружие выглядит на бумаге, и тем, насколько оно удобно, когда вы сидите на руинах в Сирии, а последние шесть часов вы потратили на беготню по Хомсу с пистолетом. 

— Хм, — говорит Кью, потому что больше в этой довольно неловкой ситуации ему сказать нечего.

Такие ситуации, надо признаться, не слишком хорошо сказываются на его новообретённой высокой самооценке. 

— Хотя штука, безусловно, красивая, — задумчиво произносит Мэллори. — Я заберу, не возражаете? 

— Это прототип, сэр, и он у меня один, потому что 006 свой явно не вернёт.

— Я не 006 и верну вам его через два дня, — говорит Мэллори. — С подробным отзывом. 

19.

— Кажется, я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду под здоровым отношением к смерти, — говорит Кью. — Но я несколько удивлён, что вы считаете такое отношение здоровым. 

Бонд относится к смерти с большой нежностью, как к ещё одному родственнику. Вероятно, в его случае это защитная реакция: сложно по-другому, когда значительная часть твоей работы состоит из убийств. 

Отношение к смерти в Вене здоровым показаться может разве что Джеймсу Бонду, но его можно назвать “особенным”. 

— Сегодня в свободное время читаю про склепы, трупы и похороны, — буднично сообщает Кью. — Благодаря вам.

— Познаёте мир?

— Люблю узнавать новое, — говорит Кью в рацию. — Вот, например, при Габсбургах и до начала двадцатого века Вена славилась пышными, театрализованными похоронами. Особенно удачные похороны хвалили так: “прекрасный труп”. Во время таких похорон людям сдавали комнаты с видом на Грабен — чтобы можно было получше рассмотреть процессию. 

Кью слышит, как Бонд ставит стакан на стол, наливает себе что-то.

— Расскажите что-нибудь ещё.

В Лондоне час ночи, в Вене два. У Бонда остался час до выхода, и он сидит в люксе “Захера”. Поспать полчаса он уже отказался — и сейчас, вероятно, опустошает мини-бар. 

— Если не будете пить.

— Мне скучно.

— В Вене есть куча синонимов слова “умереть”, — продолжает Кью. — Надеть деревянную пижаму — einen Holzpyjama anziehen...

— Den Holzpyjama auziagn, мы в Вене, Кью. 

— Вы в Вене, не я. Ещё один — откашляться.

— Aushuastn. 

— Посмотреть, подходит ли крышка.

— Shaun ob da Deckel passt.

— Стать лучшим истопником у чёрта.

— Wird en Deife sei ersta Haaza.

— Вот это вы точно не знаете. Смотреть на картошку снизу. Есть ещё вариант с редиской.

— Нет, — говорит Бонд, — это не слышал. Но знаете, какое моё любимое? Hamdrahn.

— Что это значит? 

— Пойти домой, — говорит Бонд. — Всё, я выиграл. Получаю виски.

— Кажется, мы не договаривались о таких правилах, — начинает было Кью, но затем слышит звуки глотков и понимает: бесполезно. 

20.

— На Ютубе есть запись похорон Циты Габсбургской, последней кайзерин Австрии. Где-то восьмидесятые. Мне эта запись показалась интересной, — говорит Кью. — Пышная похоронная процессия, много народу. Карета с гробом подъезжает к склепу. 

Он слышит шорохи на другом конце связи. 

— Вот как раз к тому, в который вы только что спустились, — говорит Кью. 

Он внимательно следит за точкой, передвигающейся по подземному тоннелю.

— Пожалуйста, постарайтесь обойтись тут без перестрелки, ладно? Только не в склепе Марии-Терезии. Это, как-никак, памятник. Рококо, все дела.

Кью слышит звук, который кажется ему смутно знакомым — вспоротое горло.

— Вы тут всё кровью зальёте, 007.

— Ну что поделаешь, — говорит Бонд в микрофон, как будто речь о случайно разбитой чашке. — Раз уж мы в такой ситуации.

Да, думает Кью, ситуацию, в которой теневой банкир, заказавший убийство четырёх оперативников МИ-6, вместе с охраной будет прятаться от Бонда по всему семейному склепу Габсбургов, никто не мог предугадать при всём желании. 

Однако у него есть стойкое ощущение, что всё под контролем: в конце-то концов, в склеп не так сложно проникнуть, и время остаётся — чуть меньше часа на то, чтобы вынести оттуда трупы, этого вполне хватит. Кью нравится, что решения в таких ситуациях он стал принимать быстро и без лишних нервов. Просто сопоставляешь в голове некоторое количество переменных, оцениваешь риски и понимаешь, как действовать. 

— Бонд, — говорит Кью, — если вы будете аккуратны, я всё-таки расскажу вам историю про похороны Циты Габсбургской.

21.

— Ну что?

— Хорошо, — говорит Бонд. — Птички и всё такое. 

Кью знает: Бонд сидит где-то посреди парка Фольксгартен, уже отмывшийся от крови и переодевшийся, и пьёт кофе.

— На вашем месте я бы всё же немного поспал, — говорит Кью. 

Его самого штормит: последние три часа со сном удавалось бороться разве что очень крепким чаем. Глаза слипаются. Кью давит зевок. 

— Вы так и не рассказали про Циту Габсбургскую, — замечает Бонд. 

Кью не очень понимает, как ему удаётся сохранять такую бодрость. 

— Идите спать. Потом.

— Ну уж нет, вы меня заинтриговали.

— Ладно, — говорит Кью. Он немного знает Бонда и догадывается, что сейчас Бонду проще пересказывать все видео с Ютуба, которые он только пожелает, чем спорить. — На чём мы остановились? Карета подъезжает. К тому самому Капуцинергруфту, где вы только что убили троих. Стучат в дверь. Выходит настоятель, монах-капуцин: “Кто пришёл?” Ему отвечают: “Цита, последняя кайзерин Австрии”. Дальше ещё пять минут перечисления титулов, я не запомнил. Служитель отвечает: “Такой не знаю”. И закрывает дверь. 

— Дальше, — говорит Бонд.

— Сами на это подписались, — отвечает Кью. — Стучат ещё раз. Служитель снова выходит: “Кто там?” Отвечают с титулами покороче. “Не знаю такой!” Стучат в третий раз: “Цита, смертный человек со своими грехами”. И ворота открываются.

— Хм, — говорит Бонд. 

А потом Кью видит: точка на экране начинает движение в сторону к выходу из Фольксгартена. Он закрывает глаза — совсем ненадолго, на пять минут, надо, наверное, поставить таймер, что ли. Потом Кью проваливается в черноту, где нет места вообще ничему, ни агентам, ни видео с Ютуба, ни убийствам в местах исторической значимости. 

Потом из черноты его вырывает звук голоса Мэллори.

22.

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе, сэр, — говорит Кью, отрывая лицо от клавиатуры. — У нас была ночная…

— Я знаю. Зашёл проверить, в каком вы состоянии.

Кью приглаживает волосы, поправляет очки и пытается сфокусировать взгляд на силуэте Мэллори в дверях. Глаза болят.

— Если честно, то в немного разобранном. 

Он добавляет:

— Я съезжу домой, приведу себя в порядок и через час…

— Нет, — прерывает его Мэллори, — через час вы сюда не вернётесь. У вас есть кому передать дела на ближайшие полдня?

Кью напрягает ум.

— Джойсу, должно быть нормально.

— Тогда передайте дела Джойсу и отоспитесь. 

Кью медлит; ему кажется, что согласиться — значит, признать свою слабость, неспособность собраться и сделать дело. 

— Всё не настолько критично, я вполне могу дожить до вечера. 

— Вы не совсем правильно меня поняли, — говорит Мэллори. — Мне принципиально, чтобы глава технического отдела на работе не засыпал на ходу. Ещё мне хотелось бы, чтобы главы отделов умели делегировать полномочия, когда того требует ситуация. Это значит, что в отделе порядок. 

— Я всё равно буду на связи, сэр, и если что… 

— Манипенни вызовет вам водителя, — говорит Мэллори, и Кью становится понятно, что на этом разговор окончен.

Однако у двери Мэллори вдруг останавливается. Он внимательно смотрит на Кью, после чего произносит:

— У вас клавиатура на лице отпечаталась.

И: 

— Думаю, холодная вода поможет. 

23.

Потом Кью всё-таки отлёживается — часов пять сна, ещё некоторое количество очень крепкого чёрного чая, ледяной душ, и он на ногах, бодр, готов разбираться со всем, что, наверное, успел наворотить Джойс за эти полдня его отсутствия. Однако когда он заходит в отдел, выясняется: Джойс не успел наворотить ничего. 

— Поразительно, — бормочет Кью себе под нос, со смесью облегчения и досады, — никто даже не умер. 

Но он напоминает себе то, что как-то сказал ему Мэллори: это не вопрос, кто умнее или компетентнее. Это вопрос, сделано ли общее дело.

24.

К девяти вечера Мэллори пишет ему:

“Зайдите, пожалуйста, ко мне в кабинет”

Это может быть чем угодно — от обсуждения бюджетов отдела, за которые Кью ещё предстоит отчитаться, до деталей предстоящей миссии нового 004 в Штатах, которая особенно волнует Мэллори из-за всех трений с ЦРУ. 

Впрочем, Мэллори и тут удаётся что-то неожиданное и труднопредсказуемое: у него на столе лежит тот самый модифицированный “Макмиллан ТАК-50”. 

— Я обещал вам отзыв, — говорит Мэллори. — Так вот. Хорошая вещь. Но адски неудобная. И тут я понимаю 006. 

— Она достаточно лёгкая для этого калибра и этой комплектации, сэр, — осторожно начинает Кью.

— Дело не в весе, — говорит Мэллори. — Мало того, что не-инженер будет собирать её целую вечность. Спусковой крючок слишком тугой, палец от него устаёт почти сразу. Наглазник на прицеле жёсткий и будет давить. Это мелочи. Человеку, который никогда не стрелял, их учесть сложно. Но эти мелочи играют роль, когда дело доходит до боя. И лучше вам сразу о них знать.

— Я учту, — отвечает Кью. 

Он хорошо знает себя, и он уже давно понял, что не слишком любит критику. Тем не менее, иногда её стоит принимать.

— Зовите как-нибудь испытывать оружие, — говорит Мэллори.

Кью забирает винтовку — и на секунду ловит себя на странном ощущении, природу которого не слишком хорошо понимает.

— Обязательно, сэр. 

25.

— Осторожнее, тут камеры. Я могу попробовать вывести их из строя...

— Так сделайте меня охранником, — говорит Бонд. — У меня есть ваши очки.

Кью приятно удивлён. 

26.

Миссия завершается неожиданно быстро и чисто. Вернувшись из Вены, Бонд сдаёт прототип “Безликого оборотня” вместе со всем остальным оборудованием, а после этого ставит на стол чёрный фарфоровый гробик дюймов в шесть. Гробик изящный, лакированный, и крышка у него чуть приоткрыта, видна красная подкладка. 

Кью хочет было спросить полушутя, не угроза ли это, но вспоминает фарфорового бульдога на столе Оливии Мэнсфилд. Он понимает всё ещё до того, как Бонд говорит:

— Подарок. 

Кью фыркает.

— Польщён.


	4. 2013, март-июнь

1.

Персональная выставка того художника с портретами сменяется каким-то новым кураторским проектом Кейти. Если верить табличкам с описаниями, все работы теперь изучают близость — то, как близость возникает между людьми, как зарождается из ничего и развивается, за счёт чего остаётся.

Кью и Мэллори рассматривают эти работы молча, и сейчас это кажется естественным, привычным. В их общении мало помалу стали появляться такие моменты — когда все молчат, но неловкости в этом нет: просто говорить не хочется и не нужно.

Тем же вечером, посреди ужина, Кью спрашивает: 

— И всё же, сэр, почему спецназ?

— Зайдём издалека, — говорит Мэллори. — Когда мне было пятнадцать, я под кроватью хранил полную коллекция всех мало-мальски значимых панковских пластинок того времени. 

— Думал, в Хэрроу за такое били розгами. 

— Нет, просто назначали идиотские наказания, сидеть и переписывать что-нибудь часами от руки. Но я не попадался. 

— Эта деталь — она должна мне что-то объяснить?

— Возможно. Меня всегда тянуло к чему-то… чуть менее предсказуемому, чем всё, что меня окружало. 

Кью внимательно вслушивается в то, что Мэллори говорит — кажется, он тщательно выбирает слова, словно пытается описать то, что сам для себя давно сформулировал, но вряд ли озвучивал многим.

Мэллори подытоживает:

— Думаю, служба в Херефордском полку была моим личным актом протеста. 

— Об актах протеста обычно жалеют, — замечает Кью.

— Не я, — говорит Мэллори. 

Затем он аккуратно переводит тему — и задаёт вопросы о миссии Бонда в Вене и о книге, которую Кью случайно упомянул полчаса назад. 

Кью интересно: что именно заставило Мэллори рассказать ему именно это и именно сейчас. Такие, как он, наверное, не слишком-то охотно должны делиться деталями своей биографии. Особенно подростковыми. 

Кью как минимум заинтригован. 

2.

Следующим вечером неожиданно пишет тот архитектор, с которым Кью как-то сходил на несколько свиданий и даже разок переспал пару лет назад. Вообще, архитектор пишет примерно раз в полгода, и появляется он из ниоткуда, а исчезает ни с чем: после пятого сообщения разговор киснет. 

Архитектор славный парень, наверное. Он в целом неглупый и даже не бездарный — работал у Захи Хадид и всё такое. Он высокий, стройный, у него красивый профиль и типично архитекторское чувство стиля — все эти одинаковые чёрные и тёмно-серые вещи. С ним было приятно и пить чай, и болтать о всякой всячине после секса. А в сексе его тогда, кажется, больше всего беспокоил оргазм Кью. 

Всё же, Кью тогда сознательно выбрал ничего не продолжать — он только пришёл в разведку, и сама мысль об отношениях казалась ему невозможной, да и времени ни на какие отношения не хватало. Эта мысль — “отношения,” — до сих пор кажется Кью смешной. И времени на них всё так же нет. 

Что же касается историй “на одну ночь”, “для здоровья”, “чтобы отвлечься”, то Кью просто не настолько любит секс, чтобы считать секс некой самоценностью. Без него вполне можно прожить. В смысле, двадцать первый век, у всех есть “Порнхаб”, на крайний-то случай.

3.

— Мам. Твоя… причёска.

— А что с ней?

Мама ненадолго исчезает из зоны досягаемости веб-камеры, но вскоре возвращается в кадр: теперь в одной руке у нее бокал вина, а другой она держит кота по имени Жорж Дантон. Жорж Дантон брыкается и тихо мяукает.

Мама коротко подстриглась, а волосы у неё теперь розового цвета. 

— Ты у нас уважаемый учёный, вроде как, — поддразнивает Кью.

— Именно поэтому, дорогой, я могу делать со своей головой всё, что захочу, — сообщает мама, устроив Жоржа Дантона поудобнее у себя на коленях. — Ну и когда тебе шестьдесят, всем уже плевать, знаешь ли. 

— Ладно, ладно, тебе идёт.

Мама говорит:

— Я соскучилась. 

Они созваниваются вот так вот, — одна в Кембридже, другой в Лондоне, — и разговаривают по видеосвязи несколько часов подряд каждый месяц. Сегодня мама долго и увлечённо рассказывает об архивных находках одного коллеги-француза, о парочке своих талантливых аспирантов, о той книге про Олимпию де Гуж, которую она уже почти дописала, а ещё о том, как коты Жорж Дантон и Жан-Поль Марат ездили к ветеринару на плановую проверку. О работе Кью она тактично не спрашивает — ей вполне хватает знать, что всё под соглашением о неразглашении и всё хорошо. 

4.

— Как отец? — спрашивает Кью.

— Судя по тому, что мне рассказывают, как всегда, — говорит мама. — Но я и не особо интересовалась. Что у него может быть нового?

— Тоже верно, — признаёт Кью, потому что ничего нового в жизни отца за последние полгода точно не появилось. Да даже если и появилось, звонить ему и спрашивать, как дела, у Кью ноль желания. 

5.

— Слушай, — говорит мама, — если тебя никто не нравится настолько сильно, чтобы назначать какие-то там свидания, приводить себя в порядок, потом везти кого-то к себе домой или ехать к кому-то, это… замечательно, на самом деле. Ты ничего не потеряешь, не переспав с человеком, на которого тебе плевать. Если бы я не тратила время на бессмысленных мужчин, я бы ещё одну книгу написала. Как минимум. 

— Интересно, — произносит Кью, — так всегда будет? 

Мама смеётся.

— Заведи котов. Желательно, двух. Будешь меньше беспокоиться об одиночестве, и больше — о котах.

— Да я не то чтобы беспокоюсь об одиночестве. Это гипотетический вопрос.

— Даже если так, коты ещё никому не мешали.

6.

Он зовёт Мэллори тестировать переделанный “ТАК-50” и долго (пожалуй, слишком долго) смотрит на то, как Мэллори вертит винтовку в руках, вскидывает её, прикасается к спусковому крючку. 

— А вот теперь, — говорит Мэллори, — это замечательная штука. 

Он отдаёт винтовку Кью.

— Если бы она досталась мне лет двадцать пять назад.

— То? — спрашивает Кью.

— То было бы весело, — отвечает Мэллори без малейшего оттенка сожаления. 

Что-то в том, как он это говорит, Кью завораживает. 

7.

Раннее воспоминание: родители сидят на заднем дворе, на складных стульях, и курят траву. У мамы длинные, до пояса, волосы, она в рубашке и брюках, босая, в очках. Отец тоже в очках, растрёпанный, очень худой, скулы высокие, кожа белая-белая. Кью не помнит ни слова из того, о чём они тогда говорили — но отец очень нежно поправлял маме волосы, а мама так поцеловала его в нос, что в целом понятно: восемьдесят пятый был годом, когда у Марион Бутройд и Алистера Битона всё было хорошо. Год — как и некоторые детали, вроде того, что этот густой травянистый запах был именно запахом марихуаны, — Кью, конечно, восстановил гораздо позже, руководствуясь логикой и старыми семейными фотографиями. Такую рубашку мама носила именно на снимках из восемьдесят пятого, с восемьдесят восьмого отец начал коротко стричься, словно стыдился своей гривы, думал, что она не слишком подходит серьёзному математику. 

Ещё одно раннее воспоминание: по субботам у мамы был “выходной”, и она оставалась дома — читала и работала, в основном. Мамин “выходной” значил, что Кью с отцом надо было куда-то деться из дома на целый день. “Куда-то” обычно оказывалось университетской библиотекой. Шуметь там было нельзя, бегать тоже, как и трогать разные штуки без отцовского разрешения. Только сидеть смирно и листать книги, которые не слишком понимаешь. Под вечер отец уводил Кью домой. После маминого “выходного” дома царил лёгкий хаос: на журнальном столике в гостиной ряд чашек с остатками Эрл Грея, на кухне тарелка с нетронутыми спагетти и наполовину уничтоженная пачка печенья, всюду монографии с закладками и листы бумаги с каракулями, которые не под силу было разобрать никому. Кью нравился этот хаос — казался чем-то своим и родным.

По воскресеньям “выходной” полагался отцу — это, опять же, значило “смойтесь из дома на день, пожалуйста”, только в компании мамы всё оказывалось как-то веселее. Вариантов была масса: пойти в кино, или кормить уток, или есть мороженое, или есть мороженое и кормить уток, или просто погулять, или в тот зал, где под неоновыми лампами стояли огромные, шкафообразные автоматы с видеоиграми. В зал Кью вроде как было нельзя по возрасту, но мама всегда как-то договаривалась с прыщавым парнем-администратором. Тот ещё смотрел на неё такими глазами. Кью помнит.

8.

Воспоминание более позднего периода: в отца летит “Французская революция” Томаса Карлейля, толстенная, в тканевом рыжем переплёте и с золотыми буквами на форзаце. Отец ловко уворачивается. Потом в него летят “Граждане. Хроника французской революции” Саймона Шама, “Граждан” отец ловит и аккуратно ставит обратно на полку, но этого маме мало, и она швыряет в него “Опасные дни: осмысляя французскую революцию”. Свою первую “большую” книгу, ещё пока в мягкой обложке. Отец совершенно невозмутимо ловит и “Опасные дни”. Вертит в руках, будто рассматривает. Приподнимает бровь. Затем, ни слова ни говоря, он швыряет книгу в камин, достаёт из кармана зажигалку и начинает разводить огонь. 

После этого всё общение дома превращается в “Джеффри, передай своей матери” и “Джеффри, скажи своему отцу” — так они и живут, пока отец не собирает вещи и не уезжает неизвестно куда.

Совершенно не важно, кто, кому и с кем именно изменил первым — мама отцу с профессором-американцем, приехавшим к ним на факультет на полгода, мама отцу со знакомым медиевистом, или отец ей с одной студенткой, но многократно. Важно немного другое. Во-первых, к маме признание пришло несколько раньше, чем к отцу, и отец, несмотря на все это его “да, конечно, я поддерживаю феминизм”, смириться с этим не смог. Во-вторых, у отца не укладывалось в голове, как история может быть хоть кому-то настолько интересна. Конечно, он не собирался писать никакие книги для широкого читателя, да и вообще, его амбиции лежали в совершенно другой области, в области Филдсовской премии (к слову, примерно там же находились и амбиции Кью, пока Кью не одумался и не перестал мечтать о всяком дерьме, актуальном только для стайки маразматиков, зовущейся эвфемизмом “научное сообщество”). Всё же, письма читателей, приходившие маме в начале девяностых пачками, и похвалы в рецензиях — типа “книга Марион Бутройд в некотором смысле переопределила дискуссию вокруг французской революции” — отца раздражали. 

Филдсовскую премию отец так и не получил — ему минуло сорок, а о нём всё молчали, и все сроки для медали за математические заслуги вышли. Зато в девяносто восьмом её взял Уильям Гауэрс, который тоже работал в Кембридже и был на одиннадцать лет младше. И Ричард Борчердс, у которого с отцом был один и тот же научный руководитель, великий Джон Конвэй. Вот такая вот жизнь.

(У того же Конвэя хотел бы написать диссертацию и Кью, но в те годы Конвэй уже сто лет как работал в Принстоне, да и вообще, это не имеет значения)

9.

Он вспоминает всё это, когда Мэллори будто бы невзначай говорит, что “помимо Карлейля” читал “пару хороших книг о французской революции” — “Граждане” и “Опасные дни”. 

— Мир тесен, — говорит Кью, не уточняя, что именно имеет в виду: Мэллори явно читал его досье, и если Мэллори так уж интересна его биография, тот вполне может перечитать досье ещё раз и сопоставить А и Б. 

— Тесен, — соглашается Мэллори. — Это во многом объясняет ваши, скажем так, впечатляющие гуманитарные знания.

— Во-первых, — уточняет Кью, — не такие уж они впечатляющие. Я в курсе, кто такие якобинцы и жирондисты. Всё. 

Он никогда не интересовался историей специально, как интересуются ей люди, посвятившие истории всю свою научную карьеру или даже хотя бы те смешные ребята, которые тратят почти всю свою зарплату на реконструкцию сражений. Это лёгкое, дилетантское, поверхностное знание. Знание необязательное, простое, как покурить вечером в форточку, когда никто из соседей не видит. Знание на автопилоте. Когда что-то по-настоящему любишь, относишься к фактам более трепетно.

— Я не только об истории, — говорит Мэллори. — Вы прекрасно разбираетесь в искусстве, причём явно не только в современном. Иногда удивляете меня тем, что читали или смотрели. Точнее, разбросом этих вещей.

— Я лишь интересуюсь, сэр, — отвечает Кью. — Разными вещами. 

Он ловит на себе взгляд Мэллори.

— Иногда немного чересчур активно. Наш психиатр сказал, я “обсессивный”. 

Мэллори слегка улыбается. 

— Никогда не доверял психиатрам, особенно штатным. 

Файлы с результатами осмотра у психиатра самого Мэллори открыты трём людям, Кью — один из этих трёх. В этих файлах нет ничего интересного: разве что, Мэллори не “обсессивный”, а “обсессивно-компульсивный”. Впрочем, доктор Айзенберг находит то, что называет “акцентуациями”, примерно у всех и каждого: Оливия Мэнсфилд, к примеру, была “параноидной”. Выраженные “акцентуации” — некий, по мнению Айзенберга, необходимый набор для того, чтобы условно здоровый человек пошёл работать в разведку. Люди с “акцентуациями” не представляют особого интереса. Гораздо больше доктора занимает к примеру, Бонд, список психиатрических диагнозов которого с трудом умещается в три вордовских листа. 

— Не думаю, что быть обсессивным — что-то плохое, сэр, — говорит Кью. — В жизни это помогает. 

Кью чувствует взгляд Мэллори на своей шее и первым делом думает, что с галстуком что-то не то, но с галстуком всё в порядке. 

Он сглатывает. 

Секунда — и Мэллори как ни в чём не бывало, будничным тоном спрашивает его, что он думает о том совещании сегодня утром, по вопросам информационной безопасности. 

10.

— Включите что-нибудь, что ли.

— 007, я вам не радио.

— Сколько, говорите, мне тут ещё торчать с восемью трупами? 

— Всего сорок три минуты, 007. Уже даже сорок две. Вас заберут, не беспокойтесь.

— Могли бы и поднять мне настроение.

— Мне казалось, у вас было замечательное настроение, когда вы убивали всех этих людей.

— Просто лучшее, — произносит Бонд, одновременно и издевательски, и устало. 

Кью думает, что Бонда тоже можно понять: у него прострелено левое лечо, он не спал последние двадцать часов, и да, в Сенегале в это время невыносимо жарко, а он сидит в каменном мешке. Поэтому Кью складывает весь свой сарказм на полку, где хранит всякий хлам. 

Он ставит Бонду “Нэшнл” — кажется, это подходит к настроению. 

За последние полгода это стало почти дружбой. Бонд начинает доверять Кью (Бонд начинает доверять кому-то, беспрецедентная ситуация). 

11.

В принципе, за последние полгода меняется многое — не только их заметно потеплевшие отношения с Бондом. Меняется разведка — и, надо отдать Мэллори должное, Кью нравятся эти изменения. 

Некоторые изменения — не слишком значительные в масштабе разведки на первый взгляд, но, если вдуматься, есть в них нечто системное. К примеру: Кью согласовывают увеличение штата в техотделе — и он наконец может взять на работу четырёх цифровых криминалистов, которые займутся конкретно проектом новой системы безопасности. Объяснить это Мэллори было довольно легко. 

В мире “до Сильвы” просьбы “гиков из техотдела” считались второстепенными — Оливия Мэнсфилд рассматривала их только после того, как были решены вопросы с полевыми миссиями, спасением агентов под прикрытием или, к примеру, переговорами с китайцами. Там — если уж оставалось время, — техотдел мог расчитывать на пятнадцатиминутное обсуждение всех инновационных идей сразу. И — если уж оставались деньги, — на финансирование одного из проектов “на перспективу”. Впрочем, и это было маловероятно. Оливия Мэнсфилд предпочитала не выделять средства на ”перспективы”: только задачи, которые нужно решить здесь и сейчас. 

В мире же “после Сильвы” Мэллори молча согласился с аргументами Кью, не задавая для приличия никаких уточняющих вопросов. Единственным, что он сказал, выслушав Кью, было:

— Четыре человека, а не шесть. 

После этого он поставил подпись, и вопрос был решён. 

12.

Другие изменения тоже замечательно, стройно укладываются в эту картинку “системности”. К примеру, Мэллори высказывает мысль, большинству кажущуюся парадоксальной: меньше административных должностей — меньше бюрократии, тормозящей процессы в ведомстве. С ним, конечно, спорят, но решение уже принято, и мало помалу количество секретарей, ассистентов и прочих начинает сокращаться. 

— Всё просто, — говорит Мэллори, как если бы всё это огромное кадровое уравнение, куда деть сотни этих людей, как “безболезненно” уволить из государственной структуры, как обосновать изменения, и в правду было простым. 

Все в переговорной смотрят на него. Он не поднимается из-за стола, не жестикулирует, когда объясняет, что имеет в виду, не показывает ни малейшего признака нервозности или сомнения. 

— Наши ресурсы ограничены. И опыт показывает, что та огромная структура, которую мы вырастили, неповоротлива. Нерасторопна. Не отвечает тем задачам, с которыми мы продолжаем сталкиваться — и в перспективе будем сталкиваться всё чаще. Это хрупкая структура. А значит, ресурсы надо перераспределять так, чтобы сделать её менее хрупкой. 

Сэкономленные средства отправляются не только в технический отдел, но и в охрану. Представительские расходы агентов и прочих тоже идут под нож. Вообще, много чего идёт под нож — из тех вещей, которые в мире Мэнсфилд считались обязательными атрибутами работы в разведке, как собаки породы корги считаются обязательным атрибутом “домашних” фотографий Королевы.

Мэллори оказывается прав в этих вещах — бюрократии действительно становится меньше, а сократив статьи расходов, казавшиеся большинству или “незначительными”, или “обязательными”, удаётся сэкономить столько, что можно было бы и увеличить штат на четверть. 

Вместо этого Мэллори говорит, что нужно сосредоточиться на безопасности уже существующих сотрудников, которые работают под прикрытием — и на создании в ряде стран систем, которые бы их поддерживали. 

— То, что Рауль Сильва мёртв, не значит, что никто не захочет продолжить его дело, — говорит Мэллори. — Новая утечка имён может случиться когда угодно. Завтра. Послезавтра. Сегодня вечером. И когда она случится, мы должны вывести и защитить людей в два раза быстрее, чем сделали это прошлой осенью. 

С ним больше не спорят. 

13.

Есть, впрочем, и изменения, которые Кью не понимает до конца. 

К примеру: Мэллори всё чаще бросает в его сторону этот скользящий взгляд, смысл которого сложно расшифровать. Обычно это случается, когда они разговаривают тет-а-тет, во время короткой прогулки “покурить”, за ужином или за обсуждением личных инициатив Кью. Это не длится дольше пары секунд, но Кью всегда замечает.

Или: Мэллори слишком хорошо помнит некоторые вещи, то, что Кью рассказывает о себе. Сегодня он почти слово в слово воспроизводит фразу, которую Кью обронил три недели назад. 

— Да, тогда вы вспомнили, что наш Айзенберг назвал вас “обсессивным”. Но быть обсессивным — не так-то и плохо. 

— Ваша память, сэр.

— Просто мне это скорее близко, — говорит Мэллори. — Ваш подход. Думаю, люди многое теряют, когда не фокусируются на деталях. Так что “обсессивные” мне скорее симпатичны. 

— Наверное, поэтому у нас с вами получается работать вместе. 

— Возможно, и поэтому тоже, — говорит Мэллори перед тем, как в очередной раз вернуться к чему-то абсолютно рабочему. 

(К слову, Кью тоже помнит почти все).

14.

Или так: Ив Манипенни походя замечает, что личные встречи Кью и Мэллори происходят так часто, словно они обсуждают мировой заговор, но Кью почему-то приходят в голову совершенно другие сравнения, и сама мысль о том, что ему приходят в голову именно эти сравнения, несколько смущает. Он никак не поддерживает шутку, просто говорит “да, мисс Манипенни, спасибо” и мысленно радуется тому, что уже умеет изображать невозмутимость в большинстве неловких ситуаций. 

Пятнадцать минут спустя Кью, конечно, приходит в голову хороший ответ — “да, поставьте событие в календаре на ближайший день Гая Фокса,” — но момент уже безнадёжно упущен. 

15\. 

— Включите что-нибудь, — снова просит Бонд.

Кью кажется, что это стало их маленькой традицией. В прошлый раз были “Рэйдиохэд” (Бонд сказал, что ненавидит их), и Лора Марлинг (она Бонду неожиданно понравилась, кто бы мог подумать, что он полюбит мрачноватое инди с женским вокалом). 

— Что примерно?

Кью понятия не имеет, какая музыка подходит к пятнадцати свободным минутам на заброшенной военной базе в Центральноафриканской Республике. 

— Что посчитаете нужным.

— Кейв подойдёт? 

Кью решает, что уж с чем-чем, а Ником Кейвом, особенно старым, не прогадаешь. На экране — всё то, что видит Бонд: голые бетонные стены, засохшие пятна крови, а сквозь зияющие в стенах дыры и пустые окна виднеются акры и акры чахлой травы. 

Пока Ник Кейв поёт про человека с красной рукой, Бонд неспешно прогуливается по этой территории тихой, чужой смерти, смерти, которую от настоящего момента отделяет лет десять. Кью не говорит ни слова. Ему не хочется разрушать момент.

Только потом он замечает, что Мэллори стоит в дверях. Мэллори делает вид, что ничего не услышал. 

Разве что, уходя, он говорит:

— Кейв — хороший выбор.

15.

А потом архитектор снова пишет Кью, но Кью ничего не отвечает потому, что слишком занят маленькой и не очень победоносной войной с собственными мыслями — всеми и каждой, где есть Мэллори. 

16\. 

Примерно к июню Кью сдаётся. Это не выглядит безоговорочной капитуляцией перед мыслями, такой, в стиле французской армии, когда ты бежишь с голой задницей и размахиваешь белым флагом. Нет, скорее это мирное соглашение, заключённое на не слишком роскошных условиях, чтобы твою страну не разбомбили к чертям.

Существуют факты, которые Кью приходится признать. Главный из них — он испытывает к Мэллори влечение. Влечение, судя по всему, возникло не неделю назад, оно складывалось постепенно из маленьких и по отдельности незначительных моментов: вот взгляд, вот шутка, вот полчаса доверительного разговора, вот совместные испытания новых пистолетов. В сумме эти моменты делают с Кью… что-то. 

После того, как Кью признаёт эти факты, он чувствует некоторое облегчение: мысли не обязательно ведут к действиям. Иногда с мыслями вполне можно ужиться, пока они не пройдут сами по себе, не выветрятся из головы, пока их не заменят другие мысли. 

Пока же эти мысли тут, с ним, у него есть простые и работающие способы снять напряжение. 

Кью засовывает руку в пижамные штаны. В этот раз особенно стараться не нужно: достаточно только вспомнить, что вчера Мэллори задержал взгляд на его руках, когда он чиркнул зажигалкой, а потом на губах, когда он закурил. Волшебным образом, ощущения от этого острее, чем от того ролика с двойным проникновением с Порнхаба — они… живые и настоящие, что ли, а не цифровые.

Кью заменяет этот образ в голове абстрактной идеей — его ноги закинуты на плечи Мэллори, Мэллори придерживает его за бёдра. Не то чтобы Кью в жизни любит эту позу, она неудобная: слишком глубоко, да и приходится проявлять чудеса гибкости, после которых потом болит спина. Но прямо сейчас он кусает кулак, чтобы не заорать на всю квартиру в шесть утра. 

Дальше новая абстрактная идея: Мэллори зажимает его у стены и входит в него сзади, смазки необходимый минимум, это должно быть немного больно, на практике Кью-то, конечно, никогда на такое не согласится, но. 

Он кончает так, как не кончал года полтора. Долго лежит и глядит в потолок, пытаясь отдышаться. А затем стаскивает с себя пижаму, швыряет её в корзину с вещами для стирки и идёт в душ, где долго стоит под струями горячей воды в состоянии полупрострации.

Рабочий день в этот раз проходит замечательно.


	5. 2013, июнь-декабрь

1.

Лето течет медленно, липко-тягуче: миссии Бонда, проекты Фостер, отчёты Джойса, встречи с новой великолепной четвёркой и долгие обсуждения всего, что необходимо менять в системе безопасности.

Великолепная четвёртка оказывается забавно разношёрстной по составу — Кью не специально выбирает людей по цвету кожи и национальности, просто так выходит. 

Есть индианка, она закончила Кембридж и училась у тех же, что и Кью: здесь всё началось с рекомендации его научного руководителя. 

Есть… наполовину китаец, который должен был уехать в Пало-Альто, но не уехал: Кью быстрее сделал хорошее предложение. 

Есть другая девочка, Сэди, у неё мать с Гаити и отец из северного Лондона. С этой девочкой забавная история: до чего же порой себя не ценят начинающие хакеры, какими бы талантливыми они ни были. Продаёшь шпионское ПО в даркнете за смешные деньги, ломаешь банки для других за чуть менее смешные деньги, и продолжаешь жить с родителями, пока тебя не накроют. 

Есть даже русский. Он несколько отличается от русских, к которым за последние годы привыкли в Лондоне — детей олигархов, приехавших сюда на учёбу. Этот потомственный программист, переехавший в Лондон с родителями лет семь-восемь назад. Он сутулый, почти болезненно худой и немного напоминает Кью себя в двадцать два (до того, как он встретил Кэти, до того, как он порвал с большой наукой, до того, как он послал отца ко всем чертям). 

В великолепной четвёрке нет никого старше двадцати шести. Иногда эти четверо кажутся Кью аспирантами, которых у него никогда не было, и он испытывает к ним нечто трогательное, почти родительское (никогда не думал, что способен на такое). Он инструктирует их, как пройти все проверки, он выбивает этим ребятам достойные зарплаты, долго и терпеливо объясняет, как правильно отвечать на вопросы Таннера и почему Сэди лучше вынуть эти три серёжки из правого уха, а Илье строжайше запрещает приходить на работу в кроссовках, “даже в белых кожаных”. 

Таннер после очередного визита с проверкой шутит:

— Ваши птенцы.

— Мои, — говорит Кью, думая, что птенцов неплохо бы приодеть, и что всем им, кроме Шанайи, пожалуй, стоит немного поправить выговор, чтобы их начали воспринимать всерьёз. 

2.

Летом тринадцатого Лондон накрывает почти аномальная жара. Кью заменяет Эрл Грей на матчу с таким количеством льда, что из кубиков можно было бы построить маленький иглу. 

В бункерах — натуральная Антарктида из-за кондиционеров, на улице же в середине дня невозможно дышать. 

Мэллори произносит:

— Начинаю понимать всех этих ребят, которые кричат про изменение климата.

После он добавляет, что утром гораздо приятнее, не так жарко, и спрашивает, во сколько Кью обычно встаёт (в шесть), и как он относится к пробежкам (Кью ненавидит спорт, вообще любой, но в этом конкретном случае ему почему-то интересно). 

3.

Кью останаливается и утирает пот со лба. Волосы насквозь мокрые. В боку колет. 

Мэллори останавливается, но вместо того, чтобы удивиться или пошутить что-нибудь, протягивает ему бутылку воды. 

Кью выдыхает. Припадает к бутылке, проливает немного трясущейся рукой себе на шею и на футболку, спешно утирает.

— Я бездарен в спорте, — жалуется он.

Мэллори весь взмыленный, слегка раскрасневшийся, но всё равно даже сейчас он по совершенно необъяснимой для Кью причине выглядит… собранным. 

— Недостаток практики, вот и всё. 

То ли Кью кажется, то ли Мэллори действительно бросает взгляд на его ноги. 

— Я бы на вашем месте взял кроссовки, более подходящие для бега. 

Нет, думает Кью, ему не кажется. 

4.

Лягушку можно медленно сварить в кипятке — это научный анекдот из девятнадцатого века. Разве что, сам эксперимент проводился на лягушках с удалёнными мозгами. Данные современных биологов показывают: нормальная лягушка, с мозгами, постарается выпрыгнуть из постепенно нагревающейся воды.

Кью задумывается: в таком случае он безмозглая лягушка или нормальная, и если он нормальная лягушка, почему он вовремя не отследил: вода-то всё горячее.

5\. 

Забавно ещё вот что: сам Мэллори к этой ситуации имеет опосредованное отношение. Кью достаточно хорошо знает себя, чтобы понимать: в таких случаях речь не о человеке, а том, почему именно на этого человека ты выбираешь именно так реагировать именно сейчас. 

Он задаёт себе эти вопросы, разумеется, но по-хорошему, отследить все реакции и задать все вопросы стоило минимум пару месяцев назад. 

Можно со всей уверенностью утверждать, что Кью варит в кипятке сам себя. 

6.

Возможно также, что Кью всё выдумал и придаёт взглядам Мэллори большее значение, чем они на самом деле имеют. Кью знает, как работает избирательность мышления: стоит тебе направить внимание на что-то конкретное — и всюду начинаешь видеть подтверждения своей идеи. 

У Кью нет ровным счётом ни одного доказательства того, что Мэллори могут быть интересны мужчины. Он знает досье этого человека наизусть: все бывшие девушки из восьмидесятых, бывшая жена, две стабильные любовницы, с которыми Мэллори периодически видится, одна из этих двух любовниц — старая знакомая ещё со времён Оксфорда, а другая его адвокат по бракоразводному процессу. Любовников — или даже мужчин, с которыми Мэллори чисто теоретически могли бы застукать разок-другой за случайным сексом, — тут нет. Даже у Джеймса Бонда был случайный секс с мужчинами, на заданиях — Бонд идентифицирует себя как “бисексуала по нужде” и шутит, “всё ради Короны”. Да и вообще, такой опыт для выпускника частной школы — обычное дело, что уж там. Однако М, если верить всему, что есть у Кью, гетеросексуальнее, чем Майкл Кейн в фильме “Алфи”.

Тем не менее, стоит Джеймсу Бонду увидеть Кью и Мэллори вместе, он делает очень загадочный вид и сразу куда-то исчезает. 

7\. 

Один раз Бонд просто говорит:

— Ага.

Это “ага” в его случае может значить сотню вещей, и “принято”, и “Кью, я опять испоганил всё, что вы выдали, и мне даже не стыдно”, и “тут ещё пять человек, Кью, давайте или помогите, или заткнитесь”. Но именно сегодня “ага” звучит предельно некомфортно: Бонд похож на гончую, учуявшую зайца. 

Кью поджимает губы.

Мэллори, однако, не кажется ему ни обеспокоенным, ни застанным врасплох.

— У вас с Кью была назначена встреча, 007?

— Нет, сэр, — говорит Бонд и удаляется из технического отдела. 

Мэллори приподнимает бровь.

— Что с ним? 

— Ждёт новое задание, — отвечает Кью, изобразив максимальную невозмутимость, на которую сейчас способен.

8.

Всё может стать всем. 

Крыша “Проблем белых стен”, которую Кейти в этот раз открыла с опозданием на два месяца. Гора персиков на огромном керамическом блюде, розово-оранжевое на бело-голубом, шершавое на гладком, лакированном. 

Мэллори сидит напротив Кью, в одном из этих смешных старых футуристичных кресел из шестидесятых. Кресла Кейти нашла неизвестно где и неизвестно как, зато потом потратила на реставрацию каждого столько, что можно было бы как минимум купить штук пять новых. 

Мэллори сегодня вечером в обычной голубой рубашке и тёмно-синих брюках. Кью в футболке и серых штанах с подворотом. Оба уже давно переодеваются перед совместными ужинами во что-то удобное, в чём шансы сдохнуть на лондонской жаре несколько ниже, чем в костюмах с галстуками. Так сложилось само собой. 

Кью поднимает один из персиков с блюда. “Всё может стать всем,” — напоминает он себе мысленно, и так персик становится инструментом проверки его новой теории.

Он вгрызается в персик (так, чтобы испачкать лицо, но чуть-чуть). Старается делать это без лишнего актёрства, никакого облизывания губ и так далее. Просто откусывает, а затем аккуратно и, разве что, слишком медленно вытирает рот салфеткой. 

Он снова чувствует на себе взгляд Мэллори, ровно тот же самый, как и во время пробежки. 

Но уже секунду спустя Мэллори совершенно невинно спрашивает:

— А, и как там эти ваши четверо? 

9\. 

Они по-прежнему бегают по набережной с утра (в те дни, когда Кью в настроении встать настолько рано), обсуждают работу, идеи, технологии, книги и всё, что только придёт в голову, сидят друг напротив друга в переговорной во время совещаний, и ничего не меняется.

В чёртовом бункере не становится теплее.

Кью пытается разнообразить утреннюю мастурбацию сюжетами, не подразумевающими участия Мэллори — выходит так себе. 

10.

Полностью вытеснять эти мысли не получается, но смещаешь фокус внимания — и становится легче. Кью выбирает задачи такого масштаба, что некоторым в техотделе они кажутся невыполнимыми. 

Что ему кажется интересным — помимо всех больших перестроек всего, что есть по информационной безопасности:

Автоматизация части процессов (к примеру, слежки за агентами в те моменты, когда они находятся на миссии, но не активны). Это сэкономило бы немало времени и сил квартирмейстерам. 

Доработка проекта “Безликий оборотень”. 

Сыворотки с наноконструктами, во всех видах. 

Проекты с ядами. Транспортировка ядов, способы их быстрого и незаметного введения. Те яды, которые сложнее всего обнаружить при судебно-медицинской экспертизе. Особенно Кью занимают хомидийбромид и NNG, из-за их канцерогенных свойств, но токсиколога в команде нет, а сам Кью не химик, и оценить качество исследований он сможет разве что очень поверхностно. Ему это не нравится. Ситуацию надо будет решать. 

Ещё, конечно, определённый процент его мыслей занимают машины агентов, стрелковое оружие агентов, жучки, портативные взрывные устройства — всё это надо совершенствовать и дальше.

Последнюю встречу с Мэллори он вежливо просит перенести — и как бы между делом предоставляет отчёты по всему, что уже сделано и что пока в стадии разработки. Это вместо дежурной фразы “очень много всего”, которую используют нормальные люди, когда хотят что-то отменить, но не хотят давать объяснения. 

11.

— Вы так сгорите.

— Вы уже мне это говорили. Как видите, я жив и даже немного здоров. 

Кью поднимается по стремянке чуть выше и начинает расставлять всё, что у него есть по теории решёток. Этот шкаф будет отведён под стоящие научные работы, имеющие хотя бы опосредованное отношение к криптографии. 

Раз уж у него теперь есть кабинет, хоть и временный, как и всё в этом бункере, то в кабинете стоит сделать приличную библиотеку. Сюда вмещаются самые правильные книжные шкафы, очень высокие. 

— Кажется, — говорит Мэллори, — это можно было бы делегировать, а не делать самому в час ночи.

— У меня, так сказать, пунктик насчёт книг, сэр. 

— И в чём же он заключается?

— Никто не имеет права трогать мои книги, кроме меня. 

— Совсем никто? — спрашивает Мэллори с явной иронией в голосе.

— Абсолютно никто.

— То есть вам не помогать.

Кью оборачивается, чтобы оценить обстановку: можно из вежливости попросить передать Мэллори парочку книг, но вообще растягивать это до очередного неловкого разговора, после которого он продолжит варить сам себя в кипятке, не хотелось бы. 

Стремянка пошатывается. Кью крепче держится за полку.

— Осторожнее.

Он хочет было ответить что-то вроде “всё под контролем, сэр”, но не удерживается, взмахивает руками. Следующее — Мэллори оказывается возле него как-то очень быстро, резкое и очень точное движение. 

Мэллори поддерживает стремянку и самого Кью. 

— Слезайте. Глава технического отдела нужен мне живым, а не раздавленным шкафом. 

— Мхм, — только и говорит Кью. — Спасибо, сэр. 

12.

Есть миллион разных вещей, которыми можно занять себя в выходной: например, задуматься, наконец, о том, как обставишь квартиру, в которой живёшь и за которую честно платишь ипотеку уже почти год. 

Кью оглядывает пустые стены, “временный” диван в гостиной, который купил в начале прошлой осени, “временные” серые шторы, белую безликую мебель — в сумме это выглядит, как картинка из каталога Икеи. Ещё это немного похоже на минималистичную шведскую камеру Андерса Брейвика — попросторнее, разве что. 

Безусловно, есть и детали, которые Кью нравятся. Высокий потолок. Тёмно-серая краска для стен, которую он выбрал импульсивно — теперь она кажется глубже, это интереснее, чем любимый хипстерами белый. Простор — его квартира занимает целый этаж бывшего складского здания почти двухсотлетней давности, когда-то принадлежавшего ткацкой фабрике. Район — творческий, но всё ещё полураздолбанный Хакни-Уик, где новые симпатичные места, чтобы поесть, выпить вина или купить книги, появляются, казалось бы, каждую неделю. Состояние здания — обычно старинные помещения продаются с паршивым ремонтом или десятком трупиков давно сдохших белок под крышей, этой городской чумой, но в этом конкретном нет трупиков или странных запахов и есть нормально отделанные стены и отопление. 

Анонимность — это не любимые архитекторами, фотографами и прочими модниками бруталистские высотки Барбикан-центра. Высотки Кью не нравятся. Теоретически он может понять к ним любовь творческой молодёжи — они как “Солярис” Тарковского или “Космическая одиссея 2001 года”, будущее, о котором когда-то мечтали, и которое никогда не наступило. Овальные окна выглядят интересно. Сводчатые потолки в редких квартирах тоже. Но Барбикан слишком многолюдный, Кью знает это — ему куда приятнее идея, что он может делать всё, что вздумает, в атмосфере полной анонимности. 

На первом этаже бывшего склада — маленькое веганское кафе, где он завтракает, секретный бар, куда проходишь по паролю, независимая галерея, которая, впрочем, вот-вот закроется. И пустые окна — только ждущие, что сюда кто-то вселится. 

Кью устроил себе логово там, где никто не обратит на него внимания. И раз уж на то пошло, он намерен сделать тут всё себе под стать. 

В свободный от работы день Кью заполняет время мыслями о таких вещах — и даже впервые в жизни всерьёз проникается идеей антикварной мебели и света. Долго и тщательно выбирает себе в огромную гостиную светильник из пятидесятых, странный, хромированный, сделанный в виле модели атома, и диван с парой кресел из семидесятых, квадратные, в строгих линиях, но с яркой обивкой. Задумывается о шкафах: книжные шкафы — святое, и их надо будет делать под заказ. Прикидывает цвет штор, не для “временного” места, а для настоящего, своего: останавливается на зелёном. Изумрудном. 

13\. 

Обсессивным быть удобно, если знаешь себя: просто направляешь своё внимание на конкретную тему, осваиваешь её, погружаешься, забываешь о существовании чего-либо ещё.

В спальню Кью находит чёрный японский комод середины пятидесятых годов, маленький, аккуратный, прямоугольный, с остатками росписи по бокам, тёмно-вишнёвой дверцей и странным, прямоугольным же замком. Кровать нужна под заказ, тоже чёрная, но не такая заметная, никакой спинки, максимально простые линии. Пока ни одна кровать из готовых, которые Кью увидел, не вписывается в его представление “не временного”, “своего”, “постоянного”. Но сейчас разумнее будет ненадолго остановиться и отложить этот шаг с заказом до следующей зарплаты. 

Эти важные вопросы Кью решает пятнадцать минут спустя после завершения рабочего дня, листая картинки в телефоне. Направь нужные мысли в нужное русло, растворись в них — и временно забудешь о мыслях ненужных.

14.

Как одни мысли становятся нужными, а другие — ненужными?

У Кью есть правило: подвергать сомнению как можно больший процент тех вещей, о которых он думает. 

Так отсеивается лишнее, а из не-лишнего в итоге можно составить идеальное решение. В тех же случаях, когда идеальное решение — рабочей ли задачи, жизненной ли ситуации — не находится, мысли стоит отсеять. Или хотя бы отвлечься.

Он не видит идеального — или хотя бы хорошего — решения своей ситуации с Гаретом Мэллори, вот и всё. 

15\. 

Автоматизация работы квартирмейстеров занимает Кью не меньше, чем обновление интерьера дома. Вот вопросы, на которые ему лишь предстоит ответить:

Первое. Распознавание любых сторонних звуков в помещении, где находится агент, и в идеале ещё за пределами этого помещения, и в идеале даже тех звуков, которые сам агент может не услышать. Распознать и вовремя прислать оповещение. Как можно этого добиться? 

Второе. С оповещениями, которые приходят, когда агент покидает пределы дозволенной ему территории, всё более или менее ясно. Вопрос в том, как обозначать эту территорию на старте — не заставлять же агентов обходить весь номер с телефоном, как только они заселились, чтобы очертить контур территории, это просто смешно. 

Третье. Как именно реагирует система в случае непредвиденных ситуаций? Просто присылает оповещения, чтобы разбудить квартирмейстера среди ночи, или задача тут другая? Речь ведь всё-таки об автоматизации. Насколько самостоятельной может быть такая система? Вероятно, непредвиденные ситуации следует классифицировать по степени серьезности — а дальше решать, какой тип требует вмешательства квартирмейстера, какой нет, и где нужны превентивные меры, чтобы, к примеру, задержать агента до того, как квартирмейстер, проклиная всё на белом свете, подбежит к компьютеру в три часа ночи в пижаме. 

16.

Мэллори говорит:

— Похоже на тотальную слежку. 

— Сэр, — начинает Кью, — но вообще-то, тотальная слежка уже давно часть реальности, в которой живёте вы, я, тот джентльмен, который по утрам бегает с нами на набережной. Каждый из людей, которых вы сегодня могли увидеть, когда вышли утром из дома. Не всем комфортно это признавать. Но это так. Джефф Безос знает всё о всех. Цукерберг знает всё о всех. “Эппл” знают всё о всех. Ваш банк знает о вас как минимум… много интересного. И то, что знают крупные компании — это лишь данные, которые довольно легко получить, это простые, очевидные, поверхностные штуки. И дальше это всё будет только набирать обороты. Вывод?

— Вывод? — Мэллори приподнимает бровь.

— Давайте не будем оставаться позади. У нас есть все возможности это не допустить. 

— Вам не нужно было так ярко и убедительно рассказывать мне про тотальную слежку, Кью, — говорит Мэллори. — Я всё понимаю. Меня беспокоит другое.

— Что именно, сэр?

— Степень нашего вторжения в жизнь людей, которые и так знают, что не принадлежат себе.

— Любые технологии такого рода всегда порождают, кхм, этические вопросы. Но если мы…

— Кью, это не этический вопрос, а практический. Психика этих людей. И их лояльность. Взаимосвязанные вещи, не находите?

— На психику агентов воздействуют много самых разнобразных факторов, сэр…

Их разговор прерывает Манипенни.

17.

Манипенни осторожно приоткрывает дверь кабинета.

— Простите, что отвлекаю вас от разговора, но тут мисс Боуден и тот юноша с фамилией на З, и они ищут Кью. 

— Завьялов, — машинально поправляет Кью. — Попросите их, пожалуйста, подождать.

Манипенни делает такое лицо, вежливо-непроницаемое — “я не ваш секретарь”. 

— Они говорят, это срочно, Кью. Выглядят взволнованными.

М усмехается. 

— Продолжим потом.

18.

У Кью вряд ли повернулся бы язык назвать то состояние, в котором ждут его в приёмной М Сэди Боуден и Илья Завьялов, словом “взволнованы”. Завьялов, потупив взгляд, выстукивает что-то пальцем по журнальному столику. Боуден переминается с ногами на ногу. При виде Кью они вскакивают, явно стараясь сохранить последние остатки спокойствия, чтобы казаться профессионалами, 

Голос у Завьялова дрожит.

— С-сэр, — говорит он, — у нас тут…

— Нас ломают, сэр, — перебивает Сэди. 

Кью уже знает эти ситуации, они все разные, но как одна, и в сущности, требуют одного. Он не задаёт вопросов вроде “какого хрена”, “почему Джойс это не проконтролировал”, “как вы это допустили”. 

Вместо этого он кивает — “так,” — и, больше ни слова не говоря, направляется в отдел. Завьялов и Боуден спешат за ним.

19\. 

Дальше всё превращается в последовательность действий, где одно действие проистекает из другого: быстро оценить ситуацию, раздать задачи, определить, какой уязвимостью воспользовались неизвестные, над чем и как давно они уже получили контроль, а над чем пока нет. Разобраться, в чём именно цель атаки — хищение данных, заражение всех компьютеров в сети или перехват доступа к конкретным системам. Сохранять спокойствие. Не повышать голос ни на кого из четвёрки. 

Держать в фокусе внимания одновременно и экраны, на которых вскрываются всё новые и новые повороты этой восхитительной ситуации, и все вопросы, которые то и дело задают Завьялов и Шанайя. Сэди и Кевин сгорбились над компьютерами молча. 

Это похоже на осаду крепости — только ты ещё не до конца представляешь, с какой именно стороны хочет проникнуть противник и каким именно черным ходом он воспользуется, бросив идею таранить ворота. 

— Никто не выйдет из этой комнаты, и никто не зайдёт сюда, пока мы не решим вопрос, — говорит Кью.

Четверо понимают — ему не нужно добавлять “это приказ”.

20.

На четвёртый час Кью останавливается, обводит взглядом эту маленькую комнатку, усталые, лихорадочно печатающие фигуры — Кевин, Сэди, Шанайя, Илья, — и просит:

— Налейте мне чаю.

Четверо смотрят на него в удивлении. А затем — переглядываются друг с другом. Напряжение начинает исчезать с их лиц. 

— Думаю, — говорит Кью, — прямо сейчас мы с вами можем друг друга поздравить. Но завтра утром нас ждёт разговор. 

Четверо снова переглядываются. Кью смотрит на них и улыбается так, как иногда улыбается в разговоре с ним Мэллори, сдержанно, едва заметно. 

— Нет, я не увольняю никого из вас.

Затем он добавляет:

— Но ошибки разбирать придётся. 

21.

Проходит час, и запоздалый стресс все же накатывает, обрушивается на Кью, как небольшой водопад, но это предсказуемо. В этот момент Кью не испытывает острых эмоций — ни волнения, ни злости. Скорее, всепоглощающую усталость. Он чувствует её в тот момент, когда рассказывает Мэллори о происходящем. Хочется то ли лечь и лежать ближайший день, то ли выпить вина и лечь и лежать.

— Выглядите замученным, – замечает Мэллори, выслушав во всех подробностях о том, как именно нейтрализовали атаку, где обнаружили уязвимости, и кто по разным версиям может быть ответственен за взлом. 

— Нормально, — отвечает Кью. — Немного устал, вот и всё.

— Кажется, — замечает Мэллори, — мы с вами давно не ужинали. 

Кью думает, что его другие варианты — прийти домой, упасть на “временную” кровать и долго смотреть в потолок тупыми глазами, или забить ночь мелкими, расслабляющими рабочими делами, или выползти из квартиры и немного прогуляться по Хакни-Уику в одиночестве, — звучат так себе. Снова поужинать в компании Мэллори — не такая уж плохая идея. Среди её главных плюсов — наличие компании для вина (Кью терпеть не может пить в одиночестве), возможность смотреть на Мэллори и отсутствие необходимости поддерживать разговор: здесь все уже успели сказать друг другу достаточно. 

22.

Кью откидывается на подушки, смотрит наверх — местами небо тёмно-голубое, местами уже и розовато-рыжее, — и как-то бокал белого уходит совершенно незаметно, хотя обычно он пьёт аккуратно и умеренно.

— Ну у нас и жизнь, сэр.

— Это же интересно, не находите?

Мэллори тоже выглядит расслабленным. Этим вечером он сменил костюм на белую рубашку и брюки в сложном, холодном и неброском оттенке бежевого (забавно, до этого Кью был уверен, что весь его гардероб состоит из бесчисленного количества вещей в синих и голубых тонах, разве что немного серого и черного ради разнообразия). 

Кью потягивается.

— Да, не зря же мы с вами это всё выбрали. 

Сегодня на крыше никого. Время от времени сюда незаметно поднимается официант, проверить, всё ли у Кью и Мэллори нормально, но остальные диваны пустуют. С улицы — очень приглушённо, — доносятся звуки редких машин и голоса людей. 

Кью лениво рассматривает Мэллори (он старается делать это незаметно, поймать очертания профиля или, когда Мэллори не видит, перевести глаза на его руки). Он замечает у себя совсем лёгкое, сиюсекундное чувство, будто больше не испытывает никакой скованности и стеснения: всё идёт своим чередом, он может иногда смотреть, и это никого ни к чему не обязывает. 

Затем Мэллори говорит:

— Вы становитесь лучше с каждым месяцем.

— В каком именно смысле? 

— Сдержаннее. Спокойнее, в нужные моменты — хладнокровнее. У вас “мы” вытесняет “я”. На мой взгляд, это хорошо. 

— Ну, — говорит Кью, — когда-то же я должен был этому научиться.

— И достаточно быстро, — говорит Мэллори. — С вами приятно работать.

И:

— Я ценю нашу дружбу.

Кью вслушивается в само это слово — “дружба”, — и “дружба” кажется ему неточным, неполным описанием того, что происходит. 

Они с Мэллори сидят достаточно близко друг к другу. Кью приподнимается на локтях. Он прикидывает — стоит или не стоит начинать этот разговор, возможные риски и последствия. Риски очевидны, последствия тоже. 

— Да? — спрашивает Мэллори.

— Сэр, — говорит Кью, просто потому, что он устал и вести заведомо проигрышную войну со своими мыслями, и строить теории, и варить себя в кипятке, — мне кажется, нам всё-таки стоит кое-что уточнить. 

— И что же?

Мэллори будто бы не понимает, о чём он. Кью меньше всего хочется объяснять, но в конце-то концов, он сам только что втащил себя в ситуацию, когда от него ждут объяснение.

— Кхм, — говорит он. — Мы много общаемся. Даже слишком много. Мы постоянно проводим время вместе, обсуждаем разработки, идеи, кадровые решения, даже иногда немного политику — не то чтобы я против, мне это нравится, мне действительно приятно разговаривать с вами. Иначе я бы в этом не участвовал. Но. Ещё мы бегаем с вами по утрам, мы сидим тут без костюмов, и… я бы, наверное, сказал, что есть некоторые вещи, которые я пока не знаю, как понимать. 

— Какие именно вещи? — спрашивает Мэллори.

А вот это уже не то, что получится упаковать в сотню слов.

— Мы слишком много времени проводим вместе, — говорит Кью, — и слишком часто смотрим друг на друга. Не похоже на дружбу. 

23\. 

С минуту или две Мэллори молчит. Он делает глоток вина, но только один. Кью тоже сидит в полном молчании.

Наконец Мэллори говорит: 

— Думаю, есть вещи. Развивать которые было бы… не слишком хорошей идеей.

Кью чувствует смесь раздражения и недоумения. Ему не нравится то, что Мэллори, всегда такой спокойный и уверенный, вдруг начинает прикрываться совершенно необязательными, пустыми вводными словами. 

Но кажется, он уже был здесь. Он уже начинал и заканчивал не один разговор с похожим смыслом — “кажется, ничего не будет, не надо,” — и тридцать лет уже явно не тот возраст, когда ты посреди такого разговора встаёшь и обиженно уходишь.

— Хорошо. 

Затем он уточняет:

— Почему мы не провели эту границу раньше?

— Как видите, мы проводим её сейчас.

— Нет, — говорит Кью, — я не совсем об этом. Если я правильно понимаю, вы обо всём догадывались. Я имею в виду, о том, что было с моей стороны.

— Догадки не доказательства, — говорит Мэллори. — Это раз. Руководителю не стоит начинать такой разговор на пустом месте. Это два. Когда это делаете вы, я могу дать вам ответ. Когда это делаю я, это может быть воспринято и по-другому. 

Затем он делает ещё глоток.

— Ну и, как вы понимаете, вне этого всего я отношусь к вам с большой симпатией и уважением. У меня ноль желания подвергать вас риску. Какому угодно. 

Кью ничего не отвечает. Неудомения стало чуть меньше, раздражение никуда не ушло, но с некоторыми аргументами Мэллори у него не получится поспорить. К примеру, риск. 

— И ещё, — продолжает Мэллори. — Когда я сказал, что ценю нашу дружбу, я был с вами абсолютно честен. 

— Хорошо, — только и говорит Кью. — Я рад, что мы всё-таки это обсудили.

— Это как-то помогло? 

— Помогло, — отвечает Кью. — А теперь я предлагаю сделать вид, что этого разговора не было. 

Он, естественно, кривит душой, но что-то подсказывает ему, что вот эти слова — “сделаем вид, что мы ни о чём не говорили,” — сейчас хотелось бы услышать Мэллори. Кью может их сказать. Он хотел ответы, и Мэллори дал ему ответы. Что ещё Кью хотел, кроме ответов, он сам не знает. 

24.

Кровать, зеркала, новые шкафы прямо под потолок. Грузчики вытаскивают из квартиры “временную” мебель, и на место временной встаёт та, которую выбрал сам Кью: одни детали немного напоминают ему об университетской библиотеке (массив тёмно-коричневого дерева и множество полок), другие о старом кембриджском доме (смешные кресла из семидесятых), третьи о том, как он полгода прожил в Японии, а полгода в Гонконге. Был и почти год в Сан-Франциско, казавшийся для “почти года” невозможно долгим, просто целая жизнь, а не “почти год” — но об этом Кью не хотел бы вспоминать. 

Другие же детали не отсылают его мысленно к старым историям, не основаны на каком-то случайном переживании из две тысячи шестого. Они создаются с нуля: здесь необходим зелёный цвет, здесь антикварные находки нужно уравновесить стульями или стеллажом в максимально простых и чистых линиях, здесь просто оставить пустое пространство: пустое пространство тоже необходимо, и его должно быть больше. 

Работа пока не завершена. Кью закладывает на это ещё месяц.

25.

Если говорить о той ситуации: они с Мэллори закончили ужин, как и все их встречи до этого, разве что теперь каждый был осторожнее со словами, старался не допустить ничего лишнего. 

После этого Кью принял решение, которое поразило его самого простой: ничего не меняется. Ничего из услышанного им тем вечером не стоило того, чтобы отдаляться от Мэллори, демонстративно его избегать, в чём-либо обвинять или сводить их взаимодействие к “да, сэр — нет, сэр”. Отчасти Кью объясняет это тем, что Мэллори был с ним честен, уж как умел, с теми словами, на которые был способен, — и обвинять Мэллори ему не в чем. Отчасти — тем, что всё-таки, их отношения заключаются не только во внезапных взглядах на шею или колени собеседника.

То, что существует за пределами этих взглядов или тягучего молчания, кажется Кью важным. 

Есть и третий аргумент: сколько Кью себя помнит, в любой такой ситуации, после каждого “ничего не получится” и каждого “давай ничего не начинать” у него оставался он сам сам. Его собственная жизнь. Которую тоже можно упорядочивать, приводить к системе, или наоборот, делать систему чуть более хаотичной — одним словом, жить. 

26.

Днём Кью всё так же разговаривает с Мэллори, и они обсуждают тот проект, связанный с автоматизацией. Кью не может сказать, что теперь, словно по клику, перестал испытывать к Мэллори что-либо, в принципе. Скорее, он наблюдает за своими чувствами и ощущениями как за явлением, которое существует, и с которым ничего не сделаешь.

После разговора он пишет архитектору и предлагает встретиться, а архитектор отвечает “хоть сегодня вечером”. Архитектора на самом деле его зовут Малькольм, Кью просто присвоил ему это кодовое имя потому, что редко видел человека, внешний вид, речь, манеру держаться и даже взгляд которого настолько определяла бы профессия. Этим вечером архитектор хочет отвести Кью в какой-то вегетарианский ресторан (помнит все, что Кью рассказал о себе когда-то давно). Но Кью больше не хочет так, и поэтому он пишет: “Давай просто прогуляемся”.

Несколько часов спустя каким-то непостижимым, нелепым образом доходит до секса, но всё же не доходит. Кью дышит архитектору прямо в шею, тот прижимает его к себе и пытается поцеловать, Кью никак не отвечает на поцелуй.

У него в голове складывается очередной кусочек пазла: когда тебе говорят “нет”, не обязательно искать кого-либо, с кем ты можешь утешительно потрахаться. Можно вообще обойтись без этого, если единственная цель секса — утешение.

Как-то он жил своей жизнью без секса, и у него даже получалось весьма неплохо. По всей видимости, получится и дальше.

— Извини, пожалуйста, — говорит Кью.

И:

— Могу ли я вызвать тебе такси?

27\. 

Кэти дарит Кью несколько работ знакомых фотографов, которые, по её мнению, должны ему понравиться.

Ему нравятся. Холодные, идеально геометричные снимки конструктивистской архитектуры встают на кухню. Другой принт — листья на тёмно-синей воде, гладь, кусок чьей-то неидентифицируемой тени, — оказывается в гостиной. Третий — чёрно-белый, силуэт некого мужчины, черты которого сложно различить, только тонкий профиль, нос с горбинкой, волевой подбородок, — в спальне. Кью нравится думать, кто бы это мог быть. 

Квартира теперь кажется живым организмом, в котором каждый элемент имеет свою функцию, и все элементы работают друг с другом. 

28\. 

К Рождеству “Безликий оборотень” перестаёт быть прототипом, а уязвимостей в новой системе безопасности — во всяком случае, заметных для Кью, — больше не обнаруживается (хотя здесь ещё предстоит немало работы). Автоматизацию приходится заморозить, но Кью намерен вернуться к этому проекту в следующем году.

После этого Кью передаёт дела Фостер — Джойсу он перестал доверять настолько уж сильно, — и берёт выходной на два дня со словами “я всё время на связи”.

Мама, конечно, пару раз пытается выпытать, что именно у него произошло, что он вдруг решил приехать в Кембридж на два дня, но Кью пожимает плечами: 

— Ничего не произошло, просто собираюсь с мыслями. 

Отчасти это правдивый ответ: ничего, действительно, и не произошло. Мама предсказуемо не верит Кью. Но никак это не комментирует и не задаёт вопросы дальше. Только спонтанно треплет его по голове, когда он сидит, поджав ноги, на диване с ноутбуком. Смотрит за его плечо на экран, на стену кода, который бесит Кью последние полчаса. 

— Ничего не понимаю.

— Я тут тоже пока ничего не понимаю, — говорит Кью. — Это нормально. 

Потом Жорж Дантон сбрасывает со шкафа на пол вазу, и от кода приходится отвлечься: они выгребают крошечные осколки фарфора изо всех щелей, по ходу дела проклиная кота, но без особой злости. 

Телевизор никто не включает — мама вообще избавилась от всех телевизоров в доме года два назад, по идейным соображениям, — и без стандартной рождественской программы тоже обходится: они просто сидят на диване и смотрят то слегка позорное шоу, где разные люди пекут всякую дичь и соревнуются, кто испечёт более дикую дичь, а Мэри Берри оценивает это с умным видом. 

— Интересно, — замечает мама, — почему Мэри Берри улыбается так, будто она дерьмо унюхала? 

Кью зевает.

— Она просто пытается быть вежливой. У неё тут смотри что.

Перед Мэри Берри на экране — торт, украшенный гигантской фигурой шоколадного рождественского оленя, которая уже начала подтаивать. Мысли в голове у Кью перестают бороться друг с другом.


	6. 2014, январь-март

1.

Мэллори наблюдает за четвёркой разработчиков, которую привёл Кью: беспрецедентный случай. 

У службы безопасности во время проверок были большие вопросы — русский и китаец в одной команде, сотрудница, которой нет 21 года. Эта же самая сотрудница несколько лет продавала через даркнет вредоносное ПО: резюме, мягко говоря, не безупречное. Самой “чистой” всем казалась индианка, с её опубликованными статьями, кембриджским дипломом, проверенным научным руководителем. 

Все вопросы службы безопасности Кью отметал терпеливо, последовательно и с редким спокойствием. Как и вопросы Таннера, и вопросы отдела кадров. Потом согласовывал для этих детей зарплаты, точно так же терпеливо. 

— Почему вы в них так верите? — спросил Мэллори.

— Я предлагаю сделать инвестицию, — ответил Кью. — В этой профессии хороших специалистов стоит брать молодыми.

— Вам интереснее вырастить звёзд самому, чем сразу взять лучших?

— У нас нехитрый выбор, — сказал Кью. — Взять лучших. Скорее всего, забирать сильных инженеров прямиком из условного Сан-Франциско или Пало-Альто. Переучивать. Потратить год на то, чтобы у них улеглось в голове: спецслужбы — реальность, несколько отличающаяся от реальности, к которой они привыкли, с комнатами отдыха, гибким графиком, быстрыми повышениями и конкуренцией за всё и сразу. Лояльными такие люди не будут. Будут ли они хороши именно в наших реалиях? Не гарантирую, сэр. Всё то же время можно потратить на то, чтобы вырастить и обучить людей. И эти люди будут делать ровно ту работу, которая нам нужна. Ровно так, как нужно. 

Мэллори выслушал его, не перебивая. 

— К тому же, — добавил Кью, — как мне кажется, верить в молодых правильно. 

Сам факт, что Кью вполне успешно руководит техническим отделом уже полтора года, это подтверждает. 

2.

Другой разговор о четвёрке случился у них с Кью в начале этого года.

— Возможно, — сказал Кью, — я просто пытаюсь уберечь их от… взрослой жизни.

— Разведка не слишком похожа на детский сад, — усмехнулся Мэллори.

Кью снял очки и начал очень старательно их протирать. Было в этом нечто уязвимое. Потом он надел очки и посмотрел Мэллори прямо в глаза, и вся уязвимость из его вида пропала в считанные секунды.

— Возможно, — сказал Кью. — И всё же, я хотел бы, чтобы мисс Бхардвадж не пришлось разочаровываться в науке. Чтобы мисс Боуден не оказалась в тюрьме просто потому, что в нашей великой империи уголовная ответственность наступает с десяти лет, а малолетних хакеров так просто и удобно сажать. Чтобы мистер Вонга и мистера Завьялова не перемолола Кремниевая долина — и не выплюнула через какой-нибудь бессмысленный год, не верящими в себя, разочарованными, ненавидящими свою профессию. 

Мэллори тогда вспомнил пару пунктов из досье Кью и поэтому не стал задавать лишних вопросов. 

Полтора года назад, когда они с Кью познакомились, Кью производил впечатление человека, прячущего свою мягкость и даже некоторую растерянность под скорлупой из вежливости, показательных выступлений на планёрках тихим голосом и язвительными комментариями. 

Сейчас Кью словно перестал стесняться этой мягкости, склонности извиняться за что-то без причины, застенчивых улыбок, подчёркнутой вежливости. Но порой в его голосе, взгляде или случайном комментарии, который он бросает в чей-то адрес, проскальзывает нечто стальное. Как, к примеру, проскользнуло тогда. 

3\. 

Система растёт, меняется, и некоторые её элементы перестраиваются, некоторые порядки исчезают, а некоторые вещи остаются на своих местах.

Каждое утро с Манипенни — вместе они негласно готовятся к бюрократической резне или пытаются предугадать, с какой стороны на этот раз придёт ураган дерьма и как сделать так, чтобы он всё же не обрушился на разведку. Манипенни перечисляет факты. Мэллори решает, что с этими фактами делать. 

— Как наши дела? — спрашивает Мэллори. 

— Люблю запах напалма по утрам, — говорит Манипенни. 

Мэллори чувствует необходимость немного её ободрить. 

— Не драматизируйте, — говорит он. — До напалма ещё далеко. 

И тогда они обмениваются понимающими взглядами двух людей, которые намерены продраться через этот день с минимальными повреждениями (позволительна разве что пара царапин). 

4.

Каждый обед с Таннером — Таннер по-прежнему пытается сбросить вес “строевой подготовки ради” с помощью салата. Мэллори хочет было напомнить ему, что в армии сушатся немного не так, но воздерживается. Скорее всего, Таннер и сам это прекрасно знает, просто по какой-то причине ему нужно обманывать себя и верить, что он ведёт здоровый образ жизни. Расстраивать его лишний раз Мэллори не собирается. 

Время от времени Таннер позволяет себе сдержанно выругаться, что в его случае стоит считать знаком доверия.

— Ещё этот ублюдочный Макс Денби неизвестно откуда, которого они слушают…

— Насколько ублюдочный? — спрашивает Мэллори.

— Четыре из десяти. 

— Нормальный показатель. 

— Денби с потенциалом, — говорит Таннер. — Точно сделает карьеру.

— Часто бывает у ублюдков, — соглашается Мэллори. — Следите за ним. 

5.

Каждая утренняя пробежка с Кью — в те дни, когда Кью не просыпает и не приходит в себя после ночной смены. Разве что три километра, которые он способен пробежать, превратились в шесть. В случае Кью это выглядит великим спортивным достижением уровня “Джесси Оуэнс взял на Берлинской олимпиаде четыре золота и испортил праздник Гитлеру”. 

Мэллори даже испытывает некоторую отеческую гордость. 

— Очень хорошо, — говорит он. — Наша следующая цель — честные десять.

Кью поправляет мокрые от пота волосы. 

6.

Кью.

Их общение совсем не меняется, и Мэллори много об этом думает: он привык, что настолько просто всё не бывает. Тем не менее, всё оказывается ровно настолько просто — Кью не обижается на него, не отдаляется, не прекращает рассказывать ему что-то о себе или делиться мыслями. 

Они пообещали друг другу больше не обсуждать те вещи, которые обсудили в конце прошлого лета, и они действительно не обсуждают ничего. Последовательно молчат. Тщательно избегают в разговорах любых острых углов, всего, что могло бы намекнуть на влечение или обладает хоть каплей сексуального подтекста. Мэллори слабо представляет, каких именно усилий это стоит Кью. Возможно, серьёзных, а возможно, и не таких уж.

7\. 

Мэллори догадывался, куда это всё рано или поздно повернёт, уже после первого ужина в “Проблемах белых стен”. Возможно даже, догадывался и до самого ужина. 

Они разглядывали картину в галерее на первом этаже, и никто не произнёс ни слова. Мэллори хорошо запомнил эту картину: портрет женщины, с большим выразительным ртом и тяжёлым взглядом. Ещё лучше он запомнил Кью: шарф тёмно-зелёного цвета, высокие скулы, очень бледная кожа, родинка на щеке, на которую Мэллори тогда обратил внимание впервые. 

Собственная бисексуальность для него не секрет примерно с восемьдесят первого года: главное вовремя заметать следы, не заводить слишком близких отношений с мужчинами и чистить все подозрительное из своей биографии. 

То, что Кью нравятся скорее мужчины, чем женщины, тоже было очевидно сразу: Мэллори это просто понял, тут не нужны были доказательства. Но для себя Мэллори решил, что это не должно менять дело.

Есть люди, которым просто не стоит спать друг с другом, вот и всё. 

8\. 

Жизнь, которой живёт Мэллори, подчинена порядкам.

Минимум сто отжиманий каждый день. Когда был моложе, правило звучало, как “минимум двести отжиманий каждый день”, но во-первых, возраст берёт своё, а во-вторых, сейчас с этой работой и времени меньше. Сюда же — обязательная пробежка с утра пораньше. И витамины, которые он терпеть не может, ненавидит глотать любые пилюли без повода, но раз эти конкретные витамины назначил его личный врач, то придётся. 

Не открывать без повода государственной важности то вино, которое купил, когда был в дурном настроении. Лучше заказать ещё один винный шкаф. На ужинах с Кью не пить больше двух бокалов. Раньше, конечно, было больше. Лет двадцать назад. Но опять же — хотите дойти до пятидесяти пяти в боеспособном состоянии, придётся себя в чём-то ограничивать, а не жить, как Джеймс Бонд. 

Никакого сахара, ни в чем. Красное мясо — да, сахар — нет. Самая бестолковая вещь. Убивать себя этой дрянью как-то… не по-мужски. 

Не заводить компрометирующих отношений. Например, не трахать больше своего адвоката. Да и не пользоваться её адвокатскими услугами — с тех пор, как Мэллори познакомился с Ройей Ширвани, среди её клиентов прибавилось русских олигархов.

Не быть ни сволочью, ни тем важным белым господином, уверенным, будто кроме других важных белых господ, окончивших тот же колледж в Оксфорде, никого и нет. Не быть снобом — нет ничего более жалкого и слабого, чем снобы, о, в этом он убедился давно. 

Не убивать без повода. И не превращать жизнь в ад тем, в чьей виновности или неблагонадёжности пока не уверен. Должен же быть некий минимум справедливости. 

Не соваться туда, где есть возможность своей быстрой и бесславной смертью подставить пару тысяч человек. Это всё развлечения для двадцатилетних, в крайнем случае, тридцатилетних. Но если уж вдруг оказался в такой ситуации, не быть трусом. 

Не поддаваться эмоциям. Всякий раз, когда Мэллори им поддавался, ничего хорошего из этого не выходило. Это не фронда, это опыт.

Порядки существуют в его жизни органично и естественно, как ему кажется. Жизнь просто подстраивается под эти порядки. А то, что им противоречит, следует аккуратно отсекать. 

9.

Ещё одно правило: уделять иногда время старым друзьям, даже если за тридцать с лишним лет у вас стало заметно меньше общих интересов. Всё-таки, это семья. 

10\. 

— Надо же, ты вспомнил, что я существую.

Артур, десятый лорд Арранский, встречает Мэллори в восхитительном настроении. 

— Много работы было, — говорит Мэллори.

— Сколько лет я это слышу? 

— Я полгода не звонил, и ты как-то выжил.

— Три месяца узнавать, что ты живой и не спился, от… общих знакомых? Так себе удовольствие.

— Я бы на твоём месте меньше слушал наших общих знакомых. И кто бы говорил про спился. 

Мэллори прекрасно знает, что это удар ниже пояса.

— Факты таковы, — заявляет Артур, — что именно сейчас твои шансы спиться повыше, чем мои. 

Так они обмениваются ещё парочкой дружелюбных завуалированных оскорблений, а потом Артур говорит:

— Во-первых, Кэролин тоже интересуется, жив ли ты. А во-вторых, я, знаешь ли, скучал. Немного.

— Зачем бы вдруг Кэролин интересоваться, жив ли я.

— У вас там, как я думал, любовь. Была.

— В восемьдесят первом.

— И восемьдесят втором, и восемьдесят третьем, Гарет.

— В восемьдесят третьем уже была Труди. Не считается. 

— После девяносто пятого тоже не считается?

— Не знал, что у меня тогда была любовь.

— Гарет, ты неисправим, и я всегда это знал, — говорит Артур. 

— И я даже не пойду смотреть на твоих барсуков.

— Что и требовалось доказать. Неисправим. 

Впрочем, они оба знают: на барсуков в какой-то момент посмотреть придётся. Барсуки живут тут, поколение за поколением, ещё со времён деда Артура — в шестидесятые дед даже попытался протолкнуть в палате Лордов законопроект о защите барсучьих прав. 

По иронии — Мэллори всегда видел в этом иронию, — с барсучьими правами ничего не получилось, зато другой законопроект авторства деда Артура, по декриминализации гомосексуализма, прошёл. 

Тогда дед Артура объяснял успех одного законопроекта и неуспех другого короткой фразой: “Не так-то много барсуков в палате Лордов”.

11.

— Не так-то много барсуков в палате Лордов, — многозначительно произносит Артур, когда они наконец идут смотреть на этих несчастных барсуков, которые живут в этом особняке если не с тридцатых, то с пятидесятых точно. 

В восьмидесятые, когда Мэллори приехал сюда впервые, дед Артура вызвал у него уважение, а вот дедовы барсуки — лёгкое отвращение. 

Мэллори тогда каждые пять минут шёпотом напоминал Кэролин их не трогать и даже не гладить — барсуки, дескать, переносят лишай и бешенство. Артур это всё-таки услышал, после чего радостно добавил: “а ещё туберкулёз и трихинеллез, всё, М останется без девушки. Кэролин, пиши завещание, мы будем тебя хоронить, всё устроим очень празднично”.

Забавно то, что Артур называл Мэллори М ещё тогда. Без какой-либо привязки к служебным кодовым именам, которые дают в спецслужбах (тогда Мэллори и не планировал работать ни в какой разведке). Просто Артуру казалось, что М звучит серьёзно, а Мэллори он негласно определил “наиболее серьезным из нас троих”. 

Артур с тех пор стал значительно упитаннее и, определённо, хитрее, а вот шутить не разучился. Кэролин — циничнее, и стричься стала короче: раньше ходила с гривой ниже плеч, теперь с аккуратным длинным каре. Сам Мэллори — ему сложно описать себя тогда, людям со стороны это удавалось гораздо лучше. Это время, “до Ирландии” — время, когда всё было по-другому: ошибки можно было исправить всегда и сразу, а чтобы получить желаемое, достаточно было просто постараться чуть посильнее. 

Артур говорит, Мэллори с тех пор тоже стал циничнее — впрочем, Мэллори подозревает, это возрастное. 

Барсуки копошатся перед ними, один — особенно крупный, — пробигает прямо у ног Мэллори.

— А как обстоят дела с барсуками в разведке? — спрашивает Артур.

— Не интересуюсь личной жизнью наших сотрудников.

— Хм, — отвечает Артур.

— Ты иногда шутишь так, что я не понимаю, о чём именно ты шутишь, — говорит Мэллори. — Но судя по всему, это какая-то шутка про гомосексуальность?

— Хм, — Артур делает вид, что больше всего на свете его занимает барсучья драка в углу двора. 

— Я давно не в игре, — говорит Мэллори, и это чистая правда, он действительно давно не в игре. 

12.

Его занимают другие игры: например, то уравнение с сокращением административных должностей. Оно должно уменьшить количество бюрократии, срезать лишний жир там, где этот жир делает разведку ленивым и неповоротливым организмо, сэкономить деньги, время, силы. 

Для некоторых звучит парадоксально, но Мэллори знает, что так это и работает: нельзя держать пятерых там, где работу может сделать один, и надеяться, что работа будет сделана быстрее. Больше людей на одной задаче — больше бессмысленной коммуникации, пересылок писем от одного к другому, отчётов, которые кто-то должен читать и так далее. 

Мэллори даёт добро на проект Кью по автоматизации работы в разведке — просто обозначает, что хочет видеть автоматизированной работу очень конкретных сотрудников, квартирмейстеров среди которых нет. 

Кью приносит ему готовые решения рано утром, сразу после того, как Мэллори заканчивает утреннюю летучку с Манипенни. Руки у Кью исцарапаны.

Перехватив взгляд Мэллори, он поясняет:

— Завёл двух котов. Коты пока что очень юны.

— Как вы успеваете с ними сидеть, — замечает Мэллори.

— А я и не успеваю. Вот они и возмущаются. 

Кью трогает пальцем длинную, тонкую тёмно-красную царапину, идущую от основания большого пальца. Ладони у него узкие и бледные — есть в них нечто уязвимое.

Мэллори фокусирует внимание на чем-то, что не является ладонями Кью. 

— Как зовут ваших котов?

— Алан Тьюринг и Джон фон Нейман, — говорит Кью мягким тоном, не предполагающим лишних объяснений, и открывает перед Мэллори ноутбук. 

13\. 

Некоторые игры оказываются не математическими, а из области социальной инженерии. Цепи питания и классификация видов на Даунинг-стрит. Иногда после таких игр Манипенни словно между делом говорит:

— Сэр, кажется, вам стоит пойти пострелять. 

Он высаживает все пули в центр мишени и как раз переводит дыхание, достаёт телефон из кармана, видит два пропущенных от Кэролин. К этим звонкам Мэллори привык. Начинается с “нет-нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что ты занят”, плавно переходит к “ты, чёрт возьми, не представляешь, как я по тебе соскучилась”, затем к “Лулу’с” на следующей неделе, как тебе такое?” 

Он пишет короткое “перезвоню”.

14\. 

— Ты понимаешь, что я теперь не могу ходить в места, где будет половина наших знакомых, — напоминает Мэллори. — Твоих знакомых. 

— Я сделаю так, чтобы нас никто не увидел. 

— Это я и сам могу сделать, но смысл?

— Даже не разрешаешь мне за тобой поухаживать?

— Лучше не надо. 

— Хорошо, — Кэролин даже если и обижается, то не показывает. — Каков план? 

— Давай без встреч на следующей неделе и прочего, — говорит Мэллори. — Приезжай ко мне. Завтра, к примеру.

— Завтра “Татлер” делает вечеринку.

— Тогда сегодня. 

— Ты невыносим, — говорит Кэролин, потому что последнее время у них с Артуром такое хобби, рассказывать Мэллори, как он невыносим. 

15.

“Невыносимый” — преходящее знамя. Когда Артур разводился пару лет назад со своей женой, невыносимым был он. Когда Кэролин завела двадцатипятилетнего любовника, о котором рассказывала при каждой встрече и в каждом телефонном разговоре, “невыносимой” стала уже она. Потом Мэллори оказался “невыносимым”, когда не поехал с Артуром на охоту: был против бессмысленного насилия над животными, их же потом всё равно никто не будет есть. Потом “невыносимой” снова стала Кэролин — двадцатипятилетнего сменил молодой перспективный лейборист. Мэллори тогда сказал, что это дурновкусие, а Артур — что более верным признаком климакса, чем секс с двадцатипятилетним, может быть только секс с леваком, у которого есть “идеи”. 

Потом Артур заметил, “все твои мужчины, Кэролин, каким-то волшебным и даже немного пугающим образом напоминают одного слугу государства, которого мы с тобой прекрасного знаем”. Кэролин возмутилась. 

Артур продолжил настаивать на этом в течение месяца — “нет, Кэролин, в этом есть некая система, смотри, все они шатены, но довольно светлые, у всех голубые глаза, все занимаются спортом, у всех даже есть подобие моральных принципов, нос с горбинкой тоже, не видишь ли ты тут цепочку занятнейших совпадений?” Эту теорию он доказывал всякий раз, когда разговор хотя бы опосредованно касался личной жизни. Кэролин злилась, но как всегда не подавала виду и то изображала, будто вообще не понимает, о чём речь, то отшучивалась.

— Давай будем честны, — под конец месяца заявил Артур, — твои мужчины — копия М, снятая с копиии М, которая, в свою очередь, ещё раз снята с копии М.

Кэролин выглядела так, будто она сейчас глаза ему выцарапает.

— Послушайте, — примирительно сказал Мэллори, — левак не может быть похож на меня. Никоим образом.

— Да, — согласился Артур, — я уже сказал, что это копия, снятая с копии, снятая с копии. 

Кэролин посмотрела на него, почти игриво.

— Скажи-ка мне, ты снова очень весел, да? 

На её языке это значило “Арти, ты снова запил?” — и использовалось как универсальный способ уязвить Артура ровно с восемьдесят девятого года. 

В некоторой степени, дружелюбное осуждение друг друга — один из китов, на котором уже который год держится их дружба. 

Ах да, ещё время от времени они с Кэролин спят. Как будто бы пытаются вспомнить, как встречались в восемьдесят первом, но всё же совершенно по-другому. 

16.

— Новая грудь.

— Ты специально?

— Конечно, я специально.

— Ты набрал вес.

— Не мог я набрать вес.

— Ну что поделаешь, — говорит Кэролин, чуть подпустив сочувствия в голос. — Придётся тебе, вероятно, отжиматься не двести раз, а двести пятьдесят. Старость.

— Разве я сказал, что новая грудь — это что-то плохое?

— Нет, но это всё равно было… — Кэролин подходит к нему, совершенно голая, и опускается на колени, — … весьма чувствительно.

Дальше она ничего не делает. Просто стоит перед Мэллори на коленях, тянется было к его ремню, а потом убирает руку и сообщает:

— Вообще, вам с Арти тоже пора бы на Слоун-стрит. У меня есть хороший доктор.

— Я не готов стать первым главой МИ-6, который сделал пластику, спасибо большое. 

— Некоторые президенты и некоторые премьеры, знаешь ли…

— Некоторых премьеров язык не повернётся назвать мужчинами.

— Токсичная мужественность, — тянет Кэролин.

— Сейчас тоже было, — говорит Мэллори, тихо, — весьма чувствительно.

Кэролин, довольная, наконец расстёгивает его ремень. 

17.

— Ты кончишь или нет?

— Подожди, сейчас.

Кэролин треплет его по щеке.

— Что такое?

— Я задумался.

— Боже мой, — смеётся Кэролин, — задумался. Как будто...

Мэллори за тридцать с лишним лет так и не понял, как у неё получается столько разговаривать в процессе, но ему нравится. Он меняет угол и закидывает ногу Кэролин себе на плечо.

Она перестаёт разговаривать и даже не спрашивает в очередной раз, когда он кончит — просто выгибается, как-то совершенно невозможно, не гнутся так люди, жмётся к нему, а затем расцарапывает ему спину в кровь.

18\. 

— И о чём ты задумался?

— Да так, — говорит Мэллори.

Он приносит ей халат, который держит специально для неё, а затем пепельницу и сигареты, которые тоже держит специально для неё. Сам курение не любит, но если женщина хочет — пожалуйста. 

— Мне бы хотелось верить, что я хоть немного отвлекла тебя от вот этого вот всего… разведывательного.

— Конечно, отвлекла.

— У тебя какая-то новая женщина?

— Нет, конечно, — говорит Мэллори. — Зачем? 

— Закон сохранения энергии, — как всегда отвечает Кэролин.

Этими словами — “закон сохранения энергии” — они с Арти характеризуют личную жизнь Мэллори, и он уже привык. Кэролин в какой-то степени приятно, что посление двадцать лет энергию тратят в основном на неё — хотя она иногда язвительно добавляет “и на адвокатшу”. Артур в целом согласен, что по достижении определённого возраста политика становится интереснее, чем романтика. 

Впрочем, секс, конечно, менее интересным не становится. С некоторыми людьми он становится привычным, да. Но это разные вещи. 

— На ночь останешься? — спрашивает Мэллори.

Кэролин затягивается.

— Морально не готова вставать в пять утра. 

19\. 

Через два дня звонит Ройя — как будто они с Кэролин сговорились и решили возобновить общение с Мэллори одновременно.

— Ты же со мной не разговариваешь.

— Теперь разговариваю.

— Соскучилась?

— Нет, — говорит Ройя, и конкретно в этом контексте, когда она говорит “нет”, её “нет” значит “да”. 

Дальше у Мэллори есть несколько вариантов того, в какую именно сторону развить этот разговор — “всё ещё злишься из-за Мэнсфилд?”, “не хочешь прокомментировать всё, что говорила про меня?”, “что, адвокатам нынче скучно жить?”, — но ни один из этих вариантов ему сейчас не нравится. Он слишком хорошо знает Ройю — и знает, что под конец рабочего дня, едва добравшись домой и налив себе вина, не готов выслушивать очередной поток чего-то… эмоционально заряженного.

Ройя всегда… эмоционально заряженная. Даже когда она внешне спокойна и сидит на адвокатской скамье в зале суда — под этим спокойствием обычно ярости столько, что похоже на взорвавшийся атомный реактор. 

Поэтому он говорит:

— А я немного.

Ройя меняет режим “я буду делать вид, что мне плевать на тебя, хоть я и позвонила тебе сама” на нечто более игривое. 

— Приезжай в Кенсингтон.

— Не могу быть пойман дома у защитницы всех русских. 

— Не всех. С Лебедевым не работаю.

— Сколько вместо него шейхов?

— Твоя помощница посчитает.

Ещё минут пятнадцать они достаточно забавно торгуются, выясняя, кто к кому должен приехать, и кто более занят две следующие недели. Никто ни к кому не приедет, конечно, но Мэллори не удерживается от соблазна: эти разговоры бодрят. 

18.

Та история с Мэнсфилд кажется Мэллори просто смешной.

Ройя, как только обо всём узнала, оборвала ему телефон — и в каждом разговоре у неё находились новые аргументы в пользу того, что Мэнсфилд сама не способна доказать свою невиновость, что все адвокаты, которых ей подберут, по умолчанию профнепригодны, что это могло бы быть “ну очень красивое дело, ну очень жирное”. 

Ройя штурмовала его со своим обычным упорством — а Мэллори в ответ на каждый аргумент отвечал одно и то же: дорогая, я ни в коем случае не сомневаюсь в твоём профессионализме, как и в том, что ты бы справилась лучше всех, но позволить защищать главу МИ-6 адвокату русских и арабов — немыслимо. 

— Не только адвокату русских и арабов, — отвечала Ройя, и дальше Мэллори объяснял, что ни в коем случае не обесценивает её правозащитную деятельность, но Оливия Мэнсфилд — взрослая девушка и сама может выбрать себе адвоката. Да и к тому же, Мэнсфилд не политический заключённый, которого можно взяться защищать pro bono, чтобы снова выглядеть героиней. 

Всякий раз он сдерживался от соблазна добавить “чтобы отмыть совесть”. Сдерживался. Успешно. 

В какой-то момент этого идущего по кругу разговора на очередном упоминании арабов Ройя возмутилась, назвала его расистом и потребовала объяснений. 

Мэллори ответил, что никаких объяснений не будет, кроме того, что он не расист, и положил трубку. 

Ройя обиделась.

Вот, собственно, и вся история. 

19\. 

Мэллори было очевидно, что помирятся они рано или поздно, через месяц, полгода, год или два, и вот поэтому история с Ройей стала историей, над которой все посмеивались.

Арти намекнул — “зато какой у вас будет примирительный секс”.

Кэролин поджала губы — она Ройю за что-то тихо ненавидела, и порой характеризовала как “эту женщину в красных Маноло” или “эту женщину, которая носит “Баккару”, или “эту женщину с её миленькими бриллиантиками”. 

Кэролин произносила это с такой интонацией, словно Ройя убила десяток человек с особой жестокостью. Словно красные туфли в зале суда, крупные камни и любовь к тяжёлой парфюмерной артиллерии сами по себе являлись уголовным преступлением. Мэллори тогда сказал, что эти комментарии выглядят как попытка Кэролин утвердить своё моральное превосходство над Ройей, и что у Кэролин какое-то странное отношение к тем, кто не настолько привык к деньгам, как она. Кэролин обиделась. Он пожал плечами: “Не будь снобом, вот и всё”. 

Ройя возвращается, что было ожидаемо. Очевидно хочет ещё раз увидеться с Мэллори, и это очевидно перерастёт в довольно бодрый секс. Настолько бодрый, что со стороны выглядит так, будто все пытаются друг друга убить. 

С другой стороны, сейчас Мэллори совершенно не против немного попрепираться с этой женщиной, хоть секса здесь больше никогда и не будет.

20\. 

Но рано или поздно его мысли дрейфуют по направлению к Кью.

Например: Кью придумывает чертовски красивую схему перераспределения нагрузки между различными командами внутри техотдела, которую объясняет теорией игр. 

Мэллори нравится наблюдать за человеком, который не просто рассуждает о теории игр с умным лицом, но совершенно осознанно применяет её в менеджменте. 

— В этом случае, — говорит Кью, — речь о совершенно классической трёхходовке.

— Вы на всё примеряете теорию игр? — спрашивает Мэллори.

— Нет, — отвечает Кью, — только на задачи, которые действительно этого требуют. Ну и на некоторые ситуации. За пределами разведки. 

— Какие именно?

— Трёхходовка, — говорит Кью, — если что-то шокирующее появляется в Интернете, внимательно смотрите, какие законы в этот момент принимаются. 

Мэллори смеётся.

— Это так называется, значит.

— И так тоже, — отвечает Кью, и тут в их разговоре всё же повисает та неловкая пауза, как если бы они снова сидели на той крыше и обсуждали ту самую тему. 

Но Кью быстро делает вид (делает ли?), что ничего такого не произошло — и что совершенно никакого напряжения между ними двоими никогда не существовало.

— В следующий раз, сэр, я расскажу вам про Джона Нэша, — говорит он, улыбается, складывает ноутбук и встаёт из-за стола. 

21\. 

Это всё мелочи, которые Мэллори начал замечать ещё тогда, просто потому, что ему нравилось наблюдать за Кью. Поначалу наблюдения были просто наблюдениями.

Кью никогда не ест мясо, рыбу, птицу и морепродукты, мотивируя это своей нелюбовью к бессмысленному насилию над животными. Да и в принципе, сам факт существования еды в его мире словно вынесен за скобки: может заговориться настолько, что за час ни разу не прикоснётся к этому своему тофу-стейку, который заказывает уже четвёртый ужин подряд. 

(Труди тоже так делала)

Кью никогда не повышает голос. Если он зол, то заворачивается в сарказм. Если он хочет быть услышанным, то, как и полтора года назад, начинает говорить ещё тише. 

(Труди тоже так разговаривала)

Кью держится в стороне, на почтительной дистанции от своих протеже, той же четвёрки — видит каждого насквозь, но не вмешивается в их внутренние отношения, а лишь наблюдает, ставит требования и вежливо дисциплинирует. Он не пойдёт ни с кем из своих сотрудников в паб вечером пятницы. Те в техотделе, кому ещё нет тридцати, смотрят на Кью как на строгого, но доброжелательного преподавателя в университете. В нём и правда иногда мелькает что-то преподавательское. 

(Труди похожим образом относилась к своим студентам, разве что не запрещала им носить кроссовки и заводить соцсети, но тогда и соцсетей-то не было) 

Кью терпеть не может большинство технологических проектов, которые сейчас обсуждает весь мир. Особенное возмущение у него вызывают именно американские стартаперы: стоит Джойсу заикнуться про “Теранос”, и Кью весь прямо-таки начинает сочиться презрением. 

(Труди однажды потратила два часа на то, чтобы объяснить Мэллори, как её оксфордские коллеги-психиатры вздумали лечить сложнейшие нейроиммунные заболевания психотерапией, считая их выдуманными. Под конец ужин остыл, всё остыло, но что такое синдром хронической усталости, Мэллори запомнил на всю жизнь)

Кью всё ещё умеет краснеть, в тридцать-то лет. Мэллори не сможет вспомнить, краснела ли Труди, даже если приставить ему пистолет к виску: все визуальные воспоминания он вымарал после девяносто второго, как ушёл. Да и вообще, сам факт, что он проводит параллели между Кью и своей бывшей женой — вызывает определённое беспокойство. 

Мэллори приходит к мыслям о Кью, но потом всё же задвигает их подальше.

22.

Ситуация-то беспрецедентная. 

Секс с мужчиной, когда вам двадцать, и в постели с вами есть Кэролин — одно. В этом мире можно перепробовать всё — чтобы потом неизбежно успокоиться, остепениться, как это называл Арти.

Непонятные чувства к вашему подчиненному на двадцать лет младше, от которого зависит все в разведке, что связано с технологиями — другое. 

Это просто неразумно. 


	7. 2014, март-июнь

1\. 

— Кого представляете себе на этот раз?

Мишень по количеству дыр напоминает чайное ситечко.

— Этот разговор не записывается?

— Я отключаю камеры всякий раз, когда вы идёте пострелять, — отвечает Кью, как если бы это была самая бытовая вещь, которую только можно себе представить.

Мэллори всаживает в центр мишени ещё одну пулю.

— Тогда премьер-министра.

— О, — говорит Кью, — ваш любимец. 

— Уже неделю обсуждает какие-то совершенно кретинские инициативы вроде создания — подумайте сейчас, Кью, — объединённой разведки.

— Мы, МИ-5 и остальные?

— Да, и остальные, — говорит Мэллори, перезаряжая пистолет. — И все делятся друг с другом данными. Либертэ, экалитэ, фратернитэ. 

Кью выглядит сочувствующим.

— Французы определённо имели в виду другое, когда придумывали этот лозунг, сэр.

Он стоит в углу тренировочного тира, худой, в тёмно-синих брюках и светло-голубом свитере. Присутствие Кью немного успокаивает. Хоть он и бывает той ещё язвой, в моменты, когда Мэллори зол или напряжён, Кью свою язвительность убирает. Откладывает в сторону. Смотрит, отпускает незлые шутки и вот, как выясняется, даже отключает камеры. 

2\. 

Премьер-министра Мэллори уже на следующее утро убеждает повременить с инициативой создания объединённой разведки — предлагает переключиться на более приоритетные вопросы национальной безопасности, распыляет внимание премьер-министра и выигрывает тем самым отсрочку.

— Нам стоит разобраться, откуда на самом деле исходят эти инициативы, — говорит Мэллори Таннеру, садясь в машину. — Я слабо верю, что МИ-5 могли сами до такого додуматься.

— И я, сэр, — говорит Таннер. — У меня есть пара догадок.

— Давайте их сюда.

— Мы так во что-нибудь врежемся, сэр. 

— Не врежемся, — говорит Мэллори, — я многозадачен. Могу вести машину и думать об идиотах параллельно.

— Позвольте поправить, сэр, об идиотах и мудаках.

— И о них тоже.

— Макс Денби, — говорит Билл Таннер. — Знаете, по моей шкале уже твёрдая семёрка. Парень быстро поднялся.

3\. 

— Денби? — Артур насыпает барсукам моркови в несколько мисок. — Будь добр, передай яблоки. 

Куски яблок летят прямо на морковь.

— Так откуда он?

— Из Итона.

— Безусловно, это важная для меня информация.

— Не люблю итонских, Гарет.

— Я тоже.

— Наши адекватнее, не находишь?

— Арти, информация о том, что Макс Денби учился в Итоне, мне ничего не говорит. Скажи ещё, что он любит собак, хорошее вино — не уточняя, какое именно, — и путешествовать.

— Собак он точно не любит, пьёт немного, про путешествия не проверял, — говорит Артур, глядя на барсуков. — А вот Итон тут важная деталь. Он бывший одноклассник министра внутренних дел.

— Это мы уже выяснили сами, — отвечает Мэллори. — Полгода назад. Как и то, что он тоже тори, как и всё про его неплохую карьеру в министерстве внутренних дел, и про частный сектор. Я не понимаю, что им движет — и почему все твои приятели его слушают.

— Не все, только тот, которому повезло стать премьером. 

— И кто-то, кто довёл его до премьера.

— А вот это определённо не мои приятели, — говорит Артур. — И кстати, не министр внутренних дел, что бы ты не думал, они заметно охладели друг к другу. И половина нашей партии, дорогой мой друг, его тоже терпеть не может. Он идёт по головам. Это видят все, кто когда-либо имел с ним дело, поэтому союзников он меняет сравнительно быстро. Сейчас у него друзья в министерстве обороны. И кажется, он хочет дружить с тобой. Но и с МИ-5 он тоже хочет дружить.

— Звучит так, будто кто-то купил себе на Хэллоуин костюм Макиавелли.

— Кстати, не находишь, что внешне эти двое немного похожи?

— Не сравнивал, — говорит Мэллори. — Но Макиавелли не люблю. 

Барсуки копошатся в обрезках яблок и моркови, то и дело оттесняя друг друга: у них там явно своя борьба и свои игры. 

4.

Макса Денби представляет Мэллори замминистра обороны, это случается пару дней спустя после очередного выезда к Артуру на природу. У Денби мелкие черты лица, чёрные короткие волосы и чёрные бегающие глаза, и во всём этом и правда есть некое сходство с портретами Макиавелли.

— У вас были некоторые сомнения по поводу моей инициативы, — говорит Денби, глядя Мэллори в глаза. Для этого ему приходится держать голову довольно-таки высоко. 

— Они и сейчас есть, — отвечает Мэллори. — Думаю, этот многообещающий проект нуждается в доработке. 

— Всегда считал, что такие вещи лучше создавать в соавторстве.

— Я слишком верю в ваш профессионализм.

— Одна голова хорошо, а две, как вы знаете, лучше.

— Макс, — доверительно говорит Мэллори, — как соавтор каких-либо проектов я невыносим. От законопроектов до проектов нового интерьера в разведке. Слишком придираюсь к цвету плинтуса и прочим мелочам. 

— Не знал, что руководителю такого уровня присущ микроменеджмент.

— О, — отвечает Мэллори, — руководителям ничто человеческое не чуждо. Но то, что часто зовут микроменеджментом, я зову вниманием к деталям. Иногда плинтус, знаете ли, может испортить весь интерьер. 

Макс Денби хмурит брови, не находит ответа остроумнее “надо же, как интересно” и секунд через тридцать ретируется к замминистра обороны — “хотел бы поздороваться, вынужден буду вас покинуть,” — забыв свой бокал.

5.

— Я правильно понимаю, что он предлагал вам стать соавтором самоубийственного — давайте будем называть вещи своими именами, сэр, для разведки это и правда самоубийственно, — так вот, самоубийственного для нас проекта?

— Совершенно верно.

— Обожаю политиков, — говорит Кью. 

Сегодня он для разнообразия взял не тофу-стейк, а пасту с баклажанами и сыром скаморца, которую шеф ввёл в меню две недели назад. Чтобы Кью изменил тофу, Мэллори надо было попробовать пасту самому — а затем тактично, когда никто не слышит, попросить шефа добавлять чуть меньше сыра, чтобы сыр не перебивал вкус овощей, и не так сильно солить баклажаны. После второй итерации пасты Кью, видимо, убедился, что баклажаны могут быть не отвратительными, и решил отойти от своего обычного тофу-плана. 

Забавно: он охотнее пробует то, что Мэллори уже одобрил.

— Придётся тестировать для вас всю вегетарианскую еду, да?

— Доверяю вашему выбору, — смеётся Кью. — Главное, не просите шефа подкладывать мне туда мясо, и всё будет нормально.

— Не могу быть с вами настолько жестоким. 

— Приятно слышать, — говорит Кью. — У меня вызывает очень много вопросов этот Денби. Как и его инициативы. Вы уверены, что мы не хотим… повнимательнее к нему присмотреться?

— Мы готовы присмотреться к нему достаточно внимательно, но пока что в рамках закона. 

— Я понял, — говорит Кью. — Но если что, я предложил.

— Есть такая вещь, как презумпция невиновности. И увы, иногда я вынужден о ней помнить. Даже если речь идёт о потенциально опасных мудаках, Джеффри. 

Кью было хмурится, но быстро возвращает себе невозмутимость. 

— Вы назвали…

— Могу предположить, — говорит Мэллори, — что в нерабочей обстановке вас логичнее называть по имени. Иначе кто-то может удивиться.

6\. 

Кью смущается его слов или реакций, но ничего не предпринимает, они просто общаются. 

Единственная попытка что-либо предпринять со стороны Кью случилась ровно этажом выше, на крыше “Проблем белых стен” прошлым летом — и в этой попытке тоже не было ничего предосудительного. Кью всего-то попытался выяснить, какого чёрта между ними происходит. Мэллори на его месте бы тоже попытался. 

Кью имел полное моральное право задать этот вопрос, и задал его, к слову, гораздо аккуратнее. Но Мэллори всё равно не хочет вспоминать лишний раз, как именно этот вопрос Кью, пусть и аккуратный, заставил его тогда себя почувствовать. Если вкратце: как будто пробираетесь по словесному минному полю. 

Он благодарен Кью за то, что с тех пор вопрос не поднимался. 

7\. 

Вопрос не поднимается, ни когда они едят вместе и обсуждают политических мудаков, ни когда Кью приносит Мэллори новый пистолет, запрограммированный под его ладонь — “будет слушаться только вас, сэр, как у агентов”, — ни когда отдыхают после утренней пробежки. 

Кью пробегает восемь километров. Мэллори чувствует себя тренером олимпийских чемпионов. 

— Надо бы заняться вашей общей физической подготовкой, — говорит он.

— Вот на это я точно не пойду, — отвечает Кью.

— Всякое случается. Вам стоит освоить хотя бы базовые приёмы самообороны. Не на уровне “расписался в инструктаже”.

— Не моё.

— Вам нравилось стрелять.

— Один раз в жизни. Предпочитаю смотреть, как это делаете вы. 

Кью ёжится.

— Холодно, однако.

— Наша чудесная погода. Как вы не привыкли за тридцать один год?

— Есть вещи, к которым никогда не привыкнешь. Даже в нашей великой стране.

Мэллори даёт Кью свою куртку — и только постфактум понимает, что именно сделал, но отступать назад уже поздно.

Кью берёт куртку — и тоже, наверное, осознаёт свои действия только постфактум.

— Сэр, — говорит он, — это правда было лишнее. Но большое спасибо. 

8\. 

Ещё из ретроспективы. 

Любимые места Кью, не являющиеся Лондоном: Берлин, Токио, Барселона, Сеул, ещё Тайбэй. 

Любимые места Мэллори, не являющиеся Лондоном: Вена, Санкт-Петербург, несколько конкретных округов Парижа (Париж может быть вполне дружелюбным местом, если вы хорошо говорите по-французски). И, внезапно для самого себя, Дели и Кейптаун. 

Это всё детали, которые всплывают то в одном разговоре не о работе (или слегка о работе), то в другом.

— Почему Дели и Кейптаун? — как-то спросил Кью. 

— Очень правильное сочетание удивительного и жестокого. 

Кью наклонил голову, по-птичьи, и прищурился. 

— Сэр, вы приходите на любую встречу на пять минут раньше. Ровно на пять. Представить себе вас не могу в Индии. В Южной Африке тем более. 

— Сперва хаос немного раздражал, да. Но я втянулся. И даже стал гораздо терпимее к людям. Почему Тайбэй? 

— Тоже сочетания, — сказал Кью. — Центр города — из “Бегущего по лезвию”. Неоновые высотки. Трущобы. Даосские храмы из восемнадцатого века. И тут же субтропики. Но на самом-то деле Тайбэй очень спокойный город. И очень упорядоченный. Поезда в метро не опаздывают. Люди не паникуют без повода. Спокойствие и достоинство.

Из любимых мест портрет человека складывается точнее, чем из одежды или привычек в алкоголе. Мэллори любит всё имперское, чуть старомодное и в меру строгое. А ещё — немного необъяснимо жуткого. Кью — всё эклектичное, удивительное, расслабленно-творческое или просто очень странное. Ну и щепотку дзеновского спокойствия. 

9\. 

Макс Денби… ничего не делает.

— Залёг на дно, — говорит Таннер. — Интересно, что он дальше выкинет?

Макс Денби продолжает ничего не делать. Он мелькает на приёмах. Сияет новенькой улыбкой: сделал себе очень естественные коронки, судя по всему. Сменил костюмы на более тесно сидящие по фигуре, галстуки на более узкие. Подстригся.

О проекте по модернизации разведки Денби стал говорить слишком мало. Много — об ограничении воружений, свободе и демократии и прочем. 

— У него выходит не слишком естественно, — говорит Кью. — Всё ещё предлагаю то, что предлагал.

— Вы понимаете, что слежка за ним спровоцирует скандал национального масштаба. А ещё мою отставку и вашу отставку. 

— Понимаю, — говорит Кью. — Других методов не вижу. Как батат?

— Съедобен. Но над этим йогуртовым соусом можно поработать, правда. 

Да, всё правда дошло до этого, он тестирует вегетарианскую еду для Кью, потому что Кью к любой еде в принципе относится с неким скрытым подозрением, как будто на дворе Средние века. Боится, что его отравят, вестимо. 

Мэллори находит это довольно обаятельным. Кью отвечает — “мне нравится, когда вы включаете режим гастрокритика”. 

10\. 

Возвращаясь домой, Мэллори ещё раз обдумывает то предложение Кью. Было бы ему лет на пятнадцать меньше — и понимай он последствия конкретных действий, которые совершают конкретные люди, чуть хуже, — он бы, может, и согласился рискнуть. Но не сейчас. Ещё один политический скандал он заминать не готов. 

Это больше не Уайтхолл.

11\. 

Дежурные сто отжиманий, дежурный чёрный кофе без молока, дежурная пробежка. 

Дежурная летучка с Манипенни. Дежурная шутка про “доброе утро, Вьетнам”. 

Дежурный шквал дел, вопросов, писем, под чтение которых Мэллори выделяет строго сорок минут в день и ни минутой больше. 

Привести жизнь к чему-то “дежурному” — это само по себе стоило некоторых усилий. Когда Мэллори было двадцать пять, об этом не шло и речи: в спецназе вы всё же слишком привыкаете к тому, что в любой момент может случиться всё, что угодно. Вас могут перебросить точку, о которой вы и не слышали, сослуживца пристрелят у вас на глазах, все получат приказ, который невозможно было предсказать при всем желании, вам нужно в любой момент быть готовым взять на себя задачи связиста, медика или переводчика, на случай, если нужного человека в команде убьют. Тогда стабильность и не была нужна. Мэллори любил всё это — за исключением тех моментов, когда убивали своих, это было больно. Но в остальном — любил. 

Когда Мэллори было тридцать шесть, тридцать семь, первые годы в Уайтхолле, эта стабильность появилась сама собой. Возможно, потому, что тогда уже была нужна. 

Мэллори пятьдесят два, и он крайне слабо представляет жизнь без этих своих порядков.

И без правил. 

12\. 

Кью переставляет книги на полки нового шкафа: с тех пор, как он только начал устраивать себе в бункере кабинет, его личная библиотека несколько подросла. 

— Мы всё равно переезжаем, — говорит Мэллори. 

Это правда. Скоро закончат ремонт в их новом здании на набережной. Конечно, потом это здание ждут двести проверок, в том числе и со стороны Кью, но Мэллори надеется, что на всё уйдёт не больше трёх месяцев. Они достаточно долго просидели в этом бункере.

— Но работать-то мне в этом кабинете прямо сейчас, — Кью ранжирует всё на полке по цвету корешков. — Нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное. 

Новый шкаф отведён целиком и полностью под научные работы по математике.

— Почему вы ушли? — спрашивает Мэллори.

— Откуда? — Кью изображает, что не понял вопрос, он будто бы не слишком любит об этом говорить. 

Не любит — но Мэллори вдруг становится интересно.

— Из науки.

— Нельзя быть посредственным математиком, — отрезает Кью.

— Или гениальным, или никаким?

— Можно сказать и так.

— Что заставляет вас думать, что вы были посредственным математиком?

Кью молчит. Потом признаёт: 

— А я и не считал себя посредственным. 

— Почему тогда?

— Не хотел ждать ещё тридцать лет, чтобы научное сообщество, возможно, признало меня гением, — говорит Кью. — Даже если бы и признало, вряд ли бы я стал счастливее.

Он добавляет:

— А мне, всё же, хотелось бы, чтобы работа делала меня счастливым.

И:

— К тому же, я слишком любознателен, чтобы ограничиться одной математикой. 

И:

— Хоть математика и моя первая любовь. 

Кью спускается со стремянки. 

— Думаю, мы с вами похожи. Люди, которых работа делает счастливыми.

— Я люблю свою работу, — говорит Мэллори. — Даже слишком. Но делает ли она меня счастливым, не могу сказать точно.

— Разве это не взаимосвязанные вещи?

— Просто существование такой вещи, как счастье, вызывает у меня большие сомнения, — говорит Мэллори. 

— Так жить непросто, — замечает Кью.

— Почему же? Есть и другие замечательные вещи. Ответственность за других. Спокойствие и порядок. Человеческая воля, наконец. 

Кью поддразнивает его.

— Я бы повесился.

Мэллори дразнит в ответ. 

— Вот поэтому вы и не в моём кресле. 

— О, — говорит Кью, улыбнувшись, и поправляет закатанный рукав рубашки, — если бы я хоть на день оказался в вашем кресле, Англию, увы, ждала бы катастрофа. 

— Техногенная?

— С высокой долей вероятности. 

Мэллори смотрит на запястье Кью. А секунду спустя уже на книги. 

13.

Кажется, что временно с вопроса неизвестных похитителей и вопроса жизни под стеклянным колпаком разведка переключается на более насущные вопросы вроде переезда. У всех есть своё мнение по поводу того, каким нужно сделать новое здание, чтобы оно было идеально безопасным. Кью настроен скептически.

На совещаниях он всё так же понижает голос, когда хочет быть услышанным. Таннер всё так же молчит с чашкой кофе и многозначительным лицом, а потом начинает осторожную критику. Манипенни сидит рядом с Мэллори и записывает то, что кажется важным. Главы отделов высказывают требования, нередко противоречащие друг другу. 

Кью делает весьма стильную презентацию, чтобы объяснить, почему эти требования с его точки зрения чушь собачья, и где именно коллеги не учитывают опыт предыдущих атак на предыдущие здания и помещения разведки (начиная с пятидесятых годов). 

Даже тратит десять минут на то, чтобы объяснить, что такое ошибка выжившего — тот старый пример, с самолётами, в которые били снаряды, и схемой их повреждений. И ещё десять на то, чтобы объяснить, какое это отношение имеет к планировке главного здания.

14\. 

На двух их нелегалов совершают нападение прямо в центре Вашингтона. Это не про убийство — их явно не хотели убить, а вот похитить, да. Сотрудникам удаётся отбиться. Бонд прерывает миссию, приезжает из соседнего штата, конвоирует их, как мама-утка двух весьма покоцанных утят средних лет с натренированным американским акцентом.

— Это не американцы, — констатирует Мэллори. 

Таннер мрачно кивает. 

— С чего бы американцам стрелять в центре Вашингтона.

— Мы пробили этих людей?

— Ничего не дало. Наёмники. Непонятно, на кого работают.

— Ну что же, — говорит Мэллори. — Ждём продолжения, и уже не в Америке. Надо очень серьёзно подумать о безопасности тех, кто работает в Китае. 

— Почему Китай?

— Вы сами понимаете, — отвечает Мэллори. — Потому что в последнее время мы отправляли туда лучших. А этим людям явно нужен кто-то, кто больше знает.

15\. 

— Мы можем… 

Один из парней Кью — высокий и угловатый, кажется, с фамилией на З, — ставит перед Кью кружку с чаем. Другой — “наполовину китаец,”— убирает со стола прототипы, аккуратно перекладывает их на пронумерованные полки.

— Мистер Завьялов, мистер Вонг, это не входит в ваши должностные обязанности, — говорит Кью, но со смесью смущения и чего-то растроганного. 

— А мы просто, сэр, — отвечает Завьялов, и затем они с Вонгом ретируются, почти хорошом сказав “не мешаем”.

— О вас тут заботятся, — замечает Мэллори.

Кью фыркает.

— Как о дисфункциональном отце. Так вот. Мы можем пересмотреть то, как отслеживаем перемещения сотрудников. Я уже предлагал тот проект в прошлом году. Сейчас следить за каждым их шагом и каждым звуком в их квартире — вынужденная мера безопасности.

— Сколько вам времени понадобится?

— Дня два интенсивной работы.

— Это может быть быстрее?

— Система пока несовершенна, ей нужна доработка…

— Совершенного не бывает, — говорит Мэллори. — У нас получится сделать это за день? Мы не можем знать, когда именно случатся новые нападения.

— Случатся ли?

— Лучше перестраховаться.

Мэллори смотрит сквозь стёкла, разделяющие теперь части “технического” бункера, на подчинённых Кью. Вот Джейн Фостер — она с тех пор коротко постриглась, постройнела, перестала вести агентов: Кью говорит, что пришёл к простому выводу, не заставлять прекрасных инженеров заниматься тем, в чём они совершенно бесполезны. Фостер, в синем свитере, с карандашом за ухом, спорит с двумя тощими юношами, похожими, как близнецы. 

В другом углу та индианка, мисс Бхардвадж. Высокая, не худая — стройная, в длинной узкой юбке, идеально выглаженной белой рубашке, закатанной до локтей, туфлях без каблуков. Прямоугольные очки, такие же, как у Кью. Волосы у мисс Бхардвадж убраны назад, когда она закидывает голову, смеясь, на неё неизменно пялится пол-техотдела. С ней мисс, кажется, Боуден, та хакерша, которую Кью пригрел. Афро во все стороны, мешковатые брюки, мятая рубашка и галстук как что-то инородное. Мэллори знает таких людей. Вписываться в офисный мир, офисный распорядок, дресс-код и жесткие кодексы поведения для них — волевое усилие. 

Мисс Боуден забирает печенье у мистера Вонга, сидящего за компьютером. Тот никак не реагирует. Боуден машен ладонью у Вонга перед лицом. Завьялов тычет его под ребро. Мисс Бхардвадж останавливает их, как учительница младших классов. Затем все четверо ловят взгляд Мэллори через стекло — и моментально успокаиваются. Молодёжь. 

— Кью, — говорит Мэллори, — пожалуйста, обратите внимание и на безопасность… вот этих ваших сотрудников. 

— Данные о всех, кто работает над теми проектами, засекречены, — говорит Кью. — Узнать об инженерах внутри разведки сложне, чем о нелегалах снаружи.

— Тем не менее, — отвечает Мэллори. — Подумайте об этом. Где тут может быть уязвимость? 

— Боуден, — произносит Кью, помедлив. — Самая юная. 

— Тогда приставьте к Боуден охрану. Скажите, что это временная мера. 

— Это избыточная мера.

— В нашем деле не бывает избыточных мер.

— Это будет странно выглядеть.

— Кью, — говорит Мэллори, — это не тот разговор, который должен происходить у нас через день после того, как в Вашингтоне чуть не похитили двух сотрудников разведки. Уверен, вы сможете объяснить новые меры так, чтобы все сохраняли спокойствие.

16\. 

Конечно, Кью ворчит, но объясняет. Он делает эти новые меры безопасности незаметными. Охрана на некотором расстоянии сопровождает мисс Боуден. Никто не знает об этом — кроме тех, кто непосредственно в это вовлечён.

Новая система автоматизации контроля за сотрудниками работает в тестовом режиме: Сэди Боуден и все, кто находится в Китае. 

— И сколько мы так ещё будем? — спрашивает Кью на вторую неделю.

— Столько, сколько потребуется, — говорит Мэллори.


	8. 2014, июль

1.

На четвёртую неделю Кью вежливо намекает, что осадный режим стоило бы и снять, как будто не помнит, что было во во времена Сильвы.

Аргументы Кью: бюджет, нервы сотрудников, распределение человеческого ресурса, целесообразность, несовершенство системы слежки, которая за последнее время десятки раз прислала ложные уведомления по всем возможным поводам. 

— Справедливо, — говорит Мэллори. — Но нет. Давайте расслабимся чуть позже.

Хоть охрана следит лишь за отдельными разработчиками, а хитроумная система контроля лишь за агентами в одной стране, под колпаком чувствует себя вся разведка.

На кого-то это давит сильнее, на кого-то не так сильно. 

Мэллори просто меняет фокус внимания: в этой ситуации они проконтролировали всё, что только могли, дальше остаётся заниматься рутинными делами. 

Рутина, в конце-то концов, успокаивает. 

2.

А потом всё по сценарию.

Оповещения о пропаже 001 в Пекине приходят в девять тридцать по лондонскому времени. В девять тридцать пять в техническом отделе Кевин Вонг говорит:

— Шанайя должна была быть дома пять минут назад.

— Ведёшь себя так, будто вы встречаетесь, — ехидничает русский. 

Вонг смотрит на него поверх очков.

— Если забыл, тебя я тоже об этом спрашиваю. 

Мэллори слышит этот разговор краем уха, пока даёт инструкции Таннеру и ждёт дальнейшей информации от Кью. 

— Слушай, — говорит Завьялов, пытаясь оторваться уследить за четырьмя мониторами одновременно, — у нас пропал агент в Пекине, вот честно, Кевин, сейчас не время сраться, кто из нас режим безопасности нарушает…

Мэллори мысленно сопоставляет в голове то, что слышит, с тем, что знает.

О разведке, о жизни и о ситуациях, аналогичных этой. 

На это уходит ровно одна секунда.

— Кью, — говорит он. — Нас пытаются отвлечь. 

3.

Шанайя Бхардвадж живёт в северном Лондоне; однако её телефон находится через пару улиц от входа в бункер техотдела. И не двигается с места. Рабочий ноутбук — в южном Лондоне. Продолжает движение.

— От телефона сразу избавились, — говорит Мэллори. — Чтобы не могла связаться с нами. Во сколько села в такси?

— В восемь тридцать шесть, сэр, — говорит Кевин Вонг. — Пробки. 

— Час с лишним в машине, — говорит Мэллори. — Если жива, то вырубили. 

Кью сгорбился над компьютером. Он тихо переговаривается с 002 и 007 — и, передав им координаты, спрашивает Мэллори: 

— Откуда уверенность, что она в машине?

Мэллори показывает на экран: там по карте северного Лондона синей светящейся линией змеится путь, проделанный ноутбуком Шанайи. 

— Чтобы выбросить тело, надо сделать остановку. 

Из осанки Кью, того, как он держится и говорит, словно пропадает часть напряжения. 

Мэллори хочет сказать “не спешите радоваться, вашу Бхардвадж могли сто раз пристрелить прямо на заднем сиденье”, но воздерживается от этого комментария. 

Он кладёт Кью руку на плечо, пока никто не видит. 

— Делегируйте кому-нибудь агентов в Китае.

— Уже.

— Вот и славно, — говорит Мэллори.

Он не может сказать Кью “не стоит волноваться” или “всё хорошо”. Не врёт в таких ситуациях, просто сам научился слишком убедительно изображать спокойствие. Или выключать вовремя лишние мысли, когда остаются только простые действия. 

Плечо Кью худое, как у подростка. 

Кью позволяет Мэллори задержать ладонь на секунду, а потом выскальзывает, встаёт и начинает отдавать распоряжения нехарактерно бодрым голосом.

4.

— Девчонки тут нет, — говорит Бонд на другом конце Лондона. 

— Как? — спрашивает Кью.

— Нет, — повторяет Бонд.

Он гонится за машиной, где, предположительно, находится ноутбук Шанайи Бхардвадж.

— Не меняет дела, — Кью сглатывает, затем в его голосе появляются железные нотки. — Достаньте ноутбук. Разберёмся.

— Сэр, была задержка на две минуты на Джон-Арчер-Уэй, — говорит Завьялов. — Далвич. 

Он разворачивает изображение со спутника.

Две машины рядом друг с другом. Обе — такси. Двое мужчин. Что-то, похожее на женское тело, передают из рук в руки. 

5.

— Мы можем отследить эту машину? — спрашивает Кью. 

— Она едет в противоположном направлении, сэр, — говорит Вонг. 

Мэллори смотрит на карту. 

— Перебросьте 001.

— Невозможно, — отвечает Кью. — Они с 007 вместе. Слишком долго. 

Завьялов начинает нервно смеяться.

— Мать твою, — говорит он, почти ухо Вонгу, но Мэллори слышит. — Это как ГТА, но только ещё и стратегия, Кевин, прикинь. 

— Заткнись.

— Сам заткнись. 

— Джентльмены, — говорит Мэллори, — это — потом.

Джентльмены леденеют. 

6.

Дальнейшее Мэллори помнит, как кадры в фильме. 

Кью посылает за машиной с мисс Бхардвадж трёх агентов не из "нулей". 

Пятнадцать минут спустя он говорит:

— Брайс мёртв.

Ещё через три минуты слышен звук выстрела.

— Ховард мёртв.

Ещё через семь:

— Гримсби мёртв. 

— Чёрт возьми, — произносит Таннер, — на кого работает этот таксист?

— На кого бы то ни было, — говорит Мэллори.

Русский даже перестаёт нервно смеяться и сравнивать всё с видеоиграми. Ему не смешно. Так это и бывает с молодыми и весёлыми. До первого трупа человека, которого хоть немного знал. Потом шутки как защитная реакция надолго отваливаются. 

7.

Бонд и 001 всё-таки убивают “таксиста” номер один, и так ноутбук Шанайи Бхардвадж возвращается в распоряжение британской разведки, но “таксист” номер два об этом совершенно точно не знает.

“Таксист” номер два продолжает движение по городу — и ровно одну минуту Кью и Мэллори спорят, кого за ним отправить.

Больше полевых агентов в зоне досягаемости нет. Бонд и 001 на другом конце Лондона. Остальные? Многовато будет похоронок, раз “таксист” попался такой… нетипичный. 

Мэллори против того, чтобы угробить ещё пару людей. Кью против того, чтобы отправлять группу захвата на шумную городскую улицу. “Нет возможности, это смешно”. В целом Мэллори с ним согласен, но других вариантов нет.

Всё это чуть не превращается в совершенно кретинскую менеджерскую задачу, но Мэллори вовремя останавливается на одной мысли. “Таксист” теоретически может проехать сравнительно недалеко от бункера, и…

Он прекращает этот разговор и молча направляется из техотдела. 

— Вы куда? — спрашивает вслед Кью.

— В гараж.

Таннер говорит:

— Безумие.

Вонг и Завьялов молчат, но они явно думают: “безумие”. 

Кью поджимает губы. 

— У меня есть возможность вас отговорить, сэр?

— Нет, — отвечает Мэллори, — сегодня будете моим квартирмейстером. 

Он иногда отслеживает те моменты, когда вместо главы разведки в нём включается бывший спецназовец. А иногда — нет. Просто вспоминает, как тогда действовал, и действует, на ходу выключая любые эмоции.

(Это прямо конфликтует с его порядками, но прямо сейчас ему плевать) 

8\. 

Ещё кадры: 

Он садится в машину, в ухе звучит голос Кью: направо, налево, быстрее. 

Боковое стекло той машины покрывается трещинами. Шашечки сносит вдребезги случайной пулей, когда Мэллори пытается попасть в “таксиста”. Кью молчит. 

Острая боль в левом плече.

Мэллори сносит “таксисту” пол-черепа. 

На задворках сознания пролетает мысль: надо же, ещё не растерял хватку, вот ведь. 

Мисс Бхардвадж хрипит и зажимает рукой бок, под рубашкой расплывается красное пятно, Мэллори делает перевязку из того, что есть. Он кладёт девочку на сиденье машины так, чтобы не потеряла больше крови, чем могла бы. 

Только тогда вспоминает о своей руке. Боль такая, что темнеет в глазах.

Затем из крошечного микрофона за ухом подаёт голос Кью:

— Помощь едет.

— Скажите, чтобы прихватили виски, — говорит Мэллори.

9.

Ноутбук на месте, и доступ к системе безопасности разведки так никто и не получил.

Мисс Бхардвадж в больнице, жить будет. 

Два трупа на опознании.

“Китайских” сотрудников удаётся вытащить, цена — ещё пять трупов, от которых надо быстро избавиться, пока китайские спецслужбы ничего не поняли. 

На левом плече Мэллори повязка, второй раз за два года работы в МИ-6. 

— В одну руку дважды, — шутит он, отметая шутками заранее вопросы и комментарии Таннера про достаточное количество полевых агентов или всё беспокойство Кью. 

Зайдя к себе в кабинет, он опускается в кресло и впервые чувствует, насколько за всё это время устал. В смысле, чувствует в полной мере. По-настоящему. Такое редко бывает.

10.

Манипенни стучится через полчаса.

— Все шутят про “РЭД”, — говорит она.

— И что это? — отзывается Мэллори без особого интереса.

— Фильм такой, — поясняет Манипенни. — Есть “РЭД” и “РЭД-2”. С Брюсом Уиллисом. Про ЦРУшника на пенсии.

Она садится в кресло для посетителей, закинув ногу на ногу, и хитро смотрит на Мэллории.

— А у нас “РЭД-3”. 

— Не готов больше бегать с пистолетом, как Брюс Уиллис на пенсии, — отвечает Мэллори. — Я не в игре.

— Скажите ещё “слишком стар для этого дерьма”. 

— Иногда я им занимаюсь, но доля правды в этой фразе есть. 

Манипенни отвечает что-то вроде “мм-хмм”, многозначительное и довольно-таки неопределённое. Потом бросает взгляд на пачку обезболивающего.

— Вы, надеюсь, не виски запивали?

— Вот для этого дерьма я точно стар, — говорит Мэллори. 

И добавляет: 

— Попрошу вас отменить все встречи на завтра и послезавтра.

— И после-послезавтра, — поправляет его Манипенни. — И в идеале ещё бы после-после-послезавтра, сэр, для полного восстановления. 

— Так говорите, будто мне голову прострелили. Два дня.

— Как скажете, — отвечает Манипенни, хотя выглядит несколько оскорблённой.

— Я ценю вашу заботу, — говорит Мэллори. — Но это всего лишь рука. 

11.

Рука на перевязи вносит в жизнь некоторые коррективы в устоявшиеся порядки: утренние отжимания приходится отменить. Мэллори пробует отжиматься на одной правой — но и тут перевязанная левая мешает, так что сегодня без зарядки. 

Водитель за всю дорогу до графства Кент пару раз тактично пробует завести разговор, от погоды неизбежно скользящий в сторону той ситуации а-ля “РЭД-3”, но Мэллори эти попытки пресекает на корню. 

Садовник задаёт некоторое количество вопросов в стиле “что случилось с вашей рукой, сэр,” но Мэллори отшучивается: “Производственная травма”. 

Зайдя в дом, он без особого удивления отмечает, что не был здесь почти год. Такое бывает. Он возвращается, когда хочет пару дней полной и абсолютной тишины.

12.

Первые полдня он просто читает, сидя в саду — перечитывает Марка Аврелия. К заметкам Марка Аврелия Мэллори иногда возвращается, чтобы найти в них что-то новое. Удивительный, всё-таки, человек — хоть философские взгляды его, как принято считать, и не отличаются оригинальностью: принимай судьбу безропотно, каждый жребий по-своему хорош и так далее. Но всё же. Быть императором, нести ответственность за людей, которые вам, может, и не слишком симпатичны, — целый Рим таких людей, — а при этом оставаться достойным человеком и сохранять спокойствие ума — уже достижение. 

В последний раз, когда Мэллори открывал “К самому себе”, вышло до смешного символично: он тогда всё думал о том, как отправить Оливию Мэнсфилд в отставку с поста главы разведки с соответствующим уважением, как сделать так, чтобы она ушла с достоинством. А через месяц сам оказался на её месте. 

13\. 

К обеду Мэллори переставляет все старые фотографии с места на место. Шестьдесят восьмой, мать, волосы уложены в высокий пучок, как у Грейс Келли, она вообще была немного похожа на Грейс Келли, про это все говорили. 

В ушах аккуратные бриллианты, талия всё ещё двадцать пять дюймов — Мэллори помнит эту цифру, двадцать пять дюймов, это было некой критической отметкой, за которую заступать мать себе запрещала. А если и заступала, то жаловалась на весь дом и наказывала себя. Пару дней проводила на воде и ещё неделю питалась салатом, чёрным кофе и — изредка — парой варёных яиц, это считалось послаблением. 

В такие дни мать становилась раздражительной. Никто старался не попадаться ей на глаза — ни сам Мэллори, ни Ди, даже отец дольше обычного сидел у себя в кабинете. 

Восемьдесят четвёртый, Ди восемнадцать, она с растрепанными волосами и в розовом платье, лицо ещё по-юношески пухлое. Слегка похожа на ту актрису из фильма “Шестнадцать свечей”, которую тогда все школьники обожали. 

Восемьдесят третий. Артур, раза в два стройнее, чем сейчас. Сам Мэллори. Кэролин, в чёрном бархатном платье с пышными плечами, глубоким вырезом и бантом. Тогда так модно было. Арти говорил “ты как проститутка”, Кэролин ему отвечала “это не то, что думал Ив Сен-Лоран, когда это придумывал”. Кэролин помешалась на этих платьях, придирчиво выбирала, ездила на каникулы в Париж. Иногда Мэллори казалось, Ив Сен-Лоран лежит в их постели и смотрит грустно поверх очков. 

Шестьдесят шестой, отец на работе. В семье было как-то принято говорить, что Мэллори его копия. Ди ничьей копией не называли — нос и овал лица у неё были от матери, глаза от отца, губы непонятно от кого. Шестьдесят седьмой, Мэллори с отцом на прогулке. Шестьдесят девятый, вместе играют в какую-то настольную игру, отец в костюме-тройке, только что откуда-то вернулся, дело было поздно вечером, Мэллори его дождался. Семьдесят пятый, отец опять в своём рабочем кабинете, вот ещё одна из семьдесят пятого, они вместе на охоте. Семьдесят шестой, отец и Тэтчер. После семьдесят седьмого, понятное дело, никаких фотографий нет. 

14.

В ящиках находится несколько снимков со свадьбы с Труди. Кэролин на них нет. Есть Арти, есть Ди, ну и пара друзей-медиков Труди. Она решила не звать родителей, мать Мэллори не приехала под благовидным предлогом. Труди — миниатюрная, темноволосая, коротко стриглась уже тогда. Стоит в белой юбке и белой рубашке. Мэллори помнит, она просто ненавидела эти платья, которые все тогда носили. 

Он сам в футболке и джинсах. Волосы кажутся светлее, чем сейчас. Тощий — одни мышцы. Какой это год, восемьдесят шестой? В том году он вовсю тренировался для спецназа. Загорелый. Улыбается во весь рот. 

Мать тогда решила, что он сошёл с ума, идти служить и жениться в двадцать четыре, говорила “Гарет, я не буду оплачивать адвоката, когда ты вздумаешь разводиться”. 

Арти тоже говорил, что Мэллори сошёл с ума, но немного по-другому, в своей манере: “Гарет, у тебя точно всё в порядке, я имею в виду, трахать Кэролин и жениться на этой, ты явно совершаешь очень сомнительный выбор, эй, я предлагаю тебе одуматься”. Дальше шло: “Всё равно ты всегда делаешь, как хочешь, просто я хочу тебе сказать, что рано или поздно в ваших отношениях встанет, так сказать, классовый вопрос”. А потом: “Хотя ладно, чёрт с тобой, я отвечаю за алкоголь”. И: “Нет, я в курсе, что ты не собираешься напиваться, это я напьюсь, я, как-никак, выдаю своего лучшего друга замуж, то есть прости, женю, а что я такого сказал, я ничего не сказал”.

Кадр, где Мэллори целует Труди в шею, при всех — немыслимо. Какой был дурак.

Другой, почти такой же — Труди робко, очень нежно целует его в щёку, жмётся к нему. 

Ещё один, здесь Труди чему-то смутилась и будто хочет за него спрятаться.

И ещё — там Труди тащит его за руку, куда-то ведёт на улице, небо на фоне светлое, не ночное. Он помнит, что они куда-то пошли в пять утра, но не помнит, куда и зачем. 

Ещё раз перебрав затёртые снимки — цветные и бледные, как все фотографии из того времени, — Мэллори убирает их обратно в ящик, решив больше не доставать. 

15\. 

К трём, когда он решает приготовить обед, — непросто это сделать одной рукой, но стряпню экономки не хочется, в ближайший паб тоже, — приходит сообщение от Кью.

“Простите за беспокойство в выходной”

А затем:

“Новости. Можем обсудить?”

— Хорошие или плохие новости? — спрашивает Мэллори, уже по телефону.

— Достойные внимания, — уклончиво отвечает Кью. — Я очень не хотел бы портить вам отдых, но, думаю, тут нужна личная встреча. 

— Когда вы в последний раз были за городом?

— Это предложение по локации? 

— Думал, вы и меня отслеживаете.

— Пока нет. Я уважаю ваше личное пространство.

— Хорошо, — говорит Мэллори. — Ставлю вопрос по-другому. Прямо сейчас я нахожусь в графстве Кент. В паре миль от одной деревни. Я мог бы приехать в Лондон, но это займёт больше времени. Я мог бы предложить вам приехать сюда. Так мы сможем обсудить всё, что нужно, и вы хотя бы подышите воздухом. Как вам? 

— Звучит заманчиво, — произносит Кью после некоторых раздумий. — Но я не очень с природой. То есть природа не очень любит меня, можно так сказать. 

— Можете ограничить ваш контакт с природой садом, — отвечает Мэллори.

16.

Пока он ждёт Кью, в совершенно другом ящике совершенно другого шкафа находится ещё пара фотографий с Труди — чёрт, вот как будто бы их специально тут кто-то спрятал. 

Это восемьдесят восьмой или девятый, они вернулись в Лондон уже давно, живут в том доме, оставшемся от отца, в Сент-Джонс-Вуде. 

Труди работает в Сент-Бартсе, в психиатрическом отделении. Мэллори иногда, полушутя, ласково спрашивает “ну как там дела у твоих шизофреников”, она также полушутя напоминает, что давала клятву Гиппократа, “так что нет, Гарет, не надейся даже”. 

На одной из фотографий Труди сидит на диване босиком, с щенком корги на коленях. 

У этого щенка вообще забавная история. Они долго спорили о том, какую собаку завести — вопрос с детьми, естественно, даже как-то не ставился, тут было два простых и понятных условия. Первое — дети не раньше, чем Мэллори уйдёт из спецназа. Второе — дети не раньше, чем Труди получит степень. Поэтому все и обсуждали собаку. 

Труди предложила пуделя.

Мэллори сказал, что пудель — собака для тоскующих старушек. Предложил борзую. 

Труди съехидничала, что даже в выборе собаки в их отношениях всплывает классовый вопрос — она никогда не говорила такие вещи всерьёз, в отличие от Артура, просто дразнилась, — а дальше сказала, что не будет чесать борзую два раза в день и пять раз в день кормить крошечными порциями мяса, которое надо ещё правильно готовить. 

— Давай, это я делать буду, — сказал Мэллори. — Не очень сложно. 

— Ты дома когда бываешь?

— Туше, — признал он, потому что в то время действительно не бывал дома по нескольку месяцев. В той жизни, которой они жили, весь уход за борзой точно лёг бы на Труди, а а она со своей работой и завтрак-то себе сделать не всегда успевала. 

Потом он молча взял и купил Труди корги, долго выбирал правильного щенка с правильным цветом пятен на спине и правильной формой лап, взял суку. Как-то к ней приросла кличка Пончик, хотя Пончик больше подходит кобелям, а не сукам. Поэтому Мэллори называл собаку просто “собакой” — “покорми собаку”, “забери собаку”. 

Труди на фотографии тискает собаку по кличке Пончик и смеётся. 

Надо это убрать к другим Труди-свидетельствам, отвести один конкретный ящик под Труди-архив и не заглядывать туда без повода. 

17.

Кью добирается до Кента пару часов спустя: Мэллори слышит, как подъезжает ко двору служебная машина. Из машины вылезает Кью — в костюме и при галстуке, явно не успевший переодеться. Вытаскивает с заднего сиденья портфель. Осматривается. Здоровается с садовником, что-то спрашивает, садовник энергично кивает. 

Мэллори спускается встречать; Кью выглядит уставшим и довольно обеспокоенным, но старается это не показывать.

— Красиво у вас тут, — говорит он.

— Фред старается. Сам я придумываю, что и где посадить. Иногда.

— Командуете, значит.

— Выпьете что-нибудь?

— Разве что воды, — говорит Кью. 

Он кладёт портфель — явно с ноутбуком, — на диван. 

— Я бы отложил наш вопрос с переездом. 

Он открывает портфель и вытаскивает крошечный прозрачный пакет, в котором лежит то, что Мэллори сразу узнаёт.

— Новое здание прослушивают, — говорит Кью. — И мне интересно, кто бы это мог быть. 

18.

— У вас есть версии?

— У меня есть только догадки. И пара находок. 

— Давайте сопоставим факты, — говорит Мэллори. — Сперва у нас пытаются похитить двух сотрудников в Штатах. Мозли работал на всех мало-мальски значимых операциях под прикрытием в Северной и Южной Америке, ещё со времён Мэнсфилд. Грин четвёртый год сидел в Белом доме, о нём никто даже подумать не мог, что он наш. Похитители много знали о нас. 

— Китай, — говорит Кью. — Похожая история. Человек, участвовавший во всех наших операциях в регионе. И человек, который постоянно общался с местной разведкой. 

— Похищали. Не убивали. Похищали. 

— Нужна была информация. Мисс Бхардвадж они тоже не убили. Узнали, кто работает над засекреченным проектом. Из всех выбрали именно её. И она нужна была им живая. Доступ в систему по сетчатке глаза. Это они тоже знали. 

— У нас завёлся крот, — говорит Мэллори. — Кроты. 

— Целое гнездо кротов.

— Если бы это было гнездо, мы бы заметили раньше. Один человек с высоким уровнем доступа. Который всё это время работает у нас под носом. 

— Новое здание забили жучками за один день. 

— Откуда вы знаете, что за один?

— Я проверял его позавчера.

— Верно ли я понимаю, что всю эту дрянь с мисс Бхардвадж устроили в тот же день? 

— Получается, что так.

— У кого был доступ в здание? 

— Я принёс список людей, — говорит Кью. — Есть пара мыслей, которые я предлагаю обсудить вместе. Надо ещё раз сопоставить факты. 

19.

Они перебирают этот список в общей сложности час. Спорят. Раз за разом обсуждают одних и тех же. Кью переходит с воды на привычный Эрл Грей. 

— Тайрон Джойс, — говорит Мэллори. — Что о нём скажете?

— Исключительно лоялен. Работает у меня с одиннадцатого года. Ещё до повышения. 

— Имеет доступ ко всем агентам. Квартирмейстер. Также контактировал с четвёркой. Начинал работать над проектом новой системы безопасности. Был отстранён. За что?

— Не “за что”, а “почему”, — поправляет Кью, впервые за долгое время заканчивая предложение на “сэр”. — Мне показалось, что Джойс-управленец определённо сильнее Джойса-инженера. Нашёл его навыкам лучшее применение.

— Пнули его по яйцам, — уточняет Мэллори. 

— Не понимаю, на что вы намекаете.

— На то, что не всем людям, которым вы безоговорочно верите, стоит верить так уж безоговорочно. Вы можете знать, но не всё понимать. Семейную ситуацию. Карьерную ситуацию. Чужое больное эго. Люди предают по сотне причин.

— Предлагаете отстранить его и отправить на проверку до выяснения обстоятельств? Это может подорвать лояльность всего отдела. Все знают Джойса.

— Действуйте тоньше. Установите за ним слежку, с сегодняшнего дня. 

— С помощью других сотрудников? Сомнительно. 

— С помощью действительно проверенных сотрудников. 

— Вы сами говорите, что не стоит верить людям безоговорочно. 

— Доверяйте, но держитесь подальше. А задачи вроде этой доверяйте тем, кого воспитали сами. И тем, у кого есть в этом личная заинтересованность. Тем, чью непосредственную работу, чьи месяцы и годы труда утечки ставят под угрозу. Тем, чьих коллег пытались похитить у вас прямо под носом. 

— Стравливать инженеров между собой? 

— Не ссорить. Дать конфиденциальное задание. Подчеркнуть, что это лишь гипотеза. В разведке все подозрительны, и в первую очередь право на подозрительность есть у вас. На вашем месте я бы доверял Вонгу. Не потому что русский плох — у меня по вашим отчетам сложилось ощущение, что русский более талантлив, хорошие мозги. Но потому что Вонг дотошен, и голова у него холодная всегда. 

— Скорее, стоит дать задачу им двоим.

— Не многовато ли людей?

— Кевин Вонг и Илья Завьялов вдвоём — в два раза быстрее, чем Кевин Вонг и Илья Завьялов по отдельности, и в четыре раза эффективнее. Соответственно, в три раза быстрее и в шесть раз эффективнее, чем в среднем по отделу.

— Вы измеряли?

— У меня свои методы расчёта продуктивности сотрудников, — говорит Кью. — Не вдавайтесь в подробности. Так что. Слежка. И, думаю, Джойса надо перевести туда, где ему потребуется минимальный уровень допуска из возможных. 

— Вы их спугнёте. Тех, на кого он работает. Просто слежка.

— Угу — говорит Кью и тянется к ноутбуку. — Понял, принял. 

20\. 

Потом Кью рассеянно повторяет — “да, прямо сейчас это лучшее решение,” — видимо, желая успокоить себя. Мэллори забирает его пустую чашку.

— Не хотите ли теперь немного расслабиться?

Кью смотрит на него так, будто он сказал что-то на китайском.

— Вы сделали то, что можете прямо сейчас, — поясняет Мэллори. — Этого достаточно. 

Затем он окидывает взглядом Кью — и ловит себя на том, что картинка в голове не слишком складывается. Кью, конечно, первый человек в разведке, которого Мэллори мог бы назвать своим другом. Всё же, представить Кью у себя в гостиной у Мэллори получилось бы с трудом: каждый из них слишком трепетно относится к личному пространству, и своему, и чужому. Они выделяют время под разговоры на нейтральной территории, время под совместный спорт, но это, всё-таки, другое. 

Дружба бывает разного характера.

Тот же Арти имеет допуск к частной жизни Мэллори — по выслуге лет. К той частной жизни, где и скрывать-то особо нечего. Слегка — к рабочим делам. 

Арти скорее похож на члена семьи: у них с Мэллори слишком много общей истории, это и делает дружбу крепкой, как на совесть построенный дом восемнадцатого века. 

Кью имеет допуск к рабочей жизни Мэллори — что само по себе немало, учитывая, что работа составляет примерно девяносто процентов жизни Мэллори в целом, — а ещё к идеям, домыслам, рассуждениям, теориям, всему этому мило-интеллектуальному, чем они обмениваются в свободное от работы время. 

Для этого не нужно пускать Кью в своё пространство, в физическом смысле. Тем не менее, именно сейчас Кью сидит на диване в гостиной Мэллори. 

— Я предлагаю вам не тратить ещё два часа на обратную дорогу, — говорит Мэллори. — Выберете ту спальню, которая вам больше нравится. Прогуляетесь, пока ещё светло. Могу выделить вам кабинет, если надо спокойно поработать. Уедете завтра утром. 

Кью задумывается. Закрывает ноутбук, но не убирает в портфель. 

И негромко, словно хочет сказать это себе, произносит:

— Ничего такой выдался день рождения.

В досье Кью это было, но Мэллори и свой-то день рождения не празднует, что уж там. 

— Да ладно, — говорит Кью, догадавшись, о чём думает Мэллори. — Я и сам о нём забываю. Давайте как-то не будем на этом акцентировать внимание, что ли. Тридцать два даже не круглая дата. Это просто тридцать два.

— Что будете на ужин? — спрашивает Мэллори. 

Кью отвечает:

— На ваш вкус.


	9. 2014, июль-сентябрь

1.

Стандартный набор Кью — “что угодно без мяса, рыбы, птицы и морепродуктов”, — Мэллори это уже знает. Опыт проверки вегетарианской еды для Кью в “Проблемах белых стен”, как-никак. В самой вегетарианской еде нет ничего сложного: всегда можно сделать какое-нибудь не слишком скучное ризотто и салат.

Кью проходится по кухне, наклоняется поближе к книгам на кухонной полке. 

— Тут в основном Энтони Бурден, — говорит Мэллори. 

— И одна Найджелла.

— А, точно, ещё Найджелла. 

То старое шоу Найджеллы Лоусон он смотрел году в девяносто девятом, это его первые годы в Уайтхолле. Было так: Мэллори возвращался с работы, открывал вино — тогда речь шла не о двух бокалах, — бездумно переключал каналы по телевизору. Случайно попал на повтор. Там брюнетка с красивым лицом трясла огромной деревянной солонкой над кастрюлей, увлечённо рассказывала, почему лингуине лучше впитывают соус, чем спагетти — и совершала ночные набеги на холодильник. Мэллори тогда не любил готовить — но то, что он увидел, оказалось приятно отвлекающим.

На втором выпуске Найджеллы он втянулся. 

На четвёртом купил книжку и попробовал сделать что-то по одному из рецептов. 

Кью лениво листает “Как есть”. Мэллори инспектирует всё, купленное экономкой, на предмет овощей, из которых для основы ризотто можно сделать овощной бульон. 

С травами всё понятно — розмарин и тимьян Фрэнк высадил в прошлом году, базилик в этом. 

2.

Книги — первое, на что падает взгляд Кью, в какую бы комнату он ни зашёл. Через книги Кью, кажется, пробует узнать то, что, как сам думает, ещё не знает о Мэллори. Мэллори же, в свою очередь, пробует к этому привыкнуть. 

Кью не похож на следователя или собаку-ищейку. Но он задаёт вопросы.

— Марк Аврелий и Сенека, — говорит он. 

— Римские стоики мне близки.

— Я мог бы предположить, — отвечает Кью. 

Он поднимает глаза на потолок. Оглядывает окна и стены. 

— Это георгианская эпоха? Я не слишком разбираюсь в архитектуре. 

— Да, построили в семьсот семидесятом. 

Кью переводит взгляд на портрет деда на стене. 

— Хотите спросить, где остальные?

— Слишком тактичен для этого. 

— Перед вами портрет человека, который в тридцать седьмом году продал этот дом американцу, чтобы погасить картёжные долги. Мой достопочтенный дед. 

— Хм, — произносит Кью.

— Где все остальные портреты, можно было бы спросить у американца, да вот только он умер, — говорит Мэллори.

— Вы застали деда?

— Нет, он прожил весьма захватывающую жизнь и застрелился в сорок девятом, изрядно перед этим напившись. Поговаривали, Ивлин Во с него кого-то списал.

— В “Возвращении в Брайдсхед” или всё-таки в “Мерзкой плоти”?

— Какая разница, у него все герои одинаковые. 

Кью молча соглашается. 

Дальше всё становится проще.

3.

Кью высматривает в лесу некое подобие протоптанной тропинки, по которой можно пройти, не испачкавшись — и после некоторого промедления, всё-таки идёт за Мэллори.

— То есть ваш отец был вынужден всё отстроить заново? 

— Видите, резиновые сапоги не такая уж плохая идея, зря вы отказались, — говорит Мэллори. — И да. Это ему удалось. Но ценой определённых решений. 

— Каких, например?

— В том числе он женился на моей матери. Осторожнее, не…

Кью спотыкается о корягу. Мэллори готовится, в случае чего, его поднять. Или подхватить. Но Кью удерживает равновесие. 

— Знакомство с природой, — фыркает он. 

— Кажется, вам нравится.

— У меня… неожиданные впечатления, — говорит Кью. — Во всяком случае, тут красиво. 

Он догоняет Мэллори. 

— Мы же никого не будем убивать, да? 

— Как видите, я без ружья и с одной рукой на перевязке.

Кью делает картинно серьёзное выражение лица. 

— Я слишком хорошо знаю, на что вы способны, сэр.

— При вас никого убивать не буду.

Кью приподнимает бровь.

— Да и вообще, — говорит Мэллори, — с некоторых пор не люблю охоту.

Остаток прогулки по лесу они проводят, не произнося ни слова, но это комфортное, спокойное молчание. Кью ведёт Мэллори туда, где нашёл симпатичную опушку — опушку, на которую Мэллори выходил уже до этого не раз, но зачем подробности. Мэллори показывает Кью дуб, который стоит тут уже, предположительно, лет двести. 

Кью всё-таки чуть не падает, поскользнувшись, когда залезает на крупный, покрытый мхом камень. Мэллори сразу подаёт Кью рабочую руку. Кью хватается за его запястье своими длинными, цепкими пальцами. Немного краснеет. Кивает — “спасибо”. 

4.

— Будьте так добры, передайте нож. Вот тот, который чуть крупнее. 

Кью перестаёт обдирать пучок трав. 

— Сэр, у вас одна рука. Как вы будете...

— Вы можете придержать тимьян, а я покажу, как правильно его порубить. Буду очень аккуратным и постараюсь ничего вам не отхватить. 

Кью выбирает нужный нож из подставки. 

— Пришьём. 

— Мне вы нужны в целости и сохранности, — отвечает Мэллори. — К тому же, я слишком хорошо к вам отношусь, Джеффри, чтобы подвергать вас такому. 

— Как скажете, — говорит Кью и вкладывает нож в ладонь Мэллори. 

Расстояние между ними… ладно, его почти нет, и резать что-либо в такой ситуации оказывается весьма непросто: отвлекает. 

— Палец чуть-чуть подальше.

— Вам так будет неудобно.

— Нормально.

От Кью пахнет чем-то зелёным, свежим, но не хвойным. И совсем чуть-чуть пряным. Неплохой выбор одеколона. 

Кью внимательно следит за тем, как Мэллори орудует ножом.

— Тут всё просто, — объясняет Мэллори, стараясь отогнать лишние мысли. — Весь смысл в том, чтобы резать достаточно быстро. Мы режем только часть. Оставшийся пучок мы положим в овощной бульон, который, в свою очередь, нам нужен, чтобы приготовить рис. А когда бульон будет готов, вынем травы. 

Он замечает, что объясняя это, говорит в точности как Кью — когда Кью рассказывает про Нэша, теорию игр или, наоборот, пионеров компьютерной науки из шестидесятых. 

— Ну что, — говорит Мэллори, — сможете?

Кью пробует — и честно, лучше было ему не давать в руки нож. Оказываетчя, человек может работать в лабораториях с отравляющими веществами, чинить оружие за государственные миллионы, но при этом быть не в состоянии порубить пучок травы. 

Кью начинает смеяться — то ли над собой, то ли над ситуацией. 

— Кто-то из нас должен пошутить эту шутку.

— Какую?

— Про двух калек на кухне. 

— Почему же двух. Одного. Вы просто начинающий.

— Который даже вот эту штуку не может порезать.

— Вы отлично справляетесь, — говорит Мэллори. — Но можем дать вам и другую задачу. 

Он кивает на небольшую тыкву, которую уже разрезал пополам. 

— Полейте её оливковым маслом, натрите солью, положите вот этот пучок розмарина в середину — его надо поделить на две части, — и поставьте в духовку на сто семьдесят градусов. 

Дальше Мэллори уточняет: 

— Включить её надо сразу, потом подождите немного, пока нагреется. Минут пять.

И, увидев озадаченное лицо Кью, подмигивает.

— У вас получится. 

5\. 

— Оливковое масло… размазать по тыквам? Или так оставить?

— Размажьте. Точнее, распределите, чтобы было равномерно. 

— Хорошо. А соль точно всю втереть? Именно втереть? 

— Нет, просто слегка натрите, не нужно втирать её до полного исчезновения. 

Через несколько минут усердного натирания половиной тыквы солью Кью сообщает:

— Розмарин разваливается.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я так понимаю, его же вроде как надо уложить ровно, именно ровно, да?

— Вы придаёте этому слишком большое значение, Джеффри. У вас всё получается. 

— Вы специально меня подбадриваете. 

— Я делаю это совершенно искренне.

— Даже от школьного психолога не получал столько поддержки.

— Вам не повезло с психологом. 

— Может, дело в том, что мы не готовили вместе. Он только слушал подростковое нытьё. 

— Что там такого интересного происходит в духовке? 

— Гипнотическое зрелище, — говорит Кью. — У меня что-то получилось. Я что-то приготовил. Наблюдаю свой кулинарный триумф. 

— Первый раз? — спрашивает Мэллори.

Кью не отрывается от духовки.

— Не считая яичницы, которую я сжёг в двенадцать лет. Вызывали пожарных. 

— Не знал, что это технически возможно, сжечь яичницу. 

Кью похож на кошку, наблюдающую за рыбами в аквариуме.

— Как видите. 

6.

Мэллори, повинуясь неведомому чутью, не даёт Кью больше прикасаться к ножам — и аккуратно отправляет его промывать рис, пока сам вынимает часть тыквенной мякоти ложкой, а часть режет кубиками. С одной правой рукой на это уходит в два раза больше времени, чем обычно, но так он хотя бы спокоен за пальцы Кью. 

Дальше ещё салат, да, фенхель тоже надо резать.

На этом этапе готовки Кью предлагает достать, наконец, вино, добавляя: “Ну мы же совершенно точно опять будем пить, это просто очевидно”. 

Мэллори задумывается о том, с каких именно пор это стало “просто очевидно”, но идёт выбирать бутылку. Новозеландское отметает сразу — слишком фруктовое, будет перебивать вкус, — полнотелые красные тоже не подойдут, а ничего другого в шкафу нет. 

— Что ищете?

— Максимально ненавязчивое белое. 

— Нам настолько важна его ненавязчивость?

— Ненавязчивое, но нескучное, — говорит Мэллори. — Меня смущает контраст между винным шкафом дома и тут. 

И:

— Надо поработать над этим.

— Я, конечно, заморачиваюсь из-за других вещей, но вообще могу понять, — говорит Кью. — Такое всегда бывает, когда собираешь коллекцию. В какой-то момент коллекции не оказывается под рукой, а то, что есть, не нравится. 

Кью заглядывает за плечо Мэллори. 

— Возьмите просто эту бутылку шардонне, и всё. Плюс в том, что тут вторая такая же. 

7.

— У нас получилось. Ура. 

— Именно что, ура.

К тому моменту, когда ужин готов, они успевают прикончить первую бутылку, причём совершенно незаметно. Это идёт вразрез со стандартным правилом Мэллори — “не больше двух бокалов за раз”. Он позволяет себе на это наплевать.

Во-первых, у него выходной, во-вторых, можно будет вовремя остановиться за ужином, в-третьих, похмелье у него до сих пор бывает крайне редко, а Кью тоже можно будет вовремя остановить. Не захочет останавливаться сам — ничего, можно дать побольше воды перед сном и привести с утра в чувство аспирином и завтраком.

— Вы как будто какой-то план продумываете, — замечает Кью. 

— План по тому, как бы нам с вами не слишком напиться. Я его уже придумал.

— У вас всё планы.

— У вас тоже. 

— И это правда, — говорит Кью. — Вкусно вышло, кстати. Где вы так готовить научились?

— Найджелла.

Кью, судя по его лицу, находит это весьма забавным. 

— Вы и кулинарное шоу. Особенно с Найджеллой Лоусон. 

— Иногда надо отвлечься от правительства, — говорит Мэллори. — А что вы делаете, чтобы расслабиться?

— Играю в видеоигры. Запоем. Иногда смотрю аниме. Читаю. Выбираю себе что-нибудь красивое домой. Покупаю книги. Расставляю книги. Покупаю ещё книги, которые некуда девать. Ну или книги на работу в те шкафы. Ещё игровые стримы смотрю. Это когда какой-нибудь школьник играет, а ты смотришь, как он играет. 

— В чём тогда смысл, если вы не играете? 

— Да ни в чём. Ещё я просто люблю сидеть в тишине. И вообще ничего не делать. 

Кью расправляется с остатками салата.

— Ещё ужинаю с вами. Помогает. 

Мэллори не знает, что на это ответить, но по непонятной ему причине отвечать что-то остроумное или саркастичное совсем не хочется. Хочется промолчать и сохранить это. 

Или не промолчать.

Он медлит с ответом. А потом всё-таки говорит:

— Мне тоже помогает, Кью. 

И:

— Это лучше, чем кулинарные шоу. 

8.

Потом Кью говорит что-то вроде “в принципе, ничего плохого в кулинарных шоу нет”, и вспоминает, как он решил “иронически посмотреть” то шоу с Мэри Берри, где вся страна соревнуется, кто лучше печёт, и у людей “из-за растаявшего торта просто Игра Престолов”. Кью вообще нередко употребляет это словосочетание — “иронически посмотреть”, “иронически прочитать”, “иронически люблю”. Обычно это касается тех вещей и порождений культуры, которые всерьёз любить считается стыдным. 

Мэллори нравится эта формулировка. 

Об этом он и говорит.

— А что вы иронически любите? — спрашивает Кью. 

— Как-то не задумывался. Человеческий идиотизм?

— Не ответ, — говорит Кью. — Нужны конкретные проявления идиотизма. 

— Если вы об этом, то нет, я не смотрю что-то, чтобы думать о том, какие все дураки. Мне визитов на Даунинг-стрит хватает.

— Возможно, — замечает Кью, — что вы иронически любите Найджеллу. 

— Женщина моей мечты.

— Видите, это правда. Вы её иронически любите. 

— Меня веселит то, как она по ночам идёт есть из холодильника.

— Вот, — говорит Кью. — И ничего стыдного в этом нет. 

Он делает ещё глоток вина. 

— Знаете, что иронически любит Бонд? 

— Боюсь предположить. 

— То шоу, где Гордон Рамзи готовит и орёт. Говорит, что ему очень нравится, когда все бегают и орут друг на друга, а он не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

— Готовить он при этом так и не научился?

— Нет, ему просто нравится, когда люди орут из-за стейка, а не из-за убитого посла. И ещё он любит слушать, как Гордон Рамзи всех оскорбляет. 

— Думаю, он сам умеет не хуже.

— С нами ему приходится сдерживаться. Так что, видимо, сублимирует. 

9.

— Налейте мне ещё вина, пожалуйста.

— Может, сделаете паузу?

— Зачем?

— У вас завтра рабочий день.

— А у вас же есть план.

— Мой план для вас включает в себя много воды и аспирина.

— Я готов, — говорит Кью. 

— Это природа на вас так подействовала? 

— Природа непредсказуема, сэр.

— Хорошо, — говорит Мэллори, — но у меня есть условия. Мы берём ещё вина и идём на балкон. Там мы пьём, но крайне умеренно. После чего мы полчаса не пьём. 

Кью говорит:

— И дальше, полагаю, снова пьём?

— Если мне не придётся отправить вас спать. 

— Не придётся.

— Уверены? 

— Уверен. Принимаю ваши условия. 

— Никогда не замечал, чтобы вы становились настолько уверенным после вина.

— Это всё природа, сэр. 

10.

На пути, с бокалом, Кью снова зависает у книжных шкафов, молча. Зависает он именно у той секции, которая посвящена немцам. 

— Тут Томас Манн и Генрих Манн, — говорит Мэллори. — “Верноподданного” надо читать всем, кто хоть опосредованно связал свою жизнь с госслужбой. Дальше ещё двадцатый век. Борхерт, к примеру. Жаль, что мало написал. Ниже философы. 

— Да, я уже увидел Шопенгауэра. 

— Ещё Гегель, Кант, стандартный набор. 

— И вы всё это читаете в оригинале.

— Знаю немецкий в достаточной степени, чтобы послать к чёрту, заказать выпить, поспорить о чём-нибудь несложном и почитать хорошую книгу. Французский чуть лучше. 

Кью перемещается к секции с французами.

— Моя мать бы одобрила. Вольтер, Дидро, вся эта братия. 

Он проводит кончиками пальцев по корешкам книг.

— Монтень, конечно. В любой ситуации выберете классику.

Хмурит брови, задумчиво.

— Прудон? Серьёзно, первый анархист — и у вас в шкафу?

— Не должны же у меня тут быть только авторы, с которыми я согласен? К тому же, это довольно мелкобуржуазный анархист с человеческим лицом. 

— Мои знания о французской политической мысли — довольно ограниченные. Но. Я пытаюсь понять, что это говорит о вас.

— Ничего кроме того, что я в одно время был достаточно любознателен. 

— Были?

— Был.

— Мне кажется, вы и сейчас достаточно открыты ко всему новому.

— Хотелось бы верить. 

— В большей степени, чем другие начальники, которые у меня были, — тихо говорит Кью.

Он смотрит на Мэллори — с любопытством. 

— Я нахожу одну вещь достойной внимания. 

— Какую же?

Мэллори чувствует нечто подобное тому, что чувствовал ещё давно, лет в двадцать или в двадцать пять, к женщинам. Он старается наблюдать за этим чувством, отстранившись. 

— Мы знаем друг друга два года — и вроде так много знаем друг о друге, а вроде и мало.

В том, как Кью говорит это, вроде и есть вызов, а вроде и нет. 

Кью совершенно ставит бокал вина возле книг, совершенно беззаботно.

— Хотя я думаю, дело лишь в том, что мы с вами профдеформированы. Это надо признать. Тут так или иначе становишься довольно закрытым человеком. И с другой стороны, получать информацию друг о друге по капле интереснее, так? 

— Так, — говорит Мэллори. — Но вы усложняете.

— Может быть, — отвечает Кью. — Где балкон?

11.

А на балконе они отклоняются от плана: совершенно неожиданно оказывается, что пить больше совсем не хочется. Кью даже забывает свой бокал там, среди книг. 

В лесу кричат птицы. Мэллори смотрит в небо, совершенно чёрное, а затем на Кью. Кью садится на пол, сложив руки на коленях. Задумчиво вглядывается в черноту. 

— Мне хорошо, — говорит он. 

— Мне тоже, — признаёт Мэллори.

Кью не двигается с места. Сколько они так сидят, пять минут, десять, пятнадцать — Мэллори не отслеживает это. Воздух влажный. Немного прохладно. 

— Могли бы вы подумать, — говорит Кью, — что мы вот так…

— Когда?

— Два года назад, к примеру.

— Два года назад? Нет, не мог бы. Мне казалось, мы слишком разные.

Кью потягивается. На его лице — блики от света, включённого в библиотеке. Здесь и сейчас он кажется младше своих тридцати. 

— Всё ещё так считаете?

— Не так, — говорит Мэллори. — Мне нравится то, что мы разные. Без “слишком”.

— А год назад?

Мэллори обдумывает этот вопрос со всех сторон, мысленно пробует его на вкус, прикидывает правильный, дипломатичный ответ. Сравнивает этот дипломатичный ответ с правдой, которую у него не слишком хорошо получается сформулировать. 

Вопрос застаёт его врасплох.

— Да, — говорит Мэллори. — И год назад тоже.

Кью смотрит ему в глаза, но просьбы, провокации или выжидания в этом нет. 

Кью просто смотрит.

— Тот разговор между нами, — говорит Мэллори.

— Я обещал вам больше не поднимать эту тему. Я держу свои слова.

— Если вам так комфортнее.

— А вам? 

Мэллори ничего не отвечает, только сдержанно улыбается. 

Так они и сидят, минут, наверное, пятнадцать. И просто смотрят друг другу в глаза. 

Кью не шевелится. 

Тёплый золотисто-оранжевый свет падает на лицо и волосы Кью, отражается в его очках. Птицы кажется, даже заткнулись. Вопросы, ответы на которые Мэллори давать не умеет. Всё это складывается в одну картинку. 

Он знает, что хочет сделать — и это такое знание, на фоне которого ежедневные строгие правила бледнеют и на какое-то короткое время становятся маленькими и незначительными, как тогда, с Шанайей. Или в зале суда. Или не в моменты, когда Мэллори брал пистолет — а в других ситуациях. 

Когда Мэллори заперся с Ройей Ширвани прямо в её кабинете. Когда на оксфордской вечеринке Кэролин, пьяная, свалилась с лестницы ему прямо на руки. В первые три секунды после того, как он увидел Труди в главной университетской библиотеке, маленькую, худенькую, с карандашом за ухом, серьёзным лицом и точеными запястьями.

Похожее “я знаю, что хочу сделать” было у Мэллори, и когда он выбрал пойти в спецназ. И на каждом испытании Отборочной недели — марш-броски, три дня без сна, требования рассеяться и скрыться на местности, все эти ситуации, когда надо было думать быстро, а действовать ещё быстрее, что бы с вами ни происходило.

Это чутьё сопровождает все решения, которые он принимает. 

Он мог бы составить длинный список вещей, которые привлекают его в Кью, но это не имеет никакого смысла. Всю “предварительную работу” Мэллори уже давно сделал — он уверен, что размышлял над ситуацией достаточно, и больше не надо: дальше любые размышления будут лишены смысла, превратятся в бестолковое пережёвывание одного и того же. Поэтому он выбирает действовать в полном согласии со своим чутьём. 

Кью всё так же сидит на полу, поджав ноги и не сильно беспокоясь о брюках.

— Вы о чём-то думаете, — говорит Кью. 

Мэллори спрашивает: 

— Могу ли я вас поцеловать?

12.

Теперь уже он застаёт врасплох Кью. 

Кью потупляет глаза. 

Прокашливается. 

Перестаёт рассматривать костяшки своих пальцев — явно усилием воли. 

Поднимает голову. 

Делает глубокий вдох. 

— Сэр, — говорит Кью, — это, надеюсь, была не шутка?

— Это похоже на шутку?

— Нет.

— Вот именно.

Кью уточняет: 

— И вы сейчас в здравом уме, трезвой памяти, и вы понимаете, что делаете, так? 

Мэллори сдерживает смешок. 

— Я в абсолютно здравом уме и трезвой памяти. И полностью понимаю, что делаю. 

После этого Кью тоже смеётся, но с явным облегчением. 

— Тогда, — говорит он, — чёрт возьми, да. 

У Кью мягкие и тёплые губы. Первые пару секунд он медлит, но когда Мэллори обнимает его за плечи, Кью жмурится, прижимается к нему, гладит по спине.

Кью целуется так, словно он ни с кем не целовался с тех пор, как возглавил техотдел. 

В хорошем смысле.

Есть в нём что-то изголодавшееся. Мэллори осторожно останавливает его, запускает пальцы ему в волосы, перебирает пряди, осторожно гладит пальцем за ухом. Не говорит “всё хорошо” или “не спеши” — в конце-то концов, они прятались в слова все последние несколько часов, и больше это делать не тянет. 

За первым поцелуем — второй, третий и четвёртый.

Первого оказывается мало, Мэллори хочет ещё, Кью тоже. Как будто они оба компенсируют год, который не понимали, что им вообще друг с другом делать. 

Мысли о том, как давно у Мэллори в последний раз были мужчины, или о том, что рядом нет женщины, которая бы “легитимизировала” этот процесс, сделала бы его чуть менее “гейским” — на заднем плане. Вскоре они блекнут и совсем исчезают. 

Кью тянется к его рубашке и начинает расстёгивать верхнюю пуговицу.

Мэллори бережно останавливает его ладонь, а потом берёт его за руку и ведёт в спальню. 

13.

Пальцы Кью дрожат, пока он расстёгивает рубашку Мэллори. Пробует её стянуть, не задев повязку. Мэллори со второй попытки снимает повязку и бросает на пол — ладно уж, всё равно он заденет руку пару раз за эту ночь. 

Кью наклоняется к нему. Осторожно касается губами шеи, вдыхает, утыкается носом в ключицы. Проводит языком — скорее тестирует реакцию Мэллори.

— Что тебе нравится? — спрашивает Мэллори. 

Кью, кажется, удивляет его вопрос.

— Я… 

На этом он явно смущается, хочет что-то сказать, но не говорит. 

Он избавляется от рубашки и теперь стоит перед Мэллори, голый по пояс, белокожий, очень худой. Совершенно плоский живот, острые плечи, тёмные маленькие соски. 

— Мне нравится, когда что-либо делают с шеей, тут ты угадал, — говорит Мэллори.

Он треплет Кью по волосам. 

— С ушами можно делать всё, что угодно.

Кью снова тянется к нему. Осторожно прикусывает мочку уха.

Мэллори жмурится — слишком хорошо.

— Что я не люблю, — говорит он, открыв глаза, — так это засосы на видных местах. 

И:

— Ещё я очень давно не был с мужчиной, но помню, что больше нравилось быть сверху. 

— Насколько давно? — спрашивает Кью.

Мэллори усмехается. 

— Допустим, лет тридцать. 

Он перехватывает руку Кью. Подносит запятье к губам. Целует, а затем ещё раз и ещё, каждый раз чуть ближе к сгибу локтя. 

— А что тебе нравится?

— Я не знаю, — тихо говорит Кью. — Всё, что мне нравится, мне нравится только в порно. Не в жизни. В жизни другое. Понимаешь?

Ему даже становится немного жаль Кью. Хочется избавить Кью от этой неловкости.  
Успокоить, прижать к себе, показать: здесь безопасно. Но он не сентиментален. 

— Тогда мы можем вместе это выяснить, — говорит Мэллори. — В жизни. 

14\. 

Он предлагает сделать паузу, чтобы быстро принять душ — и говорит Кью, что в ближайшей гостевой спальне есть ещё одна ванная, будучи совершенно уверен: так Кью будет чуть менее неловко. Несколько минут, чтобы побыть наедине с собой и собраться с мыслями. Тем не менее, Кью удивляет его. 

— Я хотел бы, если ты не против, вместе.

— Не против? Я только за.

Кью избавляется от брюк, носков и трусов, а после этого словно рефлекторно тянется к одному из полотенец, чтобы прикрыться, и останавливает себя на полпути. 

Мэллори в это время ищет смазку — где-то тут была, оставалась ещё с тех пор, как приезжала Кэролин, но в каком именно шкафчике, он не помнит. 

— Твою ж налево, — говорит он, выдвигая уже четвёртую полку, где нет ничего.

И:

— Прости, я не тебе.

Кью хихикает.

— Тут какой-то пузырёк, — замечает он, будто считав мысли Мэллори, и показывает на полку, где обычно стоят только одеколоны и ничего больше. 

Точно, думает Мэллори. Экономка.

15\. 

Он намыливает спину Кью, потом грудь, плечи, живот, бёдра. Осторожно проводит ладонями по всему телу Кью — на бёдрах чуть выпирают косточки, живот почти впалый.

Мысленно Мэллори возвращает себя к тому, что повязку нельзя мочить, но думать об этом не удаётся. Кью закусывает губу. Опускает глаза. 

У Мэллори стоит так, что в глазах чуть-чуть темнеет.

Кью, ничего не говоря, опускается на колени. Берёт его член в ладонь, осторожно очерчивает пальцем головку, затем всю длину. Облизывает. Сначала несмело, пробуя. Потом тоже по всей длине. Смыкает пальцы на основании. 

Мэллори подаётся к нему бёдрами, ближе. Кью понимает намёк.

Он сосёт аккуратно и очень старательно, втягивая щёки и, похоже, изо всех сил стараясь не поранить Мэллори. Время от времени делает короткие паузы, чтобы перевести дыхание. Потом снова обхватывает член губами. Подчёркнутая осторожность сменяется чем-то другим. Кью пробует взять в рот глубже, до основания. 

Останавливается. 

— Давно не практиковался.

— Насколько давно? — передразнивает его Мэллори.

— Будешь такое спрашивать — останешься без минета.

Кью смелеет. К нему возвращается прежний сарказм. Это хорошо. 

— Я без всякой задней мысли, — говорит Мэллори.

— У меня два года секса не было, — сообщает Кью. 

Ничего остроумного Мэллори на этот счёт ответить не успевает, да и не нужно.

Кью снова берёт его в рот, по всей длине, головка упирается Кью в горло.

Мэллори, сам того не ожидая, вскрикивает. Кью отстраняется и вытирает губы.

Мэллори поднимает его с колен и целует, и в этот раз Кью не жадничает и не пытается ускорить процесс, просто поддаётся. 

16.

В сущности, секс — с мужчиной ли, с женщиной ли, — это всегда секс. Всё подчиняется одним и тем же законам: расслабить партнёра, делать то, что ему и вам нравится, не делать того, что не нравится, а, и да, в кого бы вы ни собирались засовывать свой член, этого человека всегда стоит хорошенько подготовить.

Мэллори оставляет засосы на внутренней стороне бёдер Кью, покусывает тонкую кожу. Кью тихо шипит. Мэллори раздвигает его ноги шире — это всё не очень удобно делать, когда у вас одна рабочая рука и одна рука, которую лучше бы не тревожить, но плевать. 

— Джеффри, — говорит Мэллори, — если тебе станет некомфортно, я сразу же прекращу.

— Мне окей, — подаёт голос Кью.

Вот и славно.

Мэллори проникает в него языком.

Сжимает его бедро ладонью. 

Кью тихонько всхлипывает.

17\. 

Что касается поз, то выбор у них не слишком богатый. 

— В предлагаемых обстоятельствах… — начинает было Кью.

Ну уж нет, тут явно не нужна высшая математика.

Мэллори вытягивается рядом с ним на кровати.

— Залезай.

Кью слушается. Седлает его. Осторожно приподнимается на бёдрах. Мэллори тянется к прикроватному столику, забирает пузырёк смазки и вкладывает Кью в руку.

— Поможешь мне?

Кью льёт густую, липкую жидкость на его ладонь, размазывает, уделяя внимание каждому пальцу, и даже это в его исполнении выглядит так… 

Кью притягивает ладонь Мэллори к себе. Кивает.

Мэллори проталкивает в него один палец, осторожно. Кью вздрагивает, но и только. Вроде не больно. Мэллори сгибает палец. Кью жмурится. 

К одному пальцу добавляется второй. Мэллори неторопливо растягивает Кью, пока Кью распределяет смазку по его члену, аккуратными, чуткими движениями. Это уже слишком — особенно если учесть, что за этот вечер у него ни разу не было возможности даже себе подрочить: свободную руку приходилось использовать, чтобы уделять внимание Кью.

Мэллори убирает пальцы. Хватает Кью за бедро. 

Кью медленно опускается на его член. Шипит, но на этот раз от боли. 

— Не спеши, — говорит Мэллори. — Вот. Вот так.

И:

— Мне, конечно, очень повезло.

И:

— Ты потрясающе красивый. 

Кью немного расслабляется. Когда член Мэллори оказывается полностью в нём, он ненадолго замирает: всё понятно, нужно привыкнуть. Совсем как женщины. 

18.

Кью такой узкий, что Мэллори просто не понимает, как это. Хотя вроде всё и ясно: давно никого не было. Просто слишком узкий. Дальше развивать эту мысль в голове у него не выходит — прямо сейчас он вообще не может думать.

Он подаётся к Кью, вбивается в Кью, шлёпает Кью по худой ягодице. 

Кью тихо стонет. 

Впивается пальцами в его здоровое плечо. 

Тянется, чтобы быстро и жадно поцеловать в губы. 

— Я долго не продержусь, — говорит Мэллори.

— Я тоже, — шепчет Кью. 

Кровать скрипит. 

Единственная мысль, которая остаётся у Мэллори — он хотел бы повалить Кью на постель, поставить на четвереньки, лицом в подушку, и продолжить его трахать так, вот именно так. Но хотел бы и оставить всё, как есть. Ему нравится смотреть Кью в глаза. 

Кью всё-таки кончает первым — прямо на живот Мэллори. Всё его тело сжимается, и в момент, когда он кончает, он кажется невероятно уязвимым, и с одной стороны, Мэллори снова хочется шепнуть ему “всё хорошо”, а с другой, это только возбуждает сильнее.

Он даёт Кью немного передохнуть, замедляет темп.

Кью опускается к Мэллори, совершенно беззащитный без очков, так и замирает.

Мэллори кончает быстро, это слишком быстро, слишком ярко, слишком много всего. 

Так давно не было. 

19.

Кожа Кью влажная от пота, волосы растрёпанные.

Кью лениво размазывает свою сперму по животу Мэллори. В некоторой рассеянности ведёт тонким пальцем до пупка и ниже, что-то чертит. Затем вдруг вспоминает, вскакивает с кровати с редкой для человека после оргазма прытью. Исчезает в ванной. Возвращается с мокрым полотенцем и виноватой улыбкой. Мэллори чувствует необъяснимую нежность.

Кью засыпает у него под боком, сам он ещё, наверное, полчаса смотрит в потолок и молчит. Нарушать тишину нет совершенно никакого желания.

Всё кажется очень правильным. 

20.

Мэллори спит всего пару часов, а просыпается в пять утра, по привычке, и, продрав глаза, обнаруживает рядом Кью с удивлением. С полминуты пытается вспомнить, затем по пунктам уложить в голове то, что произошло прошлой ночью. 

Кью спит всё так же под боком у Мэллори, носом в его здоровое плечо. 

Левое плечо болит, и ощутимо, но это решаемо. Здравствуй, трамадол. 

Есть вещь, которая занимает ум Мэллори гораздо больше. За два дня он нарушил сразу несколько своих правил. И если лишние бокалы вина или отсутствие утренней зарядки — ещё терпимо, то неуставные отношения с главой технического отдела вызывают вопрос.

Большой вопрос.

То есть безусловно, секс был хорошим, это необходимо признать. Да, Кью достаточно зажат — это было предсказуемо, по его темпераменту, по его манере сближаться с другими в дружбе и на работе. Но эта зажатость кажется Мэллори трогательной. Нравятся ему и порывы искренности Кью, и чуть неуклюжие шутки, за которыми Кью прячется в особенно уязвимые моменты, даже в постели. И тело Кью тоже, и глаза, и губы. 

Но. Некоторым людям не стоит спать друг с другом. Это совершенно очевидно. И то, что произошло, следует пресечь максимально быстро. 

Но, опять же. Он пробовал пресечь это ещё год назад, прошлым летом. Что оказалось чистой воды самообманом. Он пресёк это, а потом всё тянулось ещё год. 

Происходящее в голове Мэллори похоже на парламентские дебаты, вот только он не совсем уверен, какая партия придерживается позиции “это немедленно нужно прекратить,” а какая — “всё уже произошло, поворачивать назад — бредовая идея”. 

Это, кстати, весьма спокойные дебаты. На них никто ни на кого не кричит и даже не обвиняет правых во всех смертных грехах, не появляется в кульминационный момент орущий Найджел Фараж или ещё кто-нибудь из Партии Независимости Соединённого Королевства. Мэллори просто примеряет одно мнение, другое, взвешивает аргументы “за”, и аргументы “против”. 

Аргументов “против” — чисто логических — больше: во-первых, Кью его непосредственный подчинённый, а он непосредственный руководитель Кью. Это значит: конфликт интересов, по определению не слишком здоровая динамика в их отношениях и нарушение устава. Во-вторых, Кью на двадцать лет младше, что создавало бы определённые сложности, даже если бы они и не работали вместе. В-третьих, Мэллори не может быть до конца уверен в том, что хочет от их взаимодействия Кью — насколько серьёзных вещей. Зато сам он совершенно точно знает: он не хочет того, что принято понимать под романтическими отношениями или хотя бы даже романом. Нет, спасибо, этого в его жизни уже хватило. 

Мэллори встаёт с кровати, идёт в ванную за обезболивающим, спускается на кухню за стаканом воды, глотает сразу две таблетки, продолжает думать. Ничего нового. 

Потом Кью просыпается. Зевает, растрёпанный, поднимает голову, смотрит на Мэллори.

Парламентские дебаты “за” и “против” стихают. 

21\. 

Первое, что делает Кью, проснувшись — тянется за очками. Затем к телефону.

Он с минуту всматривается в уведомления на экране и резюмирует:

— Вот чёрт.

Лихорадочно печатая, добавляет:

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. 

— Проспал? — спрашивает Мэллори.

Для верности он выглядывает в окно: служебной машины у дома нет.

— Джойс, — говорит Кью.

— Сбежал?

— Нет. Но всё подтвердилось.

— Почему я не удивлён? 

— У него была встреча этой ночью.

Кью вылезает из кровати и плетётся в ванную.

— Новые зубные щётки во втором ящике, — сообщает ему вслед Мэллори, не вставая с кровати, — станки там же, пену для бритья увидишь. 

— Джойса утром забрали на допрос, — говорит Кью из ванной. — Я буду присутствовать.

— С кем он встречался?

— Совершенно ничем не примечательный человек. Якобы его коллега-инженер. Познакомились на одной отраслевой конференции. 

Из-за приоткрытой двери доносятся звуки воды. Выглядывает Кью — лицо мокрое. 

— Джойс ходил на эти конференции, чтобы присматривать новых сотрудников. Кто-то хорошо его изучил. И на этого кого-то явно работает тот парень, с кем Джойс встречался. 

— Того парня отследили?

— Вонг отправил за ним агента. Я дал ему полномочия. 

— Когда?

— Две минуты назад. 

Кью снова исчезает в ванной. Через пятнадцать минут он выходит и окидывает комнату взглядом:

— Так, что-то смутно похожее на штаны я вижу, а вот всё остальное…

— Ты очки забыл, — говорит Мэллори. 

Он встаёт, сканирует комнату — рубашка Кью на спинке кресла, штаны на полу, галстук явно должен быть где-то на этаже, от галстука Кью избавился ещё в начале вечера.

— Так. 

Кью смотрит на Мэллори.

— Так?

— В таком виде на работу являться точно не стоит, а моя рубашка тебе будет велика, — говорит Мэллори. — Сколько у нас времени?

— Минут двадцать.

— Тогда приводи себя в порядок. Успею хотя бы отпарить.

Кью смотрит на Мэллори в удивлении, но как всегда выдаёт остроумный комментарий.

— Впервые в жизни начальник гладит мне рубашку. 

— У нас с тобой много чего в первый раз было за последние сутки, — отвечает Мэллори. — И дай мне халат из ванной, не буду же я это делать голый, в конце-то концов. 

22\. 

Под конец они оба успевают привести себя в порядок — у Мэллори этот процесс налажен, и даже за городом он держит дома некоторое количество запасных костюмов, рубашек и галстуков. В Лондон он решает вернуться одновременно с Кью. 

Выходной вышел ровно в два раза короче, но что делать. Мэллори не жалуется.

Кью сидит, уставившись в окно. Выглядит сравнительно прилично: гладко выбрит, не в не мятой и чуть более свежей рубашке, чем мог бы, даже причесался, что для него редкость. 

За всю дорогу они пару раз обсуждают всплывающие с утра рабочие вопросы, затем грядущий допрос Джойса, но в целом не разговаривают — слишком хочется спать, да и не обсуждать же некоторые события при водителе. 

Кью сидит за ноутбуком.

Мэллори с телефона читает почту и переписывается с Манипенни. Всё предсказуемо — стоит ему прервать выходной по экстренному поводу, и тут же сваливается шквал информации и задач, к этому поводу не имеющих отношения. Рабочий день начался. 

Молчать с Кью, пока разбираетесь со всем этим, вполне комфортно.

23\. 

Джойс, вероятнее всего, пойдёт по разглашению гостайны, в соответствии с законом от 1998 года — и вне зависимости от того, что он скажет, ему светит пожизненное.

К этому умозаключению Мэллори и Кью приходят совершенно одновременно, под вечер.

Джойс, к слову, отрицает всё — или выбирает ничего не комментировать.

— Что с тем, кого он информировал?

— Найден мёртвым у себя в квартире, — говорит Кью. — Пристрелили. Пуля на экспертизе. За час до этого встречался с одним канадцем. Канадцем мы занимаемся. 

Затем Кью ёрзает в кресле для посетителей, оглядывается на дверь кабинета Мэллори.

— Сэр.

— Если вы это хотите обсудить, — отвечает Мэллори, чуть выделяя слово “это”, — то предлагаю через час и вне нашего бункера. У меня осталось несколько дел. 

— Кстати о бункере, — говорит Кью, и по интонации его ясно, что с предложением обсудить нерабочие вопросы через час он согласен. — В нашей ситуации разумнее будет не переводить технический отдел в новое здание, что думаете?

24\. 

— Итак, — говорит Мэллори.

— Ага, — говорит Кью. — Итак. 

Он оглядывается, понижает голос, хотя на набережной всё равно никого нет, достаёт сигарету. 

— У нас случилось, ну, то, что случилось. Мне понравилось. 

— И мне.

— Сейчас тебя, наверное, в первую очередь волнует, что это можно, кхм, классифицировать как неуставные отношения, так? 

— Так.

— Меня это тоже волнует, — признаётся Кью, ища в кармане зажигалку. — Если уж быть совсем честным, у нас не было ни одной рациональной причины это делать. 

— Не было, — соглашается Мэллори. — Тем не менее, мы это сделали. Теперь вопрос уже в том, как мы действуем дальше. Останавливаемся прямо сейчас. Или продолжаем. 

Кью находит зажигалку.

— Мне кажется, год назад мы уже пробовали всё свернуть. 

— Как-то не вышло. 

— Да, — произносит Кью. — Я много думал об этом. Я хотел бы продолжить. А ты?

— Признаться, — говорит Мэллори, — я тоже. И ты понимаешь, что если мы хотим это продолжать, нам нужно обозначить границы. 

— С моей стороны… — Кью зажигает сигарету, но крутит её в пальцах, так и не затянувшись, — ничего личного в переписке, никогда, ни в каких мессенджерах. Не обсуждаем это в разговорах по телефону. То место, где мы встречаемся — у меня должна быть возможность регулярно проверять его. На предмет камер, жучков, всего. 

Он вспоминает о сигарете и спешно тушит.

— И да. Мне ничего от тебя не нужно. В смысле, мне не нужно повышение, да и я слабо представляю его в нашей существующей структуре. 

— А бюджеты тебе я как-то и без секса всегда согласовывал, — замечает Мэллори.

Кью едва улыбается.

— Тоже правда.

— И раз уж на то пошло, — говорит Мэллори, — у меня тоже две просьбы. Первая — мы ни с кем это не обсуждаем. Даже с теми, кто с нами не работает.

— Это очевидная штука, — соглашается Кью. 

— Вторая — ничего не происходит на работе. Ни в моём кабинете, ни в твоём отделе, как бы мы ни были уверены, что помещение защищено, и всё под контролем. 

— Тоже очевидно.

Мэллори говорит:

— И ещё. Это случилось не потому, что мне нравится секс с подчиненными как идея. 

— Я так и не думал, — отвечает Кью. 

25\. 

А потом это всё несётся куда-то на первой космической, и хорошо, что траекторию они успели задать в самом начале — чувство контроля всё-таки есть. 

За тот месяц, который Мэллори живёт с рукой на перевязи, они с Кью пробуют все позы, в которых заниматься сексом мало-мальски удобно. Эмпирическим путём выясняется, что таких вариантов всего два — “лёжа, Кью сверху” и “сидя в кресле, Кью сверху”. 

Отсутствие разнообразия не мешает в первые пару недель. Мэллори даже приятно удивлён, что ему в этом возрасте хочется секса настолько часто. С Кью всё так, будто им по двадцать — и из чего-то приятно-спокойного секс стал тем, чего у них вроде и слишком много, а вроде и никогда не достаточно (всё время хочется ещё). 

Он исследует свои ощущения. 

Прошлый опыт с мужчиной по сравнению со всем, что сейчас происходит с Кью, кажется смешным. Ненастоящим, глупым. 

С Кью это не похоже на эксперимент — это не эксперимент. 

Кью вылезает из постели, почти болезненно худой, и Мэллори засматривается на его спину. 

Кью наклоняет голову во время очередного допроса Джойса, щурит глаза, Кью как всегда говорит тихо, и Мэллори вздрагивает, когда слышит его голос. 

Кью намеренно — Мэллори почти уверен, он это специально делает, — говорит “да, сэр” там, где можно было бы ограничиться просто “да”. 

Про таких людей принято говорить “что-то в нём есть”, но Мэллори знает, что в случае с Кью это не “что-то”. В Кью его завораживает сочетание всего и сразу. Ума. Уязвимости. Трогательности этой. Язвительности тоже. 

26\. 

— Джеффри, стоп.

Кью поднимает глаза на Мэллори.

Мэллори даже становится его немного жаль.

— Зубы.

— Извини, — говорит Кью.

Он продолжает — очень старательно втягивая щёки. Так проходит ещё пара минут, которые Мэллори терпеливо смотрит в потолок.

После чего говорит:

— Слушай.

Кью отрывается от его члена.

— Мне кажется, — продолжает Мэллори, — у тебя прекрасно получалось и без этих ютуб-уроков. 

Кью краснеет и немного потупляет глаза.

— Я чувствую себя идиотом, — признаёт он. — И шея болит. 

— Не надо, — говорит Мэллори. — Всё хорошо. С тобой всё хорошо. 

— Мне остановиться? — спрашивает Кью.

— Как хочешь. Можешь остановиться. Можешь делать так, как привык. Как-то ведь ты делал минет мужчинам до того, как...

— У меня не так-то много их было. Мужчин. 

— А разве это имеет значение? — спрашивает Мэллори. 

Кью ложится рядом. Губы у него краснее, чем обычно. Вид усталый.

— Знаешь, — говорит Мэллори, — это не про то, что ты обязательно должен доставить мне удовольствие, хоть тресни. Ты не обязан делать ничего, от чего чувствуешь себя идиотом. И тем более, от чего у тебя болит шея. 

— Спасибо, — внезапно говорит Кью.

Как будто ему разрешили быть собой. 

27.

Мэллори смотрит на то, как Кью ходит среди столов в основном помещении техотдела, как отдаёт приказы, как за считанные секунды оценивает происходящее на четырёх экранах перед ним и требует: 

— Высылайте 003 машину. 

Мэллори любуется — зная, что через час-полтора Кью зайдёт к нему в кабинет, и этот Кью будет уже другим человеком.

28.

Кью приезжает к нему ночью, и они не тратят впустую ни минуты.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Кью, кончив и отдышавшись, — можно мы уже попробуем другие позы, а?

29.

К третьей неделе оба начинают строить планы, что именно сделают, когда Мэллори избавится от трёхклятых повязок. К четвёртой неделе эти планы воплощаются в жизнь. 

План Мэллори — закинуть ноги Кью себе на плечи и взять его прямо на письменном столе у себя дома, предварительно очень хорошо вылизав. Кью сперва жалуется, что поза должна быть неудобная, но Мэллори целует его в бедро и тихо говорит:

— Ровно в ту секунду, когда ты скажешь, что тебе не нравится, мы прекратим. 

— У меня спина будет болеть, — говорит Кью. — Ну. Возможно, будет болеть. 

— Ладно, — отвечает Мэллори с интонацией, подслушанной у самого Кью. — Иди сюда. Можем и не на столе. 

Ровно полчаса спустя Кью — цепляясь за простыни, раскрасневшийся, взлохмаченный, — пробует закинуть ему ногу на плечо. Мэллори рад помочь. 

Кью кусает губу. 

— Так глубже, — наконец комментирует он, отдышавшись.

— Да, — соглашается Мэллори, и вколачивается в него снова. 

На столе они повторяют всё то же самое следующим вечером. 

30.

План Кью — чтобы Мэллори поставил его на четвереньки и лицом в подушку, и об этом Кью сообщает с некоторым стеснением, хотя за последний месяц ему определённо стало немного проще говорить о сексе. 

Он бросил смотреть ютуб-уроки идеального минета и даже понял, что ему нравится, когда речь не о порно.

— Хорошая идея, — говорит Мэллори, проводя ладонью по голой спине Кью, вверх, к шее. — Можно будет взять тебя за волосы? 

— Можно, только аккуратно, — говорит Кью. 

31\. 

Планы реализуются в промежутках между обсуждением рабочих вопросов: и для Мэллори, и для Кью — сколько он Кью знает, — правило “отделяй работу от дома” никогда не действовало. Есть работа, которую не повесить на крючок вместе с пальто, когда вы возвращаетесь домой под вечер — она будет с вами, и когда вы готовите ужин, и когда лежите на диване, и когда пьёте вино на кухне, читаете, засыпаете с кем-то в обнимку. 

Слушания по делу Джойса тянутся, но исход очевиден. 

Бонд отправляется за канадцем, а через канадца выходит — внезапно — на мексиканцев.

Следы атаковавших на время пропадают, но прекращаются и атаки — их нет месяц, затем два, три, четыре. Технический отдел, всё же, выбирает себе новое помещение в другом бункере, и к обустройству пространства Кью подходит со всей серьёзностью. 

Визиты Кью к Мэллори в Сент-Джонс-Вуд становятся привычными. 

Кью обыкновенно приезжает в выходные — на полдня, исчезает к вечеру со словами “надо кормить котов”, — и один-два раза на неделе. 

Со временем эти визиты заменяют совместные ужины. Иногда Мэллори просто заказывает еду домой, и они с Кью смотрят что-нибудь на диване. Иногда Кью говорит, что должен будет уехать к часу, но остаётся на ночь. 

32\. 

— Как же коты? — спрашивает Мэллори.

— Коты уже не маленькие, — отвечает Кью. — Ночь как-то переживут. Корм они получают дозированно и по часам, тут я не нужен. 

— Умная кормушка?

— Типа того. 

— Собаки, если долго тебя не видят, начинают с ума сходить. 

— Нет никаких исследований, подтверждающих, что у кошки едет крыша в отсутствие хозяина, — сообщает Кью. — Более того. Если я вдруг умру у себя в квартире, а вы с Биллом поздно спохватитесь, скорее всего, коты съедят мне нос, уши или глаза. Я это не к тому, что я собираюсь умирать. Но в целам кошки плевать на нас хотели. 

— Зачем ты тогда их завёл?

Кью накрывается одеялом.

— А зачем я веду Бонда? 

— Справедливо, — соглашается Мэллори. 

— Мне не нужна абсолютная, стопроцентная преданность, — неожиданно говорит Кью из-под одеяла. 

Мэллори не приходит в голову, что на это можно ответить.

Однако перед тем, как погасить свет в спальне, он всё же говорит:

— Если бы ты вдруг собрался умирать у себя в квартире, мы с Биллом догадались бы раньше, чем коты отожрут тебе нос. 

Кью прижимается к нему и берёт за руку. Не стискивает, а просто поглаживает кончиками пальцев ладонь, вот и всё.


	10. 2015, октябрь

1.

— Нет, мам.

— Нет, так нет. Всё, что я знаю — ты или один, или с кем-то. Сейчас мне кажется, что ты с кем-то. Можем и не обсуждать. 

— У меня никого нет, мам. Наука — моя жена. Ну или муж, в моём-то случае. 

— Судя по дате твоей последней публикации, Джеффри, ты в разводе. 

— Мы не будем поднимать эту тему.

— Это шутка была. Что ты так нервничаешь?

— Мне не нравится, когда ты об этом шутишь. И когда ты выясняешь то, что я не готов рассказывать. 

— Я же не осуждаю, — говорит мама, пересаживая Жоржа Дантона со стола к себе на колени. — Я просто предположила — и если бы это действительно не стоило внимания, ты бы так не отреагировал. Но ты выглядишь пободрее. 

— В каком смысле, пободрее?

Мама наливает себе ещё вина.

— Перестал ныть об отсутствии личной жизни.

— Я ныл всего один раз. За последние четыре года. 

— Но с тех пор, мне казалось, ничего не изменилось. 

— Хм, — говорит Кью, решив никак это не комментировать. 

Ему тридцать три года, число сотрудников в его отделе увеличилось до ста восьмидесяти человек, и перед этими людьми он умеет сохранять присутствие духа в любой ситуации. Он сохраняет непроницаемый вид, когда “внешние” учёные, с которыми сотрудничает разведка — или коллеги из лаборатории Портон-Даун, к примеру, — задают неуместные вопросы. Он сидит на совещаниях с покерным лицом с того мема, и по разведке, по словам Манипенни, ходят слухи: Кью невозможно считать. 

И его мать догадывается о его самом главном секрете за пять минут разговора.

— У меня никого нет, — упорно повторяет Кью. — Но даже если бы и был, ты посмотри на мою жизнь, я сейчас не готов ни к каким отношениям, так что в любом случае, ну, это не тема для длинных писем домой, мам. 

Мама делает вид, что верит.

А вот верит ли он сам себе, он не знает. 

2\. 

— Лабораторный халат, перчатки, очки,— говорит Кью, вежливо, но твёрдо. 

— Что-то я на тебе всего этого не вижу. 

— Потому что я умею работать руками. Но пустить М в свою лабораторию без средств индивидуальной защиты я не имею права, уж извини. 

— Свою лабораторию, — комментирует Мэллори, даже, судя по голосу, с некоторым умилением.

— СИЗы у входа, — нежно улыбнувшись, сообщает Кью. 

Мэллори по-солдатски быстро ориентируется на местности, как и всегда, — находит СИЗы, удаляется, чтобы распаковать их, возвращается в полном обмундировании. 

Кью щурится, оценивает. 

— Ты похож на доктора Менгеле. Ещё чуть-чуть и начнёшь резать всех, кто не ариец.

— Ты тоже с этой пробиркой с кровью.

— У меня не настолько типично арийская внешность, как у тебя. 

— Давай ещё череп друг другу измерим.

— Это скучно, — говорит Кью. — Ставить опыты на людях веселее. 

Мэллори подходит ближе к пробиркам с маркировками: “тест”, “тест-2”, “тест-3”. 

— Как там 003, жив?

— Жив, — говорит Кью. — Данные, правда, всё ещё приходят с перебоями. То он в Бейруте, а через двадцать минут уже уведомление о том, что он в сотне километров от города. Но когда мы говорим о наночипах, которые, скажем так… настолько нано, мы должны понимать: над точностью придётся работать. 

Смарт-кровь — проект, который он считает своим детищем, а Мэллори своим — идея и запрос-то были его, — и в конце-то концов им приходится сойтись на том, что это их общее детище, которое вполне вписывается в новую систему контроля агентов. 

— Нам нужно больше времени на тесты, — говорит Кью. — И больше добровольцев. 

— Что агенты?

— Бонд пока не знает, остальные морально не готовы. Это прототип, никто не хочет быть подопытной морской свинкой. Придётся вколоть вам, сэр. 

— Ну уж нет, спасибо. 

— А что? — дразнит Кью. — Ваша ведь идея. Должен же кто-то сторожить сторожей, нет? 

На это холодное “сэр” он окончательно переходит, покинув лабораторию. Когда Кью и Мэллори не вдвоём, их общение превращается в идеально-формальное, с самым чётким соблюдением субординации, которое только возможно. Между собой они даже договорились, что за любой недочёт в работе Мэллори будет теперь спрашивать с Кью строже, чем с других. Кью тогда сам это предложил, сказав, что его это мотивирует. 

После работы всё несколько по-другому.

3.

— У меня есть идея, — говорит Кью. — Давай, ты попробуешь меня придушить. 

И: 

— Ну. Немного. 

Мэллори вскидывает бровь в лёгком удивлении.

— Тебя не смущает то, что на шее будут следы? 

Кью думает, что за весь этот год Мэллори следовало бы разучиться удивляться. В смысле, это он начал их первый секс с того, что мастерски вылизал Кью, а потом предложил залезть сверху и контролировать весь процесс. Он трахнул Кью на своём письменном столе — не на работе, конечно, — а через неделю поставил на четвереньки прямо посреди собственной гостиной, так, что сам потом мазал Кью колени мазью от ссадин. Общее направление задал именно Мэллори. Кью лишь подхватил. 

Не надо смотреть на него так, будто он подросток, пересмотревший порно. 

— Я могу надеть свитер. В нашем бункере всем плевать, кто в чём пришёл.

— Будешь, как лесоруб.

— Слишком тощий для лесоруба.

— Тоже верно, — говорит Мэллори. — Насколько сильно душить? 

Он проговаривает каждое их сексуальное нововведение так, словно речь о новой инициативе в разведке: с большим вниманием к деталям и обозначением всех новых правил на берегу. Насколько сильно душить. Право Кью сказать “стоп”.

В процессе, кстати, Мэллори предпочитает молчать. Просто делает то, что хочет делать, и то, что они договорились делать. Одной рукой перехватывает запястья Кью. Другой сжимает его за горло, явно осторожничая, но этого достаточно.

Кью кончает, потом долго лежит рядом с Мэллори, сонно утыкается ему лицом в шею, целует, даже умудряется подремать минут пятнадцать. Просыпается от того, что Мэллори задумчиво перебирает его волосы — как выясняется, параллельно глядя в телефон.

— Ну что, — спрашивает Кью, — ещё раз и поработаем? 

Вместо ответа на его вопрос Мэллори вдруг говорит:

— Денби. 

— Что с ним? 

— Угадай.

— Началось, — констатирует Кью.

— Именно, — отвечает Мэллори, не отрываясь от телефона. — Указ подписали. 

4.

Они были совершенно уверены в том, что смогли по максимуму оттянуть слияние разведок — Мэллори долго и тщательно обрабатывал премьер-министра, так, что Кью в какой-то момент пошутил что-то вроде “уж не сосал ли ты и ему тоже”. Потом Мэллори обрабатывал всю Даунинг-стрит, и тут шутки про минет Кью придержал. Потом всю палату Лордов — с палатой общин у Мэллори как-то отношения не складывались, а вот среди лордов водилось немало школьных и университетских товарищей, там все было просто. 

Тем не менее, произошло ровно то, что произошло.

Непонятно как, но этот Макс Денби, бывший одноклассник министра внутренних дел, который теперь с министром внутренних дел не общается, протолкнул ту инициативу. Какие процессы на самом деле привели к тому, что Денби возглавил Центр Национальной Безопасности. 

— И что мы теперь делаем? — спрашивает Кью. 

— Ты — следишь за тем, чтобы мы не попали ни в одну неловкую ситуацию по твоей части, — говорит Мэллори. — Особенно с чьими угодно персональными данными. Мне нужно, чтобы разведка сейчас вела себя идеально. Ближайшие полгода точно. 

— А ты? — спрашивает Кью.

— Буду работать дальше, — говорит Мэллори.

— Не верю, — отвечает Кью. 

В лице Мэллори ничего, ровным счётом ничего не выдаёт волнения или сомнения — хотя Кью думал, что после всего, через что они прошли, неплохо умеет считывать его эмоции.

— Просто работать дальше? — спрашивает Кью.

Мэллори целует его в лоб, это должен был быть успокаивающий жест.

— Джеффри, я разберусь. И с Максом Денби тоже. 

5.

Таннер не сильно оптимистичен по поводу этой ситуации.

— Сначала мне было смешно, — говорит Кью.

— Мне и с начала было не смешно, — отвечает Таннер. 

Кью терпеть не может новое здание разведки — несмотря на то, что здесь красиво, и что здание это отлично отражает вкус Мэллори. Огромные потолки, светлые стены, деревянные полы, не чёртов офис, есть в этом что-то прекрасно старомодное. 

Интерьер удался, но Кью ловит себя на мысли, что не смог бы тут спокойно работать. 

Поэтому он вытаскивает Таннера с Манипенни на обед в ливанский ресторан, находящийся неподалёку. Лишь бы не разговаривать здесь.

6.

— Типичный Телец, — говорит Манипенни, глядя на содержимое тарелки Таннера. 

— В смысле? — спрашивает Кью.

— Стабилен, как Королева. Всё время заказывает одно и то же. И вообще, стабилен.

— Тебе не кажется, Ив, что ты слишком умна для этой антинаучной чуши?

— Эта антинаучная чушь забавна, — дразнит Манипенни. — Бонд типичный Скорпион. А шеф типичный Козерог. Ты не слишком типичный Рак. 

— Можем ли мы это прекратить? — спрашивает Билл.

— В нашем мире неопределённости мне иногда хочется всё разложить по коробочкам и наклеить ярлыки, Билл. Пусть даже и в шутку. 

— Ладно, ладно, — пытается всех помирить Кью. — Что там звёзды говорят?

Манипенни отламывает наманикюренными пальцами кусочек питы. 

— Звёзды говорят, что у Бонда с шефом низкая совместимость. 

7.

Об этом можно было бы догадаться и без астрологии.

После тех атак на разведку Бонд отправляется в Канаду, теряет там след, потом след снова всплывает в Мексике. Он долго спорит с Мэллори. Мэллори говорит, что миссии в Мексике сейчас не приоритет, а расследование того, кому сливал данные Джойс, как шло фоновом режиме, так и будет идти в фоновом режиме дальше.

Потом у Бонда всё-таки появляется повод поехать в Мексику, и там он случайно разрушает исторический центр Мехико, именно в то время, когда Мэллори ждёт, что все в разведке будут вести себя идеально, чтобы было невозможно ни к чему придраться. 

Мэллори просто снимает Бонда на месяц с заданий. 

На следующий день Бонд является к Кью прямо в бункер и, сдав оборудование, получив по указу Мэллори свой микрочип в кровь, вдруг говорит, пока Таннер не слышит:

— Сделай так, чтобы я исчез. 

8.

Можно было предположить, что это произойдёт: Джеймс Бонд доверял Кью, и по тому, что он при Кью упоминал иногда, вскользь, невзначай, и на что намекал, у Кью были основания сделать вывод — он вёл своё расследование, по логике которого прошлогодние атаки на разведку были связаны с чем-то ещё. Чем-то, что давно не давало Бонду покоя и порой, вероятно, заставляло его глотать по ночам лишнюю дозу снотворного.

Он не спрашивает — “вы знаете что-то, чего не знаю я, 007?” или “что ты, мать твою, задумал?” Это не его расследование — хотя бы потому, что это расследование прямо сейчас не влияет на деятельность разведки. Оно не имеет отношения к полевой работе агентов, к их оснащению, к проектам “четвёрки”, к лабораториям. 

Это не его расследование, но Кью знает Джеймса Бонда, и знает, что Бонд всегда сделает ровно так, как хочет. Это не в зоне влияния Кью, как бы он себя ни обманывал первые годы работы в МИ-6. В его зоне влияния сделать так, чтобы Бонд пошёл реализовывать свои дурацкие планы, остался цел и не скомпрометировал разведку ещё раз. 

Поэтому Кью нарочито громко, чтобы услышал Таннер, произносит:

— Позвольте напомнить, 007, что я отчитываюсь непосредственно перед М. И что мне нужно платить ипотеку и кормить двух котов. 

— Тогда лучше доверьтесь мне, — говорит Бонд. — Ради ваших котов.

Кью говорит ему, что сыворотка с микрочипами может “сбоить первые 48 часов”. 

Это значит: он отключает систему контроля на двое суток. 

Бонду этого должно хватить. 

На всякий случай Кью передаёт Бонду скромный подарок — часы. Знает же, как Бонд любит всё это забавное взрывающееся дерьмо. 

9.

Маленький фарфоровый гробик, который Кью подарил Бонд, всё так же стоял на столе. К нему добавились: одноглазая фигурка-дарума из Японии, которой Кью пририсовал второй глаз сам, по традиции, деревянный Ганеша из Индии, китайский бог Хатей. 

За три года, что Бонд и Кью работали вместе, они выучили всё друг о друге, что им и правда стоило выучить. Бонд знал, когда Кью начинает злиться, и теперь если и говорил что-то некстати, то лишь нарочно, чтобы спровоцировать. Знал, что именно Кью пьёт, и знал, как проще получить у Кью новый пистолет. Кью знал, каких медиков к Бонду вызывать в экстренных случаях, какие машины Бонд предпочитает, как взбесить Бонда за три секунды, и как понять, что Бонд взбесился (некоторые нюансы его мимики, незаметные малознакомым с ним людям).

Более важно то, что Кью знал, когда именно следует довериться Бонду, а когда контролировать, когда его легко остановить, а когда остановить нельзя.

Со временем — работы становилось всё больше, — простые миссии Бонда Кью стал доверять Сэди Боуден, та давно хотела попробовать работу квартирмейстером. Бонд сперва назвал её подростком, но Кью это не удивило — ему Бонд тогда, в Национальной галерее, три года назад, тоже сказал “у вас ещё прыщи не прошли”. Бонд не слишком хорошо воспринимал молодых поначалу, как и вообще всё новое. Ему надо было привыкать.

Бонд привык к Сэди через три миссии, а после пятой совместной стал относиться к ней, как та огромная собака-водолаз в “Питере Пэне” к детям семейства Дарлингов.  
Однажды, увидев Сэди грустной на работе, он так и спросил вместо “как ваши дела”:

— Ну что, мисс Боуден, кого мне для вас убить?

Сэди, обычно бойкая, смутилась. Кью хотел было за неё ответить “никого убивать не надо, жду оборудование, сдайте, будьте добры”, но не стал. 

На тех миссиях, которые проходили под контролем Кью, Бонд и Кью спорили, иногда даже ругались, время от времени Кью обещал отстранить Бонда от службы, Бонд сдержанно слал его к чёрту, но работа в итоге была сделана, и сделана хорошо. 

Кью знает, что у Бонда есть звериное чутьё — и чутьё его оказывается точнее любого, даже самого тщательно составленного плана, который Кью мог бы придумать. 

Он не знает, зачем именно Бонд вздумал пропадать на три дня — но помогает. Интуиция. 

10\. 

Кью так себе кошачий отец.

Он потратил три месяца на то, чтобы выбрать себе кошек, остановился на бирманских, прошёл у заводчика целую — серьёзно! — серию собеседований, чтобы доказать, что сможет заботиться о котятах должным образом, а теперь он возвращается домой от Мэллори, и Алан Тьюринг с Джоном фон Нейманом смотрят на него глазами, полными непонимания.

— Мяу, — говорит Джон фон Нейман, явно имея в виду, “какого вообще чёрта, хозяин”. 

Вот тебе и “Бонд, мне нужно кормить двух кошек”.

11\. 

Правда в том, что его свободное внимание поглощено не кошками — а теми самыми отношениями, про которые “рассказывать нечего, всё равно они не станут чем-то серьёзным”. 

Они с Мэллори не давали тому, что происходит, никаких определений. Никто даже не называл это словом “отношения”. 

Просто жизнь, которой они живут, в какой-то момент стала… ну, общей. 

У этого есть свои плюсы и минусы. И просто особенности — не хорошие, не плохие. 

12.

Кью нравится, когда Мэллори рассматривает его, изучает, проводит по его животу или бёдрам жёсткой, горячей ладонью. 

За год Кью набрал фунтов пять — в его случае это скорее хорошо: то, что врачи называют недостатком веса, стало куда менее значительной цифрой. Мэллори, в отличие от многих других мужчин, с которыми Кью был раньше, как-то обходится без шуток про то, что Кью — скелет и жердь, или про то, что ему просто необходимо есть или что-то такое. Мэллори ограничивается сдержанным «тебе идёт» и «ты прекрасно выглядишь», и больше они эту тему не обсуждают, и признаться, Кью благодарен, очень. 

Мэллори никак не комментирует тело Кью — кроме «ты красивый», и Кью действительно чувствует себя красивым. 

13.

Стыдного тоже не существует — Мэллори говорит о сексе, как о самой будничной вещи, как об ужине, вовремя сданном отчёте, рабочей встрече, утренней пробежке, о чём угодно обычном и естественном. Сперва Кью это смущало — казалось, что когда секс облекаешь в слова, он превращается в сухие технические характеристики, инструкцию по сборке, туда вставить, здесь поцеловать. 

Однажды Мэллори сказал:

— Но ты пока не изобрёл устройство, которое читало бы мысли. 

И:

— Мне нравятся нюансы. Их надо учитывать.

— Какие? — спросил Кью.

Мэллори перечислил эти нюансы тем же тоном, которым объяснял агентам тонкости нового задания. 

— Насколько сильно тебя можно кусать или ставить засосы. И где. Когда ты хочешь, чтобы секс был жёстким и быстрым, а когда — чтобы нежным и медленным. Нравится ли тебе, когда на тебя кончают, и если да, то как именно. 

Кью смутился. Выдержал паузу. Потом признал: 

— Хотелось бы попробовать на лицо.

Вечер закончился тем, что пришлось вымывать сперму из волос. Кью попытался сделать это по-быстрому, сунув лицо под кран с водой в раковине (не вышло). Мэллори сначала молча смотрел на это с непроницаемым лицом, а потом начальственно-отеческим тоном выдал: «Так, идём мыть тебе голову». 

Дело было прошлой осенью.

14\. 

Надо признать, столько секса у Кью в жизни не было — он даже порой удивляется, как Мэллори в его-то возрасте и с его-то жизнью ещё на это хватает. Секс раньше был некоторой формальностью — тем, что должно быть, если хочешь отношения, помимо взаимопонимания, общих тем для разговора и всех других вещей, которые Кью оценивал несоизмеримо выше постели. Лет шесть назад он даже решил, что стал взрослым, всё понял, во всём разочаровался, и заливал Кейти, что секс переоценён. Даже помнит фразу, которую тогда произнёс:

— Многовато внимания, Кейти, наша культура уделяет тому, что на деле представляет из себя полчаса обоюдной неловкости.

Кейти тогда сказала:

— Дерьмовая же у тебя жизнь, Джеффри, раз у тебя каждый секс — полчаса обоюдной неловкости. 

Кью не придал её словам большого значения — выбрал не придавать. Ему было двадцать семь, он к тому моменту несколько лет как ушёл из науки, успел разочароваться в айти-индустрии в целом и в жизни в Пало-Альто в частности, пожил в Сан-Франциско, проклял Сан-Франциско и одним махом переехал в Гонконг, пожил в Гонконге, пожил в Токио, подумывал вернуться в Кембридж, но сомневался. У него было впечатляющее резюме (если не считать одного не слишком сложившегося стартапа), прекрасные проекты и такая себе, несуществующая личная жизнь. 

В Гонконге он встречался с инвестиционным банкиром, которого звали Алан Мак. Ну как встречался. Виделись раз в неделю, иногда ходили куда-то вместе, был секс, иногда вместе нюхали, но Кью это дело и тогда не слишком любил. Поэтому чаще всего нюхал Алан, а он сидел и смотрел на обдолбанного Алана, стараясь никак не показывать, что ситуация его беспокоит. 

В Токио Кью пробовал встречаться с японцами, но не клеилось — японские свидания выглядели странно, да и сами японцы к гайдзинам — иностранцам, — относились с некоторой долей подозрения. 

К двадцати семи годам Кью успел заработать себе среди друзей репутацию человека, который встречается только с азиатами — это было недалеко от правды, те же японцы ему правда внешне очень нравились, но бесконечные шутки его раздражали. Ещё он разрывался между тем, чтобы принять добровольный целибат — потому что даже с самыми красивыми мужчинами что-то выходило не то, — или просто, так сказать, изменить дефолтные настройки и начать жёстче фильтровать мужчин. Встречаться только с теми, у кого есть диссертация, для примера. Или выбирать исключительно математиков, потому что так проще, больше тем для разговора, и больше шансов, что совпадают ценности. 

Если бы тридцатитрёхлетний Кью однажды встретился с двадцатисемилетним, он бы сказал:

— Джеффри, убери эту чушь, пожалуйста, куда подальше. Через шесть лет ты будешь трахаться с бывшим спецназовцем на двадцать лет старше, который понятия не имеет, что такое теория решёток, но зато прекрасно стреляет и знает пятнадцать способов тактично послать французскую разведку ко всем чертям. А, да, примерно в пятидесяти процентах ситуаций он окажется умнее тебя. Это сперва болезненно, но потом привыкаешь. 

И:

— Возможно, это будет лучший секс в твоей жизни, кстати.

И:

— А, да, самая охуительная новость заключается вот в чём: ты этого человека даже любить будешь. С учётом того, что вы работаете вместе, это неоднозначная идея. Но это так, Джеффри, живи с этим теперь. Всегда пожалуйста. 

15.

Они проговорили: ничего серьёзного. 

И всё-таки, Мэллори зовёт к себе Кью несколько чаще, чем Кью предполагал, и сам Кью хочет его видеть гораздо больше, чем думал. 

“Ничего серьёзного” не предполагает, что один из партнёров регулярно будет делать другому завтрак, и что физическая близость будет дополняться долгими дискуссиями, утренними пробежками, обсуждением книг, сном в обнимку, всем, чем в случае Кью и Мэллори она дополняется. 

Так “ничего серьёзного” мутирует в то, что у нормальных людей зовётся отношениями — вот только Кью и Мэллори не дают этому никаких названий, сознательно.

16.

За пределами постели плюсов у этих отношений предостаточно. 

Кью и Мэллори чертовски интересно друг с другом. Кью считает редкой ценностью возможность двухчасового интеллектуального диспута с человеком, которого знаешь уже три года — обычно к этому времени общие темы выветриваются, но тут новые и новые предметы обсуждения возникают, словно из воздуха. 

Обыкновенно его либидо говорит “нет” уже на моменте, когда он чувствует — мужчина не может поддержать разговор с ним. Это весьма неудобное обстоятельство, которое сужает выбор партнёров. Но Мэллори отлично поддерживает разговор даже на темы, в которых не разбирается — потому что желает разобраться, задаёт много правильных вопросов, спрашивает, в чём вклад сэра Тони Хоара в компьютерную науку, или почему Кью так уж презирает большинство математиков и сочувствует Перельману с его претензиями к научному сообществу, пытается понять, что такое решётки или чем один алгоритм шифрования отличается от другого. 

Ещё Кью чувствует себя с Мэллори защищённым. Ещё несколько лет назад сама мысль, что ему может такое понравиться, его бы возмутила. Как ни парадоксально, когда Кью сам научился защищать себя — и перестал сомневаться в своём праве на существование в разведке, — в отношениях такие вещи стали восприниматься по-другому. Ему приятно, что Мэллори в чём-то сильнее. В чём-то, наверное, сильнее и он сам. 

Им комфортно молчать друг с другом — а когда Кью отбрасывает мысль о том, что должен расследовать и выяснить всё, становится ещё комфортнее. 

У них сопоставимое чувство юмора — Кью понимает шутки Мэллори, Мэллори понимает шутки Кью, оба принимают те моменты, когда другой перегибает палку. Обмен подколами с Мэллори — когда Мэллори расслаблен, — похож на весьма увлекательный словесный Уимблдон. Кью всегда любил такое. 

Ещё они могут рассказывать друг другу о работе, не разглашая государственную тайну и не опасаясь быть непонятыми. И прощают друг другу такие вещи, которые человек, не работающий в разведке, счёл бы сумасшедшими, аморальными или как минимум “сомнительными”. 

17.

Кью вроде как неплохо знает Мэллори — но каждый день узнаёт что-то, после чего думает: нет, они совсем друг друга не знают. Иногда он задаёт вопросы — но не на все вопросы Мэллори даёт развёрнутые ответы. 

И Кью ищет ответы на эти вопросы сам. А где-то, впрочем, и не спрашивает.

Любовницы Мэллори: адвокат Ройя Ширвани, с которой он начал встречаться ещё до того, как Ширвани стала скандально известной, и светская дама Кэролин Бальфур, с которой он, вероятно, знаком с Оксфорда. Была замужем за американцем, инвестиционным банкиром, успешно пережившим биржевой крах Уолл-Стрит в восьмидесятые. Развелась в девяностые, в довесок к состоянию своего отца получив ещё некоторую часть состояния мужа. Кью знает, что и с Ширвани, и с Бальфур у Мэллори контакты были эпизодические. Речь никогда не шла о постоянных отношениях, совместной жизни и общих планах — просто его иногда видели вместе с этими женщинами.

Бывшая жена Мэллори: психиатр, профессор Кингс Колледжа Гертруда Холкрофт, выпускница Оксфорда — у них там в конце восьмидесятых сложилась довольно заметная школа психиатров. На фотографиях — очень худая, с усталым лицом, похожа на Вайнону Райдер, если бы Вайнона Райдер решила испортить себе жизнь наукой и медициной сразу. До середины девяностых работала в основном с шизофрениками, явно старалась сделать себе на этом имя, пока была молодым доктором. Выбор интересный — шизофрения не та болезнь, которую можно полностью вылечить, и если у врача что-то и получится, то разве что облегчить пациентам жизнь. С середины девяностых доктор Холкрофт начала заниматься пост-травматическим стрессовым расстройством. Не замужем, и после развода с Мэллори в середине девяностых никогда не была. 

Кью находит одну лекцию Гертруды Холкрофт на ТЕД. Там Холкрофт стоит на сцене в чёрной водолазке и чёрной же юбке чуть ниже колен, в туфлях на крошечном каблуке. Говорит негромко, тщательно отмеряя слова. Лекция — о том, чему может научить опыт солдат, вернувшихся из горячих точек: как пережить травму и идти дальше. 

Ни об одной из своих женщин Мэллори не говорит Кью вообще ничего. Точнее, нет, не так: он как-то шутит про Ройю Ширвани в контексте одного процесса, который она вела. И всё. Кэролин Бальфур, как знает Кью, явно до сих пор существует в его жизни, но существует на какой-то огороженной территории и на своих условиях. Мэллори объясняет только то, что они с Бальфур больше не спят, “с тех пор, как у нас с тобой всё началось”. Гертруду Холкрофт он за год упоминает ровно один раз, без оттенка эмоций, и не называет по имени — обозначает характеристикой “бывшая жена”. “Да, моя бывшая жена тоже так считала”. 

18\. 

Отец Мэллори, тот самый человек, который по его словам, “строил всё с нуля” — после того, как дед промотался и застрелился. Консерватор, понятное дело. Прошёл на выборах парламентарием от одного из округов в графстве Кент, того самого, где находится особняк. Потом был финансовым секретарём казначейства в первой половине семидесятых, планировал, естественно, идти дальше. На одной фотографии стоит с Маргарет Тэтчер, на другой, на третьей, на четвёртой они с Тэтчер что-то пьют, на четвёртой Тэтчер с этим своим вечным начёсом и в этой своей вечной блузке с бантиком сидит за письменным столом, сгорбившись над некой бумагой, а он стоит рядом, и они, похоже, разговаривают. 

Скулы у Мэллори — в отца, и губы тоже, да и вообще, отец похож на какую-то версию Мэллори из шестидесятых-семидесятых, только волосы темнее. Улыбка сдержанная, красивые ровные зубы, как будто американец. В газетных интервью и во время выступлений в парламенте последовательно критиковал левых и идею “социального государства”. Позиция, в общем, такая в целом тэтчеритская — каждый должен вытаскивать себя за волосы сам, личная ответственность, все дела.

Политическая карьера Найджела Мэллори не пошла дальше уровня “многообещающе” — он мог бы попасть в кабинет министров Тэтчер в восьмидесятые, мог бы, наверное, даже стать ещё одним консервативным премьером в девяностые, тут есть и харизма, и происхождение, и странное умение сохранять со всеми сопартийцами прекрасные отношения, что бы не происходило. Но нет, не сложилось, рак лёгких. 

Кью проводит параллели: то, как Мэллори сдержанно не любит левых, то, как он один раз сдержанно похвалил Тэтчер, будто это было что-то самоочевидное — “при всей критике, вытащила страну,” — то, как он закатывает глаза при одном упоминании в кухонном споре о политике идеи безусловноого базового дохода. 

Мэллори как-то раз называет себя консерватором “с маленькой буквы “к” — и уточняет, не без некоторой иронии, что можно быть либералом в вопросах свободы слова и консерватором в вопросах налогообложения. Потом добавляет “вообще, Джеффри, это деление смешно, любой вопрос следует рассматривать по отдельности”, но всё же. 

19\. 

Сестра Мэллори, Дайан, тоже училась в Оксфорде — потом пошла в журналистику, в последние несколько лет своей жизни работала редактором отдела политики в “Дэйли Телеграф”. В промежутке с девяносто третьего по девяносто девятый Мэллори с сестрой ни разу не контактировал, но вряд ли из-за её журналистской деятельности: она и обозревателем, и редактором была умеренно консервативным. 

Умерла в две тысячи втором году, тоже рак, но рак груди. 

20\. 

Мать Мэллори, Агата, дочь успешного биржевого брокера. Тут как будто бы ни за что не зацепиться: никогда не работала, мужу ни с кем не изменяла, казалось бы, только занималась детьми и появлялась с мужем на приёмах, ни в чём порочащем замечена не была, после смерти мужа ни с кем не встречалась. 

На фотографиях неизменно худая, с аккуратными, тщательно залитыми лаком локонами, красивой длинной шеей, одета в одинаковые голубые платья (даже на чёрно-белых фотографиях, Кью готов предположить, они голубые). Лицо красивое, точёный нос, небольшой рот, но холодное, скучающее. 

Родилась в тридцать шестом, умерла в девяносто седьмом. Как-то глупо умерла — переборщила со снотворным. От психических или нервных расстройств не страдала, версию самоубийства исключали — просто стареющая красавица, у которой последние пять лет были некоторые проблемы со сном. 

Похороны организовывал Мэллори, Дайан не пришла. 

21.

Кью переставляет детали этой картинки, старается разглядеть в них нечто большее, но не спрашивает об этом Мэллори. Мэллори обладает склонностью избегать такие темы. Отвечает тут коротко и сухо, будто разговоры о семье или бывших любимых — самое скучное, что только может быть, “случилось и случилось”, “было и было”. 

Ещё он не любит и явно не умеет разговаривать о том, что чувствует. За всё время Кью ни разу не видел его ни расстроенным, ни обиженным, ни подавленным. Злость у него холодная и сдержанная. В моменты злости он говорит мало, негромко, смотрит пристально — на людей это действует весьма давяще.

Забота у Мэллори проявляется в конкретных действиях: заметить, что Кью не выспался и отослать домой, сделать ему ужин, вложить в ладонь пару мощных таблеток от головной боли и молча вручить стакан воды, дать совет, похвалить за некое достижение, точное наблюдение или уместный комментарий в работе. 

Простые жесты — потрепать по волосам, поцеловать, обнять, — он позволяет себе скорее неосознанно, когда отвлекается. Или в постели — тут волшебным образом можно всё, не сдерживаясь. 

22.

В общем-то и целом, отношения двух людей — никогда не идеальная штука. Можно осознавать все минусы, и Кью их осознаёт. Есть минусы объективные — работа общая и так далее, он уже сто раз об этом подумал, даже повторять не хочется. Есть минусы субъективные — невозможность получить ответы на вопросы, слабое понимание, во что эти отношения вырастут дальше, сдержанность и медлительность во всех действиях, для которых не нужно раздеваться. 

Он как-то попробовал поднять эту тему в разговоре с Мэллори — тему того, почему у них вообще не получается обсуждать “эмоциональные” темы. 

23\. 

Зашёл издалека, решив сперва говорить о других — вспомнил миссию Бонда в Кувейте, которая пошла не так после того, как Бонд решил трахнуть работавшую с ним же сотрудницу ЦРУ. Мэллори сказал, что в случае Бонда это не было удивительно, и что тут вообще никто не узнал ничего нового, а единственный способ это пресечь — своевременные дисциплинарные меры. Кью предположил, что дело не в необходимости дисциплинарных мер, а в необходимости своевременного визита к штатному психиатру. 

— Он и так проходит медосмотр, — ответил Мэллори. 

К доктору Айзенбергу Мэллори относился с вежливым безразличием — психиатр, по его мнению, был нужен агентам ровно два раза в год. 

Кью сказал, что возможно, речь тут не только об алкоголизме, но и о секс-зависимости. И что Джеймс Бонд запивает и затрахивает свои проблемы по сходной логике — не важно, вливает ли он в себя алкоголь или суёт в кого-то свой член, он явно о чём-то очень не хочет думать. И что это порой становится похоже на патологию. 

Мэллори ответил обтекаемо:

— У любого из наших коллег найдётся достаточно вещей, о которых не хочешь думать. 

После этого он взглянул на часы, произнёс “так”, недовольно-деловитое “так”, и “Джеффри, давай-ка спать”. 

С тех пор Кью больше не пытался что-то… поддеть и вытащить. 

24\. 

Ну и наконец, сколько бы он ни перечислял плюсы и минусы, в отношениях всё на самом деле работает несколько не так: просто есть подспудное желание продолжать, и ты продолжаешь, даже если осознаёшь всё, что происходит. 

Что-то просто цепляет тебя в человеке. Сумма качеств. Ум, внешность, то, как человек держится, одевается, говорит, подаёт себя, слушает тебя, чему тебя учит, что в тебе находит привлекательным. В случае с Мэллори есть и ещё одна деталь — Кью нравится сочетание его внешнего спокойствия, внешней способности контролировать всё и всех и всем объяснить, как надо, с неким внутренним огнём, который и сам Мэллори не всегда в себе признаёт. 

Есть те, кого этот огонь разъедает начисто. Джеймс Бонд, например. С годами его контроль над дикой и опасной частью себя становится хуже — эта часть заставляет его раз за разом сражаться и побеждать, безусловно, но эта же часть его выхолащивает. Даже когда Бонд ведёт себя непринуждённо, шутит, подкалывает квартирмейстеров или просит включить ему музыку в наушнике, Кью видит: он потерян. Потерянность — и лёгкое отчаяние — за последние три года становятся в Бонде всё заметнее, несмотря на всю его браваду. Кью предполагал, что это в нём есть, и тогда, в двенадцатом году, когда они только познакомились — и был уверен, что долго Бонд не протянет. С одной стороны, Бонд оказался крепче, чем Кью думал, с другой же, психика Бонда всё продолжает катиться с горы. 

Таких мужчин, как Бонд, выбирают очень определённые люди — те, кому нравится либо делать себе больно, либо спасать, либо и то, и другое. Это женщины, красивые, чаще всего с выраженно мазохистическими наклонностями и богатым опытом непростых отношений. Может, без отца. Может, не совсем эмоционально стабильные. Харизматичные, эффектные, отлично умеющие бегать на шпильках, драться, стрелять, — и с полным фаршем в голове, как и у самого Бонда. 

Бонда приходится собирать по кускам. Кью не хирург, чтобы делать это настолько часто, насколько это нужно в романтических отношениях. 

С прошлого года Бонд стал вваливаться к Кью домой, когда был совсем разбит. Кью знал, что он уже делал так раньше, с Оливией Мэнсфилд, поэтому не слишком удивился: это признак доверия. 

В первый раз он сказал: “Можете остаться здесь на сутки”. Заказал Бонду еды, дал плед и приставку, забрал бутылку виски. Бонд сходил в душ, несколько часов лежал и тупо смотрел в потолок, приставку не тронул, гладил Алана Тьюринга и Джона фон Неймана с отсутствующим, остекленелым взглядом. Ещё час спустя он зашёл на кухню, где Кью сидел и работал. 

Бонд достал из холодильника пиво и предложил:

— Давайте фильм какой-нибудь посмотрим, что ли.

— Поставьте пиво на место и посмотрим, — сказал Кью. 

Бонд послушно вернул пиво в холодильник. Тем вечером он выбрал “Таксиста”. 

Утром он встал, оделся, и ушёл, как ни в чём ни бывало. Вечером улетел в Катар. Ночью прекрасно выполнил миссию, только убил двадцать пять человек и на следующий день снова начал пить. 

Бонд всё время на грани, даже когда убивает, не запачкав смокинг. Мэллори прячет свою тьму куда подальше и, судя по всему, с полным пониманием, что делает. 

25.

Кстати, о Бонде. 

Кью не стал сообщать никому о его визитах — просто задал правила: никогда не дольше суток, не пить, не стрелять, котов кормить. С некоторых пор у Бонда появились свои ключи от квартиры Кью. Это не было чем-то романтическим — просто Кью не нравилось, что Бонд раз за разом взламывал замки или проникал через окно, от этого система безопасности просто сходила с ума, сто уведомлений в самый неподходящий момент. 

В последний раз Бонд пришёл ровно за полчаса до того, как Кью должен был уехать к Мэллори. 

Кью проинструктировал его, какой теперь корм и в каких количествах можно Джону фон Нейману — ветврач поменял режим питания, — а потом сказал, что должен спешить, и Бонд посмотрел на него и произнёс:

— А-ха. 

— Что? — спросил Кью. 

— Ничего, — сказал Бонд. 

— Не понимаю, — ответил Кью, хотя всё он прекрасно понял.

Бонд догадался про них с Мэллори, вот и всё. 

К его чести, у него хватило такта больше никогда не показывать, что он знает.

26\. 

То утро начинается сравнительно нормально: Кью успевает сходить с Мэллори на очень раннюю пробежку, потом они быстро приводят себя в порядок и завтракают у Мэллори дома на кухне. Кью пьёт чай и разламывает тост на шесть кусочков, стараясь все кусочки сделать равного размера. Мэллори варит пашот — и умудряется думать о работе даже даже во время такого занятия. 

Он засекает две минуты на секундомере. 

— Во сколько самолёт? — спрашивает Кью. 

— В одиннадцать, через час выезжаю, — говорит Мэллори. — Лететь, чёрт возьми, двенадцать часов. 

Вещи у него уже собраны, подтверждение рейса Лондон-Токио и обратно пришло ровно во время пробежки. 

— А голосование завтра во сколько?

— В семь по местному. Как раз вычти семь часов. 

Речь о системе “Девять глаз”, последнем детище Макса Денби. Сам проект подразумевает, что разведки девяти стран будут делиться данными друг с другом — не только теми, которые можно дозированно рассекретить, а всеми данными в принципе.

— И что будешь делать? — спрашивает Кью.

Мэллори проверяет секундомер.

— Вежливо критиковать Денби, пока мне не заткнут рот. Тебе сколько яиц?

— Одно. 

Мэллори вытаскивает пашот шумовкой и быстрым точным жестом опрокидывает в кипящую воду содержимое чашки, куда заранее разбил следующее яйцо. 

— Знаешь, в чём всё дерьмо?

— В чём всё дерьмо? 

— Голосование ладно. ЮАР снова не согласится, как и в прошлый раз, и “Девять глаз” вряд ли примут. Но этот мудак всё ещё хочет закрыть программу 00. 

— Мудак, — говорит Кью.

Их разговоры в семь двадцать утра не отличаются особой оригинальностью. 

Придя же на работу, Кью обнаруживает восхитительное: 007 исчез, забрав с собой Астон-Мартин, предназначенный 009, и оставив на месте машины ведёрко с шампанским. 

27.

— Что делать будем? — осторожно спрашивает куратор 009, Пристли.

— Ничего, — говорит Кью. — Скажите 009, что я обнаружил в машине поломку, и нам нужно ещё два дня работ. Бонд покатается по Челси и вернёт. 

На самом деле, разумеется, Кью психует по этому поводу весь день.

Не показывает — старается не показывать, все эти люди сюда работать пришли, а не слушать, как их начальник хочет убить спецагента, — но психует. Больше всего его злит то, что Бонд нарушает оговоренные правила. Есть правила, которые Кью позволяет Бонду нарушать, закрывает глаза на отдельные дурные идеи, которые приходят Бонду в голову. Он делает это потому, что знает, какой Бонд человек, и потому, что к отдельным слабостям Бонда научился находиться со временем со снисходительностью, а где-то даже готов признать его правоту. Но есть правила, которые нарушать нельзя, Кью, чёрт возьми, просит их не нарушать раз за разом, и раз за разом Бонд его игнорирует.


	11. 2015, ноябрь

1.

Следующий день приносит ещё больше восхитительных новостей.

Вернее, так: день начинается с того, что Кью включает контроль над Бондом, пока неофициально, поставив в известность только разработчиков системы контроля и сказав, что Бонд на конфиденциальной миссии, о которой никому знать нельзя. Формально Бонд всё ещё вне радаров, но раз он настолько грубо нарушает договорённости, то и на полную свободу ему не стоит расчитывать. 

Ровно через секунду Кью видит ссылку на новость о разбитом и утопленном в реке “Астон-Мартине” и уличной перестрелке. Почерк Бонда узнаётся сразу. Остаётся только надеяться на то, что Мэллори ни о чём не догадается, но если Мэллори о чём-то догадается, Кью, если честно, слабо представляет, как они будут решать этот вопрос. 

Через час Мэллори звонит и говорит:

— Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что 007 в Лондоне. 

Судя по голосу Мэллори, где-то рядом находится Таннер — Кью умеет отличать интонацию “мы наедине” от интонаций “тут есть посторонние” и “тут свои, но аккуратнее”. 

Мэллори продолжает:

— У вас есть ровно 10 секунд, и если он не в Лондоне, то вы в дерьме.

Сами по себе такие разговоры — нормальная ситуация: иногда Мэллори комментирует работу Кью при всех, иногда они оба вежливо разносят друг друга на совещаниях. Это не слишком просто делать, когда у тебя помимо рабочих отношений с человеком есть ещё и личные, но всё-таки нужно. Кью для себя это сформулировал так: минет с утра, кто бы кому ни сосал, не значит ни то, что положение Кью в разведке будет лучше, чем у других руководителей отделов, ни то, что Кью будет во всём соглашаться с Мэллори. Постель — там, работа — там, эти две области не пересекаются, и происходящее в одной области не влияет на происходящее в другой. 

Другое дело вот в чём. Эта модель работает, только когда в рабочих спорах изначально не замешано ничего личного. 

Сколько личного замешано в ситуации с Джеймсом Бондом и его раздолбанным и утопленным “Астон-Мартином” за три миллиона, до Кью доходит с некоторым запозданием. Мэллори прощает ошибки и осечки, но ненавидит, когда ему врут, о чём бы то ни было. Враньё он воспринимает как предательство. 

Масштаб ситуации Кью осознаёт ровно в тот момент, когда смотрит на экраны, видит, что точка, маркированная, как 007, находится в Альтхаузе — это Австрия, — и произносит в трубку: 

— Да-да, сэр, Бонд в Челси. 

— Следите за ним, чтобы ничего не произошло, — говорит Мэллори. 

Кью кладёт трубку. В голову лезет такая мысль: “поздравляю, Джеффри, ты дебил”. Её внутренний голос повторяет радостно, нараспев. Кью пробует мысленно оправдать себя: “не сориентировался”. На это внутренний голос снова подсказывает: “нет, Джеффри, ты просто дебил”. 

2.

Вонг и Завьялов переговариваются — они обсуждают “Девять глаз” вполголоса. Из того, что слышит Кью: Завьялов считает саму идею шизофренической, цитирует Джорджа Оруэлла, а Вонг спорит, говоря, что если бы этот проект реализовывали другие люди, и если бы сама модель международных отношений немного изменилась, теоретически, это было бы неплохой мерой. В вопросах борьбы с терроризмом, например. 

Спор переходит в "ты козёл" приблизительно за семь минут сорок секунд. Раньше Кью пытался это пресекать, как только видит — везде должен быть порядок, — но потом его самого остановил Мэллори. 

— Оставь их в покое, — посоветовал Мэллори. — Они так снимают напряжение. 

— В моём отделе ни один сотрудник не будет хамить другому, — отрезал Кью. 

— Джеффри, — сказал Мэллори. — Они работают по тринадцать часов в день, и большую часть жизни они и не видят-то никого кроме тебя, Боуден с Бхардвадж да наших охранников. Они не могут сказать никому, где именно работают, родным, девушке. И каждый день они живут в ожидании того, что кто-то опять попытается нас взломать, потому что ты сам вырастил их на историях о Сильве и Воксхолл-Кросс. Они молодые мужчины. Им нужно... сливать куда-то стресс. Знал бы ты, как мы разговаривали друг с другом в спецназе. Особенно когда никто не слышит. 

— Кажется, мы с тобой обсуждали важность дисциплины сотрудников. 

— Дисциплина — вещь, которая необходима. Но иногда важно вовремя оставить сотрудников в покое. 

— Чтобы дисциплина отсутствовала как класс.

— Джеффри, — повторил Мэллори, — тебе напомнить, как ты познакомился с Джеймсом Бондом и что вы тогда друг другу наговорили в первые десять минут? 

На это было нечего возразить, и Кью решил последовать совету Мэллори. Он начал приглядываться — после ссор Вонг казался бодрее, а Завьялов спокойнее, и оба работали несравнимо лучше. Со временем он стал замечать паттерны. Во-первых, ссоры никогда не касались никого, кроме Вонга и Завьялова, эти двое позволяли себе разговаривать так только друг с другом. Во-вторых, ругань не влияла на их отношения в "мирное" время — оба забывали о сказанном через пятнадцать минут. В-третьих, остальные в техотделе или предпочитали это не замечать, или развлекались, наблюдая за этим: кто-то делал ставки, сколько раз Вонг произнесёт слово "козёл", кто-то — сколько Завьялов назовёт его дебилом в ответ или скажет ли: "Это потому что я русский, да?" 

3\. 

— Сэр, — отвлекает Кью Шанайя. 

Она кутается в толстый кремовый свитер с широкими рукавами, переминается с ноги на ногу в кремовых туфлях на крошечном каблуке — высокая, худая и совершенно чужая среди местных кирпичных стен и автоматчиков у входа в стратегически значимые помещения. 

Никто тут так и не успел привыкнуть к новому бункеру, но Шанайя одна из главных его ненавистников. Только зайдя сюда, она поёжилась и заметила, что само место похоже на ловушку больше, чем все ловушки в которые когда-либо попадали агенты. Кью ответил, что Шанайя преувеличивает, Завьялов поспешил её переубедить: да ладно, зато тут так атмосферно, что кино снимать можно. Шанайя пожала плечами, направилась к выделенному ей угловому столу и поставила на стол маленькую кадку с каланхоэ, словно в попытке устроить здесь хоть немного уюта. 

Каланхоэ умер через месяц.

Шанайя деликатно прокашливается. 

— Да? — кивает Кью.

Что бы это ни было, он бы хотел разобраться с этим быстро.

— У меня вопрос, связанный с нашими мерами, — говорит Шанайя. — Скажите, сэр. Вы уверены, что нам стоит прослушивать разговоры агентов с другими сотрудниками именно сейчас?

Кью знает, о каком именно агенте речь.

Он сканирует взглядом комнату — в ней нет никого, кроме трёх людей, которые действительно знают, что Джеймс Бонд находится вне Англии. 

— Главное — не сохранять записи, — говорит Кью, очень тихо. — Ничего, что могло бы стать доказательством, что 007 не в Челси. 

— Сэр, — отвечает Шанайя, — все записи разговоров автоматически самоуничтожаются по вашему приказу. В наших архивах их нет. Именно в наших. Но дело вот в чём. Мне кажется, что я не одна слышу эти разговоры.

— Кажется? — спрашивает Кью.

— Я не могу быть на сто процентов уверена, — говорит Шанайя. — У меня и доказательств-то нет. Но это точно не Кевин, не Илья и не Сэди. Кто-то роется в наших делах. И я очень прошу вас…

— Мы не можем полностью отпустить контроль, — говорит Кью. — То, что миссии 007 “официально” не существует ни для кого в разведке, не значит, что мы не должны знать о том, где он. Скажите Илье, чтобы он обнаружил источник этой, так сказать, подозрительной активности.

— Уже проверил, сэр, — отзывается Завьялов. — Минут пятнадцать назад. И сейчас, когда вы это обсуждали. На всякий. 

— И?

Завьялов разводит руками.

— Я вроде не сошёл с ума, — отзывается он. — Могу сказать, когда нас ломают, а когда нет. Сегодня всё чисто. 

— Вонг? — спрашивает Кью.

— Нас не ломали, — соглашается Кевин. — Иногда Илья и правда выглядит так, будто он не совсем в себе, но есть факты. В последние сутки никто ничего не делал. 

— Не в себе, значит, — говорит Завьялов. — Пошёл в жопу. 

— Илья, тебе не кажется, что то, что ты только что сказал, как бы подтверждает мои слова? 

— Это потому что я русский, да? 

— Это потому что ты иногда и правда ведёшь себя как козёл.

— Джентльмены, — говорит Кью.

Позже он проверяет лично — и тоже не обнаруживает следов взлома. 

4\. 

Мысленно он надеется на то, что Бонд одумается и вернётся на следующий день, конечно. Тогда ситуацию ещё можно было бы не доводить до точки кипения — Мэллори не узнал бы. Манипенни успешно бы на что-то его отвлекла. Кью бы задвинул эту тему куда подальше, если бы она вдруг всплыла, но он уверен, что она бы не вскрылась. Тем более что у Мэллори должно хоть немного подняться настроение по сравнению с его настроением последние пару месяцев: голосование за систему “Девять глаз” Макс Денби проиграл, представители ЮАР были против. 

Дальше всё идёт немного не так, как Кью задумал. Мэллори прилетает, спит полчаса, приводит себя в порядок, отправляется на личную встречу с Максом Денби, и вот там выясняются новые восхитительные подробности.

Нет, никто не ломал МИ-6.

— Но ЦНБ нас прослушивал, — говорит Таннер, тоже сонный и нервный после Токио. — И формально они теперь имеют на это полное право. Указ, подписанный задним числом. Но он подписан. И действует. 

— Так, — отвечает Кью, несколько рассеянно. — А что М? 

Сам факт того, что Мэллори вызвал его в главное здание именно сегодня, в четыре дня назначил встречу на пять и не написал ему ни одного сообщения с намёком на то, о чём мог бы быть разговор, при том, что они с Кью вроде как доверяют друг другу всё и даже спят вместе, о чём-то да говорит. О чём-то, что Кью не нравится. 

Кью пробует заставить себя не нервничать, но немного нервничает. 

Таннер ковыряет кусочком питы в хумусе, но не ест. 

— Вам лучше это вдвоём обсудить. У него какие-то вопросы к техническому отделу, как я понял. Но больше он не объясняет. 

— Где Манипенни, кстати? — спрашивает Кью.

Таннер наливает ещё мятного чаю сначала ему, а потом себе. 

— Тоже что-то обсуждают. 

— Выглядишь так, будто вот-вот упадёшь в хумус лицом.

— Чувствую себя ровно так же. 

— Немудрено в наши времена, — отвечает Кью, думая о том, что его ждёт. 

5.

Манипенни отвечает на звонки стандартным доброжелательным голосом, но лицо у неё такое, словно она только что вернулась с чьих-то похорон. 

Кью произносит:

— Ну привет. 

— Ну привет, — отвечает Манипенни, словно явно что-то недоговаривает. К примеру, “держись”. 

Пока Кью ждёт в кресле для посетителей, он пишет ей сообщение: “Выглядишь, будто вернулась с похорон”.

Манипенни отвечает: “с собственных, разве что”. 

6\. 

Мэллори говорит:

— Закрой за собой дверь, будь добр.

Как будто это не первое действие, которое вы совершаете, зайдя в кабинет М. Как будто это неочевидно. 

— Садись, — говорит Мэллори.

И:

— Какого чёрта? 

— О чём ты? — спрашивает Кью. 

— Какого чёрта, — голос Мэллори звучит пугающе тихим и безэмоциональным, — ты врёшь мне о том, где Бонд, и хорошо ли ты понимаешь, во что это нам вылилось? 

— Я не знаю, во что именно, — осторожно отвечает Кью. — Но подозреваю, что во что-то паршивое. 

— Совершенно верно, — говорит Мэллори. — В Центре национальной безопасности очень хорошо знают о том, чем мы занимаемся, как нарушают инструкции наши агенты, как они ведут в служебное время очевидно неслужебные расследования. Как ты это допустил и почему? 

— Прослушку или 007?

— Я спрашивал тебя именно про 007. 

— Он не один раз нарушал инструкции и приказы, — говорит Кью. — И когда он их нарушал — в принципиальных вопросах, имею в виду, — он обычно оказывался прав. 

— Значит ли это, что Бонд был прав, нарушая мои инструкции, Кью? — спрашивает Мэллори. 

Он называет Кью по должности в личном разговоре. 

— Я не могу так говорить.

— Но что-то же заставило тебя так поступить.

— Только доверие 007 и его чутью. Ничего больше. 

— Доверие 007 и его чутью в то время, когда за каждым шагом разведки следят.

— Мне нечего на это ответить. Я виноват. Отрицать это и не буду. 

— Тебе и не нужно, — говорит Мэллори. — И обойдёмся без посыпания головы пеплом. Я мог бы тебя уволить. Не буду. Но ты вернёшь Бонда в Лондон. И мне совершенно всё равно, как ты это сделаешь. Иначе мне придётся тебя уволить. 

В этот момент он не звучит, как человек, который проснулся рядом с Кью и делал Кью завтрак пару дней назад. Он звучит, как начальник Кью, который глубоко разочарован и разозлён — и, включив свои эмоции, решает проблему.

Которую создал Кью. 

7.

Нет, отчасти создала ситуацию и Манипенни, как выясняется чуть позже: она по первому требованию Бонда проверяла тех людей, которых он искал, некоего Франца Оберхаузера, давно умершего. Кью поднимает всё, что есть по этому Францу сраному Оберхаузеру. Оберхаузера погребло под лавиной двадцать лет назад, вместе с отцом, с тех пор его имя больше нигде не всплывало, и даже люди, хотя бы отдалённо похожие внешне на него, никому из пяти ассистентов техотдела не попадались. 

Бонд должен похоронить этого Оберхаузера в своих мыслях и, как говорят в книгах по саморазвитию, идти дальше. А если он это не понимает, ему придётся это объяснить.

Первые предположения — о том, что вопрос можно было решить дистанционно, — Кью сразу отметает их как бредовые: какое “дистанционно”, раз Бонд даже не в состоянии выполнять те обещания, которые дал. Достаточно странно было бы думать, что Кью сможет прекратить эти шизофренические поиски Оберхаузера парой гневных сообщений. 

Он пакует чемодан и отправляется в Альтхаузе с твёрдым намерением оторвать Бонду яйца. Мэллори это никак не комментирует — Кью вообще будто бы перестаёт для него существовать после той ситуации, за пределами рабочих задач.

8\. 

Кью находит Джеймса Бонда в оздоровительной клинике на лыжном курорте, когда Бонд пытается заказать себе водку-мартини в баре с детокс-соками. 

И вот ещё. Бонд встречает Кью совершенно восхитительной фразой:

— Если ты за машиной, то я припарковал её на дне Тибра.

— Я даже не волнуюсь, 007, — отвечает Кью, хотя на самом деле больше всего ему хочется слегка врезать Бонду. — Всего лишь опытный образец за три миллиона. 

— Зачем ты здесь? 

— О, захотел отдохнуть, если честно. На работе стало немного напряжённо. МИ-5 ходит по пятам, да ещё М грозится украсить ёлку моими яйцами. 

Ладно, тут он немного преувеличивает, угрозы Мэллори звучали несколько менее эмоционально. Да и не угрозы это были, просто обозначение одной весьма простой причинно-следственной связи. 

Ну и если уходить в совсем уж непрофессиональное, Мэллори теперь с ним почти не разговаривает, и это тоже считается. И в этом доля ответственности Бонда тоже есть. 

— Ближе к делу, — говорит Бонд, глядя пустыми глазами наверх, в сторону чьего-то кабинета за стеклом. 

— А дело в том, что Франц Оберхаузер давно мёртв и похоронен.

Бонд в ответ утверждает, что Оберхаузера он видел. И что о его расположении знает некий “Американец” — безусловно, очень важная информация. Кью настаивает — или Бонд возвращается и проводит официальное расследование, или придётся идти к М. Бонд в ответ кладёт в ладонь Кью маленькое кольцо из серого металла с гравировкой-спрутом.

— Ещё одна маленькая просьба. Узнай об этом всё, что сможешь. 

Кью рассматривает кольцо. Поднимает на Бонда глаза. Произносит — медленно, со вкусом:

— Я тебя сейчас так ненавижу. 

9\. 

За тот час, через который они договариваются встретиться в отеле, в номере у Кью, происходит много занимательного. Например: Кью обнаруживает на кольце, которое Бонд заполучил у мафиози по фамилии Скьярра, образцы ДНК Рауля Сильвы, банкира Ле Шиффра, мистера Уайта, ещё одного старого знакомца Бонда, и, собственно, Франца Оберхаузера. Что показывает, что Оберхаузер жив. 

Или: пока Кью выясняет это в лыжном подъёмнике, с ноутбуком на коленях, он видит, что человек напротив наблюдает за ним слишком уж пристально. И он знает, что значит этот взгляд — его учили распознавать тех, кто за тобой следит. 

Или: стоит подъёмнику остановиться на платформе, и преследователей становится уже двое, и тут Кью везёт — он пробегает сквозь толпу школьников с лыжами и прячется в подсобке, пока эти двое его ищут. Мозг работает на удивление быстро. Лишних эмоций вообще никаких не остаётся. Просто задачи, и всё тут. 

Или: примерно в это же время взрывают небоскрёб в центре Кейптауна, что, скорее всего, будет значить, что Южная Африка теперь за “Девять глаз”. Кью думает о том, что это будет значить для Мэллори — но он не знает, правда не знает. 

Или: Бонд за этот час, как выясняется, успел уничтожить две машины и маленький дельтаплан, и оставил за собой небольшую гору трупов, но теперь Кью на это наплевать, потому что волна внутреннего сопротивления спадает. Бонд был прав, и всё тут. Как всегда, он работал чуть менее аккуратно, чем следовало бы, и нарушил больше инструкций, чем объективно имело смысл, и испоганил техники на бюджетные миллионы, которые Кью никто не компенсирует, но он был прав. Всех этих людей явно объединяет одна преступная организация. 

Ещё Бонд нашёл дочь мистера Уайта, которая работает психиатром — именно ей, вероятно, принадлежал пустой кабинет в клинике, окна которого Бонд всё сверлил взглядом. Дочь симпатичная — светлые волосы, светлые глаза, правильные черты лица, чуть курносый нос, — и явно сохраняет адекватность чуть успешнее, чем остальные в комнате. 

Из её слов следует, что Оберхаузер сейчас находится недалеко от Танжера.

10\. 

Новую информацию Кью пытается уложить в голове, пока возвращается домой — параллельно с мыслью о том, как бы продолжать вести Бонда во время его неофициальной миссии в Танжер, если теперь за каждым их шагом следит Центр Национальной Безопасности. 

Он потирает пальцами виски и просит у стюардессы воды и обезболивающего. Голова гудит, разрывается по частями. От волнения всё сводит. 

Два “Нурофена” немного помогают. Кью засыпает, думая о том, что скажет Мэллори в ответ на все, что он узнал в Австрии. 

11.

— Где Бонд?

— Технически, должен быть в Танжере, но полчаса назад пропал со связи.

— Ты должен был его вернуть.

— Да, — говорит Кью. — Но. 

Мэллори слушает его молча, без единого комментария, без единой знакомой или понятной Кью эмоции на лице, как если бы эмоции он и вовсе выключил. Одно клиническое, хирургическое безразличие. 

Кью не понимает ничего — что Мэллори сейчас думает о ситуации, что о нём самом и его словах, да и вообще, не понимает, в силе ли всё, что у них было, или Мэллори просто взял это и закончил, вот так, молча, без объяснений. 

Закончив, Кью смотрит на Мэллори выжидательно, в надежде получить реакцию.

— Бонд только нашёл целый преступный синдикат, значит, — говорит Мэллори.

— Да, — отвечает Кью.

— Мэнсфилд знала.

— Этому я тоже удивлён. Но знала. 

Мэллори говорит: 

— Ты знаешь, что делать.

— Найти Бонда?

— Именно, — отвечает Мэллори. — А теперь, с твоего позволения, мне пора.

12\. 

Кью мог бы поразмышлять о том, что у них происходит, “всё” они или не “всё”, но у него нет на это времени: следующие пару часов он ищет Бонда по всему Марокко. 

Пока его не отвлекают три сообщения от Ив Манипенни:

Первое:

“ЮАР за. 9 глаз в силе” 

Второе:

“00 закрывают”

Третье:

“М сняли похоже”

Кью чувствует, что в ушах у него слегка звенит. Завьялов оглядывается:

— Там у вас всё нормально, сэр?

— Да, — отзывается Кью, слыша себя как бы со стороны. — Подмените меня с Вонгом, будьте добры, минут на пятнадцать. Я вернусь. 

Вонг и Завьялов перехватывают поиски 007 — этим двум, во всяком случае, Кью может доверять. В конце-то концов, оба вместе с Кью работали над смарт-кровью. 

Он выходит в коридор бункера. Прислоняется к стене. Пишет: “Что значит “похоже”?”

Манипенни записывает голосовое. 

Кью ищет по карманам наушники — их нет. Ставит звук на минимальную громкость. Потом видит, как по коридору спешит ассистент, затем ребята из химической лаборатории.

“Нет, Ив, пиши текстом”

“печатать долго. М сняли. Пока никто не знает. Кто вместо непонятно”

“Где М?” 

“только что попрощался и куда-то уехал. Не сказал куда”

“Мда” 

“заеду в главное здание и к тебе. 007 нашли?”

Теперь уже Кью записывает короткое голосовое: “Ищем. Приезжай”. 

13.

— Итак, — говорит Кью, когда дверь его кабинета сама закрывается за Ив, и на замке загорается красный огонёк “заблокировано”, — значит, у нас больше нет руководителя, кого поставят на место М, непонятно, где М, мы тоже не знаем, и похоже, что Макс Денби только что подмял под себя все спецслужбы нашей великой страны. Я правильно понял?

— Можно и не так длинно, — говорит Ив.

— Ну я просто проговариваю. Чтобы ничего не упустить.

— В целом всё так. 

— Что Бонд?

— Выследили как раз пять минут назад. 

Телефон Манипенни вибрирует. Она проверяет сообщения. Поднимает на Кью глаза. 

Говорит: 

— М нашёлся. Он в “Рулз”. 

Кью не удерживается, ему очень хочется съязвить — и он уверен, что имеет на это полное моральное право, после всех этих внезапных исчезновений.

— “Рулз”? Не мог выбрать чуть менее людное место? 

— Обычно по понедельникам там народу немного, — отвечает Ив. — Да и он нас не ждёт. Но я спросила знакомого официанта. 

— С — секретность, — фыркает Кью. 

Ив поворачивается к нему, внезапно даже чуть оживившаяся.

— Хватит ворчать, поехали. 

На улице хлещет дождь. Ив тянет Кью за собой, в машину. 

— Давай, быстрее, а то промокнешь. 

14\. 

Мэллори сидит в “Рулз”, спиной к входу, с бокалом красного — и Кью даже знает, что именно это за красное, и за каким именно столиком сидит Мэллори, он тоже знал заранее. Этот столик для Мэллори придерживают всегда. 

Здесь Мэллори порой назначает встречи — если речь о неформальных, — и здесь же Кью доводилось его перехватывать, потому что отдельные вопросы, связанные со смарт-кровью, нужно было обсудить срочно. Ни у кого не было времени тащиться по лондонским пробкам в главное здание. Кью в те моменты, несмотря на всю конспирацию, которую они с Мэллори привыкли соблюдать, почувствовал себя, с стереотипным бойфрендом: “заехал забрать” Мэллори, чтобы отвезти домой. 

Сейчас он чувствует себя несколько по-другому. Точного описания для этого нет. 

Только зайдя, Кью замечает позу Мэллори — совершенно неподвижную. Бокал почти нетронутый. Возможно, не первый. 

Ив ставит сумку на один из красных диванов.

— Добрый вечер, сэр. Простите, что отрываю вас от ужина, но у нас есть новости.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — дежурно произносит Кью, потому что Ив Манипенни не должна знать, что они уже год как обращаются друг к другу по имени. Он достаёт из портфеля снимки со спутника. — Мы выследили Бонда через смарт-кровь. До этой точки. В Северной Африке. 

— На всех картах это место обозначено, как пустыня, — говорит Ив.

— Верно. Но если посмотреть на снимок со спутника, отчётливо видно это. 

Кью обводит пальцем очертания того, что больше всего похоже на небольшую военную базу. Только не принадлежащую никакой армии. 

— Он сам по себе, — отрезает Мэллори. 

Ив хмурит брови.

— Но сэр, мы знаем, куда он идёт. 

Мэллори говорит:

— Денби отслеживает каждый наш шаг. Мы только подарим им информацию. 

Голос его кажется Кью несколько тише, чем обычно, и каким-то бесцветным, что ли. 

Мэллори встаёт из-за стола и спешно накидывает пальто. Ив спешит за ним. 

— Но сэр, нельзя же бросить Бонда. 

— Придётся, — говорит Мэллори. — Мы его ослабляем. 

— Но сэр, мы точно знаем, где он, — вмешивается Кью.

Мэллори даже не поворачивается к нему. 

— Да, я понял. Но если мы его нашли, найдут и другие. 

Тогда он всё-таки смотрит Кью в глаза, на долю секунды.

— Сотрите все файлы смарт-крови, всё сотрите. Он сам по себе. 

Мэллори уходит, не прощаясь, раскрывает чёрный зонт и под дождём покидает улицу. Кью и Ив следят за ним через окно “Рулз” молча. 

— Наверное, — наконец говорит Ив, — его сегодня не надо было трогать. Но что поделаешь. 

— Надо, — отвечает Кью, отправляя Вонгу указание срочно стереть все файлы. — Это наша работа.

На самом деле он думает несколько другие вещи. 

15\. 

Когда Ив уходит, Кью всё-таки решается — он ни разу не пытался поговорить с Мэллори о том, что происходило в последние дни, да и рабочее там сложно было отделить от человеческого. 

Он пишет:

“Сэр, хочу кое-что обсудить”

Это их шифр, о котором они договорились почти сразу. “Надо обсудить” всегда обозначает рабочий вопрос, “хочу обсудить” — личный. 

Мэллори читает сообщение почти сразу. Но не отвечает. Кью ждёт минуту, две, три, гипнотизируя экран взглядом. Дождь льёт ему на лицо, и он протирает экран телефона от воды. Четыре минуты, ответа нет. Особенно крупная капля воды приземляется Кью на нос. Тогда он наконец решает — нет, к чёрту, — и спешит к метро. 

Пятнадцать минут спустя, сидя в вагоне, он снова вытаскивает телефон — Мэллори так ничего и не написал, зато есть три сообщения от Ив. 

“Пытаюсь узнать, когда Денби всё объявит”

И: 

“Ты нормально?”

Ещё — набор эмодзи, призванных изображать стресс. Иногда Ив Манипенни шлёт эмодзи, а он ей в ответ присылает саркастичные гифки из своей коллекции. Как-то так вышло, что у них за пару лет сложилось нечто вроде… товарищеских отношений. В этот раз, правда, настроения слать Ив жестикулирующего Славоя Жижека нет. 

Тут он вдруг видит: Мэллори печатает. Мэллори печатает минут пять, то прекращая ненадолго, то снова начиная. Потом он присылает: “Ок. В главном”. 

Они придумывают дому Мэллори новое кодовое название каждые пару месяцев. Последний вариант таков: “главное” — значит, Сент-Джонс-Вуд, а полная формулировка “главное здание” значит именно главное здание. 

16.

— Ты весь мокрый, — говорит Мэллори, как будто это не очевидно.

Дальше без лишних слов забирает его пальто, вешает на крючок, стягивает кардиган и уносит в ванную сушиться. 

— Я хотел поговорить, — произносит Кью, несколько растерянно. 

Мэллори возвращается.

— Думал, мы уже поговорили. Я был рассержен. Теперь — нет. 

— Это я понял, — говорит Кью. — Что ты был рассержен. Это было видно за сотню ярдов, знаешь ли. И вполне объяснимо. 

Мэллори садится в кресло. 

— Мы сейчас всерьёз собираемся это обсуждать?

— Ну, я просто хотел сказать, что мне жаль, что я разозлил тебя той ситуацией. Когда не выполнил твой приказ и дал Бонду сбежать. 

— Да, ты не выполнил приказ, — признаёт Мэллори. — Но в итоге Бонд был прав. Так? 

— Так, — отвечает Кью.

— Значит, ты был тоже прав. Так? 

— Не знаю. Возможно. 

— Вот и о чём тогда говорить. 

Кью так и стоит посреди гостиной. Он хочет сказать что-то вроде “я тебя не понимаю” или “слушай, может, мне уйти, так лучше будет?” — но секунду спустя как-то складывает в голове детали, “ты весь мокрый”, кардиган в сушке, “ты тоже был прав”, “о чём тут говорить”. Вместо “может, мне уйти” он спрашивает:

— Можно тебя поцеловать?

Мэллори кивает.

Кью целует его — осторожно, в лоб. Мэллори никак не реагирует — но когда Кью отстраняется, он всё-таки берёт Кью за запястье, и в этом жесте есть что-то давно знакомое: Мэллори любит держать Кью за руки. 

Мэллори произносит, тем же тоном, которым отдавал распоряжения пару часов назад:

— Тебе надо сделать чаю. 

И: 

— Сейчас свитер принесу. Рубашку снимай. 

17\. 

Так Кью и сидит в его гостиной — в тёмно-синем свитере, который велик на пару размеров, с чашкой Эрл Грея. 

Мэллори явно не слишком настроен разговаривать. Кью хочет его спросить — “мне кажется, ты подавлен”, — хочет уточнить, что именно произошло тогда и как именно Денби объявил, что снимает главу разведки, что теперь. В этой истории вообще слишком много всего, что он не знает. Вместо этого Кью подходит к Мэллори, кладёт ему ладонь на затылок, начинает перебирать его волосы. Мэллори чуть расслабляется.

Кью говорит:

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. 

— Хм? — спрашивает Мэллори.

— Во что бы мы сейчас ни влипли, — говорит Кью, стараясь подбирать слова, чтобы не звучать слишком уж высокопарно, — какие бы идиотские решения ни принимались там, сверху, в какой бы ситуации мы ни оказались. Я с тобой. 

Мэллори произносит:

— Спасибо. 

Той ночью Кью остаётся у него. Секс — последнее, о чём у них сейчас получается думать. Это не про секс — Кью притягивает Мэллори к себе, прижимается к нему, утыкается лицом в его плечо. Мэллори сгребает Кью в охапку, как что-то очень маленькое. 

18\. 

На следующий вечер они стоят возле конспиративной квартиры с золочёной табличкой “Гильденбрандт” на двери: Кью, Таннер, Мэллори, в руках у которого дорожная сумка, под завязку набитая оружием. 

Мэллори говорит следовать наверх — Кью не понимает, откуда у них это помещение, в реестре его не было, с другой же стороны, было предельно логично выбрать помещение не из реестра собственности МИ-6, пусть даже засекреченного: к этому документу у Денби точно есть доступ. 

Где-то на верхних этажах должен прятаться Бонд — судя по всему, с той девушкой-психиатром. Если они, конечно, смогли добраться сюда живые и целые. 

Через несколько проржавевших пролётов пожарной лестницы Мэллори говорит Кью и Таннеру подождать снаружи — а сам исчезает за дверью. Когда он возвращается, во всём его виде чувствуется ещё больше мрачной решимости, чем было (хотя казалось бы, с отстранённой иронией отмечает Кью про себя, куда уж). 

Итак: Макс Денби работает на главу той организации, “Спектр”, главу зовут Эрнст Ставро Блофельд, он же бывший Ханс Оберхаузер. То есть некогда покойный Ханс Оберхаузер давал деньги этому милейшему главе Центра Национальной Безопасности, чтобы тот запустил “Девять глаз”. Ну и да, “Девять глаз” запустятся сегодня в полночь. 

— Жизнь всё интереснее, — комментирует Кью. 

— Да уж, — говорит Таннер. — Диснейленд. 

19.

Тогда Мэллори быстрыми, точными, короткими указаниями разделяет всех, рассаживает по двум машинам. Бонд к нему в его “Ягуар”, Кью с Таннером и Ив в служебную. 

Кью привык к тому, что Бонд рискует жизнью — это часть работы. Всякий раз, когда Бонда бьют по зубам или по почкам или по чему там ещё, ты просто выключаешь эмоции, делаешь всё, чтобы его вытащить, подбадриваешь его, наконец. Сохраняешь энергию. Но в таких ситуациях, на миссиях, у тебя есть масса возможностей влиять на ход событий. Вызвать подмогу, заблокировать или разблокировать входы и выходы, активировать взрывчатку, вовремя отправить агента к медикам, найти человека там, на месте, который вскроет медикам мозги, но сделает так, чтобы агент остался жив и цел. 

Сейчас у Кью нет никаких возможностей повлиять на ход событий, разве что взломать систему “Девять глаз” в машине по пути к новой вышке Центра Национальной Безопасности. И да, он немного боится за Бонда. И за Мэллори. Самую малость. 

— Как у нас дела? — спрашивает Мэллори по телефону.

Кью удерживает ноутбук на коленях, когда машина делает очередной резкий поворот. 

— Ещё несколько слоёв непробиваемой защиты, но кажется, есть свет в конце тоннеля. 

20\. 

Он видит: тоннель на въезде в ЦНБ, “Ягуар” Мэллори, прижатый к стене другой машиной. Битые стёкла и погнутые двери. Ещё одна машина, грузовик с открытым кузовом. Несколько человек — Кью отсюда видит, что вооружены. 

— Нас засекли, — кричит Ив. — Поворачивай! 

Таннер выкручивает руль.

Люди Блофельда открывают стрельбу. Одна пуля проносится в нескольких дюймах от головы Кью, пробивает стекло машины.

Две вещи, которые волнуют Кью в этот момент — когда он понимает, что увернулся и таки жив, даже цел, — звучат просто. Одна — жив ли Бонд (конечно, жив, что с ним будет, убеждает Кью себя). Другая, более пугающая — жив ли Мэллори. 

21\. 

Кью видит силуэт Мэллори на улице. Дальше всё быстро: Мэллори запрыгивает в машину, командует — “поехали”, — и они снова отправляются к ЦНБ. За пару минут до того, как машина приближается к зданию, Кью успевает полностью деактивировать все их системы безопасности. 

— Тут на плане здания есть два входа, которые не охраняются людьми, — говорит Кью. — Предполагается, что камера засечёт вас в ту же секунду, когда вы вошли. Но камер у них больше нет. С этого вечера. 

— Славно, — говорит Мэллори. — Ноутбук не забудьте.

Мэллори ведёт его за собой по этому нагромождению стекла и хромированного металла, без малейшей тени сомнения. Через оупенспейсы, похожие на офис какого-нибудь технологического стартапа больше, чем на офис Центра Национальной Безопасности, каким Кью его помнит: доводилось бывать пару раз. 

Мэллори говорит:

— Тише. 

Сам он передвигается совершенно бесшумно, есть в этом что-то кошачье, что Кью в нём раньше не замечал — возможно, потому, что не видел его в полевых условиях. 

Кью немного жутко — но тон и уверенность Мэллори заставляют его почувствовать, что всё будет нормально. Так становится проще. 

22\. 

Мэллори оглядывает кабинет Макса Денби, тоже подходящий скорее главе технологической корпорации, чем чиновнику. Что-то прикидывает в уме. Показывает на  
левый угол, где спрятано чьё-то рабочее место. 

— Ты садишься тут. 

Сам он выбирает кресло прямо напротив стола Денби, но не самое заметное. 

Кью сглатывает.

— Мучительное ожидание, — шутит он.

— Мучительное, — передразнивает его Мэллори. — Работай. 

У Мэллори своя война — с Максом Денби. У Кью своя — с протоколами безопасности “Девяти глаз”, с системами шифрования. 

23\. 

Глядя на Мэллори, неподвижно сидящего с пистолетом в полутени, Кью вдруг вспоминает: год девяносто третий, ему одиннадцать лет, новости по телевизору, а в новостных сюжетах диктор всё чаще произносит слова "Белфаст", "Северная Ирландия", "ИРА", "пленные". Количество убитых раз за разом меняется. То и дело идут сообщения о терактах.

Кью не слишком придавал значение этим новостям — куда больше его волновали факты, которые влияли на его жизнь прямо здесь и сейчас. То, что его родители больше не будут жить вместе — да и вообще, не желают видеть друг друга. То, что маму опять вызывают в школу — Кью не вёл себя плохо, никогда, но школьный психолог был "немного обеспокоен" его эмоциональным состоянием. 

Солдаты и мирные жители, которые погибали в Ирландии, погибали в каком-то параллельном, далёком от него мире.

Но Мэллори был там — и он умел убивать людей в те времена, когда Кью читал под одеялом с фонариком, ходил к школьному психологу и только подумывал повесить себе над кроватью плакат с Куртом Кобейном. 

24\. 

Первые полминуты Макс Денби их не замечает — он видит экраны, видит окна с сообщениями об ошибках системы. Потом он слышит голос Мэллори.

— Не очень-то приятно, когда за тобой следят, правда? 

Денби замирает — как животное, готовящееся к атаке.

— Это ваших рук дело?

— Нет, — говорит Мэллори. — Не моих, а моего квартирмейстера. Он очень талантлив. 

Денби щурит глаза. 

— Браво. Но если вы ещё сами не поняли, вы оба безработные. Вы здесь незаконно.

Мэллори — Кью не видит его лица, но готов поклясться, что он усмехается, — это не слишком впечатляет. 

— Боюсь, ты не осознаёшь ситуацию, Макс. Мы не дадим твоей системе выйти в сеть. А потом я тебя арестую.

— И за что же, интересно?  
Мэллори отвечает:

— За то, что дружишь не с теми. 

Кью поднимает глаза на Денби от экрана — и видит, что тот поджимает губы. 

25\. 

Кью думал, что так только в кино бывает — и если бы он не был сейчас так занят “Девятью глазами”, он бы даже посмеялся.

Классическая такая ситуация — злодей долго и подробно объясняет свой коварный план и то, почему он делает, что делает. Дарт Вейдер зовёт Люка Скайуокера вместе править галактикой. Джокер рассказывает, как его жене лицо почикали. Макс Денби сидит и рассказывает Мэллори, почему его дело правое, а все остальные — жалкие бесхребетные трусы, которые боятся принять нужное решение. 

Потом Денби целится в Мэллори из пистолета.

И ничего не происходит. 

Кью не видит, в чём там именно дело — просто ничего не происходит. Наверное, Мэллори просто вытащил патроны. Но когда у него на это вообще время было — непонятно. 

Система тем временем поддаётся. По маленькой победе каждую минуту. 

26.

— Давай, — говорит Кью. — Давай. Есть. 

Это значит: “Девять глаз” деактивированы. 

— Пошли, — командует Мэллори. 

Кивает Денби:

— После вас. 

Денби делает пару шагов, а потом застывает. Он явно тянет время, думает Кью.

— Когда же ты поймёшь, М? — спрашивает Денби. — Ты никому не нужен. Ты ничего не значишь. 

Мэллори не опускает пистолет.

— Может, и так. Но что-то ведь должно значить. 

Кью видит, как в огромном окне офиса Денби над Темзой кружит вертолёт. 

Денби пытается перехватить руку Мэллори с пистолетом. Мэллори не даётся. Звук выстрела — град стекла сыплется на них, на голову Мэллори, в лицо Денби. 

Макс Денби неуклюже взмахивает руками — и летит с балкона вниз, через несколько этажей. Кью слышит звук тела — никогда раньше не знал, какой должен быть звук, когда кто-то падает с такой высоты, а это оказывается глухой шлепок. 

Тело Денби — с неестественно вывернутой и поджатой ногой, с разбитой головой, из-под которой начинает вытекать кровь, — лежит на полу, прямо на надписи: ЦНБ. Руки у Денби распростёрты, словно он вышел представлять новый продукт к толпе фанатов. Словно он из тех, про кого в Долине говорят: “рок-звезда”. 

— Вот так, — говорит Кью.

— Вот так, — соглашается Мэллори. — Пойдём. 

27\. 

Они стоят и смотрят, как в здании на Воксхолл-Кросс — том самом, где Кью впервые увидел Оливию Мэнсфилд, Таннера, Ив, том самом, куда приходил на бесконечное количество собеседований, каждому из которых сопутствовало отдельное соглашение о неразглашении, том самом, куда потом приходил каждое утро, где учился работать с агентами, которое немного любил, немного ненавидел и иронически называл Офисом и Леголэндом, — гремят взрывы. 

Взрывы раздаются на первых этажах. Они точечные, устройства явно не слишком мощные, но их много. Вспышка, вспышка, ещё вспышка, и ещё. Леголэнд — Офис, дом на Воксхолл-Кросс, — расходится по швам, коллапсирует в клубах пыли и дыма. И осыпается в Темзу, как будто ничего на этом клочке земли и не было. 

28\. 

На проезжей части — горящий вертолёт, дым от которого валит в небо. Все звуки заглушают звуки сирен. Вокруг по периметру стоят полицейские, в касках и бронежилетах. 

Где-то там, у горящего вертолёта — Эрнст Ставро Блофельд и Бонд.

Никого не пускают.

— Сэр, — говорит один из полицейских, — у нас тут угроза теракта. 

— Мэллори, отдел “Два нуля”. Отзывай всех. 

Кью только секунду спустя замечает, что Мэллори говорит это — почему-то выделив из всей разведки именно “двух нулей”. 

Полицейский кивает, передаёт по рации какую-то команду “роте Д”. 

Кью так и стоит — наблюдая, как Мэллори идёт туда. Вокруг пляшут никем не потушенные огни. Ветер разносит их по дороге. Пахнет гарью, даже отсюда чувствуется. 

29\. 

А потом все проще. Ситуация превращается в понятные, очень последовательные, даже протокольные сцены, за которыми Кью наблюдает будто бы со стороны: вот Блофельда-Оберхаузера, арестованного Мэллори в соответствии с антитеррористическим актом от 2001 года, забирают под стражу, и он даже не сопротивляется, вот тело Макса Денби упаковывают в непрозрачный мешок, вот все спохватываются, где Бонд, но он уже давно смотался куда-то с девушкой-психиатром.

Это ощущение — “мир со стороны”, — выветривается только минут сорок спустя, когда Кью садится в такси. На часах в телефоне — половина четвёртого утра, и по-хорошему, ему надо сейчас вернуться домой и поспать хоть немного, но спать не хочется. Кью смотрит сквозь стекло на почти пустую дорогу. 

В следующую минуту ему приходит сообщение от Мэллори:

“Хочу кое-что обсудить”

“Ок,” — пишет Кью и вежливо просит таксиста поменять адрес.

Кого он обманывает, в конце-то концов, так он и ляжет спать сейчас, после всего. Заснуть всё равно не получится. Кью думает, что не хотел бы сейчас оставаться один — а Мэллори чуть ли не единственный человек, с которым он может всё это обсудить. 

30\. 

— Твой лоб, — говорит Кью вместо “ну, снова привет” или “ну как ты после этого всего”. 

— Продезинфицировал, заживёт.

Мэллори забирает куртку Кью и аккуратно вешает.

— Ну что, как ощущения?

— Как пиздец, — говорит Кью. — Пиздец, но я собой горд. 

Смутившись, он добавляет:

— И Бондом. И тобой. И вообще… нами всеми. Ив. Биллом. 

— Я тоже, — признаёт Мэллори. 

— Как ты... после этого, ну, нормальный? — спрашивает Кью.

— Как-то, — говорит Мэллори. — В спецназе ко всему привыкаешь. 

Дальше происходит то, чего у них не было около недели — и с теми ощущениями, которые Кью до этого были незнакомы. Мэллори треплет Кью по волосам и целует, довольно властно, но аккуратно. 

Тут Кью притягивает его к себе. Кусает за губу. Как будто какой-то запоздалый вброс адреналина в кровь, что ли. 

Мэллори прижимает его к стене. 

— Значит, так? 

— Ага, — говорит Кью. 

— Тогда снимай штаны.

Когда Мэллори произносит это, именно так, в его голосе и выражении глаз Кью видится что-то совершенно незнакомое. Не царственно-сдержанное, не строгое начальственное, а хищное. Безбашенное даже. Он кажется Кью моложе лет на двадцать. Или двадцать пять. 

31\. 

Можно было догадаться, секс на кожаном диване — паршивая идея: мокрая от пота спина липнет к этой долбаной обивке. Но прямо сейчас Кью на такие детали глубоко наплевать. 

Он выдыхает, подаётся ближе к Мэллори, прижимается. Вскрикивает — в который раз, и явно на весь дом. Тянется было, чтобы вцепиться Мэллори в плечо изо всех сил — но тот не даёт это сделать, берёт ладонь Кью в свою ладонь, стискивает его пальцы.

Мэллори вколачивается в него. Кусает за шею — ближе к ключице. Подминает под себя.

Затем Кью требует: 

— Кончи на меня.

Мэллори останавливается. Приподнимает бровь. 

— Как скажешь.

Если в этот момент у Кью и остаются хоть какие-то мысли в голове, то мысли простые и все сводятся к одному вопросу: если они всегда могли трахаться вот так, то какого чёрта Кью узнаёт об этом только сейчас? Обязательно для этого нужны были Блофельд, горящие вертолёты, ещё десяток взрывов на Воксхолл-Кросс, как будто этой стекляшке Сильвы было мало, и труп в Центре Национальной Безопасности? 

Потом у Кью вообще нет мыслей.

— Кончи на меня, — снова повторяет он. 

Мэллори издаёт протяжный стон, отстраняется от него, тянется к члену рукой. 

— Не так, — шипит Кью. — Я хочу смотреть. 

Он устраивается поудобнее. Прикасается к себе. Ловит взгляд Мэллори. Мэллори ловит его взгляд в ответ, закусывает губу. 

И да, кончает. Прямо Кью на живот. 

32.

— Надо же, — говорит Кью.

— Да уж, — говорит Мэллори. 

Они всё ещё пытаются перевести дыхание. Помимо того, что Кью чувствует себя просто восхитительно, ещё он чувствует себя… довольно липко.

— Тут много, — сообщает Кью. Очень важная информация.

Мэллори констатирует:

— Смешалось.

Затем он поднимается с дивана, взлохмаченный, с раскрасневшимся лицом.

— Не шевелись, я за салфетками. 

— Стекает, — жалуется Кью.

— Стечёт ещё больше, если не полежишь спокойно хотя бы минуту.

Мэллори исчезает куда-то в направлении кухни и возвращается с рулоном бумажных полотенец. Он вытирает живот Кью медленными, аккуратными движениями. 

Кью зевает.

— Нет, — говорит Мэллори, — сначала ты идёшь в душ.

— Мы, — лениво поправляет Кью и откидывается на подлокотник дивана. 

Вот теперь у него точно получится заснуть.


	12. 2016, май

1\. 

— Нет, — говорит Мэллори, закрыв за собой дверь в сад, — это решительно неправильно.

— Что?

— Погода. 

— Ты взялся указывать погоде?

— Нет. Но жара такая, будто мы не в Англии, а в ЮАР. Ещё чуть-чуть и пойдём стрелять буров. 

— И апартеид объявят.

— И Мандела из тюрьмы выйдет. 

— И Бокасса будет кормить крокодилов диссидентами. 

— Джеффри, это ЦАР, а не ЮАР.

— Но деталь-то хорошая.

Удивительно, как разговор о погоде превращается у них в обмен шутками про политические режимы Африки и каннибализм. Эти обмены всегда достаточно увлекательны. Они, Мэллори кажется, похожи на игру в теннис. 

Кью зевает и устраивается с ноутбуком на ковре.

— Не сиди на полу, есть кресла. 

— А ты без крема на улицу не выходи. У тебя будет рак. Кожи. 

— Удивительно, сколько вещей могут меня убить, — отвечает Мэллори.

Ему не слишком нравится мысль о том, что в новые времена нельзя просто выйти в конце мая на улицу, не намазав лицо какой-нибудь жирной субстанцией, которая, как обещают на упаковке, тебя от чего-то защитит. 

— Ага, — говорит Кью, вытягиваясь по ковру. — Иди сюда. Будешь смотреть, как я работаю.

Так проходит примерно вся суббота — а под конец дня Кью сообщает, что "сегодня был продуктивен ровно два часа двадцать одну минуту". Время от времени у них выпадает даже целый один выходной, когда можно ничего не делать, что удивляет Мэллори ровно настолько же, насколько это удивляет Кью.

В этот выходной они спят непозволительно долго (до половины двенадцатого Кью, до девяти Мэллори), часами не делают ничего, лениво спорят из-за глупостей вроде солнцезащитного крема, идут куда-нибудь завтракать — будто бы вокруг не существовало всего того, что существует. 

Как будто бы всё встало на свои места (нет). 

2\. 

Кью говорит: 

— У тебя есть один день в месяц, чтобы не думать об этом.

И:

— Если мы хотя бы иногда не переключаем наш мозг на сторонние задачи — или, в идеале, не освобождаем его от задач и вовсе, — к нам в голову просто не придут стоящие решения. 

И:

— Тебе объяснить, как работает сеть пассивного режима работы мозга?

Мэллори кивает, а потом слушает эти объяснения, смотря сквозь Кью. Тогда Кью понимает, что слова не работают, садится рядом и берёт за руку. 

— Так, всё, мы идём в парк. Приказ.

Тут Мэллори всё-таки смеётся.

— Теперь ты мне приказываешь?

Кью показывает ему язык.

— “Да, сэр” или “нет, сэр”. 

Тогда Мэллори встаёт с дивана.

— Так точно, сэр. Кофе только мне сделай, пожалуйста.

На днях Кью модифицировал кофеварку — теперь из обычной “Неспрессо” она превратилась в нечто, похожее на реквизит со съемок “Чужого”.

3\. 

Макса Дэнби похоронили прошлой осенью. Блофельд уже больше полугода сидит в подземной тюрьме вроде той, в которой когда-то Рауль Сильва просидел чуть меньше дня. В прессе громкий провал "Девяти глаз" обсуждали месяца четыре. Чтобы отвести лишнее внимание от разведки, пришлось даже устроить аккуратный контролируемый слив "Бибиси", а потом репортёру "Нью-Йорк Таймс". 

У "Бибиси" вышел документальный фильм про то, как Макс Дэнби годами обманывал госструктуры, а у "Нью-Йорк Таймс" — большое расследование, которое Таннер в шутку назвал "своим журналистским дебютом в соавторстве". 

Написано расследование было прекрасно — и ни с одним фактом, изложенным автором, не вышло бы поспорить. Всё же, некоторые факты из истории были опущены — к примеру, факт убийства Макса Дэнби самим Мэллори, факт взлома "Девяти глаз" Кью, факт существования человека по имени Джеймс Эндрю Бонд.

— Подумай только, — сказал тогда Кью, — сколько дерьма мы смогли замести под ковёр в кратчайшие сроки.

— Мы замели под ковёр только одну скромную кучку, — ответил Мэллори. — А ждут нас Авгиевы конюшни. 

4\. 

В апреле за расследование "Нью-Йорк Таймс" получили Пулитцеровскую премию.

— Поздравляю с первым Пулитцером, — сказал Мэллори. — Надеюсь, что он последний.

Таннер пожал плечами.

— Сам надеюсь.

С тех пор больше они эту тему не поднимали — во многом потому, что Макс Дэнби уже больше никого не волновал, как Блофельд в своей тюрьме. Один скучал под землей, другой гнил в земле, но на решения правительства это не повлияло. 

Объединённая разведка всё так же существует, и никто эту инициативу отменять не собирается: деньги, деньги, репутация, полное нежелание британского правительства публично признавать собственные ошибки. Даже эту дурацкую стеклянную башню ЦНБ — Кью называет её оком Саурона, — отремонтировали. 

Мэллори без особого желания ездит туда каждый день. 

5.

Объединенная разведка — как тот фильм про “Квин”: одного сценариста заменяют другим, третий по счету режиссёр ругается с продюсером, вся Англия ругается, что актёр, который играет Фредди Меркьюри, слишком белый, и сам фильм не могут снять уже чёрт знает какой год, но с ним и так всё понятно. 

На заседаниях не хватает разве что Брайана Мэя с комментариями, как всё надо сделать. Начинать их можно под “Мы чемпионы”, заканчивать под “Богемскую рапсодию”. 

За последние десять месяцев в кресле главы ведомства побывали три человека. Сперва на место Денби перевели замминистра обороны. Это было в целом неплохое назначание, и главное, Мэллори видел возможность с договориться с этим человеком. 

Уже через три месяца — три месяца проникновенных разговоров, уступок, игр в “вы нам, мы вам”, на которые Мэллори потратил солидную часть рабочего времени, — бывшего замминистра по распоряжению премьера сменили молодым и амбициозным шкетом из Центра правительственной связи. 

Шкета из Центра правительственной связи уволили ещё через два месяца, тихо и аккуратно, по причинам, которые премьер не стал никому объяснять (собственное расследование, которое провел Мэллори, показало, что шкет, как и Денби, дружил не с теми. У него были слишком тёплые отношения с американцами).

Потом на место шкета заступила та бывшая коллега Мэллори из парламентского комитета по разведке и безопасности, Клэр Довар. В последний раз они виделись, когда Довар допрашивала на суде Оливию Мэнсфилд. Теперь же она намерена и здесь “добиться полной прозрачности в работе”. Среди других проектов, которые пока обсуждаются лишь “в теории” — упразднение МИ-6 и МИ-5 как отдельных органов, лишение автономии, превращение в подразделения объединненой разведки. Это не так-то далеко ушло от Денби — просто формулировки другие. 

Мысленно Мэллори превращает всё это в шутку, но только потому, что ирония возвращает ему чувство контроля над ситуацией. 

Работают три вещи: ирония, холодный рациональный ум и способность ждать. 

А, да, ещё умение идти до конца. 

6\. 

Кью подходит, обнимает его и утыкается ему носом в шею. Абсолютно ни с чего. Так они стоят пару минут, молча, а затем Кью целует Мэллори в щёку и поправляет ему воротник. И на этом всё.

Мэллори чувствует какую-то не слишком характерную для него нежность, но он не привык что-то делать с такими вещами, разве что переводить их в шутку.

— Всё нормально, Джеффри. 

— Я бы сказал “убей их всех”, но убивать всех сразу неэффективно. Пошли спать.

Кью без лишних слов выдерживает этот цирк абсурда на кислоте, развернувшийся в разведке, в правительстве, на каждом совещании, где обсуждаются вопросы чуть поважнее миндального молока у агентов в холодильнике. На Кью это будто бы не сказывается. Разве что он стал постоянно шутить про смерть и апокалипсис (Мэллори подозревает, это защитная реакция).

С молчанием в нужные моменты и своевременными шутками про смерть и апокалипсис жизнь становится как-то проще. 

7.

Кью врастает в его жизнь.

Отдельный шкаф в его доме теперь отведён под вещи Кью: бессчётное количество кардиганов и рубашек, пара-тройка пиджаков, несколько пар новых брюк. Где-то валяются два флакона “Фредерик Малль”, один “Ле Лабо” — если верить этикетке, “Чёрный чай 29”, один совершенно незнакомый Мэллори, “Д.С. И Дурга” (непонятно, что ждать). Мэллори запомнил каждый из этих флаконов: их он всё время находит в самых неподходящих для хранения парфюмерии частях дома. В гостиной, возле книг, к примеру.

Стоит Кью расслабиться — и он создаёт вокруг себя хаос.

Впрочем, иногда Мэллори даже забавляет возвращать всё обратно в состояние порядка. 

Это маленькие, простые жесты, но они напоминают: есть те части его жизни, где навести порядок по-прежнему просто. 

8.

Кью делит жизнь вне работы между своим логовом в Хакни-Уике и Сент-Джонс-Вудом. Мэллори делит жизнь вне работы между Сент-Джонс-Вудом и этим хипстерским раем, соответственно.

В той части их с Кью самообразовавшейся совместной жизни, которая проходит в Хакни-Уике, хватает забавного. Например, концентрация вокруг людей, родившихся уже явно после того, как Мэллори закончил Оксфорд. Живёшь с миллениалом. Выходишь на улицу — кругом одни миллениалы. 

Кью делает такое лицо — “давай без эйджизма,” — а Мэллори поправляет ему очки (опять они немного набекрень).

— Просто наблюдаю за людьми. 

— Ага.

— Где на этот раз ты увидел дискриминацию? 

— Нигде, нигде, — говорит Кью. — Успокойся.

9\. 

Ему нравится бывать у Кью. 

Казалось бы, вы с человеком вместе уже два года, если это можно назвать словом “вместе”. Вы вроде бы прекрасно знаете друг друга, но вроде и бы и не настолько уж. Есть то, что Мэллори ожидал: ловко спрятанные камеры у подъезда и пожарных лестниц, датчики, сенсоры — всё это должно засечь кого угодно, кто собрался бы войти во владения Кью без разрешения. Дальше возможны варианты — к примеру, электрошок. 

— Интересно, что управление дома думает о твоих нововведениях, — сказал Мэллори, когда оказался тут впервые, совершенно случайно, Кью просто предложил “заезжай ко мне”. 

Кью мило улыбнулся. Совершенно невинно. 

— Они о них не знают. Добро пожаловать. 

Он приложил палец к замку, затем встал перед глазком, в который, как выяснилось, встроил крошечный сканер сетчатки. Сканер пискнул. Дверь открылась, сама. Так Мэллори впервые увидел то, что с тех пор на их птичьем языке называлось “база-2”, а потом уже “катакомбы” и “тот бар”. 

Это название было забавнее всех: под домом у Кью действительно открылся какой-то бар, имитирующий японскую изакаю, да и дома теперь было столько алкоголя, что слово вполне подходило. 

Мэллори постоянно находит в этом пространстве элементы, которые намекают ему: есть ещё что-то, ещё один факт о Джеффри Бутройде, ещё одна деталь биографии, которая ускользнула от его внимания. Если бы он подумал о том, что должно быть дома у Кью, когда только увидел его, то предположил бы: у такого паренька всё должно быть белоснежным или серым, хромированным, максимум пространства и минимум мебели. Как стандартный офис в Кремниевой долине. 

Четыре года их знакомства спустя Мэллори не слишком удивляется сочетанию всего и сразу — плакатов “Соляриса” и “Космической одиссеи 2001 года”, работ неизвестных ему и явно очень молодых фотографов, винтажной лампы в виде атома, чего-то азиатского и антикварного, строгих книжных шкафов, стола, по которому разбросаны детали оружия, мини-лаборатории с микроскопом стоимостью тысяч в пять фунтов, при взгляде Мэллори на который Кью сразу говорит: “Нет, не казённый”.

Всё это взаимодействует между собой, примерно как идеи в голове Кью: на первый взгляд, несочетаемо, но вместе складывается в цельную картинку. 

10\. 

Микроскоп, папки с бумагами, мини-лаборатория, отделённая от огромной гостиной и библиотеки — Кью приносит работу домой, как это делает и Мэллори, здесь они похожи. 

11\. 

Запасы Эрл Грея, японского шоколада с матчей, коробочки с моджи, банка “Нутеллы” на кухне — Кью ест её прямо так, ложкой, когда волнуется или думает. 

Больше на кухне нет совершенно ничего, только чай и сладости, которые успокаивают Кью. Кофеварку он заводит специально для Мэллори, потому что сам почти никогда не пьёт кофе и никого сюда не водит. 

12.

Фигурки аниме-героев — Мэллори уже достаточно хорошо знает Кью, чтобы научиться отличать один японский мультик от другого. 

— Это из Евангелиона, — как-то сказал он, показав пальцем на четырёх разноцветных роботов, красного, жёлтого, синего и фиолетового. 

Подумав, показал на девочку с синими волосами и добавил:

— Эта тоже. 

Кью посмотрел на него с нескрываемым умилением.

— Ты там часом не смотришь тайком, пока я сплю?

— Нет, — сказал Мэллори. — Но память у меня всё ещё хорошая. 

13\. 

Лампа, Кубрик, этот советский режиссёр по фамилии Тарковский — Кью находит нечто глубоко трогательное в том, как видели недалёкое будущее некоторое количество десятилетий назад.

— Подумай только, — заметил он, ни с чего, просто когда поймал Мэллори листающим книгу “Архивы Стэнли Кубрика”, — ретрофутуризм — это ведь чья-то застывшая и несбывшаяся мечта. Мир, в котором научный прогресс используется на благо, мир, в котором у человечества есть мозги. 

Затем Кью с ногами залез в одно из кресел и задумчиво взглянул на Мэллори.

— Мир, в котором никому и в голову не придёт создавать штуки вроде “Девяти глаз”. 

14\. 

Есть ещё два кота Кью, которых зовут Алан Тьюринг и Джон фон Нейман, толстые, светло-кремовые, с коричневыми мордами и голубыми глазами. 

— Это семейная традиция, — объяснил Кью. — Коты мамы названы в честь Марата и Дантона. До этого были коты в честь Делакруа и Жака-Луи Давида. 

— Твоя мать могла бы собрать у себя целый кошачий Конвент, — замечает Мэллори.

— С кошачьими трибуналами и казнями. 

Прямо сейчас эти участники кошачьего Конвента стали предметом их спора. 

15\. 

Джон фон Нейман требовательно мяукает: это значит, что он опять хочет есть. 

— Перестань его раскармливать, — говорит Мэллори. 

Сначала он научился отличать одного кота с именем великого математика от другого. Потом ему даже стало не наплевать на этих животных. Во всяком случае, если кто-то из них сдохнет на пару лет раньше, чем мог бы, это расстроит Кью. 

— Я не могу ему отказывать, когда он просит. 

Мэллори предлагает Кью погуглить кошачье ожирение — и потом они тратят полчаса на чтение всего, что пишут о кошачьем ожирении, споры о кошачьем ожирении, сравнение степеней кошачьего ожирения. Схемы кошачьего ожирения. Диагностика кошачьего ожирения. Кью отрицает все аргументы.

— Рёбра не прощупываются, — говорит Мэллори. — Позвоночник тоже. 

И:

— Пожалуйста, давай не будем превращать это в чёртовы парламентские дебаты о кошачьем ожирении. Кот жирный. Точка. 

— Это ты превращаешь чёртово кошачье ожирение в чёртовы парламентские дебаты, — цедит Кью, забирая у него из рук Джона фон Неймана. — Тебе просто хочется, чтобы ты снова оказался прав. Вот и всё.

— Конечно, я прав, — говорит Мэллори, потому что ну конечно, в этой ситуации он безусловно прав.

Кью делает это лицо, которое он делает, когда с ним спорят агенты, сдержанно-презрительное, важно смотрит на Мэллори поверх очков и гладит кота.

— Конечно, ты прав.

— Конечно, я прав.

Кью треплет Джона фон Неймана за ухом, как будто это всё, что его сейчас интересует. 

— Мы так и будем спорить о жире кота или чем-нибудь полезным займёмся? — спрашивает Мэллори.

— О жире моего кота, — уточняет Кью.

— Твоего, твоего, я не претендую, — соглашается Мэллори и целует Кью в щёку, и на этом они мирятся. 

Иногда Мэллори кажется, что эти идиотские ссоры на полутонах по выдуманному поводу тоже выполняют какую-то свою функцию — на них можно перевести внимание в тот момент, когда больше не выходит думать о более масштабных вещах. 

Кью сам говорил, что нужно переключать мозг на сторонние задачи. 

16\. 

А потом — утро: стандартные сто отжиманий в день, за которыми Кью наблюдает вполглаза, не отрывая голову от подушки. 

Закончив, Мэллори пробует стащить его с постели.

— Вставай давай, пробежка по расписанию.

Кью не сопротивляется, но и не встаёт, просто задумчиво смотрит на Мэллори и произносит:

— Я вот думаю, если тебе отсосать, ты сегодня будешь повеселее? 

— Не буду, — говорит Мэллори, потому что слишком хорошо знает, что сегодня услышит в Уайтхолле и в кабинете премьер-министра.

— Тем не менее, — говорит Кью. — Иди-ка сюда. 

И это — человек, который пару лет назад испытывал все оттенки национального стыда, когда кто-то называл член членом. 

17.

— Объединение информации всех разведок — значит, уязвимость, — говорит Мэллори. 

— Опасения есть всегда. Я хотел бы видеть доказательства, — говорит премьер, как будто ему не достаточно всех тех доказательств, которые он сам уже видел. 

Эти приватные разговоры продолжаются уже который месяц. Позиция премьера Мэллори в целом понятна — тот уходит, и уйти намерен тихо, без громких жестов вроде роспуска объединенной разведки. 

Тем не менее, Мэллори пробует и этот вариант — потому что надо проверить всё. 

18\. 

Вообще, ситуация с объединённой разведкой достаточно сильно осложнена существующим политическим контекстом. 

Грядущий референдум по Брекзиту. О референдуме говорили уже чёрт знает сколько лет — но эти годы все только делали, что… скептически смотрели на евроскептиков. Партия Независимости Соединённого Королевства. Серьёзно. Как вообще можно считать Найджела Фаража, человека, публично предлагающего лечить геев, кем-то кроме политического клоуна. 

Вот только штука в том, что в прошлом мае законопроект о референдуме всё-таки внесли, и палата общин его поддержала. И прямо сейчас объединённая разведка в том числе нужна стране и как показатель британской мощи и самостоятельности. Как идея. Даже если за этим образом стоят часы бесцельно проведённого времени, чехарда председателей, одно убийство прямо в здании ЦНБ и один международный скандал. Идеи, знаете ли, обладают огромной силой. 

— Согласна, — говорит Манипенни, — когда Мэллори в двух предложениях на утренней летучке объясняет ей свою теорию. — Но что мы делаем, сэр?

— Как всегда, — отвечает Мэллори, и дальше следует фраза, которую он и в своей голове, и в разговорах с Кью, и в переписке с Таннером в последнее время повторяет особенно часто. — Идём до конца. 

19.

Иногда Мэллори и Кью начинают обсуждать работу сразу после секса. Это выходит само собой, просто потому, что все события, которые занимают их ум последнее время, так или иначе сводятся к работе. 

Один раз это обсуждение чуть не случилось во время секса — но когда Мэллори начал “слушай, я тут подумал”, Кью достаточно больно укусил его за плечо и потребовал сменить позу: “у меня руки устали, а ты лежишь и думаешь”. Справедливости ради, тогда всё закончилось очень бодро.

В этот раз Кью сам, отдышавшись, произносит:

— Я забыл спросить.

Он ложится рядом. Мэллори проводит ладонью по его спине.

— Что ты забыл спросить?

— Что там наши дорогие коллеги, — говорит Кью, и Мэллори понятно, что именно в этом случае под “дорогими коллегами” он имеет в виду весьма конкретных людей из МИ-5.

— По-прежнему хотят, чтобы ты делился с ними всеми данными и частью разработок. Я торможу процесс, как могу. 

— Их не смущает то, что их тоже могут упразднить?

— Они думают, что это теория. Их интересуют более приземленные вещи. 

— Да, как бы без лишних усилий заполучить всё, над чем я работал четыре года, — мрачно говорит Кью.

— Это неприятно, согласен, но это не самое страшное.

— Что тогда самое страшное?

— Идея в основе. Кошмар Оруэлла. 

Кью встаёт с кровати. 

— Что-то должно произойти. 

— В смысле?

— В смысле, что-то, что бы поставило точку в этих хрониках Ебанарнии. Отвлекло бы всех от проекта. Или полностью бы дискредитировало всю эту…

— Джеффри, — говорит Мэллори. — Всё это уже произошло. И это ничерта никого не убедило. 

— Пожалуй, я слишком верю в здравый смысл, — Кью исчезает в ванной. 

Затем шумит вода в душе. 

— Здравый смысл не работает там, где крутится столько бюджетных денег, — сообщает Мэллори, хотя совершенно он совершенно уверен, что Кью его уже не слышит.

Сколько-то минут спустя Кью возвращается, мокрый, с полотенцем на бёдрах. 

— Дальше разбираться будем сами, — говорит Мэллори, стягивая с него полотенце. — Не рассчитывая на здравый смысл. Его нет. 

20.

Не то чтобы после этого у них случается секс второй раз за ночь, нет. 

Кью внезапно вспоминает, что забыл налить котам воды, Мэллори включает какой-то сериал про американского президента и его жену, Кью возвращается и падает рядом. Он кладёт Мэллори голову на плечо, и так минут двадцать они в лёгком отупении смотрят на то, как Кевин Спейси плетёт интриги в Белом Доме. 

Потом Кью говорит, что начинать надо было всё-таки с первого сезона, а Мэллори говорит “да ладно, я почитал, там ничего интересного”. 

Они смотрят на Кевина Спейси ещё минут десять, не вникая в то, что он говорит, пока не засыпают. 

21.

Мэллори слушает очередную речь Клэр Довар про “полную прозрачность”, сделав ничего не выражающее лицо. МИ-5 Довар уже поддерживают, в военной разведке пока занимают нейтральную позицию. 

У него возникает идея. 

22.

Идея, разумеется, требует времени на воплощение. Знают о ней только Таннер и Кью.

— Рискованно, — говорит Таннер. 

Кью щурится. 

— Вопрос в аргументации. Что мы найдём такого на Довар, чтобы дискредитировать её, а потом выставить это всё так, будто это не её вина, а системная проблема? 

— Это системная проблема по определению, — говорит Мэллори. — Мертворожденный проект.

— Мы сами не в первый раз говорим, что здесь аргументы из области здравого смысла не работают, — парирует Кью.

Мэллори задумывается — а потом приходит к решению, которое ещё пару месяцев назад совсем не хотел бы принимать. 

— Могут сработать, если мы устроим несколько своевременных утечек, — говорит он. — Несколько критических комментариев в кабинете у премьера — одно. Ураган национального масштаба в прессе — другое. Провал идеи спишут на несостоятельность правительства. За это придётся отвечать уже новому премьеру.

— Что дальше? 

— Кризис-менеджмент, — говорит Мэллори. — Заботливо предложенный в нужный момент. 

Кью оглядывается на Таннера.

Таннер пожимает плечами.

— Такое ощущение, что мне снова придётся работать пресс-секретарём. 

— Почему пресс-сектарём, — отвечает Мэллори. — Возможно, это ваш второй “Пулитцер”. 

23.

Он не считает Довар ни глупым, ни слабым человеком: глупые и слабые на такие должности не попадают. Сколько бы едкой иронии Мэллори не вкладывал в короткие характеристики, которыми они с Кью и Таннером между собой награждают глав объединенной разведки, называть этих людей придурками — значит, серьёзно недооценивать ситуацию, в которой вы должны действовать. 

24.

Макс Денби тоже не был глупым. Его сгубило совсем другое.

— В некоторой степени, — сказал Кью как-то прошлой осенью, — он похож на Элизабет Холмс. 

— Элизабет Холмс? — переспросил Мэллори.

— “Теранос”, — пояснил Кью. — Мы с ней встречались как-то давно. Году в шестом. 

Той осенью о “Теранос” слышали все: компанию уничтожали в прессе, обвиняя в крупнейшем научном обмане. Мэллори не следил за ситуациях, но в общих чертах её знали все, кто хотя бы иногда читает новости — компактный анализатор крови, который “Теранос” обещали выпустить, так и не вышел. 

— Вы были знакомы? 

Кью поправил очки.

— Слегка. Она тогда говорила, что хочет собрать в “Теранос” лучших. Ей верили те, кто проработал в Долине лет по двадцать-тридцать. Наверное, хотели верить. Мне же минут через двадцать разговора показалось, что всё это, кхм, не слишком хорошо пахнет. Я спросил её, как именно её микропроцессорная система будет работать — одни общие слова в ответ. На том и разошлись. 

Он сложил руки на груди, как если бы говорил о чём-то некомфортном.

— Быть юным гением — забавная штука. Очень многое сходит с рук. Очень многое люди просто… принимают на веру. Но самое смешное начинается в тот момент, когда сам веришь людям, которые поверили тебе. Начинаешь видеть себя мессией, даже если ещё три года назад жил с родителями и смотрел “Евангелион” в своей комнате. 

— В конечном счёте, — сказал Мэллори, — это то, что их и губит.

Кью кивнул.

— И вот ещё что, — добавил он после некоторой паузы. — Когда сам начинаешь верить в свою — хоть трижды ошибочную, — гипотезу, потом не так-то просто от неё отказаться. 

Мэллори думает об этом, когда в очередной раз просматривает тот документальный фильм о Денби, будто в попытке что-то понять. 

25.

Довар — другой случай. 

В ней нет ни мессианства, ни желания преуспеть любой ценой — черт, по наблюдениям Мэллори, определявших личность Макса Денби. 

Она, как и подобает любому обитателю Уайтхолла, довольно прагматична. Расчётливый ум, “политический” — когда думаете не о конкретных людях и не о конкретных задачах, а об общностях людей и соотношении сил, о том, как одни силы и люди влияют на другие силы и других людей. На объединенную разведку она смотрит не как на систему, которую следует наладить — а как на то, что нужно поддерживать на плаву любой ценой, чтобы не подорвать доверие к правительству ещё сильнее. 

Все её слова про “полную прозрачность” уже через пару месяцев могут смениться совершенно другой риторикой — лишь бы эта риторика помогала. 

Мэллори не видит ничего возмутительного, поразительного или ужасающего в существовании таких людей. Их хватает везде — в любом министерстве, в любой из разведок, в Белом доме, в Кремле и на набережной Орсэ, и в бундестаге. 

Однако, когда он в очередной раз схлёстывается с Довар при всех, он быстро перестаёт думать о Довар как таковой. 

26\. 

Она припоминает американское одиннадцатое сентября — как пример того, что происходит, когда спецслужбы не способны делиться друг с другом данными.

— Не кажется ли вам предсказуемым, — говорит Мэллори, — что в любой ситуации, где весомых аргументов нет, мы всегда вспоминаем террористов?

— Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы не считаете терроризм весомым аргументом?

Терроризм — считаю, думает Мэллори. Гипотетические террористы, которых вспоминают всякий раз, когда нужно оправдать какую-либо правительственную инициативу, — нет: это ему видится аргументов уровня “в Африке голодают дети”.

— Весьма странно было бы, если бы я не считал терроризм весомым аргументом, — отвечает он. — В таком случае нам всем бы следовало серьезно беспокоиться о национальной безопасности. Я лишь хотел бы услышать и другие доводы. Доводы, которые убедили бы нас всех: аккумулировать такое количество данных воедино — безопасно. 

Он выносит этот вопрос на публичное обсуждение уже четвёртый раз — и всегда предоставляет новые данные от технического отдела, призванные доказать: так мы лишь увеличиваем уязвимость британских спецслужб, вот цифры и факты.

Довар, судя по всему, порядком устала от этого.

С другой стороны, по некоторым пунктам ей возразить трудно.

27.

— Нужно будет залечь на дно и спокойно наблюдать за ней из угла, пока она сама себя не потопит, — говорит Кью.

— Нет, — отвечает Мэллори.

Кью тушит сигарету. 

— Почему нет? Молчание — прекрасная тактика. Самая выигрышная. 

— Непоследовательная и гнилая. Люди запоминают тех, кто молча кивал и голосовал “за” — а потом сбросил председателя под поезд. 

Кью убирает пепельницу на пол до того, как Мэллори успевает перевести разговор на что-то вроде “сколько раз я тебя просил не курить в кровати”. 

— Собираешься в крестовый поход?

— Ну, по всей видимости, мы уже себя туда втянули. Постараемся же обойтись без этого макиавеллианства низкого пошиба. 

— Тебе не кажется, кхм, забавным....

— Что?

— Что это говорит человек, собравшийся уничтожить Довар с участием всей национальной прессы одновременно. 

— Не Довар, — говорит Мэллори. — На её месте мог бы быть кто угодно. Один чиновник, другой — роли не играет. Мы уничтожаем систему, в которой этот чиновник работает. Потому что такой системы просто не должно быть. 

Кью берёт его за руку.

— Ты понимаешь, во что себя втянул, да?

Разумеется, Мэллори понимает. Стоит хоть чему-то здесь пойти не по плану — и в лучшем случае его ждёт отставка. В худшем — долгий нудный судебный процесс и очевидный тюремный срок. Другое дело в том, что это никогда не было поводом что-либо… не делать. 

Поэтому он говорит: 

— А как иначе.


	13. 2016, июнь-сентябрь

1.

Когда вы боретесь не с людьми, а с системой, многое становится легче. Мнения людей, высказывания, раньше вызвавшие бы у вас глубокое неприятие, угрозы людей — всё это теперь не имеет значения.

Мэллори перестаёт смотреть на Клэр Довар, коллег из МИ-5, коллег из военной разведки и из центра правительственной связи как кучку тех, кто раз за разом ошибается и даже не видит своих ошибок. Или как на тех, кто играет с МИ-6 в какие-то дурацкие игры и требует того, что требовать было безумием.

Это больше не отвлекает и не отнимает силы. 

Главное, что он видит — цель. Ведомство, которое топит само себя. И каждую ошибку, которую надо запомнить, чтобы помочь этому ведомству. 

2.

— Что за крестовый поход ты устраиваешь?

— Самый обычный, — говорит Мэллори. — Заметь, мы даже пока не убили ни одного сарацина. 

Артур гладит эту свою новую собаку так, будто она самое прекрасное на земле создание, и смотрит на нетронутый стакан виски — доказательство, по его мнению, собственной человеческой воли.

— Друг мой, не ошибусь, если скажу, что ты… немного двинулся, так это сформулируем. Тебе остался год. Год. 

— Полтора, — говорит Мэллори, решив не продолжать спор с Артуром.

Его законный срок в разведке — пять лет. Однако и Оливия Мэнсфилд продержалась куда дольше этого срока. И он сам планирует немного задержаться, если того потребует дело. Без шуток про диктатуру. 

—Ты мог бы провести эти полтора года в сравнительном спокойствии. Гонять своих террористов и улыбаться Клэр Довар. Ты всё ещё хорошо выглядишь, это сработало бы. 

— Померанский шпиц? — спрашивает Мэллори. — Ты серьёзно?

— У меня уже есть барсуки.

— Но шпиц. Я даже не уверен, собака ли это или меховой воротник, который по недоразумению бегает и лает.

— Может, тебе стоит начать интересоваться чем-то кроме разведки, — говорит Артур. — Бегающими и лающими меховыми воротниками, к примеру. Да, Хьюи?

Шпиц при звуке своего имени тихонько тявкает, но быстро успокаивается. 

— Сделаешь его одиннадцатым лордом Арранским?

— Неплохая идея, между прочим. На дочерей мне явно надеяться не стоит. Скажи, Хьюи, будешь одиннадцатым лордом Арранским?

Шпиц снова тявкает.

— Вот, — говорит Артур, — он согласен. 

— Здравствуй, старость, — фыркает Мэллори. — Тебя любит только шпиц.

— Ещё ты.

— “Любить” — слишком сильное слово. Применительно к себе я его не использую. 

— Зря. 

— Так вот, — говорит Мэллори, — ты, кажется, хотел поговорить о моём крестовом походе.

Артур становится серьёзнее. Даже о шпице он на мгновение забывает.

— Довар обсуждает тебя с премьером.

— Предсказуемо.

— Ты не оставляешь от каждого её выступления камня на камне, да ещё с таким дружелюбным видом, будто пригласил её на чай. Это всех злит. 

— Тоже предсказуемо.

— У меня есть новости похуже, — говорит Артур. — Довар обсуждает тебя с… новым будущим премьером. 

— Тоже ставишь на Терезу?

— Кто на неё не ставит. Джонсон и Гоув жрут друг друга, а выиграет в итоге от этого именно она. 

Артур опускает Хьюи, возможно, будущего одиннадцатого лорда Арранского, на пол. Предполагаемый будущий лорд тут же пробует сделать лужу, но Артур шикает на него, и лорд убегает в угол. 

Артур продолжает:

— Довар подаёт Мэй всю эту ситуацию с тобой как вопрос национальной безопасности, и первостепенный. Национальная безопасность в руках у не тех людей. А Дэвиду она подаёт ситуацию чуть по-другому. Конечно, он сейчас не будет шевелиться лишний раз. Но она просит проверку, чтобы выяснить, что именно мешает вашим техническим службам делиться данными и разработками с МИ-5, и на каком основании. Думаю, завтра-послезавтра ты получишь письмишко. 

— Артур, — говорит Мэллори, — ты мой лучший шпион.

— Гарет, — отвечает Артур, — я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что ты прямо сейчас находишься в той неловкой и неоднозначной ситуации, которую некоторые бы назвали “полной задницей”. И всё из-за твоей любви к крестовым походам.

— Прекрасно понимаю.

— Почему я не удивлён?

— Потому что неплохо меня знаешь?

— Да уж, — говорит Артур. — Мой дражайший друг, глава секретной службы Её Величества и серийный самоубийца. 

И:

— Ты в пятьдесят ещё хуже, чем в двадцать. 

3.

Довольно забавна ситуация, сложившаяся в их отношениях за тридцать пять лет.

Это Артур был тем, кто пьянствовал, изменял своей подружке с тремя проститутками, вынюхивал на вечеринках “Пирс Гав” столько кокаина, что хватило бы на маленькое латиноамериканское государство, и пробовал трахнуть мертвую свинью за пару лет до того, как это в совершенно другом питейном клубе сделал Борис Джонсон.

Мэллори же был тем, кто держал Артура за воротник, пока тот блевал, прикрывал Артура перед родителями и университетской администрацией, а как-то даже потратил полтора часа на объяснения, почему трахать мёртвую свинью — затея, подходящая идиотам из “Буллингдона”, но не достойная членов “Общества Пирса Гавестона”. 

Ко второму году Оксфорда Мэллори с Кэролин — именно тогда они, кажется, и встречались — стали чувствовать себя родителями великовозрастного алкоголика и наркомана.

— Мне его жалко, — говорила Кэролин.

— Он меня достал, — говорил Мэллори.

Потом они вылезали из постели, одевались и шли вытаскивать Артура из участка до того, как об этом узнает его отец. Местные полицейские в какой-то момент стали их узнавать — но полицейских всегда можно убедить, если вы вежливы и спокойны (Кэролин ещё неплохо умела изображать глубокое раскаяние, не скатываясь в типично женскую истерику).

Артур пил, искал себя, тратил карманные деньги на кокаин, заводил отношения, из которых его потом приходилось выпутывать дипломатическими методами, снова пил и снова искал себя.

Тем не менее, волшебным образом в их отношениях “серийным самоубийцей” всегда оказывался не он, а Мэллори. 

К примеру, из-за спецназа. Или перед той операцией в Ирландии. Или после неё, когда Мэллори просидел у Артура дома всю увольнительную, глотая какие-то таблетки от психиатра не отвечая на звонки уже почти бывшей жены, но потом сказал, что не уйдёт со службы. Или сейчас. 

4\. 

Проверка технического отдела происходит через четыре дня.

Мэллори успевает её задержать — дать Кью хоть немного времени подготовиться. 

— Главное — без нервов, — говорит Мэллори. 

Кью застёгивает рубашку. 

— Что же, дорогой мой друг, это не обыск, так что бояться мне, вероятно, нечего.

— Правильно, — говорит Мэллори, хотя на самом деле эту проверку можно назвать обыском. 

Сам он не сможет присутствовать там, хоть это и было бы неплохо: опять Довар, а на вечер назначена встреча с Мэй. 

Кью выглядит так же, как и всегда, но что-то в его интонациях выдаёт напряжение. Интонации. Или слишком много слов. Или “дорогой мой друг”. 

— Джеффри, — Мэллори подходит к нему и берёт его за руку.

— Что?

— Справишься.

— Да справлюсь, конечно, куда я денусь, — отвечает Кью и пытается улыбнуться. 

5\. 

Запланированная и тщательнейшим образом встроенная в расписание вечерняя встреча с Мэй плавно перетекает в ужин с Мэй. И весьма хитро выстроеннный разговор, чуть ли не как у того американского президента из сериала. 

Разговор оказывается таким по ряду причин: 

Первая — Мэллори надо выразить расположение к потенциальному будущему премьеру, но подстраховать себя на тот случай, если премьером всё-таки окажется не эта женщина.

Вторая — выразить расположение стоит, ничего не обещая. 

Третья — выразить расположение также стоит, не преувеличив свои симпатии к партии консерваторов (хоть Мэллори к ним и формально принадлежит, лизоблюдство всегда вызывало у него отвращение).

Артур в шутку назвал это “свиданием с Терезой” и посоветовал “не доводить до постели, это главное”. 

Посреди ужина потенциальный будущий премьер вдруг замечает:

— Знаете, я слышала о вас разные вещи. 

— И я о вас, — говорит Мэллори.

— Я всё-таки не убила своими руками ни одного международного преступника.

— Строго говоря, — замечает Мэллори, — после армии международных преступников я не убивал. Но как-то пристрелил пару помощников международного преступника, это правда. Защищая свою предшественницу и — среди прочих, — мисс Довар. 

— Она там тоже была?

— Вела допрос Мэнсфилд. 

— Почему вы это сделали? 

— У меня есть дурная привычка, — говорит Мэллори. — Защищать тех, кто не может защитить себя сам. 

— Что ж, — смеётся Мэй, — возможно, это повлияло на выбор карьеры.

— Такие вещи всегда влияют, — отвечает Мэллори.

6.

Он возвращается к Кью домой примерно в полночь — чёртовы пробки, чёртов Лондон, где пробки не прекращаются даже ночами, чёртов дождь. 

Кью лежит на диване, в пижаме. Перед ним ноутбук, на журнальном столике кружка с чаем. В плечах Кью, в том, как он хмурит брови и как согнул руку — напряжение. 

— Ты хотя бы поужинал? — спрашивает Мэллори. 

— Не хочу есть, — говорит Кью. — Что Мэй?

— Посмотрим. Что проверка?

Мэллори уже и так знает, примерно — по пути в Хакни он успел изучить несколько писем от Таннера, всё сравнительно нормально, “к Завьялову и Боуден возникли вопросы, но решаемо”. 

— Довольно унизительно, — говорит Кью. — Но мы держимся.

Мэллори щурится.

— Ты что-то бледный. Иди сюда. 

— Будешь у меня температуру проверять?

— А почему нет.

Мэллори садится на диван, осторожно берёт Кью за плечи и трогает лоб.

— Нормальная.

— Конечно нормальная, — отвечает Кью, вяло и вымученно улыбнувшись, — просто день такой. И шмонать нас будут ещё неделю.

— Откуда ты слова такие знаешь, шмонать.

— У меня богатый словарный запас. 

Когда Кью начинает отшучиваться, это хороший знак. 

Их стандартная ночь последние две недели выглядит так: они лежат в обнимку, Кью лениво гладит плечо Мэллори, Мэллори так же лениво гладит его волосы, в “Карточном домике” что-то происходит. 

7.

— Не могу больше про мудаков в политике, — говорит Кью на этот раз. — Давай включим что-нибудь другое. “Игру престолов”, например. 

— Это про мудаков с драконами? 

— Ага. 

— Так там же тоже политика.

— Там она хотя бы не очень реальная, — говорит Кью.

— “Мудаки в Белом Доме” и “Мудаки с драконами”. 

— Восхитительный у нас с тобой досуг, Гарет, не находишь?

— Ты забыл ещё “Мудаков с Даунинг-стрит” и “Мудаков из Уайтхолла”. Мои любимые сериалы. Я на них, можно сказать, вырос. 

— Уж извини, друг мой, но в “Мудаках из Уайтхолла” ты играешь главную роль.

— Я слишком скучный для этого.

— Пф, — говорит Кью. 

— Меня вполне устраивает моя роль в “Мудаках на секретной службе Её Величества”, — ласково отвечает Мэллори. 

Кью пихает его острым локтем в бок, он перехватывает Кью за запястья — с особой осторожностью, этот человек вообще ничего не весит, наверное. 

— Знаешь, — говорит Кью, — это было бы очень интригующе, если бы у нас с тобой что-то после этого, собственно… произошло.

— Сейчас не готов, — отвечает Мэллори.

Кью зевает.

— Да я тоже не готов, знаешь.

И дразнит:

— Сэр, рапортую, что я спать хочу. 

На секс у них в последнее время сил не остаётся.

8.

Второй день проверки, бесконечных допросов, копания комиссии в архивах, Кью выдерживает героически. 

Под конец рабочего дня, наматывая на вилку спагетти из ближайшего приличного итальянского возле дома Мэллори, Кью сообщает “главное — следить за руками”, и переключается на вопросы про газетчиков.

— С газетчиками всё нормально, — говорит Мэллори. — Таннер через третьи руки обрабатывает “Гардиан”, “Бибиси”, “Таймс”, “Нью Стейтсмэн” и “Индепендент”.

— Надеюсь, это разные третьи руки. 

— За кого ты нас держишь. 

— Что с “Нью-Йорк Таймс”?

— Увидят шум во всей британской прессе сразу и заинтересуются сами. 

37.

На третий, четвёртый и пятый день Кью тоже абсолютно спокоен.

9.

На шестой день проверяющие будто бы отступают — сегодня меньше интервью, меньше вопросов, да и выглядят они притихшими.

Однако Кью долго не может заснуть — около часа лежит в прострации и смотрит в потолок.

— Они же найдут и сотню других нарушений, — говорит Кью наконец, очень медленно. — Не найдут, так придумают.

— Да.

— Люди, — говорит Кью. — Мне важно, чтобы люди остались на своих местах. Проекты можно заморозить и возобновить. 

Людей заморозить нельзя.

Другой на месте Мэллори сказал бы что-нибудь вроде “я рядом”, но Мэллори предпочитает не говорить то, что и так очевидно, и поэтому он просто накрывает Кью одеялом и поправляет ему подушку.

10\. 

Мэллори не слишком боится таких вещей, как собственное предполагаемое увольнение — в конце концов, по закону ему остался год на посту главы разведки, — или собственный гипотетический тюремный срок. Наверное, должен был бы, но с другой стороны, просто никогда не умел, и всё. 

Мысль о коллапсе структуры, которую он строил несколько лет, в неумелых руках не слишком честных людей, беспокоит его куда больше.

У него есть некоторые сложности с тем, чтобы беспокоиться о собственной шкуре. Однако теперь он порой чувствует, что боится за Кью. 

Сам же Кью делает всё, чтобы ни дать ему ни малейшего повода для этого.

— Люди — людьми, — говорит Кью на следующее утро, словно чувствуя вину, что пожаловался, — но всё решаемо. В случае чего, я переведу Боуден в другой отдел или другую страну на время, а с Завьяловым мы уже решили вопрос, там комиссию волнуют детали вроде предыдущих мест работы его отца, это можно объяснить. 

Кью мягко уводит разговор в сторону от волнений — “всё решаемо, всё решаемо”, — и на самом деле, Мэллори в тайне благодарен ему за это. 

Ему нравится быть не единственным человеком, сохраняющим самообладание и — при всех сложностях — разумное количество веры в лучшее. 

11.

К началу июля все газеты страны начинают уничтожать объединённую разведку, каждая — на свой лад. Больше всего достаётся Клэр Довар. Что-то пишут и про Мэллори — чтобы в правительстве не поняли, кто именно срежиссировал эту историю, пришлось дозированно слить немного компромата и на себя. 

— Это шторм, — говорит Манипенни.

И:

— Сначала комиссия сказала, что у Кью всё чисто. Я вообще не знаю, как он это сделал. Теперь вот это. Рождество в этом году рановато началось.

— Ждём дальше, — говорит Мэллори. — Но новому премьер-министру будет весело. Так или иначе.

— Они будут проводить внутреннее расследование, наверное. После такого-то. 

Мэллори допивает кофе.

— Даже если и найдут кого-то, ничего не поймут. Много источников. Все — невысокие чины. Проект неудачный, и об этом знали с самого начала, просто боялись признавать. Очень многие этим проектом недовольны. Вот недовольство и вырвалось в прессу. 

12\. 

Кью читает результаты референдума.

— По-зо-ри-ще. 

И:

— Но как?

— Ты опять переоцениваешь здравый смысл, — говорит Мэллори. — Не всем он доступен. 

— Бесит, — говорит Кью.

— Можно и побеситься дома, пока есть возможность. Но нам повезло ещё. Я вообще не удивлюсь, если американские выборы выиграет Трамп. 

— Нашу страну, — произносит Кью, — населяют идиоты. И-ди-о-ты.

— Эти идиоты — такие же британские подданные, как и ты, — говорит Мэллори. — Демократия — это когда право голоса есть не только у тебя, но и у тех, чьё мнение тебе не нравится. 

13\. 

В середине июля Тереза Мэй становится премьер-министром, и один из первых вопросов, встающих перед ней, наравне с выходом страны из Европейского союза — что, чёрт возьми, делать с объединённой разведкой.

— Я посоветовал ей пристрелить уже этого щенка, чтобы он не мучился, — говорит Артур.

Артур поглаживает своего шпица. 

— Занятные ты метафоры используешь, — замечает Мэллори.

— Щенки, знаешь ли, бывают разные.

— И что она сказала?

— Сомневается.

— У неё не так-то много времени на сомнения.

— Она знает, — говорит Артур. — Зная её, думаю, что решение будет через пару дней. И нет, тебе лучше сейчас к ней не лезть — а то слишком уж виден конфликт интересов. Она быстро догадается, кто это всё устроил. 

14\. 

Мэллори признаёт, что это звучит разумно — ему и правда лучше сейчас залечь на дно, ждать и смотреть, что получится. “Я же говорил” можно включить и после.

А затем новый премьер объявляет: то, расформируют ли объединённую разведку, будет решаться голосованием в ЦНБ. 

— Это безумие, — говорит Таннер.

— Это демократия, — говорит Мэллори, хотя в глубине души он признаёт, что ему хотелось бы более быстрого решения, даже если для этого и нужно учесть меньше мнений. С другой стороны, смысл-то демократии в том, что у всех есть право на свою позицию, даже если именно вам она кажется шизофренической. 

15\. 

Мэллори голосует за роспуск.

Тут он уже больше не один против всех — он знает, что за роспуск проголосовал и центр правительственной связи. Военная разведка и МИ-5 голосуют против. Клэр Довар голосует против — так что в конечном счёте, они проигрывают голосование, хоть перевес и незначительный. 

Однако Клэр Довар снимают с должности на следующий день. Пресса бушует. 

16\. 

— В сущности, это можно считать твоей маленькой победой, — говорит Кью. 

— Нельзя, — отрезает Мэллори. — Я не знаю, кого поставят на место Довар. Поставят такую же или такого же — и вся ситуация повторится. 

Кью потягивается, сворачивает окно с “Нетфликсом”, закрывает ноутбук и убирает в сторону. Смотрит на Мэллори задумчиво. Потом произносит:

— Слушай, мне тут пришла в голову одна мысль.

И:

— Ты, может, сочтёшь её сумасшедшей.

И:

— Но раз объединённая разведка никуда не денется, почему бы тебе её не возглавить? 

17\. 

— Джеффри, но ты же понимаешь, что это безумие.

— Нет, не понимаю. Почему? 

— Потому что это орган, от репутации которого не осталось камня на камне. К нему сейчас приковано внимание всей национальной прессы — как к главной ошибке британского правительства. С нашей же подачи.

— И что?

— Это значит, что мы привлечём внимание к МИ-6. Которое нам не нужно. Особенно сейчас. 

— Допустим, — говорит Кью. 

— А должность эта стала расстрельной. На неё не идут. 

— Возможно, — произносит Кью, — она стала расстрельной только потому, что на ней до сих пор не было никого вроде тебя.

— Ты так себе мотивационный оратор, — смеётся Мэллори.

— А я тебя и не мотивирую, — отвечает Кью невозмутимо. — Я просто предлагаю тебе альтернативное решение, Гарет. Которое не втягивало бы тебя в очередной раунд бессмысленной борьбы с системой, кулуарных переговоров с премьерами и будущими премьерами, вот этого вот всего. Признаться, я устал от этого. И думаю, что ты устал гораздо больше. То, что я тебе предлагаю — возглавить, наконец, эту чёртову объединённую разведку, а дальше получить над ней полный контроль. Отменять те инициативы, которые не нравятся. Продвигать те, которые нравятся. 

— Было бы всё так просто. 

— Я знаю, что непросто, — говорит Кью. — Но может, раз все тривиальные решения проблемы не работают, стоит попробовать нетривиальное?

18\. 

Тогда он, конечно, сказал Кью “я подумаю” и “спокойной ночи” — не планируя думать об этой идее лишний раз: она абсурдна по определению. 

Однако на следующий день Мэллори всё же начинает о ней думать — это происходит будто само собой. Он думает о лишнем внимании — и о том, как общался с прессой во времена Уайтхолла. Думает о Мэй — о том, чем именно рискует в случае, если сейчас начнёт с ней разговор, в котором будет отвлечённо критиковать предыдущих руководителей. Думает о ЦНБ — и о том, кто за него проголосует, если и это тоже будет решаться голосованием. 

К вечеру у Мэллори уже есть готовый план.

Кью выслушивает этот план и произносит фразу, которую в их, так сказать, паре до этого произносил только сам Мэллори:

— Я же говорил. 

19\. 

Конечно, это оказывается непросто. 

Тереза Мэй действительно устраивает голосование за нового главу Объединённой разведки. Каждое ведомство может предложить свою кандидатуру. 

Голосование назначено на сентябрь — и весь август Мэллори проводит во встречах. Тут главное никого не склонять ни к чему прямым текстом — он просто обещает оказать каждому поддержку именно в том, что ему нужно. 

Каждый раз Мэллори приходит после этого вымотанный — к Кью, — падает на диван и берёт котов к себе на колени. Машинально гладит Джона фон Неймана.

— Как прошло? — спрашивает Кью, имея в виду разговор со старыми коллегами по парламентскому комитету. 

— Нормально, — говорит Мэллори. — Ты его кормил?

— Ага, — отвечает Кью из кухни.

— Чем? 

— Ну этим. Что ты купил.

— Сколько?

— Банку. 

— Надо было пол-банки, он опять разжиреет. 

— Ну что поделаешь, — говорит Кью. — Как разжирел, так и похудеет. 

20\. 

Слухи о том, что он, по всей видимости, станет новым главой объединённой разведки, расходятся ещё за пару недель до голосования — говорят, многим нравится его последовательность, нравится то, как МИ-6 справилась с той ситуацией, которую устроил Эрнст Ставро Блофельд, нравится и то, как он говорит о рациональном подходе к использованию данных. 

Газетчики начинают этим интересоваться — даже те, которых Таннер прикармливал последние месяцы, время от времени спрашивают, что это за Гарет Мэллори и чего следует от него ждать. 

— Надо готовиться уже сейчас, — говорит Кью.

— Меня пока никто не выбрал.

— Но выберут. А дальше ты окажешься в центре внимания. И лучше бы нам быть к этому готовыми, Гарет.

Иногда Кью путается в словах, мямлит, иногда строит длинные и изящные предложения, язвит, придумывает тонкие и сложные шутки, которые считает не каждый. А иногда Кью говорит просто и прямо, с непоколебимой уверенностью в том, что знает и видит. Как в спецназе. 

Эта простота и прямота стала проявляться в его речи последние пару лет. Когда Кью говорит так, он становится немного не похож на себя привычного — и в то же время, это тоже он. Просто новый. 

21.

Чтобы подготовиться, они созывают военный совет на четверых.

— Зря у нас нет пресс-секретаря, — шутит Манипенни.

— Он нам не был нужен, — отвечает Мэллори. — Может, и не будет. 

Он это объяснил уже три раза: “мы готовим план действий на тот случай, если это всё же произойдёт”. 

Это ведь достаточно просто. Казалось бы. Тем не менее, все за этим столом ведут себя так, будто Мэллори уже стал главой объединённой разведки. 

22\. 

Тереза Мэй вызывает его к себе на аудиенцию, и первое, что она говорит — “вы не оставили мне выбора”.

— Вы не оставили мне выбора, — говорит она, с осуждением и любопытством одновременно. 

— В чём же? — спрашивает Мэллори.

— Почти все проголосовали за вас. Кроме вашего коллеги из МИ-5. 

— Не буду изображать удивление. 

— И правильно, это был бы дешёвый трюк. 

— Вы говорите, что я не оставил вам выбора.

— Именно. 

— Однако это не я не оставил вам выбора. Я голосовал за своего коллегу из МИ-5. 

— Скажите это ему.

— Не думаю, что это его обрадует. 

— Вы провели впечатляющую работу со всеми вашими… избирателями.

— Их было немного. 

— Тем не менее. Два месяца назад они считали, что вы — проблема. Сейчас они верят, что вы их спаситель. 

— Скажем так, я всегда неплохо умел решать проблему. 

— Что ж, придётся вам решить и эту, — говорит госпожа премьер-министр. — И в ваших интересах, чтобы у вас всё получилось. Тот факт, что один человек занимает и кресло главы МИ-6, и кресло главы ЦНБ — нонсенс. 

— Мой срок в МИ-6 заканчивается в семнадцатом, — говорит Мэллори. — Пока что я в состоянии контролировать оба этих ведомства. После чего всё своё время готов посвятить ЦНБ.

— Придумайте, как объяснить это людям.

Произнеся это, премьер делает доброжелательное лицо и взгляд “что-могу-поделать” — как если бы была директором частной школы, а Мэллори отцом особенно проблемного ученика. 

— Вы сами понимаете. И вы сами выбрали эту непростую задачу. А у меня, учитывая нынешнюю ситуацию, высокие ожидания.


	14. 2016, сентябрь-декабрь

1\. 

Кью целует его, стоит двери только закрыться за его спиной. 

— Нам надо отметить.

— Рано радоваться, — говорит Мэллори. — Мэй трахнет меня страпоном, если хоть что-то пойдёт не так. 

— Ну уж нет, — говорит Кью. — Я за то, чтобы отметить, даже держа в уме эту перспективу. 

— Устал видеть моё кислое лицо? 

— Нет-нет, — говорит Кью. — Нет. Правда нет. Просто я хочу, чтобы мы… 

— Допустим, — говорит Мэллори, хотя и не знает, на что именно согласился. 

Он делает это потому, что хочет прекратить разговор каждый раз, когда разговор начинает хоть немного крениться в сторону выяснения отношений. 

— И к тому же, — говорит Кью, — у меня день рождения был.

— У тебя он не в сентябре. 

— Ну да, но в июле-то мы не отмечали. 

Только на этом моменте разговора Мэллори понимает: он напрочь забыл о дне рождения Кью. В тот день, когда Кью исполнилось тридцать четыре, он, предположительно, был на какой-то встрече. Или в ЦНБ. Не важно уже. Просто был где-то ещё, вот и всё.

Свои дни рождения он не отмечает — каждый из них проходит под лозунгом “на год ближе к могиле”, и в разведке давно выучили, что поздравлять Мэллори нельзя. Но дни рождения Кью — другое.

В прошлом году они уехали на пару дней в графство Кент, взяв с собой приличное вино. Мэллори попросил экономку испечь торт заранее. Заказал куртку “Дрис ван Нотен” на “Нет-а-порте” — как армейский бомбер, очень тёмного сине-зелёного цвета, с вышивкой на одном плече. Он сам не слишком понимал такое, не мог представить на себе, но со временем научился видеть в этом красоту и понимать, что идёт Кью. Размеры одежды Кью он знал наизусть. 

Кью уничтожал торт два дня, а куртку полюбил и ходил в ней вне работы, накидывал на самую простую белую футболку. 

Это было прошлым летом. 

А этой осенью Гарет Мэллори понимает, что пропустил день рождения Джеффри Бутройда, и ему никто ничего не сказал. 

— И ты молчал, — говорит он.

— Ну я решил, что это, как-то, не было первостепенно, что ли. 

— Ты идиот. И я идиот, — говорит Мэллори.

И:

— Как ты хочешь отмечать? 

— Не знаю, — говорит Кью. — В холодильнике две бутылки “Боллинже”. 

Мэллори решает не шутить на тему того, каким образом и зачем у них в холодильнике оказались две бутылки шампанского. 

— Нет, — отвечает он, — давай не дома.

2.

Потом — после того вечера, — он идёт и покупает Кью светло-зелёную парку, опять “Дрис ван Нотен”, потому что тут не ошибёшься, и Кью смущается, улыбается, говорит “ну зачем” и “она очень красивая”, “спасибо”, но Мэллори не может отделаться от ощущения, что он что-то делает не так. 

Что Кью сейчас встанет с дивана и скажет “Гарет, ты эгоист” ровно так же, как это делала Кэролин, как это делал Арти, как это делала Труди — справедливости ради, всего лишь однажды, — и как это порой делали Ди и мать. 

У матери, правда, была немного другая формулировка. Более развёрнутая. 

— Гарет, — любила говорить она, — ты делаешь всё так, как тебе вздумается. Других для тебя просто не существует. 

И:

— Гарет, видишь ли, это не только про тебя. Не всё в мире вращается вокруг тебя.

Она нередко дополняла эту фразу:

— Или вокруг твоего отца.

Мэллори отметает весь этот хлам из старых воспоминаний, не имеющих никакого отношения к ситуации.

— У тебя что-то с лицом, — говорит Кью.

— Нормально всё, — отвечает Мэллори. — Кстати, предлагаю взять отпуск и уехать на выходные. Собраться с мыслями. 

Не то чтобы он это хочет. Просто это, наверное, надо сделать в сложившейся ситуации — в ситуации, когда у Кью есть основания думать, что Мэллори забыл о его существовании. Надо как-то исправлять. 

— Ой, ну успокойся уже, — говорит Кью. — Я сам о своём дне рождения столько не думаю, сколько ты. Да и в принципе, тебе лучше бы...

Мэллори понимает, что ему “лучше бы” — подготовиться к тому, что грядёт.

Кью прав. 

3.

— Тебе нужно быть проще, — говорит Кью. 

Кью. 

Человек, который за десять минут разговора может вспомнить всю фильмографию Кубрика, тонкости взаимоотношений Тьюринга с коллегами, темы диссертаций всех своих кембриджских друзей и всё, что его взбесило на последней конференции по информационной безопасности, которую он посетил. Не говоря уже о тех современных художниках, которые впечатлили его в последние месяцы. 

Кью объясняет:

— Нет-нет, не в смысле того, что ты непонятно выражаешься, наоборот, ты умеешь со всеми общаться куда лучше меня. 

И:

— Просто выглядеть попроще. 

— Не понял, — говорит Мэллори.

— Дело в том, — отвечает Кью, — что людям хочется видеть политика не только в костюме. Не знаю, мне хотелось бы. И я бы напоминал иногда. Что ты бывший спецназовец. Или что ты можешь сделать что-то руками. Или что ты можешь разговаривать не только так, как с премьером. А так, как с нами. 

Он пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, мне этого у консерваторов всегда не хватало. Человеческого лица. Не как Джонсон или Кэмерон, а человеческого. И тут уже плевать, в какой частной школе человек учился. 

— Я в жизни не надену джинсы и кроссовки, — говорит Мэллори. 

— У тебя есть джинсы, — говорит Кью. — И простая футболка тебе пойдёт. Ты в хорошей форме, в отличие от Бориса Джонсона. 

4\. 

— У нас тут мысль, сэр, — начинает было Манипенни, но Таннер поправляет её:

— У Ив мысль, сэр. 

— И что же за мысль? 

— Вы могли бы завести собаку, — говорит Ив.

И:

— Я провела небольшое исследование. Это повышает рейтинг.

— Я никуда не баллотируюсь. 

Он спорит, но в принципе понимает Манипенни. После того спора с Кью он сам просмотрел десяток интервью, где политики рассказывают о любимой музыке, пробуют что-то приготовить, показывают свою семью и домашних питомцев. Нельзя сказать, что он это разделяет — личное должно оставаться личным, рабочее — рабочим, кому какое дело до собак и музыкальных вкусов, если человек хорошо делает то, что должен. В Уайтхолле от Мэллори не требовалось нравиться массам или всем британским СМИ в целом — его общение с прессой выглядело иначе, нужно было последовательно выстраивать отношения с отдельными журналистами, которые могли бы быть полезны. Но он видел, как с этим сталкивались коллеги. И придётся признать, консерваторов-аристократов с серьёзными лицами и выговором выпускников частных школ не любил никто. Когда Мэллори, наконец, ломает своё внутреннее сопротивление, он приходит к мысли: раз таковы правила игры… что ж, придётся в это поиграть. 

Он надеется, во всяком случае, что так внимание с дел разведки перейдёт на его личность и какую-то условно личную чушь вроде пластинок в его коллекции. 

А он это внимание вполне в состоянии выдержать. И не такое выдерживал. 

5\. 

Есть, впрочем, и то, к чему Мэллори не хотел бы внимания.

Кью говорит:

— Нам лучше сейчас не. Ну ты понимаешь. 

— Понимаю, — говорит Мэллори. — Месяц минимум. Ты готов?

— Я готов, — говорит Кью, решительно. 

Они договариваются месяц не встречаться вне работы, не обсуждать ничего нерабочего, не проводить друг с другом слишком много личных рабочих встреч, и уж тем более, не ночевать друг у друга. 

— Коты будут по тебе скучать, — говорит Кью.

— А ты? — спрашивает Мэллори.

Кью отвечает:

— А я знаю, что месяц — это не так уж и долго.

6.

Собаку выбирают вдвоём — в последние дни перед затишьем. 

— Ирландский волкодав, — говорит Кью. — Был бы интересный жест. С твоим прошлым — и всё равно показывает, что нормально относишься к ирландцам.

— Для этого достаточно появиться где-то с бутылкой “Гиннеса”, — отвечает Мэллори. — Хаски. 

Кью морщится.

— Собака из Инстаграма. Сиба-ину?

— Это больше тебе подойдёт. Борзая.

— Прямо противоречит твоей цели. Начни ещё вворачивать в речь словечки из Хэрроу. 

— Понятия не имею, — говорит Мэллори, — почему даже выбор собаки должен нести такую классовую окраску. Я выберу что-то, с чем мне не противно будет жить. 

7.

Щенок борзой оказывается длинноногим, нескладным, с забавной, хоть и немного глуповатой вытянутой мордой. 

— Сколько-сколько его надо кормить, семь раз в день? — спрашивает Кью. 

— Да, — говорит Мэллори. — Делить еду для нормальной собаки на семь частей. Иначе он всё тут заблюёт. 

— Как назовёшь?

— Пока понятия не имею. Но в документах у него имя длиннее, чем у некоторых моих однокашников. 

— Как и у моих котов. Как ты понимаешь, Алан Тьюринг не Алан Тьюринг. 

— А кто?

— Там было написано, Арагорн Белый Принц. 

— Прекрасно, — говорит Мэллори. — Давай почитаем, что тут. Фонезель Небесный Опал Эксклюзивный. 

Кью давится чаем. 

— Ты же тоже называешь прототипы именами из своего аниме, — замечает Мэллори. 

Например, бронежилеты, которые вот-вот поступят агентам на вооружение, Кью называет Евой. Ведомственный “Астон-Мартин”, который полагается 007, после того, как Кью оснастил его всем для передвижения под водой — идея возникла после того, как Бонд утопил такой же в Тибре, — стал Рыбкой Поньо. Кью, видите ли, был в шутливом настроении. И это он ещё иногда жалуется, что пока не может назвать ничего Лилит (Мэллори так и не понял, что это такое, какая-то штука, похожая на гигантскую жвачку, из которой торчат ноги и руки). 

Это последний день, который они проводят вместе перед тем, как залечь на дно. 

(Кью придумывает собаке кличку: Небесный Опал Эксклюзивный становится Вафлей).

8\. 

Официально они с Кью начинают свой перерыв в месяц за пару дней до того, как премьер-министр публично объявляет Мэллори новым главой объединённой разведки. Кью смотрит на Мэллори так, словно Кью — Пенелопа, и сейчас он отправляет Одиссея в особенно длинное путешествие. 

Кью, конечно, сохраняет при этом что-то своё — как если бы гомеровские герои были способны на чёрный юмор.

— Держись, — говорит он.

И:

— В случае чего найду компромат на премьера. 

— Джеффри, — успокаивающе говорит Мэллори. — Надеюсь, мы с тобой обойдёмся без этого. 

Вафля пробует стащить кардиган, который Кью повесил на стул. 

Мэллори поворачивается к псу.

— Нет. 

9.

В этом смысле Вафля оказывается немного похож на новобранцев в спецназе — стоит только произнести “нет” или “отставить” достаточно уверенным тоном, так они сразу успокаиваются и делают всё, что вы сказали. 

Последние дни до назначения выглядят так: утром Мэллори дрессирует пса, весь день работает, ночью опять дрессирует пса. 

Это отлично приводит мозги в порядок. 

10\. 

В официальных комментариях — говорить честно и прямо о том, о чём возможно говорить честно и прямо, а о чём невозможно — там отшучиваться, но не делать это слишком часто.

(Он старается не шутить слишком изящные шутки — шутки должны быть простыми и со вкусом, а раз на десять случаев можно даже вставить одно средне-крепкое словцо.)

На все вопросы об Ирландии и о спецназе отвечать подробно, задвинув куда подальше все свои мысли по этому поводу — как бы это ни было, именно спецназ сейчас та карта, которую Мэллори разыгрывает, чтобы нравиться.

(Отвлечённо он прикидывает, когда ситуация потребует подробного рассказа о том, как и чем его пытали, ну и потребует ли. Пока можно ограничиться историями о том, как все обедали мёртвыми белками на отборочных.)

Планы на разведку объяснять туманно, но с оборотами вроде “демократия”, “права человека” или “в соответствии с нормами международного права”. Не то чтобы эти слова были чужды Мэллори, нет: он считает, что это базовые, фундаментальные ценности. С другой стороны, когда вы часто и громко говорите о настолько базовых и фундаментальных ценностях, чувствуете себя популистом. 

(Он забыл, сколько рук за последнее время пожал в Парламенте, в ЦНБ, на собрании Консервативной партии и на встречах с журналистами.)

11\. 

Он даёт прессе какую-то упрощённую, редуцированную до самых главных деталей “человеческую” версию себя. Любит “Кьюр” ещё с восьмидесятых. В Хэрроу хранил под кроватью пластинки — всё лучшее, что было в панк-роке. Болеет за “Челси”. Семь лет был счастливо женат на враче, — и поэтому всячески поддерживает любую поддержку Эн-Эйч-Эс, так сказать. Теперь счастливо женат на работе. Детей нет, во времена в армии было как-то не до этого, пошёл в политику, и стало тем более не до этого — детей надо воспитывать так, чтобы они потом не тратили пол-зарплаты на психотерапевта, а для этого нужно время. С недавних пор есть щенок борзой по имени Вафля. Щенок воспитанный, хотя юный. 

Пару раз Мэллори стратегически выбирает на неформальных встречах, о которых знает, что там его сфотографируют, пинту тёмного “Гиннеса”. 

Пару раз появляется не в костюме, а в джинсах, футболке и армейской куртке.

12\. 

Несколько сложнее даётся лавирование между этими двумя темами — “за Брекзит, против Брекзита”. 

Да это даже и внутри разведки не так-то просто — Таннер, к примеру, считается местным евроскептиком. Ничего не имеет против мигрантов, — просто “вне ЕС миграционная система может быть выстроена более рационально, сэр”. В вопросах правовых придерживается того же мнения, что министр юстиции: уверен, что ЕС со своими законодательными мерами рискует нарушить британский суверенитет. К этому любит добавлять, что кризис 2008 года сильнее всего ударил по странам, принявшим евро в качестве национальной валюты, Греция та же. 

Кью считает, что обмен сведениями с ЕС — о судимостях отдельных людей, о перемещениях, — сильно упрощает работу, включая проведение антитеррористических операций. Таннер на это отвечает, что тут кооперироваться можно и на других условиях, а “критические двусторонние отношения” будут существовать вне зависимости от членства страны в Евросоюзе. 

Когда они начали об этом спорить, Кью радостно сказал Таннеру, что национальная гордость — это социальный конструкт, Манипенни пришлось их разнимать. 

Потом Кью долго объяснял свою позицию:

— Нет, я не считаю, что нам нужно стыдиться нашей страны или что-то такое, я вообще-то очень люблю свою страну, иначе я бы другую работу нашёл, просто я считаю, что национальная гордость в таком чистом, так сказать, дистиллированном виде, Королева, корги, чай, Брекзит — это как шотландцу носить килт без трусов и подтирать задницу чертополохом. Можно, конечно, всё можно, но совершенно не обязательно. 

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Мэллори, — давайте обойдёмся без дебатов о том, как обустроить страну. 

К вечеру Кью и Таннер помирились и даже превратились в привычных Мэллори Кью и Таннера — один без подростковой фронды “всё — социальный конструкт”, другой без доморощенного чайного национализма. Даже посмеялись над этим. 

Но это ближайшие к Мэллори люди в разведке. Страна тем врем временем раскололась на две равные части — “за Брекзит” и “против”. 

Он говорит:

— Я не имею морального права публично занимать какую-либо из сторон. ЦНБ — не политическая трибуна. Мой долг — заботиться о национальной безопасности, считаясь с тем, что выбрали британцы. Вне зависимости от того, нравится мне это или нет. Разделяю ли я это или нет. Работа должна быть сделана, даже если нам придётся заниматься ей в изменившихся условиях. 

Эти же слова он раз за разом повторяет на каждом интервью.

13.

Ещё один тонкий момент — столкновения с людьми, с которыми бы Мэллори раньше не сел за один стол. К примеру, с Джереми Корбином — тот имел тёплые отношения с ИРА и неоднократно с ними встречался, о чём все знают. 

Тёплые отношения с ИРА Джереми Корбин имел примерно в то время, когда Мэллори ломали кости и вырывали ногти. 

14.

— Он очень забавно на тебя смотрел, — говорит Артур.

— Да уж, — говорит Мэллори.

— Ты сохранял доброжелательность. 

— Главное правило джентльмена.

— Премьер заметила, что ты не поддержал её публично.

— Знаешь, как называются страны, где главы спецслужб публично поддерживают премьера вместо того, чтобы делать свою работу? 

— Она дала тебе эту работу.

— И теперь я обязан её делать вне зависимости от того, в какую сторону дует ветер и кто что думает о ЕС.

— Ты как Швейцария. 

— Не до такой степени. Есть абсолютные, очевидные ценности, за которые стоит бороться. А есть — то, что вокруг, и это стоит лишь принимать во внимание. 

— Меняешься ты, когда речь не о твоих личных интересах.

— Не об интересах национальной безопасности, — говорит Мэллори. — Защищать-то надо в том числе и тех людей, чьи взгляды тебе не нравятся.

Артур приподнимает бровь.

— Шпиц где? — спрашивает Мэллори.

— Сдал его дочке. Барсуки мне больше по душе. 

— Вот, — говорит Мэллори. 

Вафля встречает его дома, прыгает на него, трётся о его ноги и чуть ли не визжит от счастья. Мэллори треплет пса за загривок. 

Кью нет дома, и это непривычно. 

15\. 

Первая неделя без Кью проходит легко: они оба знают, зачем это сейчас нужно. Газетчики пробуют влезть даже в отношения Мэллори с Труди — там ничего особенного нет, но Таннер всё равно обрабатывает свой новый контакт из “Гардиан”, намекая: есть информация поинтереснее, обрати внимание на другое. 

Вторая неделя без Кью — такая: Мэллори просыпается и обнаруживает, что вторая половина постели пуста, с новообретённым удивлением. Или возвращается с работы и чувствует, что хочет уехать на совершенно другой конец города. Упасть к Кью на диван, взять котов в охапку. 

(Он по-прежнему думает о том, не перекармливает ли Кью Джона фон Неймана).

16\. 

— Что там?

— Ничего особенного, сэр. Джереми Корбин. О вас.

— Что пишет?

Манипенни зачитывает. Мэллори сдерживает себя: к чему тут эмоции.

— Ничего другого не ожидал. 

— Цена публичности, сэр, — говорит Ив, как будто хочет его поддержать.

— Что уж, — отвечает Мэллори. — Давайте работать.

Теперь его рабочие дни разделены между МИ-6 и ЦНБ. То, что он возглавляет два ведомства — ситуация беспрецедентная, у многих вызывающая вопросы, он знал это, и его об этом предупреждали. Но это случилось, и теперь это лишь значит, что работать надо в два раза лучше. 

17.

— Видел, о вас пишут в Твиттере, сэр.

— Что пишут?

Кью показывает Мэллори экран телефона.

Там кто-то комментирует: “Гарет Мэллори — самый нормальный человек в консервативной партии”.

Кью пролистывает: “ААААААААА МЭЛЛОРИ И ЕГО СОБАКА НЕ МОГУ”

Пролистывает дальше: “Ну хоть кто-то из них умеет работать”.

Дальше: фото Мэллори и подпись “да, папочка”. 

Дальше: репост ссылки на колонку “Гарет Мэллори и коллективный комплекс Электры”. 

— Вижу, сэр, — говорит Кью, — общественности вы понравились. 

Кью теперь всё время разговаривает с ним так — “сэр” через слово, осторожные и несколько чопорные фразы, едва заметные улыбки.

На третью неделю необщения Мэллори это начинает заводить. 

На четвёртую неделю необщения Кью задерживает на нём взгляд, облизывает губы, сглатывает, но встаёт и уходит из его кабинета, как ни в чём ни бывало. 

Кью проверяет кабинет на предмет подслушивающих устройств каждое утро, не приезжает сам, присылает человека, но в разговорах он всё равно предпочитает перестраховываться. Так спокойнее. 

18\. 

Пишут: “Некоторые шутят: он дрессирует все спецслужбы страны и четырёхмесячного щенка русской борзой в придачу. Гарет Мэллори поправляет: “Не дрессирует, а воспитывает — это разные вещи”.

19\. 

Мэллори отказывается давать большие интервью — но чтобы от него отстали, подчёркнуто дружелюбно предлагает корреспонденту “Гардиан” на полчаса встретиться в пабе. Иногда лучше дать небольшую дозу информации, сделав вид, что дал много. На встрече он снова берёт пинту тёмного “Гиннеса”. 

— У вас нет пресс-службы, — замечает корреспондент.

— Не набрал пока, — отвечает Мэллори. — Так что могу быть честным. 

Так это и выходит — чем больше вы делаете вид, что вам нечего скрывать, тем быстрее всем становится плевать на то, что вы скрываете. 

20\. 

Необщение затягивается на пять, шесть, семь недель. 

Мэллори смотрит на Кью и чувствует, что в горле немного пересыхает. 

Кью намеренно закатывает рукав рубашки — Мэллори совершенно уверен, что намеренно. Намеренно накручивает на палец прядь волос. Очень мило улыбается. 

— Сэр, — говорит он, — давайте вернёмся к предмету обсуждения. 

Мэллори думает о том, что при первой возможности зажал бы его в ближайшем углу (но такой возможности в ближайшее время просто не представится).

Кью слегка краснеет.

— Давайте, — говорит Мэллори.

Кью раскладывает перед ним отчёты, как будто бы специально слегка задев его ладонь своей. 

21\. 

К ноябрю Мэллори перестаёт быть новостным феноменом — и становится… политической реалией: есть новый глава ЦНБ, такие дела. Всех куда больше волнует Дональд Трамп и то, что станет с Америкой. 

В соцсетях иногда мелькают фотографии Мэллори, когда речь идёт об обсуждении политиков — ещё “Джикью” выпускает пару заметок о его стиле. Приходит к выводу, что костюмы он умеет носить лучше, чем многие другие политики, но в выборе может показаться чуточку слишком консервативным, и если дорогой читатель не возглавляет спецслужбы, то можно добавить в образ больше смелых деталей. Галстук поярче, например. А вот элементы армейской формы стоит носить точно так же, как Мэллори.

Это ему с утра со смешком пересказывает Манипенни — она вообще заводить привычку начинать с максимально дурацких заметок. 

— Как думаете, — спрашивает Мэллори, — когда начнут писать о вашем стиле?

— Вот поэтому, — говорит Манипенни, — я и не сопровождаю вас больше на публичных мероприятиях, сэр. Мало ли, решат, что мы женаты. 

Технически, Манипенни и не может — ей, в отличие от Мэллори, запрещено афишировать своё лицо в СМИ. У неё даже соцсетей нет — на всякий случай. Как и у Билла. И у Кью. В публичном поле Мэллори существует — а остальные люди, с которыми он каждый день работает бок о бок, остаются призраками. 

Это вносит свои коррективы в их работу — в ЦНБ приходится ездить без помощницы, а нового личного помощника именно там Мэллори пока не горит желанием назначать. Надо понять, кому можно верить. 

22\. 

Навести порядок в ЦНБ после Денби — не то же самое, что навести порядок в МИ-6 после Мэнсфилд. Это головоломка другого порядка. И тут тоже надо сохранять справедливость — несмотря на то, что Мэллори тянет одним махом уволить половину штатных сотрудников. Он никого не увольняет. Формально, он и не имеет права сделать это настолько быстро.

Зато он проводит проверку всех и каждого. Хотелось бы привлечь к этому Кью, конечно — но нельзя смешивать работу МИ-6 и ЦНБ, тогда это запахнет конфликтом интересов, тогда все заподозрят его в том, что он и не планировал.

Если он возвращается на работу после этого, то в главное здание — формальных поводов просто так приехать в бункер, где сидит Кью, нет.

(Он бы очень хотел увидеть Кью.)

23\. 

К декабрю — за три дня до его дня рождения, — Кью говорит:

— Сэр. Хочу кое-что обсудить.

Мэллори вспоминает этот шифр из сообщений. 

Кью закрывает за собой дверь. Оглядывается назад. Подходит к Мэллори. Наклоняется и едва слышно шепчет на ухо: 

— Буду здесь в одиннадцать. 

Кью знает его расписание — к десяти Мэллори должен закончить обсуждение миссии с новым 007, потом будет решать отдельные мелкие задачи, которые копились три дня. 

— Чем вызвана эта необходимость, Кью? — спрашивает Мэллори, стараясь звучать так, будто обсуждает что-то совсем другое. 

Кью отстраняется, поправляет галстук и говорит: 

— Необходимость проверки здания, сэр. Это лучше делать без сотрудников. 

Затем, подмигнув, Кью выходит. 

24\. 

Кью ползает по его кабинету на коленях, заглядывает под стол, затем встаёт, отряхивается и начинает инспектировать каждый угол шкафов, рамы картин, папки с бумагами, углы, дверной косяк, оглядывает потолок. 

Оглянувшись, он говорит Мэллори:

— Чисто.

И:

— Не смешно. 

— Твой человек приходил сегодня утром, — говорит Мэллори, убирая с письменного стола бумаги, ручки, ноутбук и пресс-папье. 

— Мой человек не я. 

Проверив окно, Кью задёргивает шторы, после чего — наконец — подходит к Мэллори, обнимает его изо всех сил худыми руками и бормочет:

— Не очень у нас со спонтанностью, а?

Прямо сейчас они нарушают одно из правил, которое сами же установили — но Мэллори это мало волнует, как и Кью, наверное. 

Кью стягивает с него галстук. Мэллори перебирает волосы Кью, снимает с Кью очки, кусает его за мочку уха. 

В какой момент и как именно Кью оказывается совершенно голый, Мэллори так толком и не отслеживает. Просто оказывается. Кью бросает взгляд на его письменный стол. 

Начинает смеяться. 

— Ты подготовился, что ли? 

— Иди сюда, — говорит Мэллори.

Добавляет:

— Мне всё равно придётся зажать тебе рот. Конспирация, знаешь ли. 

Кью смотрит с вызовом. 

— Всё ради национальной безопасности, — отвечает он.


	15. 2017, февраль-март

1.

Ладонь Мэллори скользит по бедру Кью.

Кью подаётся ближе, раздвигает ноги шире.

Говорит: 

— Давай уже. 

— Не спеши, — отвечает Мэллори.

Кью сидит на его письменном столе. 

В первый раз, в прошлом декабре, они занимались сексом в кабинете у Мэллори спешно, жадно, и это всё было продлилось максимум минут пятнадцать. Месяцы воздержания — такое дело. Ещё пятнадцать минут оба — и Кью, и Мэллори, — приходили в себя. Мэллори молчал. Кью тоже ничего не говорил, только рассеянно чертил пальцем что-то у него на плече. Потом встал — всё ещё немного штормило, — начал одеваться. 

Мэллори протёр его очки, так же молча передал, Кью кивнул в знак благодарности. 

Кью завязал галстук, застегнул кардиган, направился было к двери.

Мэллори остановил его жестом.

Кью вопросительно приподнял бровь.

Мэллори сказал:

— Подожди.

Кью понял, что он имел в виду — галстук галстуком, причёска причёской, но по общему виду человека, у которого был секс менее получаса назад, по цвету лица, по взгляду можно о чём-то догадаться. В здании ещё оставались люди — и пусть их было немного, осторожность никогда никому не мешала.  
Кью не хотел говорить, да и Мэллори, явно тоже. Поэтому Кью просто достал из портфеля пачку сигарет, показал Мэллори — “может, сделаешь исключение?”, — а Мэллори махнул рукой. Кью зажёг сигарету, с удовольствием затянулся, откинулся на спинку кресла и долго смотрел в потолок.

Два месяца спустя Кью предложил повторить сам, сознательно — пообещав, что позаботится о безопасности. 

В этот раз Мэллори не торопит события. Он раздевает Кью, долго рассматривает его тело, как будто увидел что-то новое. Медленно выдавливает смазку на ладонь, распределяет. Проталкивает в Кью один скользкий палец. 

Кью шипит — больно, но только самую малость, прямо как надо. Мэллори даёт привыкнуть — теперь, два с лишним года спустя, он как-то считывает, сколько на это требуется времени, знает тело Кью. 

— Ну, — говорит Кью.

— Не спеши.

Второй палец. 

Кью кусает губы. 

— Помоги мне, что ли, а? 

У него стоит так, что он не знает, куда себя девать, и он всё ещё упирается ладонями в столешницу, чтобы не упасть. 

— Просто ложись, — говорит Мэллори. — Расслабься. 

В эту секунду у них мог бы случиться ещё один обмен подколками — “весьма странно предлагать расслабиться, когда ты трахаешь меня в своём кабинете”, “весьма странно жаловаться, когда ты сам хотел”, — но Кью ложится. 

Поверхность жёсткая, однако в целом Мэллори прав — так удобнее, стол достаточно большой, и Кью перестаёт думать о том, что сейчас он не удержится, свалится или долбанётся головой. 

Мэллори расстёгивает, наконец, ремень, стягивает брюки вместе с трусами, выдавливает ещё смазки — он всегда любил, чтобы всё было, как надо, и смазки было много, Кью этот подход нравится, достаточно бережно. 

Мэллори входит в Кью. 

Кью внимательно следит за его лицом в этот момент. 

Проходит минута, наверное.

Мэллори говорит:

— Нет. Не могу. Извини. 

Кью смотрит на него с непониманием.

Мэллори произносит, сквозь зубы:

— Чёртов сраный ЦНБ. 

2\. 

Мэллори извиняется, а Кью говорит, что это ничего, и что всё нормально, и что он всё понимает, хотя достаточно сложно скрыть: Кью предполагал, что события в кабинете повернутся несколько по-другому.

Например, он рассчитывал хотя бы кончить.

Мэллори опускается перед ним на колени — но Мэллори явно не то чтобы в настроении, и Кью не слишком хочет его заставлять, да и в конце-то концов, не настолько ему нужно, это ведь не жизненно важная ситуация. 

— Всё правда нормально, не надо, — говорит Кью. 

Мэллори приводит себя в порядок, потом методично собирает всю одежду Кью с пола, расправляет брюки и рубашку, отряхивает свитер, передаёт Кью.

Кью говорит:

— Спасибо.

Мэллори вытирает влажной салфеткой пятна от смазки на столе, сам флакон жестом просит Кью убрать куда-нибудь, и Кью убирает его в портфель: в кабинете такое находиться не должно. 

Забыть о правилах не получилось. Ладно.

Не двадцать же им.

3\. 

Дома, когда они падают на кровать — Вафля пытается запрыгнуть к ним же, но Мэллори привычно произносит “нет”, и пёс всё понимает, — у Кью таки назревает вопрос. 

Кью деликатно прокашливается.

— Скажи, — осторожно начинает он, — не кажется ли тебе, что в нашей жизни немного слишком… активно присутствует ЦНБ? 

У Мэллори такой вид, словно Кью спросил что-то максимально странное. К примеру, “скажи, а не прилетала ли к нам вчера в главное здание делегация с Бетельгейзе”. Или “скажи, так мы берём Арагорна с Леголасом на службу или как”. 

— Я возглавляю ЦНБ, — напоминает он. 

— Я не, — Кью осекается. — Я не тот человек, который будет хоть кому-то говорить “ты слишком много работаешь”, если ты об этом. Просто… 

Мэллори смотрит в потолок.

— Просто что?

— Просто иногда мне кажется, что между нами в постели лежит Макс Денби, — отвечает Кью. 

Мэллори продолжает изучать потолок. На сотую долю секунды его лицо становится каменным — а потом он вдруг спрашивает, предельно спокойно:

— Живой хоть или так? 

4\. 

У Мэллори нет сил — но и Кью соврал бы, если бы сказал, что последние полгода полон энергии. Более того — последние семь месяцев он своим большим достижением считал относительную эмоциональную стабильность. Выбор каждый день сохранять холодный ум. 

Он оставался спокойным — насколько это возможно, когда всё в твоём отделе переворачивают с ног на голову, тебя вызывают на серию многочасовых допросов, а “подозрительных” для проверяющего из ЦНБ сотрудников приходится переводить, перемещать, перебрасывать за пару дней. Идиотская логистическая головоломка, а цель одна — лишь бы кто чего не заподозрил. 

Не то чтобы у него тут был большой выбор — разведке вряд ли нужен глава технического отдела, который не в состоянии вывезти такое, Мэллори вряд ли нужно было слушать его нытьё, особенно если учесть, через что проходил сам Мэллори, да и Кью сам себе не был нужен нытиком.

Иногда это был мысленный разговор “ладно-ладно, Джеффри, всё хорошо, а потом ты поешь лапши среди ночи, выпьешь сидра и залезешь в горячую ванну”. Бывало, что тональность разговора менялась на “так, Джеффри, заткнись” и “Джеффри, потом, сейчас на это нет возможности”. Главное, что требовала его ситуация — взять и собраться. И просто создавать абсолютный минимум проблем себе и Мэллори. Делать свою работу. И поддерживать Мэллори там, где ему действительно требовалась поддержка. 

Дальше, когда началась вся эта шумиха, было заметание всех следов под ковёр. Мэллори, разумеется не международный преступник, да и по сравнению с многими другими руководителями разведки он всегда работал чисто и принципиально. Порой даже слишком — там, где Эрнста Ставро Блофельда легко можно было бы пристрелить на набережной, Мэллори арестовал его в соответствии с антитеррористическим актом от 2001 года. Просто работа в разведке в принципе не способствует кристальной политической репутации, да и решения, которые понравятся абсолютно всем, здесь принимать не получается. И там, где, условно, консерваторы бы поняли Мэллори, лейбористы устроили бы истерику, ну и наоборот. Раньше это не имело значения. А теперь вдруг обрело. 

Были ещё какие-то идиотские, параноидальные мысли о том, что будет, если вся британская общественность узнает не о только о Мэллори. 

(Кью до сих пор не хочет об этом думать, он просто постарается сделать всё, чтобы это не произошло, он поставил трёх аналитиков мониторить всё, его люди тоже следят за прессой, хоть все и шутят, что негласно функции тайного пресс-сека выполняет Билл. Билл не может знать всё.)

К февралю семнадцатого года он впервые полностью соприкасается с этим чувством — он устал. 

Он прекрасно знает, что делать. Он по-прежнему спокоен, и даже спокойнее, чем раньше. Однако новые идеи не возникают.

В техотделе работает достаточно талантливых и умных людей, чтобы обеспечить разведку проектами лет на двадцать вперёд. И всё же, столкнувшись с собственной неспособностью придумать хоть что-то, Кью злится на себя. В голове пролетает мысль — он мало-помалу становится одним из тех начальников-администраторов, которые грамотно переправляют людей туда-сюда, распределяют задачи и поручения, бьются за благополучие своей команды, но сами ничего не делают руками. 

Мэллори в ответ на это смеётся:

— Если ты ничего не создаёшь, то кто у нас создаёт? 

Кью же не настолько в этом уверен. Иногда утром он встаёт разбитый — и кажется, что мышление из обычного внутреннего диалога с интересным собеседником превратилось в какой-то вялый и скучный процесс, как плохой трек группы, косящей под “Рэйдиохэд” двадцать лет спустя. 

Он переходит с Эрл Грея на пуэр, профилактически уезжает в графство Кент на день в выходной, немного поработать на природе и восстановиться. 

Без толку.

Бывают моменты, когда кажется, что всё как раньше — бодро. Например, он хочет Мэллори — как тут не хотеть после стольких недель воздержания. Или вдруг удачная мысль приходит утром за завтраком. Задерживается в голове минуты на три. 

Но в общем и в целом, он раздражает сам себя. 

5\. 

Его утро начиналось вполне осмысленно — Кью встал на полтора часа раньше, чем обычно вставал, заварил себе чаю и сел на диване с ноутбуком работать. 

Он смотрит в почтовый ящик и совершает волевое усилие над собой. Затем откладывает почту — и выделяет первые полчаса на что-то более приятное. Всё, что ему прислали, можно прочитать ровно через тридцать минут. Вспоминает о предложениях Завьялова по доработке “Безликого обротня” — Завьялов просто помешался на технологии распознавания лиц. Чем более изощрённой она становится, тем больше способов он предлагает задурить систему. 

Затем Кью видит сообщение Шанайи:

“Доброе утро, сэр! У вас найдётся сегодня полчаса обсудить один вопрос? В идеале не на работе”

6\. 

Вонг пишет ему письма, длинные, но структурированные так, что понятно всё сразу. Завьялов — короткие сообщения с самым важным. С Джейн Фостер Кью общается на совместных испытаниях новых проектов — и заходит к ней каждый день сам. Сэди Боуден и так видит чуть ли не двадцать четыре на семь, как и Шанайю — нет необходимости разговаривать тет-а-тет. 

И разумеется, каждый из его людей, не только ключевые сотрудники, любой из нынешних ста восьмидесяти человек, может в любой момент может зайти к нему в кабинет. Кью проговаривает это на каждой летучке отдела. Он не М, чтобы всё было расписано по минутам — реагировать на неожиданности в техотделе приходится гораздо быстрее. 

Сам факт, что Шанайя Бхардвадж вдруг назначает ему встречу вне бункера, чтобы обсудить что-то конфиденциально прямо сегодня, уже внушает подозрения.

7.

— Это вопрос денег? — спрашивает Кью, хотя прекрасно знает, что подъёмом зарплаты человека не удержать. В таких случаях всё равно уходят месяца через три, через полгода-год максимум, потому что когда человек решил уходить, дело уже давно не в деньгах.

Он делает это потому, что, наверное, видит возможность поднять Шанайе зарплату. И тем самым хотя бы попытаться удержать на месте именно ту команду разработчиков, которую собрал в тринадцатом году. Да, кто-то брал на себя дополнительные задачи или осваивал другие области — у Сэди прекрасно получается курировать некоторых агентов, Завьялов доводит до ума старые разработки Кью, о которых и сам Кью уже давно забыл, Вонг управляет процессами и, похоже, станет заместителем Кью через год-другой. И всё же, эта ситуация — четыре человека, за почти четыре года доросшие до старших инженеров и отвечающие за именно за информационную безопасность, — была одной из немногих… стабильных ситуаций в разведке. 

Кью хочется сохранить эту стабильность — по сотне рациональных, прагматичных причин (хотя есть и парочка совершенно иррациональных).

Шанайя — обычно спокойная и улыбчивая, самая тактичная и лучше всех умеющая себя подать из четверых, — топит в чашке кофе маленькое печенье с особенной сосредоточенностью. 

— Не совсем, — говорит она. — Просто вижу, что надо двигаться дальше. 

— И куда же вы собираетесь двигаться?

— У меня есть парочка планов. Вернусь в Кембридж. Всё-таки допишу диссертацию. 

У неё нет планов. 

— Мне кажется, — говорит Кью, — наука — не то место, куда люди идут, когда выбирают двигаться дальше. Из науки обыкновенно уходят.

Он хочет добавить: “особенно такие, как мы с вами” — у них с Шанайей Бхардвадж один факультет, один бывший научный руководитель, одна сфера интересов. Кью слишком хорошо знает, как тут всё устроено. 

Шанайя барабанит аккуратными, выкрашенными прозрачно-розовым лаком ногтями по столешнице. 

— Сэр, — говорит она, — это никак не связано с вами или ребятами или отделом. Это вопрос... здоровья. 

Она смотрит на дверь кофейни. Потом на Кью. Потом на дверь. На Кью. 

— Я не могу программировать на нейролептиках. 

8.

— Я думал, — говорит Кью. 

И:

— Но я думал, мы смогли это… проработать.

Он ненавидит себя за то, какие формулировки сейчас выбирает — “проработать”, твою ж мать. 

— Сэр, — говорит Шанайя. — Я тоже так думала. Но эти штуки возвращаются. 

— Почему Айзенберг об этом молчал? 

Кью чувствует, что злится, но не на Шанайю, а на себя, и на то, что им же построенная система не держит его в курсе главного, ну и на всё вообще. Он останавливает себя. 

Шанайя сглатывает. 

— Я ему не говорила. 

— Он врач с тридцатилетним стажем. Мог бы и увидеть. 

— Он не нашёл ничего, что мешало бы работе, сэр, — говорит Шанайя. — А я просто ходила к другому психиатру. Мне нужен был рецепт на таблетки. И всё. 

— Я понял, — произносит Кью, хотя ему понятно всё меньше деталей в этой картине. 

С тех пор, как Шанайю Бхардвадж пытались похитить люди, работавшие на С.П.Е.К.Т.Р., она отлежала в больнице, прошла курс реабилитации, год наблюдалась у Айзенберга, и всё это время всем казалось: она прекрасно справляется. Мэллори сказал так — “она у тебя не хуже, чем полевые агенты”. 

Те дурацкие проверки в прошлом году Шанайя выдержала лучше всех — ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул. Даже сам Кью в какой-то момент, в случайные спокойные полчаса, выйдя на улицу, обнаружил: слегка темнеет в глазах, срочно нужно сделать паузу. 

— Вам всё ещё…

Он осекается: некоторые вопросы просто не надо задавать.

Шанайя смотрит на него понимающе. 

— Сэр, я спокойно об этом говорю. Раз уж мы с вами всё-таки... то мне проще так, чем эвфемизмами. 

— Вам эти штуки снятся? — спрашивает Кью, чувствуя себя идиотом. 

— Мозги на стекле, — отвечает Шанайя. — И выстрелы. Но не так часто. В основном мне просто страшно. В магазин выйти. Вызвать такси. Я больше не вызываю. Иногда, когда едешь в метро, думаешь: сейчас нас всех возьмут в заложники, надо срочно писать Илье, Кевину, Сэди, вам. И чтобы родители не узнали. Такое.

— Мы могли бы, — начинает Кью, — я мог бы сделать что-то, чтобы вам помочь? Вы знаете, что вы всегда можете ко мне обратиться. Всегда. 

Шанайя складывает руки на коленях и едва заметно, виновато улыбается, как будто не рассказывает о своих ночных кошмарах, а сожалеет, что не успеет выполнить пару мелких задач в срок. 

— Сэр, — говорит она, — вы и сами понимаете. Я сказала вам это только потому, что уже приняла решение. 

9.

— Невозможно. 

Мэллори оглядывается на Кью.

— Что невозможно? — спрашивает он, засыпает в кофемолку зёрна из коричневого пакета (по утрам в будни он теперь пьёт только этот сорт) и нажимает кнопку включения. 

— То, что Бхардвадж уходит именно сейчас, — говорит Кью, но его слова тонут в шуме. 

Мэллори выключает кофемолку.

— Так что ты сказал? 

— Бхардвадж уходит именно сейчас, — терпеливо повторяет Кью. — И как ты понимаешь, я этому очень не рад. 

Мэллори засыпает свежемолотые зёрна в фильтр для воронки. 

— Начни искать нового разработчика. 

— Старшего разработчика. Системы безопасности в МИ-6, Гарет. На это потребуется время. 

— Сделай встречное предложение. Будь готов, что надолго она не останется — но, повысив зарплату, выиграешь полгода. Если будешь достаточно настойчивым. 

Кью следит за движениями рук Мэллори. То, что раньше было быстрым, простым действием — кофе по утрам, доползти до кофеварки, — теперь превращается в целую церемонию. Выбрать зёрна, выбрать степень помола, выбрать подходящую воду для заваривания методом воронки. Мэллори говорит, это успокаивает его перед визитами в ЦНБ. Кью нравится кофе. Что уж там, это единственный кофе, который он пьёт. Но он был бы непротив, если бы Мэллори по утрам уделял чуть меньше внимания воронке и чуть больше внимания ему. 

— Гарет, это не про деньги. 

— Всё не про деньги. Однако до определённого момента деньги могут быть мотиватором.

— Не могу, — говорит Кью. 

— Не можешь что? 

— Совести не хватит. Её удерживать. 

Он не объяснял Мэллори всю ситуацию — однако и врать тоже не любит. 

— Джеффри, — говорит Мэллори, устало и немного машинально, будто выдаёт заранее заготовленный ответ. — это и не та ситуация, где надо терзаться муками совести. Ты руководитель. У тебя есть задача. Чтобы выполнить эту задачу, ты готов идти на сделки, предлагая своим подчинённым определённые — более выгодные, — условия работы. Ничего предосудительного тут нет. 

— Угу, — говорит Кью, берёт свою чашку чая и встаёт из-за стола. 

Он не может объяснить, что именно ему не нравится в словах Мэллори — но предпочитает ретироваться, чтобы побыть со своим раздражением наедине, не разливать его там, где оно и так совершенно не нужно. 

Мэллори уточняет — так же сдержанно, как и даёт приказы агентам, и критикует чужие предложения на совещаниях: 

— Я что-то не то сказал? 

— Нет, — говорит Кью.

А потом оборачивается к нему — что-то заставляет.

Кью знает, что Мэллори не любит — да и, наверное, не умеет — проявлять эмоции. Всё же, есть мелочи, по которым Кью научился определять, когда Мэллори раздражён, а когда — расстроен или взволнован. Прямо сейчас он задаёт этот вопрос — “я что-то не то сказал,” — стоя совершенно неподвижно, будто готовый к очень болезненной процедуре. Выковыриванию ножом из раны кусочков шрапнели, к примеру. 

Кью становится немного жаль Мэллори. 

Он думает, что он идиот, раз начал всё это на совершенно ровном месте, и что Мэллори определённо не заслуживает того, чтобы кто-то вскрывал ему мозги ещё и дома, а не на работе. Тем более Кью.

— Извини, — говорит Кью. 

— Да за что, — говорит Мэллори. 

Это не успокаивает. 

Кью не понимает, как ему действовать — то ли сдержаться и успокоиться, то ли продолжить этот фестиваль вины, сказать, может, что-то, вдруг полегчает. 

Он явно слишком сильно реагирует на абсолютные мелочи. На чушь всякую. 

Он подходит к Мэллори и обнимает. 

— Я тебя очень ценю.

— Я тебя тоже, — говорит Мэллори. — Но мне казалось, это очевидно. Что мы друг друга ценим. 

— Просто захотел сказать, — произносит Кью.

Вроде получше, отмечает он про себя. Раздражение от той дурацкой кухонной ситуации куда-то улетучилось. Да, получше. 

10\. 

Он нередко замечает это за собой в последнее время — раздражение вспыхивает неожиданно, в совершенно неподходящих для этого ситуациях, на пустом месте. За завтраком. В моменты обсуждения рабочих вещей, когда Мэллори всё-таки удаётся отловить в главном здании (в последнее время их встречи приходится переносить по три-четыре раза, что в случае Мэллори, всегда пунктуального, совершенно новая ситуация). 

Обыкновенно через пару минут раздражение сменяется приступом нежности — и в такие моменты Кью особенно остро чувствует, что не может злиться на Мэллори всерьёз, что они через слишком многое прошли, чтобы злиться друг на друга. 

11\. 

Кью занимает своё обычное место в переговорной технического отдела — во главе стола, возле портрета Тьюринга. Портрет, выполненный в сине-серых тонах с лёгкими вкраплениями сиреневого и контрастным белым, занимает почти всю стену. Тьюринг на нём изображён в светлом костюме, скромно стоящий возле “Бомбы”. Рядом с ним, на некотором отдалении — Джоан Кларк: изобразить её Кью посчитал абсолютно необходимым, о чём сразу сообщил художнику. В разведке ведь работают не только мужчины. 

Всего в помещениях технического отдела четыре переговорки — “Тьюринг”, “Расселл”, “Лавлейс” и “Ковалевская”. Вместо “Лавлейс” сперва хотели сделать “Нэша”, но обсуждения шли во второй вторник октября, и Шанайя напомнила, что второй вторник октября — международный день женщин-научных сотрудниц, а Ада Лавлейс — их символ, и так далее. Вместо “Ковалевской” должен был быть “Хоар” — но тут уже возмутился Завьялов. Кью пришлось вежливо прервать его десятиминутную тираду о том, что не все подданные Соединённого Королевства, искренне желающие служить этому самому Королевству — белые цисгетеро англичане мужского пола. И — заметив, что половина сидящих в комнате, включая белых цисгетеро англичан мужского пола, согласно кивают, — согласиться: пусть будет Ковалевская. 

Затем Сэди и Джейн напомнили о Хеди Ламарр — но на Ламарр переговорки кончились. Поэтому портрет Ламарр просто заказали и повесили в одном из общих помещений. 

Портрет Хеди Ламарр в зоне отдыха обрамляют: огромные книжные шкафы, как любит Кью, кресла-мешки, кофейные столики с подшивкой “Нэйчер”, некофейные столики с безглютеновым печеньем и тремя видами сэндвичей (пастрами, лосось, тофу и авокадо на бездрожжевом хлебе), и огромные миски с конфетами, из которых Кью всё время вытаскивает шоколадки с матчей, а Вонг — чёрные шоколадки без сахара с фундучной пастой. 

Эти же печенья, шоколадки с матчей и сэндвичи ставит ассистент на стол в каждой переговорной каждую встречу. 

Ещё Кью всё-таки согласовал в зоне отдыха несколько приставок, как и переделку второй зоны отдыха под тренажёрный зал. А заодно и обустройство на нижнем этаже “зоны сна” — звукоизолированной, с тремя отдельными мини-спальнями для тех, кому приходится ночевать на работе. Это в комплекте с двумя новыми лабораториями, которыми он даже немного гордится. 

Завьялов шутит, что всё это в стиле Кремниевой долины — офис, словно сделанный для того, чтобы люди проводили как можно больше времени на работе и как можно меньше — дома. С другой стороны, добавляет он, кто я такой, чтобы отказаться от возможности поиграть в “Ведьмака” в перерыве, сэр. 

Когда Кью видит всех, кто расселся в переговорной “Тьюринг” за длинным, минималистичным столом, он думает: далеко же мы все ушли от той, старой жизни в бункерах. 

Это стало возможно благодаря тому, что Мэллори начал привлекать частные инвестиции — как в ЦНБ, так и в МИ-6, 85 миллионов фунтов. Преимущественно деньги технологических компаний, в переговорах с которыми приходилось участвовать и самому Кью. Изначально Мэллори рассчитывал на сто миллионов — “всегда ставь максимальную цель”, — но и дополнительных восьмидесяти пяти более чем хватало. 

Кью гордится тем, что им удалось обустроить — прекрасные условия для работы, передовое оборудование, приличные бонусы сотрудникам. Не Долина, конечно, но правда приличные. И всё же, когда он смотрит на это стерильное царство кресел-мешков, мебели в скандинавском стиле и органических шоколадок в переговорке, он скучает. По беспорядочным, немного хаотичным временам пятилетней давности. Или хотя бы двухлетней — со столом, заваленным разобранным оружием, стопками книг по физике, автоматчиками у дверей, ободранными стенами, среди которых ходил ещё Уинстон Черчилль. 

12\. 

— Друзья, — говорит Кью, — перед нами встаёт задача поиска нового старшего разработчика. Однако, учитывая то, что Боуден переходит в кураторы, Завьялов начинает полноценно заниматься проектами, связанными с обеспечением полевых агентов всем… необходимым, Вонгу гораздо интереснее управление процессами в отделе, а Бхардвадж… покидает нас в этом марте, я ставлю вопрос по-другому. Вопрос в том, нужна ли нам та схема, к которой мы привыкли — команда из четырёх ключевых разработчиков в ответе за всю систему. 

Вонг и Фостер переглядываются.

Завьялов с удивлением смотрит на Шанайю — “ты не говорила”. 

— Я вижу это так, — продолжает Кью. — У нас есть все ресурсы для создания полноценного подразделения информационной безопасности — состоящего человек из пятнадцати-двадцати. И я бы хотел, чтобы это были люди, уже работающие у нас — так мы сэкономим время на проверках. Поскольку каждый из вас напрямую участвовал в работе над проектом с тринадцатого года, я предполагаю, что вы хорошо знаете, кто мог бы подойти.

Завьялов продолжает смотреть на Шанайю. Вонг — куда-то за Кью, на фигуру Тьюринга. Сэди вертит в пальцах шоколадку. 

— Жду ваши кандидатуры до этой пятницы, — говорит Кью. 

— Да, сэр, — говорит Фостер, и остальные тоже: да, сэр, да, сэр, да, сэр, да, сэр. 

— Может быть, — спрашивает Кью, — у вас есть дополнительные вопросы?

— Нет, сэр, — говорит Фостер, и остальные подхватывают: нет, сэр, нет, сэр, нет. 

Наверное, думает Кью, если у них и есть вопросы, то не к нему, а к Шанайе. 

13\. 

Он знает, что эти люди не изменились до неузнаваемости — разве что, выросли профессионально, стали умнее, увереннее, спокойнее, в чём-то наглее. Завьялов, чуть заикавшийся, когда Кью только взял его на работу, в открытую, громким голосом высказывается о необходимости “разнообразия” в команде или о всех проектах, которые ему не нравятся. Резкость и прямота сходят ему с рук: Кью кажется полезным иметь в техотделе критический голос. Вонг, всегда молчаливый и зажатый, больше говорить не начинает — но становится расслабленным, начинает иногда шутить, и с управлением людьми справляется играючи: не только прекрасный программист, но и прирождённый администратор. Фостер далеко ушла с тех пор, как у неё случилась паническая атака посередине миссии, которую она не могла контролировать: именно она — главный инженер, отвечающий за разработки оружия для агентов. Боуден тоже выросла — двигается плавно, даёт агентам указания бодрым, звонким голосом, слегка кокетничает с 003, но в нужные моменты всегда ведёт его именно туда, куда надо, вовремя высылает ему подмогу и, кажется, убедила его довериться ей настолько, что теперь он слушает каждое её слово. 

Всё же, именно сегодня эти люди кажутся Кью незнакомыми и чужими.

Он скучает по тем временам, когда учил их всему, что знает, и запрещал приходить на работу в кроссовках. 

Он скучает и по другим людям из тех времён — к примеру, по Джеймсу Бонду. 

14\. 

Бонд не выходил на связь полтора года — в последний раз Кью видел его в бункере. Тогда Бонд неожиданно заглянул в его кабинет. Таннер тогда уже сказал Кью, что Бонд уволился. Кью предполагал, что после этого они не увидятся: настолько Бонд в то время выглядел уставшим от разведки. 

Но Бонд пришёл — “кое-что забрать”. Кью выдал ему ключи от его “Астон-Мартина”, вернее, от ведомственного, служебного “Астон-Мартина”, который потом списал со счетов, смухлевал в отчётах: “не поддающиеся ремонту повреждения, машина отправлена в утилизацию”. 

Можно даже сказать, что это был прощальный подарок Кью Бонду.

Кью не знает, что происходит с Бондом сейчас — в отношениях ли он с Мадлен Суонн, или бросил её, как бросал всех женщин до этого, счастлив ли он, или опять смотрит по ночам “Таксиста”, следя невидящим взглядом за тем, как Роберт де Ниро разговаривает сам с собой. Где Бонд теперь живёт, пьёт ли по утрам, заказывает ли в ближайшем баре водку-мартини, предварительно вскрыв бармену мозги инструкциями о том, как именно надо делать эту несчастную водку-мартини. Но Кью догадывается, что Бонд жив. 

С самого начала ему казалось, что эти отношения и должны были закончиться вот так вот — надо отпустить Бонда, пожелав ему удачи, и надеяться, что у него всё будет хорошо или хотя бы терпимо. То, что выбрал Бонд, не обесценивало их своеобразную дружбу — воспоминания о дружбе по-прежнему оставались с Кью, и он бы ни за что от них не отказался. 

И тем не менее, Кью всё чаще думает, что он хотел бы снова увидеть Бонда — поиграть с ним в “Фар Край”, посидеть молча на кухне, даже поругаться при Таннере в старом помещении техотдела. 

15\. 

Взаимосвязь простая: когда Мэллори думает о ЦНБ, у него ничего не получается. В смысле, в постели. 

Этим вечером Кью сосёт ему час, и когда Мэллори предлагает “просто полежать”, у Кью болят челюсть, шея и даже плечи. Кью вытирает рот. Ложится на Мэллори. Берёт его лицо в ладони. 

— Мне всё равно с тобой хорошо, — говорит Кью.

Мэллори едва заметно улыбается.

— Вроде бы, с другими своими обязанностями я справляюсь. Коты похудели. Ты стал ходить в зал и убирать за собой кружки. 

— Остальные твои обязанности, значит, связаны с моим воспитанием? — передразнивает Кью.

— И воспитанием котов тоже, — говорит Мэллори, лениво поглаживая спину Кью. 

Кью показывает ему язык.

— А что? — спрашивает Мэллори. — Получается неплохо. 

Кью целует его над бровью.

— Тебе не кажется, что у тебя многовато обязанностей?

— Да и у тебя тоже. 

— В моём случае это данность, — говорит Кью. — Я хочу настроить работу техотдела — я её настраиваю. Чтобы потом было легче.

— В моём это тоже данность. Только порядок надо наводить не в техотделе, а в ЦНБ. Параллельно управляя всей разведкой, включая твой техотдел.

— Гарет, — говорит Кью, — есть некоторая разница. 

Рука Мэллори замирает на его спине.

— И в чём же эта разница? 

— В том, что если я от техотдела никуда не денусь, то ты можешь отказаться… хотя бы от одной из должностей, которые сейчас занимешь. Я управляю одной командой, пусть и большой. Ты — двумя ведомствами. Тебе будет куда проще, если ты сосредоточишься на чём-то одном. К тому же, так будет лучше для репутации, как мне кажется. 

В последнее время либеральная пресса, хоть и относится к Мэллори в целом благосклонно, всё чаще шутит про его любовь к контролю — а повод у этих шуток не менялся с сентября: нельзя руководить ЦНБ и МИ-6 одновременно.

— Я подумаю над этим, — говорит Мэллори.

Кью не сводит с него взгляд.

— В идеале, — добавляет Мэллори, — это должно произойти под конец года. Пока у меня есть дела, которые нужно сделать. Я не могу от них отказаться. 

— Я понял, — отвечает Кью. 

Он выбирает больше не поднимать тему этим вечером. Через полчаса — полчаса лежания в обнимку и болтовни ни о чём, — Мэллори всё-таки прижимает Кью к себе и шепчет, что готов. Дальше они сталкиваются с некоторым… несовпадением желаний: Кью хочет, чтобы Мэллори поставил его на четвереньки и взял сзади, а Мэллори, наоборот, хочет, чтобы Кью оседлал его, как у них это было в первый раз (то есть, чтобы Кью опять сделал всё сам). 

— Мне бы хотелось, понимаешь ли, какого-то разнообразия, — говорит Кью.

— Может ли разнообразие быть не в ущерб моим коленям? — спрашивает Мэллори. 

— Ладно, давай не будем.

— Что “ладно”, — Мэллори притягивает Кью к себе, подминая его под себя и кусая за шею. — Хватит “ладно”. 

Вечер заканчивается компромиссным, но очень качественным сексом в миссионерской позе: Мэллори явно старается. Когда Кью удаётся его раззадорить и даже, наверное, слегка разозлить, он включает это декубертеновскогое “быстрее, выше, сильнее”, что для Кью всегда заканчивается хорошим оргазмом. 

Кью решает немного разнообразить миссионерскую, закинув Мэллори ноги на плечи. Мэллори помогает это сделать. 

Кью обычно молчит, но не в этот раз: он знает, что когда он кричит, Мэллори это только раззадоривает. Крики Кью, наверное, слышит весь Сент-Джонс-Вуд. Мэллори кусает губы, жмурится, предупреждает — “сейчас кончу”, — он в последнее время это обозначает каждый раз. Кью нравится наблюдать за его лицом в тот момент, когда он очень близок — в нём появляется нечто очень трогательное, его хочется сберечь, спрятать, обнимать и не отпускать. Мэллори кончает, Кью — следом, ему и себе на живот, в этот раз не понадобилось даже трогать себя. 

Мэллори чуть приходит в себя, слезает с Кью, вытягивается рядом, треплет его по волосам и целует в нос. Затем Кью слышит вибрацию телефона. 

Мэллори смотрит на экран. Хмыкает. Что-то отвечает. Ничего не объясняя, вылезает из кровати и идёт к шкафу.

— Одиннадцать двадцать, — говорит Кью. 

Мэллори застёгивает рубашку. 

— Как будто это когда-то кого-то останавливало. 

— Как ты бесишь, — говорит Кью, стараясь, чтобы в его голосе звучала убедительная шутливая интонация. 

Это, судя по всему, не задевает Мэллори — или тот делает вид, что не задело. 

— Если ещё не ляжешь спать, продолжим. 

— Нет-нет, — говорит Кью. — Я вполне доволен. Более чем. 

Мэллори окидывает его подозрительным взглядом, но, одевшись, целует на прощание. Отвечает на звонок водителя коротким “готов”. 

Кью остаётся только догадываться, что такого могло случиться в ЦНБ ночью. 

16.

— Чел, — говорит Завьялов, забрав геймпад. — Ты не Геральт из Ривии. А Сэди тебе не Цирилла. 

003 выхватывает у него геймпад обратно — быстрым, точным движением. 

Кью не отключает камеру наблюдения — что-то заставляет его продолжить смотреть на экран. 003 — Гарри Макбрайд, человек, который однажды довёл Джейн Фостер до нервного срыва и отказпвшийся использовать снайперку Кью, — теперь часто заглядывает в технический отдел. Кью подозревает, дело в том подобии трогательной дружбы, которая развилась у него с Сэди. К тому же, 003 мог начать общаться с Завьяловым в тот момент, когда Джейн решила, что хорошей идеей будет снова начать тестировать на нём прототипы. Кью подозревал, что этим могло закончиться — и вот, теперь он это видит. 

В десять тридцать вечера в комнате отдыха техотдела нет никого, кроме Ильи Завьялова и Гарри Макбрайда, которому совершенно не положено тут быть. 

— Дай сюда, — говорит Завьялов. — Я перепройти хочу. 

Гарри Макбрайд суёт руку в миску с шоколадками. Вообще-то, с недавних пор агенты с двумя нулями, набравшие на сдаче нормативов менее девяноста баллов из ста, переведены на диету, разработанную штатным врачом, и особый режим упражнений. У Макбрайда восемьдесят семь баллов — достойный результат, но не тот, при которым в сорок пять можно есть шоколад на ночь. 

— Тш, — говорит Гарри. — Ты пятый раз перепроходишь, результат один. Русский хакер, мать твою. 

Завьялов тянется за конфетой и смотрит на экран.

— Вообще-то, — говорит он, и в его голосе Кью узнаёт свои интонации, — если ты и правда собрался убивать эту штуку, тебе нужно было приготовить масло для проклятых. Он не реагирует на быстрые атаки. И может начать выпускать шипы. К тому же, сейчас подтянутся призраки. 

003 некоторое время не слушает его. Потом — из динамиков раздаются крики, скрип и шум, — всё-таки оборачивается к Завьялову.

— Побудь моим куратором. 

— Перепройди, — говорит Завьялов. — В этот раз передаёшь эту хрень барону на руки, дальше утихомириваешь аксием, если будет вырываться. Будут появляться призраки, ты от них отобьёшься. Потом расколдуешь и похоронишь. 

— Почему ты всё знаешь и играешь так паршиво? 

— Знать и делать не одно и то же, — говорит Завьялов. — И если будешь комментить, как я играю, я не буду твоим куратором. Твой куратор Сэди. Пусть она тебя и учит играть в Ведьмака.

— Китайцу так же хамишь?

— Наполовину китайцу. И мы не разговариваем.

— С каких это пор? 

— С тех пор, как он узнал, что Шанайя всё, и решил мне не говорить. 

— Пф.

— Позлимся и перестанем, — говорит Завьялов. — Но когда мы злимся, лучше нам друг с другом не… куда ты, доставай аксий, быстро, Гарри. Да. Всё правильно, молодец. В общем, смысл такой: когда мы друг на друга злимся, нам лучше не общаться. Как вам с Сэди. 

Кью начинает подозревать неуставные отношения. 

— Если бы она не была по девочкам, я бы решил, что вы спите, — бросает Завьялов. 

— Она би, но мы не спим, — Гарри не выпускает из рук геймпад. — Во-первых, Кью меня сожрал бы, если бы узнал. Во-вторых, это всегда всё портит. Верь мне, я старый и мудрый. 

— Кью не сожрал бы, — говорит Завьялов. — Кью бы выпил твою кровь вместо утреннего чая. Как вампир. 

Гарри Макбрайд замечает:

— Любите вы его.

— Любим, — совершенно серьёзно отвечает Завьялов. — Он поменялся, конечно, сильно. Но всё равно любим. 

И:

— Ну вот, ты же можешь, отличная работа. Теперь он станет чуром и отведёт тебя в нужные места. 

Кью кажется, он слышал эти разговоры раньше. У себя на кухне. Года три назад. 

17\. 

Шанайя даже устраивает нечто вроде прощальной вечеринки. Кью вызывается помочь ей с этим, сам, хоть такие мелочи и совсем не требуют его вмешательства. Заказывает много вина, подряжает ассистентов встретить курьера и забрать коробки на входе в здание. Изначально Кью предложил устроить прощание на весь отдел — но Шанайя напомнила, что весь отдел теперь — почти двести человек, половина из которых осталась в “дополнительных” помещениях в бункере, а от бункера до главного здания вечером ехать минут сорок-пятьдесят с учётом пробок, и это просто неуместно.

— Да и вообще, — добавила Шанайя, — я не хочу… столько внимания, сэр. Мне вполне достаточно, что ребята здесь будут, и что придут наши программисты. И что вы мне помогаете с этой... вечеринкой. Представить себе не могла. 

Кью кивнул — и всё равно добавил в корзину ещё пять бутылок белого: мало ли. 

Сейчас, обводя взглядом собравшихся, он понимает, что вина надо было заказать ещё — как и еды. Люди перестают помещаться в переговорной “Лавлейс”. Некоторые топчутся у входа с подарками. Некоторые — начинают наливать друг другу. На столах высятся стопки коробок с римской пиццей, которую заказали из проверенного Кью и Мэллори итальянского (Кью предлагал кейтеринг, но Шанайя настаивала, что хочет “просто”). Кто-то принёс очень много капкейков. Даже слишком много. 

В толпе Кью ловит Вонга и шёпотом говорит ему: 

— Найдите Макларена и Пристли, скажи, чтобы переносили всё в общую зону отдыха, и быстрее. Пусть закажут ещё вина. Нужно бутылок десять белого. Оплатим из представительских расходов.

— У нас есть представительские расходы, сэр?

— А конференции вам из чего оплачивают, — шипит Кью. 

Он взглядом ищет в толпе Шанайю. 

Шанайи тут нет. 

18.

Он первым делом проверяет все камеры на этаже — но судя по всему, Шанайи нет в здании. Кью быстро вытаскивает из кармана телефон. Вряд ли её похитили. С другой стороны, не явиться на собственную прощальную вечеринку без предупреждения, это вызывает вопросы.

“Вы где? — пишет Кью. — Все уже на месте”. 

Ставит смайлик — он не любит эмодзи, любит только гифки и старинные текстовые улыбки, ну и ещё комбинацию двоеточия и тройки, призванную изображать кота. Всем этим пользуется редко и дозированно. 

“Я сейчас, — отвечает Шанайя. — Форс-мажор. Приду”

На одном из экранов кто-то двигается. 

Кью смотрит — и понимает, что не увидел её. Всё это время Шанайя сидела на полу, за письменным столом в новоиспечённом отделе информационной безопасности. Она встаёт, отряхивается, чуть пошатывается. 

“Сидите там, — пишет он. — Я сейчас буду”. 

19.

Шанайя берёт предложенный им стакан воды.

— Спасибо, сэр. 

— Что именно с вами случилось? — спрашивает Кью, хоть чувство такта и подсказывает ему, что это не стоит делать.

— Паническая атака, — отвечает Шанайя без особых эмоций, констатируя факт. — Я не рассчитывала, что меня захочет поздравить… всё здание. 

— Это ещё не всё, и даже не весь отдел, — говорит Кью. — Вы справились. Вы молодец. Сможете зайти туда на пять минут, что-нибудь сказать и поехать домой? 

— Смогу, — говорит Шанайя. — Только мне надо чуть-чуть… сфокусироваться. 

— Понимаю, — отвечает Кью, хотя на самом деле он не понимает: у него никогда не было панических атак. Он слышал, что они бывают у людей, видел их пару раз, но не представляет, что чувствуют люди, у которых случилась паническая атака. — Вы вспомнили что-то, что не хотели бы вспоминать?

— Не так, — Шанайя поправляет причёску, ловит своё отражение в экране ноутбука, утирает смазанную губную помаду. — Я представила, что нас всех сейчас. Вы понимаете. Не хочу описывать. Это чушь. Но именно в тот момент это казалось мне абсолютной реальностью. 

— Я буду рядом, — отвечает Кью. — Если хотите, скажу что-нибудь за вас, а вы покиваете. После этого мы отвезём вас домой. Всё будет нормально. 

Он пристально смотрит на Шанайю.

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что нет ничего стыдного в том, чтобы уехать с вечеринки, если вам на этой вечеринке нехорошо? 

— Умом понимаю, — признаётся Шанайя. — А вот чувствую себя неблагодарным маленьким дерьмом. 

Она смотрит на Кью в ответ и пытается улыбнуться. 

— А что, вы больше не мой начальник, я могу вам признаться. 

— Я буду вашим начальником ещё десять минут, — улыбается Кью в ответ. — Пойдёмте. Всё хорошо. Я рядом. 

20.

Он делает то, что обещал — осторожно выводит Шанайю перед всеми, толкает не слишком длинную речь о том, как Шанайя незаменима, и о том, какой она замечательный инженер, и какие успехи её ждут в компьютерной науке, даёт Шанайе слово, держит её под руку, пока она выслушивает аплодисменты. 

Терпеливо ждёт, пока она принимает подарки и со всеми прощается. 

Смотрит со стороны, когда Вонг подходит, чтобы обнять её, а следом подходит Завьялов и неловко, как подросток, хлопает её по плечу. 

Отворачивается, когда к Шанайе подходит Сэди, молча стискивает её в объятиях и кладёт голову ей на плечо. 

Чувствует, что внутри что-то сворачивается в комочек от тоски, когда сажает Шанайю в ведомственную машину, прощается и закрывает дверь. 

Вернувшись в здание, Кью берёт с собой бокал белого, желает всем повеселиться и отправляется в свой кабинет. Там он долго смотрит в окно. Говорить не хочется. В определённый момент к нему в голову приходит мысль: когда Оливия Мэнсфилд говорила, что сожалеть — непрофессионально, это было или ненужной бравадой, или прямым самообманом. 

Телефон вибрирует. Кью догадывается, что это будет — он получил уже два сообщения от Мэллори, кодовые “хочу обсудить одну вещь” и “встретимся в баре”, то бишь, в Сент-Джонс-Вуде. Он тянется, чтобы ответить Мэллори: “Сэр, в баре сегодня не получится, однако я буду в другом офисе с 11, и вы могли бы присоединиться”. 

Вместо третьего сообщения от Мэллори во внутреннем мессенджере, написанном Вонгом и Завьяловым, он видит нечто другое — в Вотсапе, с неизвестного номера.


	16. 2017, март-май

1.

Сообщение приходит от контакта, на аватаре которого — селфи девушки со смутно знакомым Кью лицом. Девушка улыбается на фоне вулкана. 

Сообщение состоит из пяти коротких предложений: 

“Привет, это Мадлен Суонн. Мы общались в Австрии. Твой номер у меня от Джеймса. Извини, что беспокою слишком поздно. Джеймс пропал.” 

Стоит Кью только дочитать это, и ему приходит второе сообщение:

“Понимаю, звучит дико. Но вы были близки. И я подумала, ты сможешь помочь”. 

Кью проверяет этот номер — ничего подозрительного, обычный номер, зарегистрирован как раз в Австрии, лет семь назад или восемь. Получает доступ к телефону, который прямо сейчас находится в Аргентине — место в стиле Джеймса, можно было предположить. Включает фронтальную камеру — и сквозь неё видит молодую женщину, сидящую посреди комнаты, похожей на гостиничный номер, в одном халате, без макияжа. Женщина встаёт, проходится по комнате быстрыми нервными шагами, не расставаясь с телефоном. Напряжённо вглядывается в экран. Судя по всему, в номере она одна.

Кью пишет:

“Как назывался отель, где мы встретились?” 

Женщина отвечает через секунду:

“Певзнер”.

“Куда ты поехала сразу после этого и кто был с тобой?” 

““Л’Америкэн. Джеймс, кто же ещё”. 

“Что было в Л’Америкэн?”

“Номер моего отца. Тайник. Можем уже закончить с допросом?” 

Кью вглядывается в изображение с фронтальной камеры. Камера выхватывает лицо женщины, выжидательно смотрящей в экран.

Кью пишет:

“Предположим, я тебе поверил. Когда ты в последний раз видела Джеймса?”

И:

“Мне нужен его актуальный номер. И вся информация, которая у тебя есть”. 

Да уж, думает он. Да уж. 

Однажды Мэллори спросил Кью, думает ли Кью, что они с Бондом увидятся когда-либо ещё, и Кью пожал плечами — может быть, лет через двадцать или тридцать, случайно столкнутся на пенсии. 

Но вот что он будет срочно искать Джеймса Бонда сразу после самой странной прощальной вечеринки в своей жизни — нет, такое он представить не мог. 

2\. 

Дальше всё — как было тогда, в прошлой жизни.

Три минуты на то, чтобы понять: телефон выключен, но, предположительно, находится в шестидесяти милях езды от места, где сидит Мадлен Суонн. 

Двадцать — чтобы, параллельно перекидываясь с Суонн текстовыми сообщениями о том, что происходило сегодня вечером, — поднять на уши местное управление в Буэнос-Айресе. 

“Не нужно высылать туда группу захвата,” — пишет Мадлен. 

Кью давит раздражённый вздох.

“Ты хочешь, чтобы никто ничего не заметил, или ты хочешь найти своего мужа? Определись”.

Он не в Буэнос-Айресе — и о последнем маршруте Бонда знает только из сбивчивых сообщений в Вотсаппе. У Бонда в крови нет наночипов, а в часах или в запонке — маячка. У Кью нет лишних трёх часов на поиск. 

Местному управлению он объясняет ситуацию просто: бывший агент подвергся преследованию, связанному с его работой в МИ-6. Насколько это действительно преследование, и насколько оно связано с работой Бонда в МИ-6, Кью сам бы смог только гадать — такому человеку, как Джеймс, ничего бы не стоило наворотить свежего (и возможно, полулегального) дерьма здесь и сейчас. 

Скептический голос в голове Кью — звучащий, совсем голос Гарета Мэллори, — спрашивает: “Ну и что ты будешь делать, когда выяснится, что он работал на местного кокаинового барона?” 

Другой же голос — больше похожий на собственный голос Кью, — отвечает коротко: “Насрать, что-нибудь всегда придумаем”.

3.

“И что ты сделал?”

“Я тебе сказал, что я сделал. Наши люди едут к тому месту, где он должен быть”. 

В двенадцати милях от того места, где Кью обнаружил телефон Бонда, он видит со спутника нечто, похожее на базу. На картах база не упоминается. 

Охуительно просто.

“Не уверена, что МИ-6 об этом нужно знать,” — пишет Суонн.

“Ты обратилась за помощью в МИ-6”.

“Я обратилась за помощью к тебе”.

“Значит, ты обратилась за помощью в МИ-6, — печатает Кью. — И я буду работать по нашим правилам. Или не работать”. 

Что бы ни произошло, он отказывается проводить подковёрные операции спасения. К тому же, есть и более простые вещи: у каждого из агентов, сейчас направляющихся к Бонду, есть техника, находящаяся полностью под контролем Кью. И все они на связи.

Раз уж ему придётся проводить операцию спасения, он предпочёл бы, чтобы у него было максимум для этого инструментов. 

Кью бросает взгляд на так и нетронутый бокал вина с офисного прощания — и обещает себе, что если Бонда удастся вытащить живым, то он за это выпьет. 

4\. 

— Франклин, отвлеките тех, кто должен быть на входе, — говорит Кью в интерком. — Хадид, Долан, проникаете с западной стороны, сейчас там, предположительно, никого не должно быть.

— Предположительно? — уточняет Мохаммед Хадид. 

— Мне не всё видно. Но в случае чего, вы знаете, что делать. Стрелять. 

— Сэр, — спрашивает Мэтью Долан, — вы уверены, что мы не расстреляем гражданских?

— Долан, — говорит Кью, холодно, — есть такая вещь, как сопряжённый ущерб. К тому же, я искренне сомневаюсь, что этих гражданских не разыскивает Интерпол. Пусть Хименес попробует с ними договориться. Но при малейших признаках несогласия стреляйте.

— Что даёт вам такую уверенность? — спрашивает Хименес. — С ними может быть всё чисто. Мы даже не в курсе, преследование это или как.

Всех четверых ребят можно понять: час назад им сообщили о срочной миссии. Кто, кого, зачем — непонятно, разберёмся позже. Сам Кью — с позиции нынешнего опыта, и в ситуации, в которой он знал бы ровно столько, сколько они знают, — на месте аргентинских агентов бы послал руководителя к чёрту и отказался работать. Возможно, добавил бы, что он не преступник. 

Однако он знает то, что агенты не знают.

Например:

С людьми, которые пытаются похитить Джеймса Бонда, совершенно точно не может быть всё чисто. А люди, которым это удаётся, не могут быть невинными гражданскими. 

— Коллеги, — говорит Кью, холодно, — у меня есть основания предполагать, что обитатели этой базы… достаточно опасны, чтобы вы не вели с ними светские беседы. 

5\. 

— Тут три трупа.

— А не-трупы есть?

— Нет, сэр, — говорит Джереми Франклин. — На входе три трупа. Всё. 

6\. 

Хадид присвистывает.

— Доложите обстановку, — говорит Кью.

— Обстановка как в фильме Тарантино, сэр. Тут расстреливали людей. Видно по стенам — там, где кровь старая. 

— Это не Тарантино.

— Тарантино начинается в соседней комнате. Тут кровь свежая потому, что была перестрелка. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять… шестеро.

— Всех сфотографировали?

— Да. И следы. 

— Следы?

— От хороших ботинок.

— Куда ведут?

— Иду по ним, сообщу.

7.

— Хименес, где вы?

— Осматриваю подвал. Оружия тут дохрена. Дорогое. 

— Ещё тела?

— Ну, одно на полу. И…

Слышен шорох и шаги.

— И?

— Ничего особенного, сэр. Тут соседняя комнатка с едой. Холодильник и всё такое. Там, похоже, кто-то орудовал.

— Есть что-то интересное?

— Засрал кухню кровью. Трогал бутылки. Ни одну, похоже, не взял. Но матэ заварил, сэр.

8.

— Я его вижу, сэр.

— Хадид, вы в лесу?

— Да. И это Бонд. 

— Вы уверены.

— Похож на свою фотографию.

— Он один?

— Да, сэр, — говорит Хадид. — Он сидит на обрыве и что-то пьёт. Судя по калабасу, это матэ.

9.

— Спокойно. Мы свои.

Бонд долго не верит Мохаммеду Хадиду — и даже пытается пристрелить, а Хадид пытается пристрелить его. Кью оценивает ситуацию: по всей видимости, сейчас ему придётся разнимать двух агентов — бывшего и нынешнего. 

Он включает громкую связь в интеркоме. 

— Бонд, допейте свой чай и успокойтесь, пожалуйста. 

Дальше воцаряется короткая пауза. 

Затем Бонд как ни в чём ни бывало говорит:

— Какие же медленные у тебя ребята, Кью. Подвезёте хоть до города?

— Подвезём, — отвечает Кью. — Цена такси — объяснения, что тут произошло. 

В голосе Бонда слышна насмешка.

— Мне дать их прямо сейчас?

— И повторить в местном управлении, — отвечает Кью. — По возможности, в подробностях. 

10\. 

— Спишем это на антитеррористическую операцию.

Таннер хмурится. 

— Антитеррористическая операция без террористов. 

— Судя по тому, что нам удалось узнать о всех убитых, речь о торговцах оружием. Но были и отдельные эпизоды торговли людьми.

— Это клиенты Интерпола и местного министерства внутренних дел, а не наши. Возникает вопрос, почему мы делаем работу за аргентинскую полицию.

— Потому что знаем, что у этих людей находился Джеймс Бонд. Который, в свою очередь, знает достаточно много. И больше не работает на нас. Соответственно, на его лояльность расчитывать нам не придходится: может быть, а может и не быть, когда Короне уже не служишь, эта штука факультативна. Расчитывать на то, что он точно справится с десятью людьми один, тоже было бы странно: годы, как-никак, берут своё. Ты хотел бы, чтобы наша гостайна попала в руки каким-нибудь приятным людям, чей основный язык — испанский? Я — нет. 

— И поэтому мы и два года спустя должны быть личной охраной Бонда? 

— Нет, — говорит Кью. — Однако я обязан предотвратить все возможные утечки. 

Билл смотрит на него с подозрением, но кивает.

— Предположим.

11.

— Мда.

— Что — “мда”? 

Мэллори выбирает одну из трёх щёток для шерсти Вафли. 

— У меня была долгая беседа с послом. 

— О том, как бывший британский агент оказался с десятью трупами торговцев оружием, находящихся в международном розыске?

Мэллори расчесывает шерсть на шее Вафли, держа пса так, чтобы он не вырывался — аккуратно, но твёрдо. 

— Нет, Джеффри, я же не идиот. Никакого Джеймса Бонда там не было. Антитеррористическая операция была проведена нашими действующими агентами, и можно сказать, что мы сделали властям Аргентины подарок — раз они сами не могут обеспечить национальную безопасноть.

— И они на это купились?

— И я им это, можно сказать, продал. А они предпочли проверить. 

Вафля взвизгивает.

— Извини, если больно, дружок, но у тебя два свежих колтуна, — говорит Мэллори. — Джеффри, если подобное повторится, я буду очень зол.

— Ты и сейчас выглядишь довольно-таки злым, — замечает Кью. 

— Я не злюсь. 

— А по голосу чувствуется. 

— Повторяю, Джеффри, я не злюсь. Но это попало в новости. И теперь лейбористы обсуждают, до какой степени ЦНБ имеет право вмешиваться во внутренние дела других государств. Это последнее, что мне сейчас нужно. 

Вафля пробует укусить Мэллори за палец. Он убирает руку.

— Ладно уж, иди, потом закончим. 

— И? — спрашивает Кью.

— И? — щурится Мэллори. — Тебе этого недостаточно?

— Вполне достаточно, — говорит Кью. — Но я чувствую, что есть что-то ещё, что тебя расстраивает.

— Меня ничего не расстраивает. Я просто не понимаю, зачем было бросаться любой ценой спасать бывшего агента. Предотвращение утечек — хороший аргумент, да, но если бы дело было только в этом, ты не отправил бы четырёх агентов. Разведка — не твоя личная армия. 

— Это Бонд.

— Это Бонд, а это Хадид, Хименес, Долан и Франклин, на вербовку, обучение и защиту которых Великобритания потратила годы и сотни тысяч фунтов. И ты был готов пустить всех этих людей под поезд ради Бонда. Ты носишь в зубах своих воспитанников, но смотришь на полевых агентов как на расходный материал. На всех, кроме Бонда. 

— Да мне насрать на Бонда, — говорит Кью.

— Джеффри.

(Мэллори слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы не распознать вранье).

— Хорошо, — произносит Кью. — Мне было почти насрать на Бонда с осени пятнадцатого и до вчерашнего вечера. Но когда Суонн обратилась ко мне за помощью, я понял, что не прощу себе, если он бесславно погибнет где-то в Аргентине. Я был бы…

— Знаешь, — говорит Мэллори, — моя предшественница говорила, что сожалеть — непрофессионально. 

— И это чушь собачья, — отвечает Кью. — Единственное, что отличает нас от тех, с кем мы боремся — совесть. И некое подобие принципов, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Мэллори кривится. 

— Принципы такого уровня есть и в “Крёстном отце”. 

12\. 

На этом они прекращают разговор — а через час Мэллори зовёт Кью ужинать, больше без напряжения в голосе, без этого “Джеффри”. На кухне он не особенно разговаривает, но ужин, как видит Кью, полностью веганский — и это можно считать белым флагом: Кью пытается быть веганом по средам, пятницам и субботам, над чем в обычное время Мэллори посмеивается и отпускает комментарии в духе “да что ты теперь вообще ешь”. 

— Я тебя люблю, вообще-то, — сообщает Кью. — Несмотря на то, что я с тобой не согласен. 

— И это совершенно взаимно, — говорит Мэллори. — Если бы это так не было, я бы говорил другие вещи. И по-другому. 

Кью смеётся.

— То есть, наши отношения таки начали влиять на работу? 

— Чёрт их знает, — отвечает Мэллори. — Не должны были. На третий год это было бы странно.

Кью забирает у него бокал вина и мягко отставляет в сторону. Обнимает Мэллори — так они и стоят, в тишине, как будто хотят вот так сберечь что-то очень хрупкое. 

13\. 

Посреди следующего дня Кью получает ещё одно сообщение с ещё одного неизвестного номера в Вотсаппе. Сообщение на этот раз короткое: “Ну спасибо что подбросил до Буэнос-Айреса”. 

“Ты?” — только и спрашивает Кью.

“Я,” — отвечает Бонд.

“Как ты бесишь,” — пишет Кью, но не может сдержать улыбку, потому что чувствует, что жизнь встаёт на круги своя. Становится такой же, как раньше. 

14\. 

Они смотрят друг на друга на экране. Бонд кажется Кью… немного моложе, чем был два года назад — загорелый, без глубоких морщин под глазами, в белой футболке, которая ему идёт. 

— Какого чёрта ты полтора года не выходил на связь? — спрашивает Кью.

— Думал, так будет лучше. 

— Индюк тоже думал. Друг, называется. 

— Я так себе друг, — говорит Бонд. — Это давно не секрет. 

— Как хорошо, что ты всё о себе знаешь. 

— Зато ты мой друг.

— Лесть, лесть. Как ты замазался в том, из чего мы тебя вытаскивали? 

— Скажи мне больше никогда не включать обострённое чувство справедливости.

— А оно у тебя есть?

— Спас не того человека. Надо было, наверное, спокойно своими делами заниматься. 

— Куда теперь? Ясно, что в Аргентине тебе лучше не…

— Решим, — обрывает его Бонд. — Скажи лучше, как у тебя дела.

Кью почти отвечает было на автомате, “хорошо, спасибо”, но тут его останавливает это осознание — Джеймс Бонд спрашивает, как у него дела. Не вваливается, не требует включить фильм, не просит помочь исчезнуть, а спрашивает, как дела. 

— Тебе реально интересно? — спрашивает Кью.

— Реально, — говорит Бонд.

— Почему?

Бонд не отводит глаза, вообще никак не показывает, что этот вопрос его удивил или задел.

— Не так-то много у меня друзей, — отвечает он с усмешкой. — Лучше бы ими не разбрасываться, как думаешь? 

— Социопат сраный, — говорит Кью, но улыбается. — Знал бы ты, как я по тебе соскучился.

Тем вечером они разговаривают до двух ночи по лондонскому времени. 

15.

В следующий раз Бонд звонит Кью из Тель-Авива. 

— Если учитывать то, что ты устроил в Бней-Браке пять лет назад, это так себе идея, — говорит Кью. — ШАБАК ребята нервные. Ты сам знаешь. И ты это делаешь. 

И:

— Как вас вообще на границе-то пустили?

Бонд по видеосвязи наливает себе апельсиновый сок. Кью до сих пор не может привыкнуть к тому, что этот человек теперь почти не пьёт. 

— Знакомства, Джеффри, знакомства.

— Мадлен жива? Что-то ты один. 

— Отсыпается. Сказала, что у неё, как его, отложенный стресс. День полежит, нормальная будет. 

Кью прокашливается.

— И ты её не трогаешь.

— Ну да, — говорит Джеймс Бонд. — Не трогаю. Личное пространство.

Великолепно, думает Кью. На пятидесятом году жизни Джеймс Бонд узнал, что у людей существует личное пространство. 

16.

За те два года, что они не видят друг друга, в Бонде появляется жизнь. Да, он всё так же иногда вляпывается в различные ситуации и убивает больше людей, чем планировал убить, а потом, чтобы его не объявили в розыск, Кью даже прикрывает его в отдельных ситуациях, как раньше. Тем не менее, Бонд больше не похож на человека, которому глубочайше всё равно, умрёт ли он сегодня утром или нет — такое чувство, что жить ему нравится чуть больше, чем во времена МИ-6.

Бонд смачно матерится — в поток понятных Кью английских слов вплетаются непонятные ему слова на иврите, “заин”, “бен зона”, и что-то явно на русском, “бляд” и “на кхуй,” вроде. Кью слышит это по телефону и дивится: это-то человек-воплощение молчаливой угрозы. 

— Что там тебя, режут?

— Нет, просто кое-кто не видит, куда прёт, — почти весело отвечает Бонд. — Хочешь тут жить – мимикрируй.

Минут пять спустя он продолжает разговаривать с Кью по телефону, стоя, как говорит, в фалафельной. И снова прерывается на иврит.

— Надеюсь, там у тебя не намечается перестрелка? — спрашивает Кью. 

— Нет, — говорит Бонд. — Я попросил положить ещё картошки. По-братски. 

17.

Отдельный вопрос, который занимает Кью — то, как Мадлен Суонн мирится с, скажем так, полигамностью своего мужа.

— Джеймс, — говорит Кью, — я в жизни не поверю, что ты перестал трахаться со всем живым. Вот в жизни. 

— А я и не перестал. 

— У вас открытые отношения, что ли?

— Я предлагал. Сказала, яйца мне оторвёт.   
-  
— Ну и какое же решение?

— Тройнички. 

— Прогрессивно, — говорит Кью.

— Компромиссно, — говорит Бонд многозначительным тоном, “а что поделаешь, любовь, знаешь ли, всегда компромисс”. 

18.

Через месяц Бонд звонит с Ямайки и говорит, что знакомые из ШАБАК всё же начали задавать ему разные дурацкие вопросы — и остаться-то можно было, но тогда пришлось бы сотрудничать с израильтянами. 

— Тут тоже нормально, — говорит он. — Приезжай.

— Приеду, может, — отвечает Кью. — Когда-нибудь.

— Когда-нибудь — это когда?

— Когда случится великая социалистическая революция, — бормочет Кью, глядя в стену кода на экране. 

Он всё ещё настаивает на том, чтобы проводит код-ревью лично, хотя это давно превратилось в чисто механическую процедуру: Вонг и его инженеры, новые ребята, пришедшие на смену четвёрке, работают чисто. Это вроде бы должно считаться заслугой Кью — что ему почти нечего сказать на ежедневную работу своих подчинённых. Мэллори говорит, это признак того, что в отделе наконец настроены процессы, что всё работает по плану. 

— В последний раз, когда я тебя видел, ты не был марксистом, — говорит Бонд.

— А я никогда им и не был, — отвечает Кью, закуривая. — Зато мой прекрасный отец был, ровно четыре месяца. Стал марксистом, чтобы знакомиться с девушками. Тогда это модно было. 

19\. 

— Он, кстати, пробовал узнать, где ты работаешь, — говорит мама во время очередного созвона. 

— Скажи ему, что если он настроен общаться, это ему не поможет.

— Ты можешь сказать ему это сам. 

— Я не готов с ним разговаривать, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

— Джеффри, двенадцать лет прошло. Двенадцать. 

— Давай признаем, это не только моя вина, что мы не общаемся двенадцать лет. 

— Джеффри, — говорит мама, и Кью даже понимает, почему его так раздражает, когда Мэллори обращается к нему по имени с похожей интонацией. — Кому какая разница, кто и в чём виноват, двенадцать спустя? 

— Говорит мне историк. 

— В наших семейных отношениях всё слишком мелко для исследований. 

— Тоже правда, — говорит Кью.

Он не понимает, откуда при упоминании отца у него в последнее время возникает столько раздражения на границе с возмущением. Возможно, его просто бесят больше вещей, чем обычно — и это лечится отпуском или чем-то таким.

20\. 

Мэллори соглашается на обложку “Эсквайра”. Ради этого редакция, как говорят, отказывает Бенедикту Камбербэтчу, с которым уже обо всём договорились. 

— Там даже нет интервью, — говорит Таннер. 

— Он отказался давать интервью, — говорит Манипенни. — Думаю, ты понимаешь, почему. У нас теперь правило — одно интервью в год. 

— Он приглашённый редактор номера. Глава ЦНБ. Я прекрасно отношусь к шефу и при крайней необходимости даже согласился бы за него умереть, но как мне кажется, с точки зрения свободы прессы это не слишком правильный шаг.

— Кейт Миддлтон может быть приглашённым редактором какого-нибудь журнала, а шеф нет?

— Кейт Миддлтон ничего не возглавляет. Это её работа, где-то появляться и что-то говорить. Шеф — глава ЦНБ и МИ-6 по совместительству. И редакция “Эсквайра” считает, что заполучить знаменитость на обложку — достаточная цена для коллаборации со спецслужбами. Ив, я люблю свою работу и горжусь ей. Но мне кажется, что там, где начинается настолько тесное сотрудничество с журналистами, что-то идёт не по плану. 

— Сказал человек, который…

— Именно поэтому, — говорит Таннер, — с тех пор я крайне чутко отношусь к любым вещам, связанным с сотрудничеством государственных ведомств и СМИ.

— Ты сказал это шефу?

— Полчаса назад. Как видишь, мы смотрим на этот вопрос по-разному. Я не одобряю и считаю, что скрывать это будет нечестным по отношению к шефу: всем и всегда ценно получать обратную связь. Своевременную. 

— Ты непривычно многословен.

— Это бессмысленный спор, — говорит Билл. — Каждый всё равно останется при своём мнении, а ещё мы затянем обеденный перерыв на полчаса. 

— Кью, — спрашивает Ив Манипенни, — а ты-то что думаешь? 

Кью пролистывает предмет обсуждения. На глянцевой обложке Мэллори сфотографирован, как и многие другие герои журнала, по плечи, смотрящим прямо в кадр. Есть в этом что-то от агитплаката британской армии времён Второй мировой. Внутри, вместо интервью, Мэллори решил написать короткое эссе о своём опыте в спецназе в целом и в ирландском плену в частности. Помимо этого он выбрал несколько репортажных съёмок из горячих точек — явно из того, что предложила редакция, но съёмки сильные, и это в его характере. Выбрал один старый репортаж пятидесятилетней давности. И… сам взял интервью — у нескольких совершенно не знаменитых ветеранов боевых действий. 

— Мне кажется, — говорит Кью, — что они шли на это не для того, чтобы угнаться за знаменитостью. Иначе можно было снять Камбербэтча и спросить его о том, что его вдохновляет, к примеру. Просто шеф — один из немногих британских политиков, при взгляде на которых не хочется разочароваться в человечестве. Вот как-то так, наверное. 

21\. 

— Интервью. Ты мне не говорил. 

— Всегда любил военную журналистику, — говорит Мэллори. — Что-то в ней меня притягивало. Майкл Герр. По его статьям сняли “Апокалипсис сегодня”. Джон Хёрси. Если ты не читал “Хиросиму”, то тебе правда стоит. Лучшее напоминание о том, что такое никогда не должно повториться — а мы здесь как раз для того, чтобы не повторилось. 

— Тут какой-то… Николас Томалин.

— Один из величайших журналистов, когда-либо писавших о войне. И ещё наш соотечественник, поэтому я его и выбрал. Мне казалось не очень корректным предлагать текст американца. 

— Не знал эту твою сторону, — говорит Кью.

— Наверное, — отвечает Мэллори, — нам не нужно знать все-все-все стороны друг друга, чтобы быть вместе, верно?

Кью отвечает честно:

— Не знаю. 

И что думать об этой ситуации с журналом, он тоже не знает — несмотря на то, что сказал Биллу и Ив (он просто не мог сказать по-другому). 

22\. 

— Куда теперь? — спрашивает Кью.

— Тайвань, — отвечает Бонд. — Самый сезон. И ты всегда любил. 

— Я-то тут причём?

— При том, что я предлагаю тебе к нам присоединиться. 

— У меня работа.

— Отпуск возьми. 

— М не отпустит.

— На пару дней отпустит. 

— Лететь ради пары дней четырнадцать часов?

— Ну как знаешь, — говорит Бонд. — Но я бы с тобой повидался. 

И тогда Кью прикидывает, что не видел этого человека два года, и что не был в Тайбэе лет шесть, а дальше вспоминает о количестве несделанной работы, и о том, как Мэллори придёт домой измученный после очередного совещания в объединённой разведке. Но эти воспоминания перекрывают другие — о том, как они с Бондом обменивались оскорблениями в Национальной галерее, или о том, как Бонд лежал у Кью на диване и смотрел “Таксиста”. 

Кью чувствует, что хотел бы вернуться домой. 

23\. 

Он берёт выходной на четыре дня, официально “по здоровью”, хотя Мэллори не врёт. 

— Что ты забыл в Тайбэе? — спрашивает Мэллори. 

— Надо увидеться со старым другом, — отвечает Кью.

— Сейчас? 

— Возможно, что завтра его уже кто-то пристрелит.

— Такое всегда возможно.

— Я три года не брал отпуск, Альтхаузе не считается. 

— Твоё право, — говорит Мэллори. — Но я не понимаю, почему ты так к нему привязан. 

— Не знаю, называется ли это привязанностью.

— Верностью даже, — говорит Мэллори. 

И:

— Во-первых, береги себя, а во-вторых, будь добр, всё время на связи. 

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, сэр, — дразнит Кью. 

Мэллори идёт заваривать чай.

Пёс теперь везде следует за ним по пятам. 

24\. 

Потом Кью стоит в тайбэйском аэропорту, — жара невероятная, — и не верит своим глазам. Перед ним Джеймс Бонд, настоящий, не картинка на видео. Загорелый. В светлых брюках и чёрной футболке. 

— Я бы обнял тебя, но ты же не любишь, — говорит Кью. 

Бонд медлит, на лице у него явно читается какое-то внутреннее сопротивление. Затем он подходит к Кью — и обнимает сам, неловко, ровно на пару секунд, но обнимает. Кью обнимает в ответ. 

После этого момента искренности он деловито спрашивает:

— Где Мадлен?

— Воды купить пошла.

Мадлен Суонн возвращается — в летнем платье с мелким рисунком, держит в руках бутылку воды и два стакана местного тайваньского чая на вынос (тут пьют очень холодный, с молоком). 

Воду она сразу передаёт Бонду, один из стаканов — Кью, вместе с вопросом “как долетел”. 

25\. 

— План такой, — говорит Мадлен с переднего сиденья. — Можем сегодня отдохнуть. Или выбираем место для ужина, или просто идём на ночной рынок. С утра завтракаем — у нас под домом очень смешное место. Завтра выезжаем в Тароко на машине. Как ты к такому относишься? 

— Ты как полководец, — шутит Кью.

— Если честно, — сообщает Мадлен, — то в Тароко хочет Джеймс. Не хочет видеть людей, хочет ущелье. На ночной рынок сходила бы я, люблю их. Но мы подумали, что ты после перелёта можешь захотеть отдохнуть, отсюда и вариант с рестораном. 

Кью приглядывается к Мадлен — с определённой дозой подозрения, которая может возникнуть у любого, кто хорошо знает Джеймса Бонда. Не может быть, чтобы Бонд выбрал кого-то настолько нормального. 

Бонд всегда выбирал женщин глубоко несчастных — красивый фасад, полный раздрай внутри. 

— Однако, — говорит Кью. 

Мадлен поворачивается к нему, с любопытством.

— Однако?

— Да так, мысли вслух.

— Тебе решать.

— Давно не был на нормальном азиатском ночном рынке, — говорит Кью. — Таком, где вообще никто не говорит по-английски. Насколько помню, тут был один такой возле... станции Даан, кажется. Погуглите? 

26\. 

Китайские — и тайваньские тоже, раз уж на то пошло, — ночные рынки, настоящие ночные рынки, они все похожи друг на друга. Торговец сахарным тростником с побитой механической соковыжималкой, явно пережившей ещё японскую колонизацию. Маленькие красные лампочки. Киоск с какой-то сладкой массой из тофу: судя по картинкам, можно взять с адзуки, а можно с маринованным имбирём. Покоцанный ларёк с маленькой фритюрницей, там крепкий мужчина лет пятидесяти тоже готовит тофу, но “вонючий тофу” с густым солёным соусом. Ряды фруктов. Четыре явно подпольных зала игровых автоматов на одной улице — это не Вегас и не Макао, тут никаких слот-машин и никаких казино, зато везде стоят эти смешные стеклянные кубы с игрушками. 

— Заметил? — спрашивает Мадлен. — Тут везде можно выиграть какие-то штуки с маленьким чёрным привидением.

— Это не привидение, а Безликий оборотень, — поправляет Кью.

Объясняет:

— Есть такой мультик. “Унесённые призраками”. Аниме. Это классика. 

И:

— Тайваньцы почему-то считают, что режиссёр списал место, где всё в этом мультике происходит, с одного места тут. Им удобно так считать. Привлекает туристов. 

— Что же это за место? 

— Самый большой чайный домик на острове, — произносит Кью, наблюдая за тем, как Бонд по-китайски переговаривается с продавцом рисовых сладостей и показывает пальцем: это, это, это. — В мультике он стал купальнями, где духи с привидениями пьянствуют и играют в кости. Однажды туда пришёл и Безликий оборотень. 

— И что произошло?

— Ну, он устроил там какое-то невыразимое дерьмо, попытался сожрать работника купален, платил всем фальшивым золотом, принимал чужое обличье. Но делал всё это от тоски и одиночества. 

— Его можно понять, — говорит Мадлен Суонн. — Большинство тех вещей, которые кажутся невыразимым дерьмом, люди и делают от тоски и одиночества. Никто не выбирает делать зло, зная, что делает зло. 

Кью приглядывается к ней. 

Мадлен забирает у Бонда мешок сладких рисовых шариков с арахисовым соусом, маленькой острой палочкой вытаскивает два и суёт в рот, ещё одну острую палочку протягивает Кью. 

27\. 

Бонд патрулирует тайваньский рынок с таким же острым взглядом, с каким в двенадцатом году высматривал в казино в Макао человека, который мог бы привести его к Раулю Сильве. Только сейчас Бонд высматривает для Кью лапшу без мяса. 

Лапши без мяса нет нигде.

— На рыбном бульоне точно не подойдёт?

— Нет, — говорит Кью, — я не ем всё, что летало, плавало, бегало и по списку. Рыба плавала. 

— Тут есть что-то овощное, но с устричным соусом. Устрицы не плавают.

— Устрицы живые. 

Под конец Кью остаётся довольствоваться тофу, который зовут “вонючим” лишь из-за густого, жирного, жареного запаха, заполоняющего всю улицу во время приготовления. Сам тофу ничем особенно не пахнет, китайская еда как китайская еда. Этот даже вкусный. 

Бонд ныряет в толпу и опять где-то пропадает. 

Мадлен садится рядом с Кью на ступеньки маленькой лестницы, змеящейся между двух покосившихся домов. 

— Ему нужно пропадать. 

В руках у Мадлен стакан с ярко-зелёным соком сахарного тростника. 

— Нужно, — говорит Кью. — Иначе это уже кто угодно, но не он. 

Позволять Джеймсу Бонду исчезать — обязательное условие для тех, кто хочет с ним хоть какие-либо взаимоотношения.

Взгляд Кью скользит по пагодам, видным на другом конце улицы, расписные драконы на крышах, оставшиеся тут века с восемнадцатого, резные карнизы. 

Затем он возвращается к Мадлен.

— Я не могу тебя считать, — говорит Кью.

Мадлен допивает сок.

— Но ты стараешься. 

— Ты заметила.

— Да. Но считывать нечего. 

— В жизни не поверю, — говорит Кью.

— Почему? — спрашивает Мадлен.

— Потому что он не выбирает тех, у кого всё в порядке.

Воздух жаркий. К запахам жареной лапши примешивается запах сладких орехов.

Мадлен внимательно смотрит на Кью. 

— А кто тебе сказал, что у меня всё в порядке?

— Я наблюдателен. 

— Никогда не думал о том, почему люди становятся психиатрами? 

— Возможно, решают свои вопросы. 

— Да. Решают. Потом хотят помочь тем, кто вынужден был решать те же вопросы. А с моим отцом вопросов было предостаточно. Да и со всем этим. 

— Сначала решала вопросы, связанные с отцом, теперь решаешь вопросы мужа?

— Знаешь, — говорит Мадлен Суонн, — что вообще самое сложное во всём этом? 

— В чём — в этом?

— В той жизни, которой вы все живёте. 

— Что же? 

— Вы думаете, что самое сложное — самое главное, самая большая победа тут, — добиться своего. Поймать. Найти. Узнать. Пристрелить нужных людей в нужное время. А я считаю, что самая большая победа — после всего, что было, остаться относительно здоровым и относительно счастливым человеком. 

Мадлен отводит глаза, теребит рукав платья, и впервые за день Кью видит её напряжённой. 

— Во всяком случае, — говорит она, — это моя самая большая победа. И я, знаешь ли, долго к этому шла.


	17. 2017, июнь-ноябрь

2017, май-октябрь

1.

Следующим утром они завтракают в крохотной пекарне под домом — тут подают китайские жареные пончики и огромные плошки с соевым молоком, сладким или солёным, на выбор. Соевое молоко не похоже на магазинное, оно густое, горячее, как суп. Кью макает туда кунжутный пончик. 

— Что там написано? — Мадлен показывает пальцем на вывеску в иероглифах.

— Что они работают с пятьдесят третьего года, — говорит Бонд. — Дальше виды пончиков. 

Кью зачёрпывает ещё ложку соевого молока. Из миски идёт пар. 

— Кунжутные ок. А вот этот длинный жареный — мне не нравится он даже на вид.

— Тогда дай сюда.

Бонд отбирает у него половину китайского пончика. 

— Н — наглость, — говорит Кью.

— Д — дегустация китайской хрени, — говорит Бонд.

А потом, отщипнув кусок жареного теста, жуёт, кривится и констатирует: 

— Х — хрень. 

Мадлен наблюдает за его пончиковыми изысканиями, допивая соевое молоко и глядя в экран телефона. В ушах у неё наушники, вид сосредоточенный. Бонд не обращает внимания: это явно в порядке вещей. 

2\. 

В машине — по пути в Тароко, — Мадлен снимает наушники и объявляет:

— Настал этот день, пациентка прислала ровно пятьдесят голосовых сообщений за день. Ровно. 

— Убей её, — говорит Бонд.

Мадлен показывает ему язык.

— Экономически невыгодно.

— Циничная.

— У тебя научилась. 

Кью смотрит на новое сообщение от Мэллори, всплывающее на экране телефона: “Как обстановка?” Через секунду Мэллори присылает ссылку — какая-то новость на сайте Би-Би-Си. И ещё одну ссылку — на этот раз на “Гардиан”, там очередная новость, лидер оппозиции снова критикует Центр Национальной Безопасности.

“У вас с Корбином прямо любовь-любовь,” — пишет Кью в ответ.

Мэллори приобрел какую-то новую и совершенно бесящую привычку — теперь он читает всё, что пишут о нём и о вверенном ему ведомстве в прессе. Раньше относился к этому с брезгливостью и оставлял на Манипенни, а вот, полгода спустя втянулся. Кью в домашних разговорах называет это “эго-серфингом”. Мэллори раздражается и отвечает, что это не эго-серфинг, а работа, как будто от чтения новостных заметок, в которых упоминается его имя, зависят жизнь Королевы, состояние короны и потенция принца Филиппа вместе взятые. 

3.

Бонд включает музыку.

— “Киллерс”, — говорит Кью. — Серьёзно.

— Ты меня на них подсадил, — напоминает Бонд. 

Это тоже правда: Джеймс Бонд начал слушать “Киллерс” в те годы, когда стал без приглашения заваливаться в квартиру Кью. Кью нравилось включать эту группу, оставшись в одиночестве, а Бонд регулярно нарушал его одиночество. Кью любил “Киллерс” года с две тысячи третьего, когда они приехали в Лондон выступать, впервые, и было у них полторы песни. 

Их альбом шестого года он заслушал до дыр, — были так себе времена, — как и альбом двенадцатого года. Той осенью Кью только стал Кью. Пришлось ему… ладно уж, непросто. А “Киллерс” лучше всего заходили именно в “так себе времена”. И во времена, когда было непросто. 

Кью включал случайный альбом, не выбирая трек — с начала. Бонд сидел рядом и молчал.

В первый раз он сказал:

— Ну и дерьмо.

Во второй раз:

— Так, поставь-ка эту песню ещё раз.

В третий:

— Нет, а хорошо.

В четвёртый он произнёс:

— Ты же понял, что это песня про запоротое самоубийство. 

— Кто-то считает, что она про похищение инопланетянами.

— Но нормальному человеку понятно, — отрезал Бонд. 

Кью достаточно непросто представить себе Бонда, слушающего “Киллерс” без него.

Бонд, словно прочитав его мысли, вдруг говорит:

— Специально решил.

— Предлагаю три песни и дальше я ставлю что-нибудь своё, — говорит Мадлен. 

— Только не “Найн Инч Нэйлз”? 

— Только не “Найн Инч Нэйлз”, — передразнивает его Мадлен. — Хорошо, милый, будем слушать Тейлор Свифт. 

Лицо Бонда становится страдальческим.

Кью не сдерживает смех.

— Нормальный разброс, — говорит он. 

— Трент Резнор был большой юношеской любовью, — отзывается Мадлен. — А теперь представь себе, как отец водил меня четырнадцатилетнюю на концерт.

— Он протащил пистолет мимо охраны? — спрашивает Кью.

— Два, — отвечает Мадлен Суонн. — Один себе, один мне. На всякий случай.

4.

Они проезжают мимо деревьев на горных склонах, перекинутых по склонам мостиков, ручьёв. 

Кью смотрит в окно, Бонд — на дорогу, Мадлен — опять отвечает на сообщения пациентки. 

5\. 

Чтобы добраться до верёвочного моста, перекинутого через ущелье, приходится пройти вверх, ещё где-то час пешком. Кью не нужно проверять приложение в телефоне, чтобы быть уверенным: сегодня он набрал свои 10000 шагов. 

Бонд дразнит Мадлен — “более подходящую обувь выбрать не могла, да?”. 

Кью останавливается на мосте и смотрит вниз, на камни, сквозь которые течёт горная река. 

Бонд возникает у него за спиной, как и всегда, неожиданно.

— Узнаю твою привычку зависать. 

— Я да, — произносит Кью. — Немножко.

И эти разговоры он помнит. Сперва Бонд посмеивался над тем, как лицо Кью вдруг становилось отсутствующим — и как Кью вдруг начинал задумчиво разглядывать оконную раму или корешки книг. Потом ему удалось объяснить, что иногда лучшее, что ты можешь сделать — пятнадцать минут не делать совершенно ничего. Сидеть и думать о своём. 

Сейчас Бонд хлопает Кью по плечу.

— Зависнешь потом. Мост — не лучшее место. 

Кью послушно идёт за ним. 

6\. 

К вечеру Бонд снова исчезает, оставив Кью с Мадлен на обрыве. 

Мадлен складывает куртку вчетверо и садится на неё. Достаёт телефон, примеривается, выбирает красивый ракурс.

— Ты фотографируешь закат. 

— Он красивый.

— Оригинально, — ерничает Кью.

— Я хотела быть оригинальной в старших классах. А с возрастом полюбила обычное.

— С возрастом. Пф. Ты какого года, девяностого?

— Восемьдесят пятого. Мы с тобой росли примерно в одно время, думаю. 

Мадлен поворачивается к нему.

— А каким ты был?

— Типичным задротом, — признаётся Кью. — Хорошие оценки, прыщи, стыд за каждый свой чих. 

Он щурит глаза.

— А ты? 

Мадлен выключает камеру, долго листает пальцем фотоплёнку, а потом показывает Кью старый снимок. На снимке — она же, только гораздо, гораздо младше. У неё чёрные волосы, худые тонкие ноги подростка, густо подведённые глаза. Клетчатая расстёгнутая рубашка. Джинсовая мини-юбка, в которую заправлена футболка с чьим-то портретом.

— Это… — Кью приглядывается, — Дженезис Пи-Орридж? 

— Он самый, — говорит Мадлен. — Я была типичным страдающим подростком из девяностых. 

— Не совсем типичным. Типичный бы страдал по Курту Кобейну. 

— Не моё, — говорит Мадлен. — Я была по индастриалу. Мы с отцом даже где-то совпадали, кстати. Трента Резнора он терпеть не мог, а вот “Троббинг Гристл” уважал. 

— Папина дочь, — замечает Кью. 

Мадлен поправляет юбку и вытягивает ноги на траве. 

— Она самая. 

И:

— Я бы многое хотела сказать этой девочке. 

— Что именно? — спрашивает Кью. 

— Многое. Правда. Что те антидепрессанты, которые ей пропишут через два года, того не стоят — побочные эффекты будут хуже, чем она могла себе представить. Что она больше, чем всё, что думает о себе прямо сейчас. Что она не обязана отправляться туда, где опасно, просто потому, что так делал её отец. Что власть врача-психиатра над чужими демонами — ограничена, и не стоит себя за это винить: можно просто делать то, что должна. Что не все её пациенты проживут долгую и счастливую жизнь, и она должна быть к этому готова. Что беречь себя не стыдно. Ну и… что она — не её отец, и её жизнь — не жизнь её отца. Что она не обязана… вот так. А чтобы быть сильным, не нужно причинять другим боль. 

Мадлен перебирает пальцами траву.

— А впрочем, — говорит она, — я могла бы думать, что скажу ей, сколько угодно. Но если бы она не была именно такой именно тогда — чёрт знает, какой бы я была сейчас. 

7.

Стоит самолёту приземлиться в Хитроу, и Кью накрывает приступ необъяснимой, щемящей тоски. 

Он загоняет эту тоску куда подальше. Включает сеть на телефоне.

Пишет Мэллори: “В Лондоне, сэр”.

8\. 

003 ставит перед Сэди дорожную сумку, из которой начинает вытаскивать: автоматическую винтовку, два пистолета, портативное взрывное устройство, которое не пригодилось. Вынимает запонки. Сдаёт булавку для галстука. Снимает часы. 

— Вау, — говорит Сэди. — И всё рабочее?

— За кого меня держишь. 

— В прошлый раз ты просрал пистолет.

— Я занимаюсь саморазвитием. 

— Твоё саморазвитие заключается в том, чтобы сдавать мне оборудование вовремя? 

— Может, я осознанным стал. 

— Может-может, — произносит Сэди. — Сейчас я всё это зарегистрирую и пошли кофе перехватим, осознанный ты наш. 

Дружба Сэди Боуден и Гарри Макбрайда напоминает Кью свою дружбу с Бондом старых времён — только эти люди совершенно другие, и отношения их тоже другие. 

Гарри не собирается уходить со службы и не ищет в Сэди утешения или спасения. Сэди не собирается его спасать. Однако оба они — как и Завьялов, — выстраивают свои собственные мирки, в которых есть место и отношениям с другими людьми. Не романтическим, так дружеским. И раз уж с друзьями и близкими из нормального мира не сложилось, эти отношения заводят внутри разведки. 

Кью мог бы сказать, что такой подход непрофессионален. Но не говорит. Ему всё чаще начинает казаться: любому человеку — не важно, агент ли он с двумя нулями или кто, — нужно во что-то верить, кого-то любить и знать, что где-то его ждут. 

9\. 

Чат “день рождения гарри” создаётся в закрытом внутреннем мессенджере. На аватарке — мем с мальчиком, лицо которого угваздано тортом. 

Кью добавляют в этот чат по чистой случайности: просто он заходит в одно из помещений ровно в тот момент, когда Сэди, Кевин и Илья ведут оживлённый спорт по поводу количества виски в торте и декоративной надписи. 

Кью отключает уведомления в чате, но время от времени заходит почитать — интересно просто, как его сотрудники общаются друг с другом. За вечер набирается сообщений двести.

“Только вот давайте без стрёмных офисных вечеринок,” — пишет Завьялов. 

Сэди кидает несколько картинок.

Кевин в двадцати сообщениях по одной фразе выясняет, как лучше будет заманить Гарри в техотдел, не раскрывая ему своих мотивов. 

Два дня спустя в чате решают: в торте нужно как можно больше виски, день рождения празднуют в пабе, подарок — единственное оружие, которое Гарри ещё не выписывали в техотделе.

“Ребят, — пишет Вонг, — мы точно уверены, что мы хотим сделать Гарри меч за две недели?”

“Нормальный срок, — отвечает Завьялов. — И не меч, а махакамский рунный сигиль”. 

Дальше они спорят, надо ли подписывать на мече “НАШЕМУ ВЕДЬМАКУ”, но общая канва понятна.

“У нас не техотдел, а косплейная мастерская,” — пишет Кью.

И: 

“Готов помочь с чертежами”. 

10\. 

На фотографии торта в чате написано: 

“АУТЕНТИЧНЫЙ ИРЛАНДЕЦ ПО НАЙМУ. БАЙКИ И ОТЧЁТЫ С МИССИЙ. СТРЕЛЬБА И ЗАБИВАНИЕ НА ВСЁ. 24/7. ОПЫТНЫЙ СОБУТЫЛЬНИК. ВЕДЬМАК ЗА ДОП. ПЛАТУ”. 

Видео, где агент 003 смачно ругается, растроганный, и задувает свечи. 

Видео, где он разворачивает меч. 

“Скажите ему, чтобы не устраивал резню прямо в пабе,” — отвечает на эти сообщения Кью. 

На следующее утро он видит трёх сотрудников техотдела с весьма заметным похмельем. 003 же, наоборот, появляется абсолютно трезвый и бодрый. 

11\. 

Кью смотрит на это с шекспировским чувством — “как радуется немощный отец, увидев сына юного успехи”. Ему скоро тридцать пять — это не тот возраст, чтобы чувствовать себя “немощным отцом”. Но всё же, Кью знает: есть что-то, время для чего в его жизни прошло. 

12.

Например, он уже больше не проходит по категории “юный гений”: он давно не юн, и тот кредит доверия, который выдаётся способным молодым, вероятно, исчерпан. Из “юного гения” Кью превратился в средне талантливого взрослого — его любят в отделе, ему верят, он отличный начальник. Пусть и не в состоянии больше ничего создать. До возраста, после которого больше не дают Филдсовскую премию, Кью осталось пять лет: вряд ли за эти пять лет он сделает нечто, что перевернуло бы представления о математике. В ежегодный список Форбс — “тридцать до тридцати” — он тоже не попадёт, поздновато открывать стартап. На Нобелевскую премию расчитывать не стоит: её в современном мире не дают сотрудникам спецслужб. 

Всё, что ему остаётся — выполнять свой долг перед страной. 

Он и выполняет.

13\. 

Иногда он задумывается о том, что будет потом — после разведки. И не находит ответа. Своё будущее представить сложно. Гораздо проще, когда Кью переключается на мысли о Мэллори — тот должен уйти этой осенью. После чего им больше не нужен будет сложный шифр в сообщениях. И у них, наконец, появится возможность разговаривать по утрам о чём-то, кроме работы.

Нет, никто это Кью не гарантировал. Однако у Кью есть интуитивное предчувствие, что ещё чуть-чуть — и скоро, через какие-то жалкие несколько месяцев, всё станет проще. 

Работа перестанет пожирать их жизнь. 

Работа Мэллори перестанет пожирать их жизнь.

14\. 

Когда живёшь с человеком три года, можешь угадать каждый его шаг. Мэллори ставит у кровати стакан воды, и Кью сразу считывает намёк. 

— Не хочу сегодня глотать, — говорит он. 

— Не хочешь — не надо, — отвечает Мэллори. 

Заканчивается без секса. Просто лежат и смотрят сериал “Миллиарды”, который очень нравится Мэллори и не слишком нравится Кью, вот и всё. 

15\. 

— Понимаете ли, — говорит Мэллори на какой-то пресс-конференции из тех, которым Кью уже потерял счёт, — реальная жизнь в разведке не похожа на фильм “Кингсман: секретная служба”. У нас нет ботинок с самовыдвигающимися лезвиями и машин, превращающихся в вертолёты.

Ботинок нет только потому, что Кью счёл предложение Завьялова непрактичным. Машины — с функционалом корабля «Энтерпрайз», как это сформулировал Вонг, — делать зареклись: дорого и на один раз.

Да и вообще, с помощью анализа данных о миссиях можно избежать шестидесяти процентов случаев, где агенту понадобится «Астон-Мартин» со встроенным пулемётом.

Кью ещё в десятом году об этом говорил. И как всегда, он оказался прав. Хоть поначалу все и кивали с отсутствующим видом. 

Мэллори говорит на пресс-конференциях о реальной жизни в разведке. Кью семь лет последовательно работает на то, чтобы эта реальная жизнь в разведке была… достойной.

То, что они не позади планеты всей, во многом объясняется тем, что делает Кью. А он торчит в лабораториях ночами, лично проводит код-ревю разработчикам, каждое утро проводит с аналитиками данных, создаёт готовые и эффективные наборы инструкций для агентов на миссиях, обучает кураторов, изводит инженерные команды требованиями делать оружие легче и удобнее, впихивая в него всё больше технологичной начинки… ладно, одёргивает Кью себя, просто смысл в том, что ему тоже есть, что сказать.

16.

Кью стоит посреди новой лаборатории. Сирены орут. Помещение застилает липкий желтоватый дым. 

— Все на выход, — командует он. 

Это происходит в одиннадцать десять утра. Времени на детальный анализ не остаётся. Однако к обеду Кью заметит, что, разбираясь с ситуацией, которая могла бы привести к отравлению всего главного здания, не испытал ни единой эмоции, даже страха. 

— Леди и джентльмены, — говорит Кью команде химиков. — Это нам урок на будущее. Давайте, пожалуйста, ещё раз хорошенько подумаем над тем, как нам работать с боевым отравляющими веществами на своих площадках, и при этом не угробить всё живое. 

17\. 

Вот видео: Мэллори выступает на форуме, посвящённом разнообразию в айти-индустрии. Говорит о том, что сейчас разведка соревнуется за лучшие кадры с крупными технологическими компаниями. И о том, что времена, когда Секретная служба Её Величества ассоциировалась только с белыми цисгендерными мужчинами средних лет при пистолете в идеальных костюмах — давно прошли.

— Откуда ты знаешь слово “цисгендерный”? — спрашивает Кью той ночью. 

— Мне подсказали, — отвечает Мэллори. — И я уже забыл, что оно значит. 

С этими словами он зевает и отворачивается к стене. 

18\. 

Кью старательно заметает в угол все мысли о том, что вместо Мэллори на таких мероприятиях должен был быть он. И что уж он-то точно знает, что такое “цисгендерный”.

Он прекрасно понимает, что, согласившись стать Кью пять лет назад, по сути, отказался от использования своего имени публично. Ну и от каких-либо надежд на мировую славу и всё, ей сопутствующее: интервью, лекции, выступления на публичных мероприятиях, люди, пишущие тебе всякое дерьмо в соцсетях. 

У мировой славы — и даже славы национального масштаба, — слишком много минусов, успокаивает он себя. Для человека, вышедшего из подросткового возраста, это не должно быть целью.

19.

— “Киллерс” у нас в ноябре.

— Где “у нас”? — спрашивает Бонд, и мысленно сам смеётся своим словам. “У нас” Джеймса Бонда теперь сильно отличается от его личного “у нас”. 

— В Лондоне, Джеймс, где ж ещё. О2-арена. 

Довольно забавно это: Джеймс Бонд находится на острове Мадагаскар, но Кью собирается через два месяца пойти на концерт главной группы своих студенческих годов именно с ним. 

Гарет Мэллори находится в гостиной на нижнем этаже, но у него есть этот его винил “Кьюр”, и больше ему, вероятно, ничего и не надо.

— Бонд, — говорит Кью. — “Киллерс”. Музыка прыщей и сомнений. Ну же.

— У меня не было прыщей и сомнений.

— Бонд, — повторяет Кью, — я лично не против на один вечер почувствовать себя двадцатидвухлетним придурком с большими надеждами, знаешь ли.

— У тебя кризис среднего возраста, — говорит Бонд. 

— Мне до него рановато.

Ещё через пару раундов препираний Джеймс Бонд сдаётся и говорит, что вообще-то не против потрясти башкой под “Мистер Брайтсайд”, а если они ещё и “Всё, что я сделал” споют, то вообще славно. Кью берёт два билета в фанзону. 

Отключившись, он спускается вниз, где Мэллори наливает собаке воду в миску. 

— Что в Твиттере пишут? 

Мэллори треплет Вафлю за ушами.

— Последние полчаса ничего.

— Ага, — говорит Кью. — Классно. 

20\. 

— Иронично, — замечает Мадлен, — что у тебя день рождения четвёртого июля. День независимости. 

— Ничего ироничного. Я же не в Америке родился. Так что для меня это пустая дата, можно сказать. 

— У тебя лицо кислое.

— Высплюсь, и будет нормальное. 

С некоторых пор Кью созванивается с Мадлен Суонн отдельно от Бонда. Это стало происходить после того, как Мадлен однажды появилась в кадре, и они с Кью проболтали минут сорок. Бонд сидел с недовольным видом, а потом сообщил, что чувствует себя “не у дел”, “раз уж у вас так много общих тем”. 

— Расслабься, — сказал Кью, — никто не собирается отбирать у тебя женщину.

— Его не это волнует, — ответила Мадлен за Бонда. — Но друга у него тоже никто не собирается отбирать. 

Сегодня Мадлен показывает всё, что видит перед собой на Мадагаскаре. Потом включает на телефоне фронталку — Кью видит, что она стоит в розовой майке и штанах для йоги. 

— Перед днём рождения всех накрывает, — говорит Кью.

— Не обязательно, — отвечает Мадлен. 

21\. 

К счастью, поскольку детали его личного дела засекречены для всех сотрудников техотдела, никто не устраивает ему сюрприз-вечеринок в пабе.

22\. 

Кью смутно кажется, что Мэллори забыл про его день рождения, хотя и делает вид, что не забыл. 

Он вглядывается в своё отражение в зеркале. На эти мешки под глазами можно смотреть бесконечно. В них при желании можно просто утонуть.

— Я похож на героя фильмов Тима Бёртона, — говорит Кью. — Если кто-нибудь скажет “Битлджус, Битлджус, Битлджус”, появлюсь я. Выгляжу так, словно умер и разложился.

— Они не так выглядят, — говорит Мэллори со знающим видом. 

— Кто?

— Трупы. 

— Спасибо, как будто я не в курсе, как выглядят трупы, Гарет. Это ирония. Можно мне хоть немного иронически поненавидеть себя?

— Можно, но не нужно. 

Кью отрывается от зеркала, чтобы развернуть подарок, вместе с которым Мэллори появился у него в квартире в двадцать два пятнадцать. 

И говорит «очень красиво», хотя не хотел ещё один свитер, пусть идеально сидящий, пусть свежий «Марни». 

23\. 

Когда тебе тридцать пять, ничего в жизни особенно не меняется. Просто становится чуть страшнее: сегодня тридцать пять, а значит, совсем скоро сорок, и сорок пять, и пятьдесят. 

Тут, впрочем, не столько важен возраст, сколько самоощущение: Кью выпивает в три раза больше пуэра, чем обычно, чтобы у него было столько же сил, сколько год назад, потом решает подобрать себе ноотропы, потом думает, что ноотропы ему не помогут, разве что микродозинг ЛСД в лучших традициях Кремниевой Долины. Он даже такое практиковал в юности. Но сейчас, на работе, нельзя.

Поэтому Кью просто выдерживает очередной рабочий день.

Его спасает то, что он наизусть знает, что делать в самых разных ситуациях (в том числе включающих в себя работу с определёнными группами нейротоксинов или вытаскивание раненого 005 из Сирии). 

24.

Он считает дни до того момента, как Бонд прилетит в Лондон. Прикидывает, что будут делать — сходят на “Киллерс”, дальше, наверное, проболтают пол-ночи, теперь уже без алкоголя. 

— Ты как будто не здесь, — говорит Мэллори, и Кью не знает, что на это нужно ответить.

Ему бы, безусловно, хотелось, чтобы Мэллори заметил, что с ним происходит. Даже, возможно, задал какое-то количество вопросов, от которых не вышло бы увернуться. Но вместе с этим и Кью и не хочет думать о таком — он сам в состоянии справиться с собой. И он уверен, что эта тоска пройдёт. Да и говорить о ней особенно не хочется. Что он умного скажет? Что чувствует себя старым? Над этим можно только посмеяться. Что его ничего не вдохновляет? У него, возможно, одна из лучших работ в мире — странно рассказывать, как он её ненавидит. Особенно когда его мужчина — его начальник. 

25\. 

Мэллори говорит, что его “немного смущает” то, что Кью продолжает общаться с Бондом. В следующий раз, когда он пробует поднять эту тему, он использует другую формулировку — “несколько тревожит”. 

— Почему тебя это тревожит?

— Потому что он наш бывший агент, — говорит Мэллори. — Потому что я не знаю, чем он теперь занимается. Потому что есть такая вещь, как государственная тайна.

— Поверь, я не обсуждаю с ним ничего, для чего нужен уровень доступа.

— Ты сам говорил, что нет такой вещи, как абсолютная безопасность, — отвечает Мэллори.

26\. 

Бонд должен был прилететь два часа назад, и он не отвечает на сообщения. 

Кью пишет ему.

Ответа нет.

Через тринадцать минут ровно Кью выясняет: Бонд не улетел.

27\. 

Через четырнадцать минут, не вставая из-за своего рабочего стола, Кью узнаёт: Бонд находится у немцев. Локация совершенно не похожа на аэропорт. 

28\. 

Через пятнадцать минут Кью, чертыхнувшись себе под нос, пишет Таннеру: “Нашего агента задержали на границе. Арестовали и допрашивают”.

“Какого из?” — приходит ответ.

“Бывшего,” — отвечает Кью.

Таннер сразу понимает, о ком речь — и набирает. 

— Надо сообщить Мэллори.

— Мэллори смущает то, что я слишком часто с ним контактирую. Мы можем решить этот вопрос вдвоём.

— Надо сообщить Мэллори, — повторяет Таннер. — Это единственный способ заставить их выпустить человека, у которого была лицензия на убийство. Это для нас он агент. Для немцев он международный преступник, если им захочется так думать. 

И Кью всё-таки соглашается, несмотря на то, что больше не хочет поднимать тему Бонда с Мэллори. 

29\. 

Следующие полчаса представитель британской разведки, то есть Гарет Мэллори, объясняет представителям немецкой разведки, какого именно масштаба дипломатический скандал ждёт обе страны, если Джеймса Бонда немедленно не выпустят.

— Ты знаешь, что он делал в Берлине? — устало спрашивает Мэллори, положив трубку. 

— Понятия не имею. У него свои дела. 

— Вы вроде с ним должны были сегодня… встретиться?

— Да, — признаёт Кью. — Он собирался прилететь в Лондон. 

Мэллори смотрит на Кью так — “я не понимаю, почему вы двое уже не отпустите друг друга, но ладно”. 

— Спасибо, что вытащил его, — говорит Кью.

— В какой-то мере я всё ещё несу за него ответственность, — замечает Мэллори. — Вы с Биллом нет, а я да. 

— Мы все несём, — отвечает Кью. 

Мэллори складывает папки с бумагами на столе в идеально ровную башню.

— Как ты знаешь, ответственность и привязанность — две разные вещи. 

Кью раздражают эти слова, но он думает, что ссориться с Мэллори из-за таких глупостей, когда они проходили вместе обыски, проворачивали вместе целые планы по ликвидации целых ведомств и даже убили человека — технически, Кью думает, что он тоже ответственен за смерть Денби потому, что помогал, — так вот, ссориться после всего такого просто смешно. 

То, что его злит — исключительно его дело. 

30\. 

— Почему?

— Потому что, — говорит Бонд. — Они знали, что я работал на разведку. И решили, что смогут что-то из меня выжать, если продержат меня пару суток. Идиоты. 

И:

— Хорошо, был один.

И:

— Как жаль, что у меня больше нет лицензии на убийство, а. 

— Что ты забыл в Берлине?

— Хотелось провести там день. По старой памяти. 

— Представляю себе, как ты вскрыл им мозги, пока я пытался тебя оттуда вытащить, — пытается рассмеяться Кью.

— Да, — говорит Бонд, в его голосе мелькают нотки довольства: иногда он всё так же любит бесить людей. 

Кью молчит.

— Что там у тебя? — спрашивает Бонд. 

— Нормально всё, — говорит Кью. — “Киллерс” через два часа. Чёрт с ними, наверное.

— Сходи, — говорит Бонд. — За меня. 

— Ладно, — отвечает Кью. — Удачно тебе долететь обратно. Видишь, как вышло.

— По-всякому бывает, — отвечает Бонд. — Никого не убили и ладно. 

Кью знает: тут он совершенно всерьёз. 

31\. 

Мэллори он ничего не пишет, никакого “домой не приду” — их правила всё так же запрещают личную переписку в мессенджерах. 

Он вроде предупреждал, что в этот вечер уйдёт с работы вовремя (вовремя, правда, на их языке уже стало “пораньше”) и пойдёт на концерт. А если нет, то не вопрос, потом наберёт и скажет, постфактум.

Сам Мэллори ровно так и делает, когда у него затягиваются встречи с министрами. 

32.

Кью изучает толпу, стоящую в очереди в фанзону О2-Арена. Мысленно оценивает планировку помещения. После чего на автомате допускает мысль, очевидную: если здесь что-то случится, события ну очень быстро выйдут из-под контроля.

Он не идиот.

Зачем он вообще это предложил, сунуться сюда с Бондом, чтобы послушать пару песен с альбома 2008 года, который ни разу не был «Алладин Сейном», «Стеной» или «Тёмной стороной Луны». 

Кью разворачивается и уходит.

33.

Стоит ему выбраться из О2-Арена, как он видит на экране телефона кодовое: “Хочу кое-что обсудить”.

34.

— Где именно ты был?

Кью вешает пальто. 

— Да так. Это личное. С Бондом я не встречался, как ты мог, наверное, понять.

— Личное? — спрашивает Мэллори.

— Личное. Ты любишь “Кьюр”. Я — среди прочего — “Киллерс”. Я почти сходил на них.

Мэллори хмыкает.

Кью эта реакция не нравится. 

— Протоколы безопасности теперь запрещают мне и это?

— Нет, — говорит Мэллори. — Но я не понимаю, почему ты решил это от меня скрывать. Личное.

— Не хочу это обсуждать, — говорит Кью. — Я устал.

Мэллори смотрит на него: «я-тебе-не-верю». 

— Как будто ты взламывал «Энигму». 

— Гарет, — говорит Кью, — при всей моей преданной любви к Алану Тьюрингу, если бы все мои задачи ограничивались взломом «Энигмы», я бы впервые в жизни ушёл с работы в шесть вечера.

Кот на звук своего имени выбегает из коридора и начинает тереться о брюки Кью. Чья это была вообще идея, иногда перевозить животных друг к другу.

— Алан, это не про тебя.

— Я не понимаю, — говорит Мэллори.

— Что именно из сказанного мной выше ты не понимаешь? — спрашивает Кью.

— Я не понимаю, ты это мне как партнёр или как подчинённый. Объясни, пожалуйста.

Кью от этого тона становится неуютно: напоминает допрос.

— Пойду чаю сделаю, — говорит он.

— Может, сначала объяснишь, что ты имел в виду? — спрашивает Мэллори.

— Тебе не кажется, что сегодня — не самый подходящий день, чтобы выяснять отношения?

— Я хочу получить от тебя ответ. Это же просто.

— Я всё сказал.

— А мне кажется, нет. 

Он не оставляет Кью выбора. 

Как всегда. 

— Ладно, — Кью начинает нарочито медленно, тянет время. — Давай же разберём по пунктам. Ты не понимаешь, что иногда я чувствую себя, как живой труп? Странно. Я же об этом говорил, причём прямо в свой день рождения. Ты не понимаешь, что мои задачи действительно выходят за пределы взлома одной системы? Тоже странно. Ты сам подписывал мне должностную инструкцию. 

Кровь приливает к щекам, но Кью нравится то, что его голос остаётся ровным, даже слишком ровным.

— Если бы ты чаще интересовался чем-то кроме ЦНБ, наверное, у тебя бы не возникало таких вопросов. 

Мэллори ничего не говорит. 

К злости Кью примешивается нечто, похожее на вину.

— Пойми, я не жалуюсь на работу. Я готов её делать ровно столько, сколько потребуется. Но как насчёт иногда обращать внимание на то, что со мной происходит? Как с человеком. Партнёром, как ты выразился.

Гарет даже тут использует эти дурацкие слова, слова-эвфемизмы. «Партнёр». Тьфу. 

— Я хочу приходить домой и знать, что я больше не нахожусь в сраных окопах, — говорит Кью.

— Я понял, — только и отвечает Мэллори.

Алан Тьюринг садится перед ним и издаёт требовательное «мяу» — просит есть. Мэллори опускает голову.

— Тебе нельзя.

— Господи боже мой, — говорит Кью, — хватит устраивать моим кошкам армию.

— Если бы я не устраивал им армию, они бы сдохли. Ты будешь три часа ныть о том, как устал, но не выведешь их на улицу.

Это тоже правда, но лишь отчасти: Кью не выводит их на улицу потому, что только сумасшедший отправит двух бирманских котов свободно гулять по Лондону, а выгуливать котов, как собак — смешно. Мэллори решил этот вопрос, попросив свою экономку иногда выводить котов на задний двор, на шлейках. 

— Может быть, — говорит Кью, — я слишком люблю своих котов, чтобы таскать их на сраных шлейках.

— Лучше пусть мучаются от тоски и ожирения.

— Нашёлся защитник животных.

— Не обязательно быть веганом, чтобы их любить.

Происходит что-то, что Кью не понимает до конца: они спорят о полной чуши, но каждое слово Мэллори раздражает его всё сильнее. Этот спор явно того не стоит. Но Кью тянет уколоть Мэллори побольнее. Или послать. Он не решился.

— Иди к чёрту, — говорит он. — И больше никогда не смей говорить, что я ною и мало работаю. 

— Я не говорил, что ты мало работаешь.

За весь разговор Мэллори ни разу не повысил голос. Нет, он стоит с самодовольным видом и сложенными на груди руками. И ещё периодически сюсюкает с котом, принадлежащим Кью.

Кью хочет ему врезать, но во-первых, такие вещи ниже его достоинства, а во-вторых, это плохая идея.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — произносит Кью.

Это доставляет ему удовольствие. Новое ощущение, но приятное.

Мэллори опускает руки. 

— Прямо сейчас я тебя тоже. Поэтому давай так. Ты успокоишься, и мы отложим этот разговор до завтра. 

— Я успокоюсь? — переспрашивает Кью, нарочно и с нескрываемым ядом в голосе.

— Именно так, — отвечает Мэллори. — Ты успокоишься.

И уходит на кухню.

35.

Первый час после этого разговора Кью думает о том, что, кто и кому сказал. Отматывает назад, пробует вычислить, в какой момент разговор пошёл наперекосяк, мысленно редактирует свои слова.

Второй час пьёт чай, тискает Вафлю, сидит на диване и читает, украдкой поглядывая на Мэллори, читающего в кресле напротив.

Наконец говорит:

— Извини.

Мэллори отвечает:

— И ты меня.

— За что?

— Я в последнее время заработался.

— Гарет, — говорит Кью, — ты прекрасно знаешь, что нельзя тянуть это ещё год.

— Больше некому.

— В жизни не поверю.

— Я не вижу никого… подходящего.

— Это другой вопрос, — говорит Кью. — Ты не видишь. Но мир не рухнет, если ты кому-то что-то передоверишь. Даже МИ-6. И разведка не рухнет. Мы неплохо её перестроили.

— Неплохо, — без энтузиазма соглашается Мэллори. — Но слишком много ещё нужно сделать.

— Сейчас ты добавишь «а сделать это могу только я».

— Я же сказал, что больше никого не вижу.

— Не хочешь видеть, — говорит Кью.

Молчание после этого затягивается ещё на час.

36.

Они снова начинают говорить, только лёжа в кровати.

— Готов к ещё одному раунду извинений? — спрашивает Кью.

— Словесных — нет, — отвечает Мэллори. 

Кью седлает его, так и не сняв пижамные штаны.

— Тогда какие извинения ты принимаешь? 

Мэллори лениво запускает руку под резинку его штанов.

— Понял, принял,— смеётся Кью. Секс в их отношениях всегда делал всё лучше.


	18. 2018, февраль-май

1.

Кто бы знал, что приготовление чёртовых оладьев утром в воскресенье может превратиться в ещё одни дебаты. 

Вопрос для обсуждения простой — можно ли оладьи сделать полностью веганскими, но при этом такими, чтобы они ещё были и здоровыми, и не похожими по вкусу и виду на компост. Теоретически, можно — Кью показывает Мэллори двадцать рецептов из веганских блогов, и частично что-то даже получается. Заменитель яйца из семян чиа, например, с третьей попытки удаётся сделать действительно похожим на яйцо по консистенции. Но на растительном молоке он готовить не будет — растительное молоко делается из орехов, в которых куча жира, или сои, которую вообще лучше не есть. Если бы и существовал топ-сто бессмысленных изобретений человечества, туда бы вошло растительное молоко (а ещё пара проектов, которые недавно техотдел предложил на согласование бюджета).

— Джеффри, всё превратится в липкую кашу. Есть обычное молоко. Есть безлактозное, раз уж тебя так волнует лактоза. 

— Это тебя волнуют лактоза, глютен и прочее, — отзывается Кью, глядя в кружку с чаем. — Мне жалко животных. 

Нет, это уже просто смешно. 

— А людей, которых ты вчера убил, тебе не жалко?

“Семьдесят четыре человека одной серией взрывов,” — хочет напомнить Мэллори, но тут и одного вопроса достаточно. 

— Это террористы.

— О, старая, как мир, песня. Придумали ещё наши американские коллеги. Пытаем только тех ребят, которые нам не нравятся, с тобой всё нормально будет. 

— Ничего, что ты лично дал мне приказ?

Мэллори пробует перевернуть оладьи — они не переворачиваются. То ли дело в том, что он хочет делать их на безглютеновой муке, то ли в том, что Кью отказывается есть что-либо с нормальным молоком и нормальными яйцами. Так или иначе. Это липкая и чуть подгорелая каша. 

— Джеффри, разве я говорил, что против уничтожения террористов в исключительных случаях? Нет, не говорил. Я просто не понимаю, зачем… 

Оладьи шипят так, будто у них своё мнение по вопросу веганства. 

— … каждую минуту беспокоиться о том, какой вред причиняет коровам то, что ты налил в тесто пол-стакана молока. 

— Тебе рассказать, в каких условиях живут коровы, чтобы ты налил в тесто пол-стакана молока?

— Ты рассказывал. И даже про гной. Не вижу, как это относится ко всему, что стоит в “Вэйтроуз” на полках с надписью “органическое” и “фермерское”. Там животные в нормальных условиях.

— Нормальных условиях, — говорит Кью. — Животные, на минуточку, друзья, а не рабы. Никогда в голову не приходило?

— Скажи это своим котам, — говорит Мэллори, стряхивая то, что должно было стать оладьями, в мусорный контейнер. — Я вообще не понимаю, почему мы спорим из-за того, что решается за пять минут. Заказываем еду. Или идём куда-нибудь завтракать. 

— Окей, — говорит Кью с безучастным видом, продолжая пить чай.

В последнее время он делает так всё чаще — просто произносит какое-нибудь “да” или “ладно” бесцветным голосом, а дальше словно выключается: он не здесь, его не беспокоить. 

— В чём дело? — спрашивает Мэллори.

Кью продолжает пить чай с невозмутимым видом.

— В смысле, в чём дело? Мы, кажется, решили. Что оладьи не делаем. Идём куда-то завтракать. Всё.

— С тобой что-то происходит, — говорит Мэллори. — И я не понимаю, что. 

— Ничего со мной не происходит, — отвечает Кью. — Всё хорошо. 

Такое случается примерно каждые их выходные вместе — и Мэллори устал от попыток выяснить, что именно не так. 

Он не будет копаться у Кью в голове, нет уж, спасибо большое. Пусть Кью копается там сам. Кью взрослый мальчик, может и разобраться с собой. 

Раз Кью сказал ему “всё хорошо” — значит, всё хорошо.

2\. 

Некоторые их... разговоры заканчиваются ничем — просто взаимное недовольство повисает в воздухе, и всё. Некоторые — чаще всего, рабочие темы дома, — примирением.

— Извини за царапины, — говорит Кью.

— Извини за синяки, — отвечает Мэллори.

Кью протирает его спину средством для дезинфекции ран. 

— Вообще, — говорит Кью, — я получил удовольствие. И ты, судя по всему, тоже. За всё, что два давно половозрелых человека делают в постели по взаимному согласию, не нужно извиняться, наверное. 

То, что секс был хороший — абсолютная правда: в последние полгода лучший секс у них случается именно после ссор. В этот раз Кью орал на весь дом — явно специально. И впился ему в спину пальцами так, как раньше никогда не делал. Но Мэллори понравилось. 

Кью начинает размазывать по его спине “Бепантен”.

— Буду весь липкий.

— Я взял нежирный, так что просто посиди две минуты, пожалуйста. 

Мэллори смотрит в стену.

Ладонь Кью в тёплой, скользкой мази прикасается к его спине.

— Это полторы царапины, — говорит Мэллори. — Не развалюсь без мазей.

— Я был немножко на эмоциях, — произносит Кью, словно оправдываясь, причём не перед Мэллори, 

— Немножко.

Кью целует его плечо, шею, потом целует за ухом. 

— Немножко, да. 

3.

Он бы не сказал, что у него много времени на эти отношения — он выкраивает это время, выходные вместе или хотя бы час-полчаса вечером, вырезает из расписания. Час с Кью сегодня значит, что завтра придётся задержаться на час в ЦНБ или в главном здании разведки, чтобы сделать то, что нужно. Выходные с Кью на этой неделе значат, что на следующей в эти выходные он будет работать.

Но каждый раз, когда он видит спину Кью с утра, или чувствует, как сонный Кью прижимается к нему, или когда Кью ерошит ему волосы, он понимает: это того стоит. 

Однажды всё уляжется, и они с Кью посмотрят на это удивительное время как на что-то, что давно закончилось — и что-то, через что они прошли и даже не убили друг друга. Надо только иногда сдерживаться, где-то промолчать, вот и всё. 

4\. 

— Они не хотят слышать от нас о китайских компаниях с сомнительными связями, Билл. Они хотят слышать о русских хакерах и террористической угрозе.

— Ну, террористическую угрозу сложно отрицать. Оглядываясь-то на прошлый год. Вестминстерский мост, Лондонский мост. Но оборудование от китайских компаний, по всей видимости, подчёркиваю, по всей видимости работающих на местные спецслужбы… скажем так, должно вызывать вопросы у любого здравомыслящего человека. Кью со мной согласен. Ещё он говорит, что уже больше не может слышать словосочетание “русские хакеры”. 

— Я понимаю, — говорит Мэллори. — Но публично о китайцах мы можем только “предупреждать”. Во-первых, достаточно весомых доказательств у нас нет. Во-вторых, так мы со своими заявлениями вмешиваемся в интересы бизнеса. 

— Значит, нам нужны эти доказательства.

— Не сейчас. Сейчас нам нужно делать что-то, чтобы дальнейшие акции ИГИЛ в Лондоне были неосуществимы. И что-нибудь иногда говорить про русских хакеров.

— Сэр.

— Билл, у нас осталось три минуты. 

— Бюджет на агентов с двумя нулями. 

— Большая часть их бюджета ушла в техотдел и в поразделения по Ближнему Востоку. И по России. 

Когда перед вами встаёт задача распредилить бюджеты ЦНБ между разведками, распределение денег внутри одного ведомства не кажется таким уж сложным вопросом. 

— Вы уменьшили наш бюджет на десять процентов, — говорит Таннер.

— Да, — отвечает Мэллори. — Потому что я не могу давать своей команде больше денег, чем МИ-5. 

Ровно через минуту ему надо будет встретиться с главой подразделения по Китаю. Потом ехать в ЦНБ. В середине дня — к премьер-министру.

Сперва рабочий день был двенадцатичасовым. Теперь стал четырнадцатичасовым. Мэллори подумывает было увеличить число часов до восемнадцати, хоть Кью и говорит, что он псих. 

5\. 

— Лень — двигатель прогресса, — говорит Кью и ставит на кухонный стол коробочок размером со спичечный. Нажимает на кнопку. 

— Мне нравилось, когда ты ползал по всему дому на коленях и искал жучки, — говорит Мэллори. — Красиво было.

— Мои колени уже не те, что раньше.

— Говорит человек, которому тридцать пять.

— Вообще-то, — переводит тему Кью, — эту штуку сделал Завьялов. Я лишь пришёл на испытания. 

Мэллори бросает взгляд на холодильник.

— Она, похоже, вырубает не только жучки, но и всю технику вокруг. 

— Жучки она уничтожает, а холодильник просто выключила. Можно и включить. Но да, я тоже сказал Илье, что над этим стоит поработать. 

— Таскаешь опытные образцы домой.

— Агенты их уничтожают, — говорит Кью, подходит к Мэллори и обнимает. 

Мэллори обнимает его в ответ, гладит по голове, прижимает к себе.

— Устал? — спрашивает Кью.

— Устал, — говорит Мэллори. — Но через пятнадцать минут выходить. Будь добр, не выходи на улицу, там водитель. 

— Как будто я не знаю, — отвечает Кью и садится за ноутбук с чересчур сосредоточенным видом. 

6\. 

Кью любит ныть о том, что умирает — не используя слова “умирает”. Он говорит намёками и сравнениями: “как будто умер и разложился”, “как ещё один герой Тима Бёртона”, “даже жертвы крэка на снимках из участка выглядят лучше”, “колени уже не те”, “спина уже не та”, “всё уже не то”. Нытьё он заворачивает в слои иронии — конечно, просто сесть и поныть было бы стыдно, поэтому Кью жалуется со стоическим лицом и вымученной улыбкой. Как этот дед с мема, который Кью однажды показал Мэллори, “Гарольд, скрывающий боль”. 

Кью в очередной раз включает Гарольда этим утром. Он отрывает голову от подушки. Лежит. Потом смотрит на будильник на телефоне: пятнадцать минут до “его” пробуждения. 

— О, — говорит Кью, — ещё одно утро, и я жив пока. Неплохо. 

Мэллори оценивает своё отражение. Щупает бицепс.

Ему не нравится то, что происходит с его телом, но тут всё совершенно предсказуемо: ему пятьдесят пять, и он не успевал нормально — по своим меркам “нормально” — тренироваться последний год, а на отжиманиях и пробежках далеко не уедешь. 

Ситуацию срочно нужно исправлять. 

7\. 

Как встроить в это расписание тренера, не слишком понятно — придётся, видимо, уходить с работы ещё на час позже. Но тренер нужен. Зал вне вопросов — Мэллори проще переоборудовать под зал одну из комнат в доме, чем утром, в середине дня или вечером добавить в свой маршрут ещё одну точку даже в пятнадцати минутах езды от дома.

— Ты серьёзно собираешься заниматься в шесть утра? — спрашивает Кью. 

— А что ещё мне остаётся. 

Так в его жизни и появляется Марк, в прошлом какой-то там чемпион по смешанным единоборствам. 

— Почему даже твоя обычная утренняя тренировка должна включать элементы битья морды? — спрашивает Кью. 

— Потому что любые виды боёв держат в форме и дисциплинируют. И тебе советую. 

Кью проверяет Марка лично, и приходит к выводу, что Марк чист, хоть и “похож на порноактёра”. 

— В последний раз, когда я смотрел порно, актёры выглядели немного по-другому, — отвечает Мэллори. 

— Порно бывает очень разное.

— Тебе лучше знать, человек с премиум-подпиской на Порнхаб. 

— У меня премиум-подписка много на что, — отзывается Кью. — “Стим Пасс”, например. 

Уровень близости в их отношениях: знать, какие у Кью есть подписки на магазины игр. 

8.

Среди всех критериев, по которым Мэллори всегда выбирал тренера — хочет ли он быть в настолько же хорошей форме, насколько этот человек. Марк этот критерий с блеском проходит. Ещё у него едва заметный шотландский акцент, типично шотландские рыжие волосы и руки, забитые татуировками. Ну и да, в шесть утра он выглядит абсолютно бодрым и не шутит шутки про смерть.

— Маловато даёшь, — говорит Мэллори. — Можем смело увеличивать нагрузку раза в два. 

— Так все сперва говорят, — отвечает Марк. — Посмотрим, что будет через полчаса.

Ещё тренер должен немного бесить. Кто-то хорошо работает с теми, кто мягче, но Мэллори нравится, когда есть вызов. Марк немного бесит, в правильной степени — не подначивает, не отпускает лишние комментарии, просто стоит с непрошибаемым видом “вы, может, и привыкли управлять людьми, но здесь я лучше знаю, что вам делать”. 

А потом увеличивает нагрузку. Не в два раза. 

— Я вас гуглил, — совершено невинно сообщает он. — А потом стал гуглить, как в ОВС тренируются. 

— И? — спрашивает Мэллори.

Вообще поразительно, как он при весе, который ему поставили сейчас, ещё может разговаривать.

— Мой уровень подготовки, — говорит Марк всё с тем же непрошибаемым видом. — Нам с вами скучно не будет. 

9\. 

Его стиль взаимодействия с Марком складывается уже в первые четыре тренировки. 

Мэллори: “давай, сосунок”.

Марк: “угумс” — и увеличивает нагрузку до такого уровня, которого было бы достаточно, чтобы заткнуть Мэллори (этот уровень всё ещё приличный), но при этом недостаточно, чтобы оставить его без сил на весь день. 

К третьей тренировке Марк — сдавшись, — таки добавляет элементы ММА. И шутит — оказывается, умеет:

— Можем добавить и трэшток. 

— Злость отличный мотиватор, — отвечает Мэллори. 

Марк понимающе кивает. 

10\. 

Кью смотрит на Марка без малейшего оттенка эмоции.

— А, привет. 

После этого он молча удаляется в спальню с чашкой чая и ноутбуком под мышкой. 

— Он у вас айтишник? — неожиданно спрашивает Марк. 

— Да, — говорит Мэллори. 

Это многое объясняет.

11.

Даже такой, Кью по-прежнему иногда вызывает у Мэллори некоторую нежность. 

Может, они просто привыкли друг к другу.

12\. 

— И что у нас сегодня по плану?

— Апокалипсис.

— И вчера был апокалипсис, и завтра будет апокалипсис, и послезавтра. Это уже не новость. Мы так живём, Ив.

Манипенни отставляет пустую чашку кофе. Такую же Мэллори заметил на её столе десять минут назад, до их ежеутренней планёрки. 

— Что тоже верно, — признаёт Манипенни. — Хотя это всё немного осложняет то, что я мало знаю о вашем апокалипсисе в ЦНБ. 

13\. 

— И что ты делал сегодня в ЦНБ?

— Ты мог бы и не спрашивать.

— Ах да, секретность, секретность.

— У тебя в любой момент есть доступ к моему телефону, Джеффри. Получить доступ к моей почте — зная тебя, — займёт секунд сорок. Какая, к чёрту, секретность?

— То, что ты можешь получить доступ к любой информации, не значит, что ты следишь за каждым чихом своего бойфренда. У меня, знаешь ли, других дел хватает. Да и я всего-то хотел спросить, как прошёл твой день.

Мэллори в очередной раз выдирает из своего расписания час, который им нужно провести вместе, и вот как это заканчивается: половину времени они ругаются из-за вопроса “как дела”, а ещё половину Кью лежит на кровати лицом в подушку.

— Ты жив? — спрашивает Мэллори.

Пожалуйста, пусть он обойдётся без гробовых шуток.

— Завтра буду, — отвечает Кью. 

Потом быстро, словно оправдываясь, добавляет:

— Сейчас всё тоже в порядке. Просто мне надо полежать. И помолчать. 

14\. 

Утром Кью встаёт, вливает в себя этот свой пуэр, на который он перешёл, записывает несколько голосовых сообщений, экономя слова, ровным, монотонным, терпеливым голосом. Вытаскивает из холодильника пакет бананового молока, которое на самом деле просто соевое молоко со вкусом банана. Наливает в миску. Вытряхивает туда пол-коробки шоколадной гранолы. Мешает получившееся ложкой.

Никто не смотрит друг на друга.

Мэллори очень хочется похлопать Кью по плечу или сказать “что бы ни было, прорвёмся”, но вместе с тем у него нет настроения для трогательных сцен. Да и не умел никогда. 

15\. 

Девять тридцать утра: на приём приходит глава МИ-5, чтобы обсудить вопрос увеличения бюджета (Мэллори уже знает, что откажет, вопрос только в том, сколько дерьма после этого МИ-5 вбросят на вентилятор).

(Вброс дерьма на вентилятор — он подхватил это выражение у Кью, у кого же ещё). 

16\. 

Десять пятнадцать утра: привет от отдела международных связей ЦНБ. Ряд партнёрских соглашений по не самым крупным вещам с китайцами, с этими соглашениями надо быть предельно осторожными. Не обещать слишком многое. И не сильно афишировать то, что обмениваетесь информацией с, в общем-то, тоталитарной страной. 

Ещё одна узконаправляенная история, обмен информацией с французской разведкой — но это на фоне антитеррористических мер, и это гораздо более этически однозначная вещь. Тут не придётся ничего готовить год. Можно встречаться, договариваться, работать. 

Съездит в Париж на этой неделе сам, давно там не был. 

17.

Двенадцать дня: за двадцать минут до начала одной из еженедельных планёрок, которые Мэллори проводит каждую среду с руководителями подразделений ЦНБ, у него в кабинете появляется пресс-секретарь.

— Нет, — говорит он. 

Пресс-секретарь — Эми Харлоу, пятьдесят два, знает её по Уайтхоллу, когда та ещё была блондинкой и принципиально не работала с Тори, позвал сюда полгода назад, — садится в кресло для посетителей. 

— Мне нужно понимать, что именно мы уже можем сообщить.

— Пока ничего. Мы сможем говорить через пару недель.

— Как долго мы будем игнорировать повестку?

— Игнорировать антитеррористическую истерию, ты хотела сказать? 

— Мы не можем выезжать только на твоей репутации, — говорит Эми. — При всём уважении и при всём моём восхищении. Тебя любят, но ты не Рут Бейдер Гинзбург. И ты прекрасно знаешь, как работают СМИ. СМИ совершенно всё равно, сколько и над чем ты работаешь, пока ты работаешь за закрытыми дверями — ЦНБ будут обвинять в бездействии и отсутствии позиции. Стоит же начать дозированно делиться информацией…

— Имитировать бурную деятельность.

— Я не хотела так это говорить. 

— Иногда лучшее, что ты можешь сделать — сказать “без комментариев”. 

— С точки зрения здравого смысла — да, — говорит Эми. — Но с точки зрения пиара это всегда худший вариант из возможных. Потому что тогда твою историю за тебя расскажут другие. И сделают это далеко не так, как ты хотел бы. 

С Эми всё было так: когда они познакомились — кажется, в двухтысячном, — то искренне презирали друг друга, так, как могут презирать друг друга только убеждённый консерватор и убеждённая лейбористка с сопоставимыми амбициями, вынужденные регулярно сталкиваться по работе. К две тысячи первому они стали иногда пить вместе по пятницам. Не дружили, но иногда это превращалось в занятные беседы — к тому же, Мэллори нравилось окружать себя теми, за чьими успехами можно было следить в режиме реального времени. 

После Блэра Эми ушла из политики, стала заниматься пиаром технологических компаний. Не общались, наверное, до шестнадцатого — пока Эми не позвонила и не сказала: 

— Ловко же ты устроил публичную казнь Клэр Довар.

— С чего ты взяла, что это я? — спросил Мэллори.

— Я тебя всё-таки немного знаю, — ответила Эми. — Буду следить за тем, что у тебя получается.

После того специального номера “Эсквайра” она снова позвонила — и посоветовала теперь ограничить количество публичных появлений на несколько месяцев. К концу семнадцатого Мэллори позвал её работать к себе.

Теперь каждый день у него происходит мини-война с пресс-секретарём. Суть этой мини-войны проста: интересы общественности против интересов национальной безопасности. 

19\. 

Два часа дня: премьер-министр. 

Суть встречи: наблюдать за тем, как рушится чужая политическая репутация, не предлагать поддержку, настаивая на том, что органы, обеспечивающие национальную безопасность — “беспартийны”, продавливать интересы органов, обеспечивающих национальную безопасность. 

20\. 

Пять часов вечера: вернуться в главное здание разведки, принять 003, обсудить с ним его ближайшую поездку в Пекин. 

21.

Пять тридцать: наконец поговорить с Манипенни обо всём, что происходило в первой половине дня, пока Мэллори был в ЦНБ. 

22.

Шесть: Таннер, опять китайцы.

23.

Шесть пятнадцать: ближайшие полтора часа — на изучение отчётов об операциях, и никто его не побеспокоит. 

24\. 

Шесть сорок: письмо от Кью, просьба изучить план по новым разработкам на ближайший год. 

25\. 

Семь: внимательно вчитаться, отказать техническому отделу в семи случаях из десяти. А что, это хорошая цифра. Это нормальная ситуация — только тридцать процентов разработок должны в итоге дойти до разведки. 

26\. 

Полночь: закрыть дверь, погладить Вафлю — бедный пёс просто в истерике, — обнаружить, что Кью не дома, а у себя в Хакни-Уике. Не писать и не звонить — это против их правил. К тому же, если Кью сам не пишет и не звонит, это значит только одно: всё нормально. 

Налить себе виски. Налить собаке воды. Упасть на диван, включить третий сезон “Миллиардов”. 

30.

В пять тридцать утра Мэллори просыпается, готовый повторить ещё один рабочий день. 

Сегодня начнётся с тренировки, это хорошо. 

31\. 

— А давайте, вы не будете изводить себя, проспав пять часов? — неожиданно спрашивает Марк. 

“А давай, ты заткнёшься,” — хочет было ответить Мэллори, но сдерживается. 

— Я знаю уровень нагрузки, который могу выдержать, — отвечает он. 

— Не всегда и не во всех ситуациях, — отвечает Марк. — Иногда случаются откаты назад. И это нормально. А когда не обращаешь на это внимания, может разное случиться. 

— Давай заниматься по плану, — говорит Мэллори. — В ОВС никто бы не стал это слушать. 

— Ну уж нет, — отвечает Марк, предельно спокойно. — Я тоже так думал. Итог — теперь я больше не участвую в боях. И страшно сказать, сколько потратил на хирурга, и трачу каждый год, а колено всё равно болит. И мне тридцать шесть. 

Он убирает вес со штанги. 

— Мог бы быть, как Макгрегор, но не включил голову. 

И:

— Сегодня делаем в два раза меньше отжиманий, потом просто на дорожку, десять минут кардио. 

Мэллори мысленно отмечает, что разглядывает его татуировки. Правое запястье — в тиграх. Левое — полностью чёрное. 

32\. 

В пятницу, впрочем, Марк снова не даёт ему спуска, как и в субботу. 

— Я как будто снова на Тренировочной неделе, — говорит Мэллори. — Старые добрые времена. 

— Читал, что вам там по трое суток спать не давали. 

— Было, да. 

— Это дерьмо не повторяйте, делайте, что я говорю, и нормально всё будет. 

Забавно: единственный человек, который может сказать Мэллори “делайте, что я говорю” — его тренер. 

33\. 

На один день удаётся вырваться в Париж — и то вырваться было скорее его прихотью, слишком давно не был в этом городе. 

Почти весь этот день Мэллори проводит в пределах Пасси, но он любит шестнадцатый округ. В свободные полчаса — редкость! — он даже успевает прогуляться до дома Бальзака, как и всегда делал. Дом Бальзака — низкое, белое здание с зелёными ставнями и дверями. 

Кью терпеть не может Париж, кстати. Мэллори же говорит, что вся Франция — прекрасное место, если прилично изъясняться по-французски и относиться к французам с определённой долей уважения, но сохранять твёрдость, не пытатясь быть с ними излишне милым. 

34\. 

Его свободные полчаса в Пасси превращаются в свободные семнадцать минут потому, что звонит Манипенни: 003 ушёл с радаров. 

Встречу с представителями французской разведки не отменишь, поэтому свой гнев Мэллори сберегает до позднего вечера. 

35\. 

— Из всех мест он выбрал сделать это именно в Китае, и именно тогда, когда мы находимся с китайцами в затянувшихся переговорах. 

— Видимо, сэр. 

— Меня интересует то, как мы могли его потерять. Вопрос к Кью.

— Мы отключили смарт-кровь, сэр. 

— Чьё решение?

— Боуден. 

— И вы это одобрили? 

Кью поправляет булавку на галстуке. 

— Боуден обладает достаточным уровнем самостоятельности, чтобы согласовывать со мной лично каждое решение, когда её агенты работают в поле. 

— Что ж, — говорит Мэллори, — тогда вы ошиблись, дав ей такой уровень самостоятельности.

— Она знала, что сигнал могут перехватить. И мы с Биллом предупреждали вас об этом два месяца назад. 

— Она нарушила все возможные инструкции в стране, где это не стоило делать, в городе, где это не стоило делать.

— Надеюсь, — аккуратно вставляет Таннер, — что китайцы не узнают о нашем человеке в Пекине. 

Кью отвечает ему — но голову поворачивает в сторону Мэллори:

— Надеюсь. Мои люди работают над этим. 

36.

Через полчаса Кью заходит в кабинет Мэллори, на этот раз один, садится в кресло и произносит:

— Есть хорошая новость. Мы нашли Макбрайда.

— И плохая, — говорит Мэллори. — Мне уже позвонили из Пекина. 

— Да, — признаёт Кью. — Я хотел сказать, что китайцы знают.

— Твои люди работали над этим, — замечает Мэллори.

— Иногда ошибки случаются. 

— Совершенно верно, — говорит Мэллори. — И за них нужно нести ответственность. 

Кью слишком хорошо чувствует его, чтобы не понять, о чём речь.

— Предлагаю обойтись без увольнений.

— Тут не обойтись без увольнений, — отвечает Мэллори. 

— Думаю, что мы можем решить этот вопрос выговором и отстранением от работы.

— Думаю, что именно этот — нет. 

— В двенадцатом году я допускал ошибки гораздо хуже, но ты сознательно не уволил меня. Ты дал мне возможность учиться.

— Не ты допускал ошибки. Ошибки допускали другие люди, а ты делал всё совершенно правильно. У тебя просто не хватало яиц заставить других слушать то, что ты говоришь. 

— Прости?

— У тебя не хватало яиц заставить других слушать твои совершенно здравые указания. Давай вернёмся к Боуден.

Кью внимательно смотрит на Мэллори. Делает медленный, глубокий вдох. 

— Мы вложили в Боуден пять лет, сотни тысяч фунтов и кучу нервов. Она один из самых эффективных кураторов, которые сейчас работают с агентами.

— И она сознательно нарушила все инструкции, что привело к дипломатическому сканадалу. 

— Ты увольняешь человека, которого мне некем заменить, — говорит Кью.

— Слушай, — говорит Мэллори. — Я не отрицаю, что Боуден хороша. Ты никогда не брал к себе под крыло идиотов и бездарных. Но я не буду держать в разведке людей, которые из-за собственных подозрений подвергают риску жизни агентов и создают ситуации, портящие наши отношения с коллегами. Время Джеймса Бонда прошло. Никто больше не будет оправдываться за взрыв на площади в Мехико, даже если наш крайне самостоятельный сотрудник действовал ради высшего блага. 

Кью внимательно выслушивает его. Затем спрашивает, очень тихо:

— Это окончательное решение?

— Да, — говорит Мэллори. — Это окончательное решение. 

— Я понял. Спасибо. 

Кью поднимается из кресла — осанка слишком прямая, — и уходит, закрывая за собой дверь.


	19. 2018, май-июнь

1.

Сказать по правде, он не думает о том, как пройдёт это увольнение: такими вещами должен заниматься Кью, ими всегда занимался Кью.

Кью увольнял сотрудников техотдела — при необходимости, — и набирал новых, вёл их через все проверки, встраивал в команду. Это его территория. 

Мэллори весьма сознательно выбирает не думать сегодня вечером о Сэди Боуден: у него слишком много задач, чтобы отвлекаться на посторонние вещи. Он принял решение, дальше Кью предстоит сделать свою работу, а ему свою. То есть объяснить китайцам, почему 003 находился в Пекине, почему убил двоих — здесь нет слов “сопряжённый ущерб”, — и почему должен был встретиться с сотрудником одной из местных технологических компаний, у которого китайцы обнаружили довольно приятную сумму денег в офшорах. 

2.

Кью нет в техническом отделе, Кью не заглядывает к Мэллори в кабинет, как обычно.

Мэллори находит его стоящим на улице, шагах в пятидесяти от входа в здание. Увидев его, Кью не двигается с места.

— Поехали домой, — предлагает Мэллори, потому что это — порядок, так и должны заканчиваться любые их ссоры, дома, когда все забывают, из-за чего ссорились. 

Кью отвечает, даже не глядя ему в глаза: 

— Я бы не хотел. 

— А что бы ты хотел?

Кью устало смотрит на Мэллори. Над бровью прорисовывается одна — но очень чёткая, — морщина. 

— Гарет. Я только что собственными руками уволил человека, в которого поверил раньше всех, которого учил всему пять лет, и в которого... до сих пор продолжаю верить. Сейчас я хотел бы поехать к себе домой и играть в “Кредо ассасина: синдикат”. 

Он добавляет:

— Один. 

Мэллори до невозможности раздражает это — то, как Кью смотрит на него, будто он сделал нечто отвратительное, то, как Кью говорит. Он мог бы, наверное, успокоить Кью, извиниться перед Кью или сказать какую-нибудь чушь вроде “я знаю, как это тяжело, расставаться с людьми”. Но это было бы нечестно по отношению к Кью. И не помогло бы ситуации — если Кью хочет сидеть со скорбным видом, то он будет сидеть со скорбным видом, что бы ни произошло.

Правильно тут замять эту ситуацию. Но у Мэллори есть огромный соблазн сказать две вещи, которые он, собственно, и говорит.

Первая:

— Как пожелаешь. 

Вторая: 

— Думаю, за шесть лет можно было бы усвоить, что иногда начальнику приходится прощаться с сотрудниками. 

Кью высматривает своё такси среди ровных рядов машин на дороге.

Затем он поворачивается к Мэллори.

— Скажи ещё в сотый раз, что сожалеть непрофессионально.

И:

— Ты хуже Мэнсфилд. 

— Спокойно. 

— А я и не беспокоюсь. Кстати, водитель тебя ждёт.

— Посажу тебя в такси и поеду, — отвечает Мэллори. 

Они стоят на тротуаре, не смотря друг на друга. Кью закуривает.

— Можешь не делать это в общественных местах? — спрашивает Мэллори. 

— Можешь хотя бы секунду не говорить мне, что делать? — спрашивает Кью. 

Он бросает взгляд на телефон.

— О, через одну минуту. Ура. 

И исчезает среди вереницы машин, явно туша сигарету на ходу — как он это всегда делает. 

3.

Он уверен, что эта ситуация не продлится дольше двух дней.

Он слишком хорошо знает Кью. Кью живёт так: сперва он настойчиво говорит “нет, всё нормально”, извиняется после каждого чиха столько раз, что становится похож на ходячий национальный стереотип, тактично делает вид, что ничего не происходит, а через день-два теряет над собой контроль из-за мелочей. После того, как Кью теряет над собой контроль, он начинает прицельно плеваться ядом. Дальше он, наконец, выговаривается, успокаивается, и вот уже на следующее утро с Кью снова можно разговаривать, аллилуйя. 

На следующий день Кью старательно избегает Мэллори, а вечером уходит с работы, не сказав ему ни слова.

Ещё через день Мэллори снова решает поговорить с ним, и Кью снова отвечает: “Не хотел бы”. 

4\. 

Сэди Боуден покидает разведку, как и пришла, почти ни с чем — так, маленькая коробка личных вещей под мышкой, в которой Мэллори успевает разглядеть кактус, пару пластиковых фигурок и флакон духов. Блокноты, документы — всё, где у Боуден были личные записи, пришлось сдать, это правила разведки. Все это будет расшифровано, оцифровано, сохранено — на всякий случай.

Волосы Сэди стянуты в высокий пучок. Туфли — на пятидюймовом каблуке, из-за чего она кажется выше. Губы накрашены ярко-красной помадой. Сэди держит голову прямо, когда уходит. И полностью игнорирует Гарета Мэллори, когда они совершенно случайно сталкиваются в коридоре. 

5\. 

Это непопулярное решение.

Никто не решится сказать такое Мэллори в лицо, но факт остаётся фактом: это действительно непопулярное решение, хоть и необходимое.

Гарри Макбрайд — агент 003, — не заходит в кабинет Мэллори лично, а передаёт отчёт о миссии Манипенни, сославшись на “неудовлетворительное самочувствие после травмы, полученной на работе”. 

Однажды Гарри Макбрайд сидел в этом же кабинете с рукой в гипсе, двумя швами, тянущимися через весь подбородок, и сотрясением мозга. 

6.

Марк заботливо передаёт ему полотенце и пол-тренировки, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от работы, рассказывает всякие охренительные истории про то, как тренировался с молодым Коннором Макгрегором.

— И что был Макгрегор? — спрашивает Мэллори. 

— Отбитый на всю голову, — отвечает Марк. — Но хороший парень. 

Эти истории немного поднимают настроение.

7.

На столе у Кью — среди прошлых сувениров, которые ему привозил с миссий Джеймс Бонд, — затесался новый экземпляр: пластиковая фигурка. Она похожа на те, что Мэллори видел в коробке у Сэди Боуден. 

8.

Кью снова едет в Хакни-Уик.

— Ты уже должен был пройти “Кредо убийцы”, — говорит Мэллори. — Два раза. 

(Как, чёрт возьми, как он дошёл до этой жизни — он знает, сколько времени Кью нужно, чтобы пройти сраную видеоигру про сраного наёмного убийцу в сраном викторианском Лондоне). 

Кью старается быть предельно вежливым. Человек со стороны, не знающий контекст, мог бы считать выражение его лица как милую улыбку. 

— У меня ещё есть “Вампир”. И огромное количество аниме, которое я не успел посмотреть — к примеру, “Твоё имя”. 

— Тебе почти сорок лет. Какое аниме? 

— Нам всем иногда полезно отвлекатсья. Тебе почти шестьдесят, но ты смотришь “Миллиарды”. 

Кью докуривает и направляется к машине. 

9.

Мэллори не понимает, куда и к чему это идёт.

Они с Кью вроде бы и вместе, а вроде бы и нет.

Всё, что даёт ему Кью — эти сдержанные улыбки и завуалированные претензии. 

10\. 

Ему очень скучно, но он не будет пить. 

11\. 

До новой серии “Миллиардов” целых шесть дней. Можно и пересмотреть старые. 

12.

Он всегда ассоциировал себя с Бобби Аксельродом — у Аксельрода есть характер, Аксельрод нравится людям, силён и амбициозен и не находится в кретинских контрах со своим отцом. 

Прокурор Чак Роудс — с этим его комплексом власти, с этими попытками компенсировать чувство собственной неполноценности работой, — Мэллори никогда не нравился. 

В этот же раз он на повторе просматривает ту сцену из первого сезона, когда Чак приходит к доминатрикс, чтобы хоть на секунду не думать обо всей ответственности, которую взвалил себе на плечи. 

13.

Утро начинается с маленьких, простых действий, которые позволяют вернуть происходящее под контроль.

Отсчитать все витамины, выписанные врачом. 

Отмерить зёрна, которые засыпаешь в кофемолку.

Выпить немного воды перед кофе, чтобы вкус кофе лучше раскрылся. 

14.

Он испытывает это сосущее, ледяное чувство в груди. И умом прекрасно понимает всё: Кью успокоится, они помирятся, ещё пара дней — и Кью вернётся в Сент-Джонс-Вуд, возможно, даже привезёт котов.

Но понимание таких вещей на уровне ума не помогает Мэллори: ему неспокойно, он не знает, куда себя деть, и этим утром он встаёт с иррационально плохим настроением.

15\. 

Марк замечает:

— Вы последние дни не в форме.

— Очень любезно с твоей стороны.

— Не, физически у вас всё в порядке, — говорит Марк. — Но в голове вы где-то ещё. Давайте-ка возвращайтесь сюда, ко мне на тренировку. 

16\. 

Кью не пишет и не звонит — уже целое утро. Это не было бы большим сроком в другие времена. Но именно сейчас это “целое утро” кажется Мэллори невыносимо долгим. 

17.

Эми дочитывает:

— Вопрос в том, как долго Центр Национальной Безопасности продолжит делать вид, будто террористической угрозы не существует. 

— Но ты же знаешь, что мы не делаем вид, — говорит Мэллори.

— Но хорошо бы нам начать об этом говорить, — отвечает Эми. — Только ленивый не ругал ЦНБ за молчание. Молчание — значит, бездействие. 

И:

— Не хочу лезть в твою работу, но постоянно сохранять при премьере вежливый нейтралитет можно, только если у тебя безупречная репутация. 

— Государство платит тебе за то, чтобы у меня была безупречная репутация. 

— Тебя любят журналисты, — говорит Эми. — Вопрос в том, как долго ты сможешь прикрывать объективные проблемы ЦНБ личной харизмой. 

18\. 

Мэллори искренне надеется на то, что в один момент Кью просто прекратит эту клоунаду. И сейчас ему этого хочется, как никогда. 

Кью молчит.

И тогда Мэллори не выдерживает. Он набирает телефонный номер, который знает наизусть последние лет десять. 

19.

По гостиной Кэролин Бальфур разбросана одежда времён их с Мэллори молодости. Такое — с плечами, из сверкающих тканей, из чёрного бархата с рисунком, — носили в восьмидесятые. А такое — проще, белоснежное или чёрное однотонное, обтягивающее фигуру, — в девяностые. Какие-то из этих платьев Мэллори даже смутно помнит: особенность его памяти — ему западают в голову совершенно незначительные детали двадцатилетней давности.

(Способность помнить всё до мелочей помогала в спецназе — ведь вы запоминаете не только то, во что была одета ваша подружка или с кем вы пили в восемьдесят третьем, но и то, где находятся все выходы на плане здания, и то, где, предположительно, сидят вражеские снайперы).

По дивану, вперемешку с платьями, разбросаны старые фотографии. Мэллори не хочет на них смотреть. Или хочет. Чёрт его знает. 

— Звонили из “Татлера”, — говорит Кэролин. — Хотят снять меня во всех этих платьях. Показать эпоху. Сказала им, что я слишком старая жаба, чтобы на мне показывать эпоху.

— И зачем ты это сказала?

— Чтобы они начали убеждать меня, что я не старая жаба, естественно. Через час я поверила и согласилась. 

— Показать эпоху. 

— Я сказала им, что не буду одеваться ни во что из семидесятых. Не хочу, чтобы выглядело так, будто я застала семидесятые. Ещё попросили фотографии. Пришлось профильтровать альбом.

— Да, ни в коем случае не давай им ту, с Трампом. 

— Дональд был очень забавный! 

— Я и тогда тебе говорил, что это позор.

— Ты не мог мне тогда это сказать. Тебя вообще ничего не волновало, кроме этой твоей жены. Как сейчас. 

— У меня нет жены.

— У тебя есть этот твой, — Кэролин сортирует фотографии, — мальчик. Дональд — нет. Элизабет Тейлор с мужем — да. Гилен Максвелл — нет. Она была забавная девочка, но не после той истории с Эпштейном. Принц Эндрю — тоже нет. Джоан Риверс — да. Тот ужин с Джорджем Майклом — да. Диана — однозначно, да. Это хорошая фотография. Можно предложить им и пару фотографий с Ларри. Чтобы они думали, что когда-то у меня была личная жизнь. Хоть на что-то Ларри сгодился. 

— У тебя же ещё этот грек был. Он красивее. И вроде даже богаче. 

— А, грек? — хрипло смеётся Кэролин. — Выгнала его, как только узнала, что ты развёлся. До сих пор иногда звонит мне и обещает убить. Мне так приятно. 

Она открывает ещё один альбом.

— Вот тут старая и мерзкая принцесса Маргарет и молодая и красивая я. Да или нет?

— Да, — говорит Мэллори. — И побольше с Дианой. 

Кэролин достаёт две фотокарточки. Мэллори забирает их у неё из рук, посмотреть. Вот Диана, Диана в синем, Кэролин в розовом и выглядит лет на пять младше, хоть разница в возрасте у них была от силы год. Вот она и Диана, опять же, только Диана в бирюзовом, а Кэролин в чёрном платье с гигантским чёрным бантом. 

— Ты вряд ли пришёл перебирать мой фотоальбом, — говорит Кэролин. 

— Я пришёл отвлечься, — отвечает Мэллори. — Как и всегда. 

— От чего?

— От всякого дерьма. 

Кэролин смеётся.

— Приятно быть той женщиной, к которой приходит отвлечься от всякого дерьма Гарет Мэллори. 

20.

— Забавно, — произносит Кэролин, раздеваясь. — Я уже вышла из возраста, когда меня можно хотеть.

— Я тебя хочу, как видишь.

Мэллори наблюдает за ней, лёжа в кровати. 

Это не похоже ни на одну из ночей с Кью. Ну и хорошо.

— Ты хочешь не меня, — отвечает Кэролин. — Ты хочешь что-то вспомнить. Хоть что-то. 

21.

А минут десять спустя что-то объективно идёт не так.

— Ты права. Не могу. Это инцест.

— Гарет, среди всех причин, по которым ты отказывался со мной спать за последние тридцать лет, эта на первом месте.

— Чёрт с ним, — говорит Мэллори. — Пошли спать. 

— Спать-спать, а не спать?

— Именно, Кэролин, ты сегодня просто гениальна. 

Он впервые за последние четыре года ночует не в своей постели — дом Кью не считается. 

В полусне он прижимает Кэролин к себе, но ему кажется: это другое, это не то и не так. 

22\. 

— Сдаётся мне, — говорит Кэролин, сонно потянувшись, — ты просто-напросто хочешь изменить своему мальчику с мужчиной. 

Мэллори сглатывает. 

Он не знает, что царапает больше — “мальчик” или просто тот факт, что Кэролин догадалась и сформулировала это именно так “хочешь изменить”. Он не хочет изменить. Он ни слова об этом не говорил. Он не хочет изменить, он просто… 

— Чушь, — отвечает Мэллори. — Я не сплю, с кем попало, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

— Только с проверенными, вроде меня?

— Только с проверенными. Вроде тебя.

— Что ж, — говорит Кэролин, сбросив одеяло, — тогда получается, что все твои старые методы дали сбой. 

— Мои старые методы прекрасно работают, — говорит Мэллори.

Кэролин щурится.

— Как знаешь, как знаешь.

Он не верит ей.

Ему уже лучше. 

Сейчас он вылезет из этой кровати, оденется и продолжит жить нормальную, привычную жизнь. Ту, где есть Кью, и где он Кью никогда не изменял. 

23.

Он хочет сделать какой-нибудь идиотский поступок, который, конечно, не будет делать.

Прислать Кью подарок. Положить ему на стол одну из “их” книжек. Или просто сказать “идём с тобой ужинать, место выбрал я, не обсуждается”.

Но все эти жесты лишь усугубят совершенно ненужную мелодраму.

К тому же, Кью сегодня достаточно явно показывает, что ему не нужно общество Мэллори. 

Ну его к чёрту. 

24\. 

— С вами что-то не то, — говорит Марк.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — упорно отвечает Мэллори.

Марк садится прямо перед ним, скрестив ноги. 

— Не верю.

— Ты мой тренер, а не психотерапевт. 

— Я не слепой и могу понять, когда человеку лучше не заниматься. 

— Я не сахарный и могу заниматься даже тогда, когда тебе кажется, что со мной “что-то не то”.

— Можете, но вам это не нужно, — говорит Марк. 

Тянется к своей бутылке воды, пьёт много и с удовольствием.

— Что с вами происходит? 

— Мы серьёзно сейчас собираемся это обсуждать? — уточняет Мэллори.

— Вы выглядите… как будто у вас что-то случилось. Насилуете себя тренировками, на которые не хотите идти. Требуете, чтобы я каждое утро повышал вам нагрузку. 

— Марк, пожалуйста, избавь меня от этого разговора. Людей мало волнуют чужие проблемы. 

— Но я же спросил, — отвечает Марк, не изменившись в лице.

Мэллори сдаётся.

Он говорит:

— Мы с Джеффри всё. 

И:

— Не говори, мне самому смешно.

И:

— Большую часть времени я над этим смеюсь. 

Марк не покупается на это — Марк вообще ни на одно его “да ладно, нормально” не покупается. 

— Почему тебе не насрать? — спрашивает Мэллори.

— Потому что мне в целом на людей не насрать, — отвечает Марк. — Хоть и выгляжу так, будто насрать. 

И:

— У меня был такой парень. Это тупо. 

Информация про парня не в новинку: Кью тщательнейшим образом проверял всех тренеров, с которыми Мэллори хотя бы теоретически мог бы заниматься.

Такое внимание Марка к его недо-страданьицам несколько удивляет. Но это внимание приятно. 

— Ты совершенно прав, Марк, — говорит Мэллори. — Это тупо. Довольно тупо жить с человеком, у которого нет эмоций, а в последний год ещё и будто бы языка нет. Всё, что мы можем делать — это молчать или говорить друг другу какое-нибудь дерьмо.

И тут же осекается, понимая, что сказал.

— Это очень тупо, — говорит Марк.

И едва заметно улыбается.

А дальше они смотрят друг на друга. 

25\. 

Он всегда изучал Марка будто бы со стороны: чужие “кубики”, чужие бицепсы, чужие татуировки, чужая уверенная, но расслабленная манера держаться, чужая привычка говорить прямо. 

И всё-таки, прямо сейчас ему хотелось бы прикоснуться ко всему этому.

И он чувствует с другой стороны интерес, который ему хорошо знаком — с чего вдруг, зачем, не ясно, но разве об этом стоит думать сейчас? 

— Слушай, — говорит Мэллори, — у меня есть ощущение. Что дело далеко не только в твоём великодушии. 

Марк щурится.

— Говорите короче.

В какой именно, чёрт возьми, момент он начал говорить, как Кью — дурацкими эвфемизмами, словно боясь называть вещи своими именами?

Раньше он говорил по-другому. Даже в Уайтхолле он звучал честнее.

— Выглядит так, будто мы хотим друг друга трахнуть. 

Марк ставит бутылку воды на пол. 

— Мне обычно не нравится, когда постарше, но с вами я бы да. 

И добавляет:

— Даже если у вас какой-то раздрай в голове. 

26.

Марк стоит перед ним совершенно голый.

— Сколько же у тебя татуировок? — спрашивает Мэллори.

— По числу выигранных боёв.

Мэллори притягивает его к себе. Зажимает у стены. Марк мягко останавливает его. Зрачки у Марка чуть расширены. 

— Есть один нюанс, — тихо произносит он. — Я всегда сверху. 

Он проводит рукой по спине Мэллори.

— Если тебе не нравится, можем просто друг другу отсосать. 

— Как я могу знать, что мне это не нравится? — спрашивает Мэллори. — Никогда не пробовал. 

27\. 

Это оказывается несколько больнее, чем он думал, хоть Марк и не жалеет смазки. 

Другое дело в том, что Мэллори привык к боли — и с ним бывало гораздо хуже. 

И ему нравится… не контролировать процесс. Ни за что не отвечать. Позволить кому-то быть сильнее, управлять тем, что происходит. 

28\. 

Марк говорит:

— Было хорошо.

— Да уж, — отвечает Мэллори, хотя не слишком уверен, подходит ли здесь именно это слово, “хорошо”. — В каком-то смысле ты лишил меня девственности. Не думал, что такое возможно в моём возрасте. 

И:

— А теперь нам с тобой пора. 

Ему встречаться с премьер-министром через час. 

29\. 

Что и на что он обменял этим утром: тело Кью — худое, с бледной безволосой грудью, впалым животом, выпирающими косточками на бёдрах, — на другое тело, мускулистое, загорелое, если бы не татуировки, похожее на то, какое было у Мэллори лет двадцать назад. 

Зачем он это сделал: сам понятия не имеет. Но ему понравилось то, что делали с ним. 

Считается ли это изменой? Нет, технически, нет.

Он не любит Марка. Он не собирается заводить с Марком никаких отношений. Да и вообще, он бы и свои отношения с Кью не назвал отношениями. Это не отношения, когда вы не понимаете, бросили вас или нет. Он сам сказал Марку — “с Джеффри всё”. 

Мэллори бросает водителю корткое “вернусь через час,” закрывает за собой дверь машины и отправляется на встречу с премьером. 

30\. 

Следующая тренировка тоже превращается в секс. 

После неё — встреча с министром юстиции, это всё многочисленные вопросы, связанные с Брекзитом и международным сотрудничеством в области разных щекотливых вещей вроде антитеррористических операций. 

31.

И тренировка в четверг тоже превращается в секс. 

После неё — завтрак с Манипенни, даже без шуток с цитатами из “Апокалипсиса сегодня”. 

32.

И тренировка в пятницу предсказуемо заканчивается сексом, быстрым и нелепым. Нет, решительно нельзя трахаться, когда одному из вас пора на следующую тренировку, а другому — на утреннюю летучку в ЦНБ.

Три часа, которые есть сегодня у Мэллори на ЦНБ — перед возвращением в МИ-6, — оказываются весьма продуктивными. 

33\. 

Вечером пятницы Кью заходит в кабинет Мэллори и спрашивает:

— Поехали? 

Мэллори смотрит на него в удивлении.

Это самое неожиданное, что случилось с ним за день. Даже если учесть, что другие события в списке выглядят так: утром Мэллори распорядился тихонько перевезти Штаты отравленного нейротоксинами русского разведчика, к обеду премьер-министр впервые за два года повысила на него голос, а в два часа дня обвинения ЦНБ в целом и Мэллори в частности в бездействии ретвитнул Роберт Смит. Под хэштэгом #хватитмолчать. 

Всё это поражает Гарета Мэллори гораздо меньше, чем его (бывший?) бойфренд, который предлагает поехать домой вместе. 

— Я, так сказать, немного психанул, — объясняет Кью. — Резался в “Кредо убийцы”, тискал кошек, думал над тем, что произошло. Теперь больше не психую. 

Он чуть-чуть краснеет.

— Мы наговорили друг другу много неприятных вещей, но я предлагаю об этом забыть. Мы же с тобой вроде как не чужие. 

И:

— Я иногда бываю сложный. Извини меня, пожалуйста. 

Мэллори не знает, что на это ответить.

Вероятно, у них всё же есть отношения.

Также вероятно, что Кью эти отношения дороги. 

— Все сложные, — коротко отвечает Мэллори. — Закончу через час и поехали. 

34\. 

По дороге в машину он чувствует лёгкий укол чувства вины — и трудноописуемую тоску.

Кью ночью на улице кажется очень трогательным. Эта родинка на щеке. Очки эти. 

35.

Хорошо, он сегодня без водителя — Кью устраивается на переднем сиденье и сразу ставит музыку, и хоть обычно их музыкальные вкусы отличаются друг от друга на пару десятилетий, Кью сегодня угадывает. 

Он ставит “Толкинг Хэдз” — “Один раз в жизни”. 

Мэллори помнит, как слушал эту песню ещё с Кэролин — она любила Дэвида Бирна.

Ещё он слушал “Один раз в жизни” в ту неделю, когда решил уйти от Труди, но это другая история.

36\. 

Мэллори стискивает Кью так, что тот хихикает: “ты сейчас мне что-то сломаешь”. 

Секунду спустя он всё-таки возвращается в реальность.

Изучает тело Кью будто бы заново. Облизывает левый сосок, чуть прикусывает правый. Медленно целует низ живота. 

Берёт член Кью в рот.

Кью делает длинный, рваный вдох. Что-то шепчет, невнятное: “очень хорошо”, “ещё, пожалуйста”. 

37.

Выходные проходят замечательно. 

Кью слушает “Джой Дивижен” — Мэллори тоже когда-то их любил, — и, неожиданно, Боуи, к которому всегда был равнодушен. Сидит на диване с ноутбуком на коленях, как всегда. 

Вафля, повизгивая от радости, залезает на диван и ложится рядом с Кью, как делал щенком. 

38\. 

Мэллори отменяет тренировки с Марком. 

39\. 

Кью сидит напротив и пьёт чай. 

Мэллори кладёт Кью в тарелку веганские оладьи (он научился делать заменитель яйца из семян чиа). Целует Кью в шею. 

Кью смеётся: 

— Котов моих не убил случайно? 

— Нет, — говорит Мэллори. 

И — с некоторым запозданием:

— А что?

— Да ничего, — отвечает Кью. — Просто многовато заботы, не в твоём стиле, нет?

(Надо будет поговорить с Марком, но явно не сейчас). 

40.

Марк, похоже, и сам не горит желанием это обсуждать — он ничего не пишет. 

Мэллори воспринимает то, что произошло, как разовый эксперимент. Повторять это было бы глупо. Рассказывать Кью тоже не стоит — он не хотел бы расстраивать Кью лишний раз. 

41\. 

В следующие дни его слишком поглощает происходящее в ЦНБ — и в разведке тоже.

Макбрайд сообщает, что хочет увольняться (и хоть он уже и не юн для агента, на его решение точно повлияла та история с Боуден). 

Мысленно Мэллори категоризирует этот случай как “не тот, когда надо удерживать человека повышением зарплаты и изменением условий”. Макбрайд в том возрасте, когда большинство агентов давно лежит в могиле. Отпустить его — честное и справедливое решение. Более честное, чем попросить остаться ещё на пару лет, чтобы на следующей миссии он словил несколько пуль: в сорок пять реакции у них всех уже не те. 

На это решение у Мэллори уходит в общей сложности около минуты. 

Он говорит:

— 003, разведка благодарит вас за службу. 

Ровно на этом моменте — расставания, которое должно быть как минимум уважительным, — к нему в кабинет заходит Кью.

Стоит Макбрайду покинуть кабинет, и Кью подходит к Мэллори ближе. Наклоняется — так, как делал бы человек, который нашёл в комнате жучок. 

Едва слышно шепчет Мэллори на ухо:

— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты сейчас убрал телефон в стол и говорил очень тихо. 

42\. 

Кью кладёт ему распечатки на стол. 

— Что за пиздец?

Мэллори нравится, как Кью обсуждает работу в сугубо “их” моменты — без попыток звучать вежливее и мягче. 

— Откуда это у тебя?

— Я очень предусмотрительный. 

— Никогда не сомневался. Так откуда? 

Можно сформулировать этот вопрос и по-другому — “какого чёрта китайцы обсуждают кандидатов на замену Макбрайду, и как ты достал их переписки?” Но много слов тут не нужно. 

— Могут у порядочного джентльмена быть свои секреты? 

— Особенно сомнительные с международно-правовой точки зрения?

— Не важно, — говорит Кью. — Важно, что этот вопрос не всплывал вообще нигде. Кроме твоей переписки с Таннером в зашифрованном мессенджере — я надеюсь, ты всё-таки не будешь обсуждать такие штуки в “Вотсапе”. 

— Но ты хвастался, что этот твой мессенджер невозможно взломать. 

— Я не мог тебе такое сказать. Как человек, который тринадцать лет специализируется на информационной безопасности. Не бывает абсолютно неуязвимой системы…

Даже если в Англии случится апокалипсис, они будут спорить, кто и что сказал. 

— К делу давай. 

— Мессенджер наш никто не ломал, — говорит Кью. — Проверили. Там было бы работы не на один день. Всё проще. У китайцев может быть доступ к твоему телефону. По шкале хреновости пять из десяти. 

— Сейчас эту шкалу выдумал? — не удерживается Мэллори. 

— По моей шкале у Сильвы только восьмёрка, — отвечает Кью. — Технику можете не сдавать, агент, так разберусь. 

43\. 

— Нет, джентльмены, результаты код-ревю старших сотрудников строго конфиденциальны. Ничем не могу помочь. 

Кью взглядом показывает Завьялову, что на сегодня разговор окончен, и закрывает дверь переговорной. Садится у портрета Тьюринга. 

Длиться всё это будет — тут, зная Кью, можно предсказать, — час точно. 

— Собрались мериться, кто из них с Вонгом лучше программист, — бормочет Кью. — Перед подчинёнными, конечно. 

— У тебя всегда был доступ к моему телефону, — прерывает его Мэллори.

— Но я же уважаю твоё… личное пространство.

— Это не личное пространство, а работа.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я, — говорит Кью. 

За стёклами переговорной снуют люди из техотдела — те, кого Мэллори помнит, и те, кого видит впервые, молодые нескладные ассистенты, люди чуть постарше, в которых он опознаёт инженеров и сотрудников исследовательских подразделений.

Кью смотрит в экран. 

— Если найду что-то, могу прислать к тебе помощника.

— А если останусь тут, это будет быстрее. 

Желание Мэллори контролировать процесс, который он не может контролировать — совершенно иррациональное. Но так проще. 

Он тянется за телефоном. Кью прикладывает палец к губам — лишний раз напоминает, что голосом обсуждать детали не стоит. 

Мэллори как ни в чём не бывало проверяет почту — если за ним следят, нельзя показывать, что он забеспокоился и остановил работу. Так он только спугнёт наблюдателей. 

Обновляет почту ещё раз — ничего.

Открывает несколько утративших актуальность от Билла. 

В тот момент, когда он пролистывает третье — с характеристикой кандидата на замену Макбрайду, которого всё равно уже мысленно забраковал, — на экране всплывает уведомление. Не из внутреннего мессенджера — из “Вотсапа”. 

Это Марк.

Марк пишет:

“Привет! Я хочу поговорить о том, что произошло”.

И добавляет: 

“Между нами”.

И — через секунду:

“Мы или спим, или тренируемся, ок?”

Мэллори смотрит на эти сообщения пустым взглядом, так ничего и не отвечая. 

Он поднимает глаза на Кью.

Кью чуть хмурится — Мэллори не настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что он мог бы случайно не заметить сообщение. 

За стеклами люди всё так же спорят, ходят с кружками кофе, пишут маркерами на досках, отдают поручения, паникуют по мелочи — как и всегда бывает. 

Мэллори пишет: 

“Не понимаю, о чём ты”.

Через секунду приходит ответ Марка:

“Вот поэтому я и не трахаю обычно клиентов. Удачи”. 

Кью сидит ещё минут пять, не говоря ничего, просто стучит пальцами по клавиатуре. Затем поднимается из-за компьютера — и говорит, слишком спокойным голосом: 

— Возьму чаю.


	20. 2018, июнь-декабрь

1.

Мэллори — убеждённый атеист, но после армии у него возникла такая мысль: чисто теоретически он готов допустить, что Ад может существовать. Вероятность небольшая, но вдруг.

Лет двадцать он предполагал, что если Ад всё-таки и существует, это место похоже на то, что Мэллори видел в Ирландии. 

Прямо сейчас он отмечает: нет, на самом деле всё в Аду должно быть решено гораздо изобретательнее. К примеру, черти могли бы оставить их с Кью — он почти уверен, что Кью тоже попадёт в Ад, — в этой стеклянной переговорной, перед глазами у всего технического отдела, на тысячу-другую лет. И заставить проживать этот момент раз за разом. 

Кью всегда отвлекается на чай, когда не знает, что мог бы сказать. Когда всего вдруг “слишком много”. На памяти Мэллори он использовал фразу “пойду чаю сделаю” всякий раз, когда хотел избежать разговора. 

Однако хочет ли Кью сделать паузу именно сейчас потому, что не готов говорить — или по другой причине, — Мэллори непонятно. 

— Думаю, — наконец говорит Кью, — всё чисто. Мы должны были проверить. Но нет, они не взламывали твой телефон. Кажется, утечка произошла через Таннера. 

— Уверен? — спрашивает Мэллори. 

— Абсолютно уверен. Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы поработать, а потом мы с тобой встретимся и обсудим ту ситуацию, которая возникла из-за… китайцев. 

Они выходят из переговорки вдвоём.

Кью не смотрит на Мэллори. 

2.

— Я не хотел терять лицо. Ненавижу терять лицо. Было всего пару раз — и то с подачи Бонда, которому пришлось очень сильно постараться. И у тебя уж точно не получится заставить меня это сделать. 

Кью произносит это со скоростью “пятьдесят четыре слова в секунду”. 

Коты сидят на диване, явно боясь спрыгнуть вниз — туда Кью их методично пересадил, не менее методично высказывая Мэллори, как его ненавидит. 

Теперь Кью собирается сажать котов по переноскам. Ещё как бы между делом он сообщил, что очень хотел бы швырнуть в Мэллори чашкой, но такие вещи “ниже его достоинства”. 

— Извини, что сделал тебе больно, — говорит Мэллори, потому что ничего умнее тут не скажешь. 

— Ты? Мне? Многовато чести, не находишь?

— Я видел, что тебе больно.

Ну да, это сложно не увидеть прямо сейчас. 

— Ты так хочешь думать, — отрезает Кью. — Ты в жизни не сможешь сделать мне больно. 

— А к чему тогда был этот вывоз котов?

— К тому, что коты хотят жить у себя дома, — говорит Кью, запихивая Тьюринга в специальную кошачью сумку.

Тьюринг издаёт громкое “маааав” и царапает Кью руку. На первый взгляд, вроде, неглубоко. 

— Блядь, — говорит Кью. 

На царапинах выступает кровь. Нет, глубоко. 

Кью исчезает на кухне, возвращается с обычным бумажным полотенцем, которым промакивает руку. 

— Судя по всему, коты не хотят ехать. 

— Ты изменил мне и теперь сидишь и рассказываешь, что моим котам у меня плохо? Вот серьёзно? 

— Нет. Я вообще-то хотел извиниться. 

— Извинения приняты, теперь можешь снова ехать на работу. Уверен, у тебя точно стоит встреча в ЦНБ на ближайшие полчаса. 

Мэллори думает было уточнить, что вообще-то они находятся у него дома, а не у Кью, но тут это не имеет значения. 

— Руку надо продезинфицировать.

— Разберусь, спасибо. 

— Этот разговор идёт куда-то не туда. 

Одной этой фразы достаточно для того, чтобы Кью забыл о кошках.

Следующие полчаса он стоит перед Мэллори и рассказывает — обильно перемежая свою речь словами “блядь”, “ну охренеть теперь”, “ну пиздец”, — как именно Мэллори ломал ему жизнь последние шесть лет, почему отношения с Мэллори — худшее решение, которое можно было принять в своей жизни, почему сам Мэллори — разочарование. 

В один момент Кью с очень… так сказать, эмоционально заряженной речи переходит на крик. 

И допустим, это первый раз, когда Кью на него кричит — или вообще, это первый раз все те годы, что Мэллори знает Кью, когда Кью на кого-либо повышает голос. 

Но всё, что говорит Кью — предсказуемо. Мэллори совершенно не злит ничего из этого, ни одна фраза. Это Кью здесь потерял над собой контроль, а не он. Пусть Кью продолжает кричать, он кричать в ответ не будет. 

Кью вскоре устаёт. На телефон не посмотришь, время не засечёшь, но Мэллори почти уверен, что кричал он минут сорок. 

Кью садится на диван рядом с котами. Опускает голову в ладони — потом, явно понимая, что Мэллори это видит, — быстро меняет позу. Поправляет волосы. 

— Мне пора.

— Ты никуда не поедешь в три ночи в таком состоянии, — говорит Мэллори. 

— Тебя забыл спросить, — устало отзывается Кью.

В его голосе слышна непривычная хрипотца. 

— Давай, — говорит Мэллори, — ты пойдёшь немного поспишь и дальше увезёшь всех котов и сделаешь всё, что хочешь.

Кью снимает очки и потирает переносицу. 

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Мэллори.

— Ладно, — произносит Кью. — Хер с тобой. 

Он берёт ноутбук, одного из котов — явно не глядя, — и уходит на второй этаж. 

3\. 

Мэллори смотрит на экран телефона: четыре утра. Спать всё так же не хочется — грудную клетку заполняет сосущая, тревожная пустота. Последние пару часов он занимался тем, что пробовал читать — листал Флобера, которого всегда любил, листал Гюго, потом с художественной литературы перешёл на философов, Монтескье, Монтень. Но сосредоточиться ни на ком дальше первых двух страниц не выходило. 

Поэтому Мэллори просто сидит в тишине и перебирает те мысли, которые ещё остались в голове. Мысли окрашены в разные оттенки вины, стыда и лёгкой злости на себя. Например — мог бы поступить умнее, мог бы проговорить с Марком всё сразу. Или — не надо было спорить с Кью и делать странные комментарии, это и правда его только разозлило. Или — Гарет Мэллори, есть одна вещь в твоей жизни, которая не меняется: ты делаешь другим больно, всегда делал и всегда будешь. 

От последней мысли особенно неприятно, давать ей много власти над собой не хочется. 

Он слышит звук шагов на лестнице.

Через пару секунд в гостиную спускается Кью — в мятой пижаме, чуть заспанный.

— Ты рановато встал, нет? 

Как и зачем он сохраняет тут иронию? Не важно. Всегда полезно сохранять иронию.

— Я думал, — говорит Кью.

— Всю ночь? 

— Я поспал пару часов. И подумал. 

Кью садится на ковёр перед Мэллори — не в кресло. 

— Я понимаю, почему это произошло, — говорит он.

Иногда Кью действительно стоит винить в чём-то только себя. Но не сейчас. 

— Только пожалуйста, не надо говорить так, будто это ты виноват в том, что я тебе…

— Можешь не, — перебивает его Кью, словно лишний раз не хочет слышать это слово, “изменил”. — Я и так. В курсе, да. Но. Давай будем предельно честны. Я тоже довёл ситуацию до этого, можно сказать. Я две недели не общался с тобой, я не давал тебе никаких ответов, я сделал так, что наверное, со стороны было даже не ясно, встречаемся ли мы ещё или как. Я не говорю, что ты в этой ситуации не повёл себя, как козёл, но и я в этой ситуации повёл себя, как козёл, и… 

— Джеффри, — говорит Мэллори, встаёт с кресла и садится на ковёр, рядом. — Мы оба повели себя, как козлы, давай на этом и закончим.

И — хоть такие фразы терпеть не может, и они всегда давались с некоторым трудом:

— Прости меня, пожалуйста. Не буду говорить, что я “не хотел”. 

И:

— Но я тебя люблю. 

— Я тебя тоже, — отвечает Кью, с видимым облегчением. — А теперь, пожалуйста, давай закроем эту тему. Я больше не хочу ничего об этом слышать.

Мэллори обнимает его.

Так они и сидят — Мэллори сгребает Кью в охапку, Кью уткнулся ему носом в плечо, как если бы хотел спрятаться. 

Мэллори понятия не имеет, сколько они ещё так будут сидеть. Он осторожно запускает руку под пижамную куртку Кью, гладит худое тело. 

— Я не, — говорит Кью, так и не поднимая голову. — Не хочу сейчас. 

— Чтобы я тебя трогал? 

— Нет. Не хочу секса.

— А я и не думал, что у нас сейчас будет секс. 

Вообще-то, ему просто хочется держать Кью, на этом всё. Кью чуть расслабляется. Замолкает. Мэллори немного ждёт — даёт ему чуть расслабиться, — а потом шепчет:

— Пошли спать. 

4\. 

А в последующие дни — последующую неделю — всё вроде как… опять нормально. 

Есть Мэллори, есть Кью, есть их общие животные, есть утренние разговоры за завтраком о работе, и вечерние тоже. 

Есть Кью и его длинные возмущённые тирады о чём-то, в чём Мэллори не разбирается — но слушать-то интересно. 

— Никакого, мать твою, искусственного интеллекта не существует, — говорит Кью. — Затрахали уже. Искусственный интеллект, искусственный интеллект… 

Кью сидит за кухонным столом с ноутбуком и упаковкой шоколадного миндального молока. 

— Опять читаешь “Информэйшен”?

Он знает, что так смешно Кью злится, когда читает профильные сайты об айти-индустрии. Особенно Кью раздражают интервью с предпринимателями, обещающими “сделать мир лучше”. Порой кажется, что Кью специально платит за подписку на “Информэйшен”, чтобы читать о людях, которых он ненавидит. 

За столько лет вместе можно выучить привычки другого. 

Сегодня Кью ситуативно ненавидит создателей какого-то стартапа, связанного с искусственным интеллектом. 

— Но он ведь существует, — лениво говорит Мэллори, наливая себе вина. — Алгоритмы распознавания изображений и вот это вот всё.

— Не в том смысле, который имеют в виду журналисты, — отвечает Кью. — Я имел в виду, что искусственного интеллекта не существует как… интеллекта. В классическом понимании этого слова. Это обманчивое название. 

Как всегда ссутулился перед экраном — а потом будет говорить, что у него болит спина.

Мэллори подходит к Кью сзади и кладёт ему ладони на плечи.

Кью чуть подаётся к нему. 

— Лет так семьдесят назад ученым в очередной раз стало грустно. Они тогда радостно занимались алгоритмизацией всего и вся, а тут на их пути попался класс задач, которые, так сказать, плохо алгоритмизировались. Как раз распознавание картинки и прочее.

— Выпрями спину.

Кью слушается.

И продолжает: 

— Особый шарм ситуации добавляло то, что люди-то всё это распознают с лёгкостью. Допустим, ты покажешь человеку фотографию Вафли и Алана Тьюринга. Который наш Тьюринг, а не математик. Человек легко скажет, где кошка, а где собака. А алгоритм — нет. Ты его настраиваешь на какие-то ключевые точки, на выискивание специфично собачьего носа — а пёс отвернулся, и всё, беда. Все распознавание, кхем, псу под хвост. А человек таки как-то это делает.

Когда Кью что-то объясняет, его речь меняется — меньше осечек, меньше неуверенности, голос громче и ровнее. 

— Плечи так не своди, — говорит Мэллори.

— Хорошо, — отзывается Кью. 

Мэллори разминает ему плечи — мышцы твёрдые, как будто одеревенелые. 

Кью закрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову.

— Ну так рассказывайте дальше, профессор, — говорит Мэллори. 

Кью чуть смущается. И этот румянец Мэллори тоже знает. 

— Мне правда интересно.

— Ученые пошли на сложнейший — для математиков, — шаг, — произносит Кью. 

И хихикает:

— Они стали изучать людей. 

Мэллори тоже начинает смеяться. 

— Ага, — признаёт Кью. — Люди, как оказалось, имеют в голове структуру нейронов, умеющую выделять ключевые особенности объектов, динамически их обновлять-подстраивать и так далее. 

— Распознавать.

— Вот. Математики порадовались и с использованием этих идей сделали первую систему. Она была совсем простая, умела выполнять какую-то одну задачу — кажется, как раз самое примитивное распознавание изображений. Но делала это куда лучше, чем все другие методы.

Мэллори гладит пальцами шею Кью. 

— И? 

— Ну, математики еще раз порадовались и начали думать о высоком. О том, могут ли компьютеры мыслить, о завоевании искусственным интеллектом мира и прочее, прочее. Для всяческих правильных мыслей и развития в этом направлении они выделили область исследований, которую назвали, конечно же, "искусственный интеллект". План был примерно такой — "вот сейчас мы по-быстрому доделаем эту распознавалку изображений, а дальше как создадим настоящий интеллект!". А теперь плавно переносимся в наши дни, Гарет. 

— Переносимся, да. 

— Картинки, я тебе скажу, мы распознаем прекрасно. Лица: эмоции на лице, возраст человека, голос в текст транслировать — это весьма паршиво, но все же. Мы много чего умеем, но вот с интеллектом как-то совсем не сложилось. 

— Да уж. 

— Суть-то в чем — интеллект человека умеет комбинировать разнородную информацию. Мы можем определить блюдо по вкусу, запаху, виду и рассказу коллеги. Мы получаем много ну очень разнообразной информации и умеем сводить ее воедино. А искусственный интеллект — нет, пока совсем не умеет. Можно объединить несколько нейросетей, одна из которых будет работать с картинками, другая — с текстами, третья — с запахами, но это все еще очень далеко от интеллекта. Годы прошли, а к интеллекту эта вот область так и не относится.

— Но что, если лет через десять всё-таки получится? 

— Исследованиями возможности создания реального искусственного интеллекта занимается совсем мало людей, потому что на текущий момент имитация человеческого мозга не представляется возможной даже в теории. Нет у нас такого количества ресурсов, и всё тут. А другие способы как-то не придумываются. 

— Спасибо, профессор.

— Никогда не говори так человеку, который не стал профессором. 

— Но ты у нас чем-то поценнее занимаешься.

Кью пожимает плечами. 

— Иногда хочется рассказывать, — говорит он. — Особенно когда видишь, какую дичь несут люди в интервью. 

И:

— Но раз уж моё имя — гостайна, слушать меня будешь ты. 

И:

— Должен же кто-то меня слушать.

5.

Мэллори пришёл к тому, что человеческие отношения — если вы не один год живёте вместе, — цикличны. То вы хотите человека, который просыпается каждое утро рядом с вами, то не испытываете к нему ровным счётом ничего, то вас снова к нему тянет.

Это очень хорошо, что Кью сегодня тоже проснулся раньше. 

Очень хорошо. 

6\. 

Кью смотрит в потолок. 

Мэллори останавливается.

— Ты хоть что-нибудь чувствуешь?

Кью болезненно кривит губы.

— Так, — говорит Мэллори. — Ясно. Прекращаем. 

Кью вылезает из-под него, обнимает подушку, так и лежит. Плечи напряжены — Мэллори тянется, чтобы, как всегда, их чуть размять, Кью не сопротивляется.

— С тобой всё нормально? — спрашивает Мэллори. 

— Тревожно, — отвечает Кью. — Извини, я не могу, я всё время думаю. 

— О чём?

— Дрянь всякая. Очень раздражает. Знаешь, просыпаешься утром в понедельник, и… накатывает. 

— Это работа?

— Можно сказать и так.

— Конкретизируй, — говорит Мэллори. 

Кью открывает голову от подушки. 

— Просыпаешься вот так утром и думаешь обо всём, в чём облажался. 

7\. 

Кью всю субботу сидит за столом, что-то черкает ручкой в блокноте и почти сразу вырывает листы, комкает и выкидывает. 

— Что с тобой? — отвечает Мэллори.

Кью медлит.

— Я не могу думать, — наконец признаёт он. 

8\. 

На работе Кью ничем не выдаёт своё волнение. Мэллори видит, как он общается с подчинёнными: всё та же прямая осанка, тихий вежливый голос, непроницаемый взгляд из-под очков, очень точно откалиброванная вежливость. 

Отследить настораживающие моменты можно, только вы наблюдаете за Кью шесть лет почти в режиме двадцать четыре на семь.

На совещаниях Кью смотрит сквозь Мэллори — все думают, что он внимательно слушает, но Мэллори сразу догадывается: он “отключился”. 

9\. 

Тридцатишестилетие Кью они собираются отмечать где-нибудь за пределами Лондона. 

Мэллори даже предлагает уехать в отпуск дня на два, что в сложившейся рабочей ситуации звучит почти немыслимо. 

— Я хочу в Токио, а в Токио на два дня бессмысленно, — отвечает Кью. 

Добиться вразумительных ответов, что Кью хотел бы делать на свой день рождения, что не подразумевало бы поездку в Японию, у Мэллори не выходит. После одного из раундов допроса Кью таки выдаёт то, чего он не хотел бы делать: праздновать. 

В итоге в среду четвёртого июля они делают ровно то же самое, что и обычно.

Работают. 

10\. 

Перед Кью — тарелка с куском веганского чизкейка из его любимой веганской пекарни. Кью выковыривает из чизкейка свечу, затем эту маленькую пластиковую дрянь, в которые вставляют свечи для торта. 

Кью достаёт из кармана маленький серебристый блистер. Отсчитывает таблетки: сначала две, но, подумав, добавляет ещё две. 

Дальше он засовывает в рот всё и сразу, достаёт одного из шкафа стакан, достаёт из другого бутылку виски, наливает себе минимум пальца на три и выпивает всё залпом. 

— Что это было? — спрашивает Мэллори. 

— Противотревожные, — отвечает Кью. — Айзенберг выписал. 

— Уверен, что он велел тебе запивать это виски? 

— Нет, — отвечает Кью. — Но я всё-таки праздную. Как-никак. 

Мэллори забирает у него бутылку.

Он слишком хорошо знает, что будет дальше: в конце концов, он наизусть помнит эффекты от виски в сочетании с любыми противотревожными, антидепрессантами и нейролептиками, когда-либо изобретёнными фармакологической индустрией. 

Ну и как всегда он, к сожалению, прав — через полчаса он относит Кью в кровать, раздевает, укрывает оделом и ставит рядом стакан воды на утро. 

Сейчас разговаривать бесполезно, а вот утром они всё обсудят.

11\. 

Утром Кью встаёт разбитый, жалуется на головную боль, по требованию Мэллори сокращает количество таблеток до двух (ровно столько значится в рецепте Айзенберга). 

— Будешь так делать — не доживёшь и до пятидесяти, — говорит Мэллори.

Кью послушно кивает, как нашкодивший подросток. 

12\. 

У Мэллори всегда была на редкость хорошая память. 

Школьником он сходу запоминал сюжеты Илиады и Одиссеи, выводы Адама Смита, Тойнби или Шпенглера, строки из Китса, Бернса, Уордсворта, Шекспира, слова на французском, немецком и латыни, спряжение глаголов, грамматику, всё. Это было на редкость легко.

Студентом он запоминал международно-правовые акты, книги Фрэнсиса Фукуямы и то, с кем в университете стоит общаться, а с кем — нет. 

Новобранцем в спецназе — виды атак, схемы действий для разных случаев, карты учебных полигонов. 

Офицером — сильные и слабые стороны своих солдат, любые их ошибки, свои ошибки, ошибки неприятеля. 

Ровно так же хорошо он помнит детали своей ежедневной жизни — как злоупотреблял седативными или смотрел шоу Найджеллы Лоусон в первые годы в Уайтхолле, как хоронил мать или как женился на Труди. 

Однако детали ежедневной жизни он иногда предпочитает вычеркивать.

Вот именно так он предпочёл бы вычеркнуть детали своей ежедневной жизни с Джеффри Бутройдом с июля по ноябрь восемнадцатого. 

13\. 

Ничего нового за эти месяцы не происходит. Кью отсчитывает противотревожное (хотя Мэллори не может быть уверен, что Кью не повышает дозу, когда остаётся наедине). 

Мэллори просит Манипенни обедать с Кью, когда он сам не успевает этого сделать — просит сугубо конфиденциально. Билл по его указанию уже давно следит за тем, в каком состоянии Кью выступает перед отделом, представляет отчёты публично или ведёт себя на тех планёрках, где Мэллори нет. 

А в остальном ничего нового, да.

Они живут так, как жили. 

14\. 

В октябре Гарет Мэллори продумывает в своей голове весьма подробный план по тому, как им с Кью вытащить себя из того, в чём они жили последние пару лет. 

Ничего катастрофичного или критичного в ситуации нет — но то, что он тогда изменил, однозначно можно считать кризисом в отношениях. И возможно, судя по противотревожным Кью, от последствий этого кризиса все оправляются до сих пор (хотя Кью ни разу не проговаривал это в открытую). 

План Мэллори включает в себя: 

Доделать работу к декабрю и вдвоём уехать в нормальный, длинный отпуск. Неделя минимум. 

Придумать, как облегчить нагрузку Кью в техническом отделе.

Больше времени проводить друг с другом, принципиально не обсуждая работу. 

Вместе отказаться от употребления какого-либо алкоголя в принципе. 

Записать Кью на какой-нибудь спорт (а в идеале, ходить вместе). Сводить Кью на полное обследование. Здоровье Кью начинает внушать опасения — нельзя так плевать на себя, как это делает он. И вообще, иногда, чтобы вылезти из депрессии, нужно просто бросить курить, начать больше двигаться и сходить к действительно толковому эндокринологу. 

Всё — простые, конкретные действия, а ведь станет лучше. 

15.

Кью не выражает большого энтузиазма.

16.

В ноябре планы Мэллори летят псу под хвост.

17.

Джентльмену не пристало злиться. 

И всё же, вот именно в этот вечер, именно в этот раз Мэллори не сдерживается.

Он в парламентском комитете так людей не уничтожал, как уничтожает Кью за отчёт, заполненный не той ручкой. 

Весьма вероятно, что на эту ситуацию повлияли и другие события дня — очередная встреча с премьером, очередная статья с критикой позиции Мэллори в “Гардиан”, очередная волна постов под гневными хэштэгами в Твиттере. 

Так или иначе, он злится. 

18\. 

Кью ведёт себя так, будто разведка — его личный стартап, будто сюда можно являться в паршивом настроении, сидеть на планёрках с отсутствующим лицом, заполнять отчёты кое-как, а потом надеяться в последний момент разгрести задачи с помощью своих небывалых талантов и ума Эйнштейна. 

Нет, это так не работает.

Служба в разведке требует дисциплины, силы духа, выдержки.

Техническому директору разведки нельзя быть грустным подростком. 

Когда Мэллори высказывает это всё Кью, Кью закатывает глаза.

Кью спрашивает:

— Серьёзно? За отчёт, заполненный не той ручкой?

Мэллори говорит:

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, за что.

— Нет, — отвечает Кью. — Я искренне не понимаю.

Встаёт и уходит. 

19\. 

Два дня они никак не обсуждают ссору, просто злобно молчат. 

Мэллори на день уезжает за город. 

20\. 

В непонятных ситуациях он предпочитает выбирать наиболее понятные действия.

Зарядка по утрам. Пробежка. Навести порядок, рассортировать всё так, чтобы всё было по своим местам, ходя бы в шкафах.

Книги французов он делит по категориям: художественная литература, философия, история, общественно-политическая мысль. Внутри категорий расставляет по хронологии. С немцами проделывает то же самое. Переорганизовывает секцию с античной литературой. Заводит специальную полку только под переводы и анализ Марка Аврелия: пусть будет, Марк Аврелий в этом доме заслуживает отдельного почётного места. 

Дальше памятные мелочи, большая часть из которых отправится в мусорный ящик. Дальше какие-то мелочи, подарок одного индийского военного лётчика, подарок одного американца и одного тихого русского из Петербурга. Эти подарки встают на полку, не слишком заметную, но “памятную”. Для личного, но не болезненно личного. Должны же быть у здорового человека тёплые воспоминания.

Дальше семейные фотографии.

С этими ситуация такая: Мэллори каждый раз думает, словно он разобрал их, знает все, может сказать, что тут есть, кто и с кем, что нужно, а что нет — и нет ведь, всё равно ему всегда попадается пара кадров, о которых он и не знал.

21.

Вот — отец с секретаршей, мисс Ригг. Мэллори помнит её: высокая, очень стройная шатенка с волосами почти до пояса и широченной улыбкой. Мисс Ригг никогда не появлялась непричёсанной на публике. Всегда пышные локоны. Всегда ярко-голубые тени и коралловая помада. Всегда такие высокие каблуки, что Мэллори удивлялся, как на них только можно ходить. Ростом она была на этих каблуках с отца. 

Мисс Ригг он помнит хорошо потому, что она была всем, чем не была мать — не в смысле неухоженности или чего-то такого, мать всегда считалась редкой красавицей. Просто мисс Ригг как-то… позволяла себе больше. Была ярче. 

Ещё Мэллори помнит, как на похоронах отца у мисс Ригг случилась истерика — и мать сдержала себя, но поморщилась и тихо произнесла:

— Кто её вообще сюда позвал? 

22\. 

Вот — мать с подругами. Подруги все одинаковые, с такими же высокими причёсками, такие же блондинки в узких платьях и жакетах, с одинаково постными лицами. Выделяется только тётя Мэгги. 

То есть это Мэллори с сестрой называли её тётя Мэгги. Для всех она была Маргарет Стейнтон. 

С Маргарет Стейнтон мать познакомилась, наверное, в середине шестидесятых. Они, конечно, были странной парочкой. Одна сидела дома, скучала и наряжалась, а ещё указывала экономке и двум горничным, как навести всюду идеальный порядок. Другая к тому времени развелась с двумя мужьями — писателем и испанцем, беглым коммунистом, — прожила год в Америке, вернулась в Англию, решив, что там творится “всё интересное”. У одной все проявления эмоций были… сдержанными. Не показывать, что злишься, но и не смеяться. Другая хохотала прокуренным голосом. Одна всегда держала осанку, как принцесса. У другой движения и походка были такими плавными, текучими, расслабленными. Они принадлежали разным мирам. Всё же, подруги, так похожие на мать, исчезли в никуда к середине семидесятых. А Маргарет оставалась с ней ещё лет тридцать.

(До самой смерти, да.)

23\. 

Маргарет Стейнтон была ещё одной богатой наследницей, собственно, как и мать — и вернувшись из Англии, поселилась по соседству, в Сент-Джонс-Вуде. Познакомились они с мамой на улице — Маргарет устроила вечеринку, и мать, всегда привыкшая решать проблемы тихо, пошла вежливо просить её впредь веселиться потише. Кончилось всё тем, что мать вернулась под вечер какая-то слишком весёлая, а отец смотрел на неё косо, но ничего не сказал. 

Маргарет называла мать “птичкой” и “принцессой”, мать её — Мэгги. Иногда мать пропадала у неё. Иногда сдержанно защищала её, когда отец называл её поведение “неоднозначным”. Злилась, когда вместо “неоднозначного” отец использовал формулировки “легкомысленное” или “аморальное” — но ничем не выдавала, кроме голоса. Иногда тётя Мэгги приходила к ним домой, с бесчисленными шарфами, в сверкающих брючных костюмах диких расцветок, всегда одетая будто на праздник. 

Один раз Мэллори слышал, как мать позвала тётю Мэгги к себе, что-то очень долго, очень тихо ей рассказывала, а тётя Мэгги произнесла:

— Птичка, кому сказано, разводись. Ди это всё равно не запомнит. Гарет не сахарный, не развалится. А на мужа твоего тебе давно должно быть плевать. 

Мэллори убирает фотографию, где мать и тётя Мэгги сидят на диване, тётя Мэгги с неизменной сигаретой, мать с персидским котом на коленях. 

24\. 

Он совершенно не согласен с теми людьми, которые, как Маргарет Стейнтон, считают, что проблемы в отношениях можно решить разводом. 

25\. 

В воскресенье вечером они с Кью стоят на набережной Темзы и высказывают друг другу всё. Вообще всё. В том числе и те же самые претензии, которые прозвучали в пятницу. 

Здесь есть обвинения в инфантилизме, “это не твой личный стартап”, всё.

Мэллори уже толком и не помнит, что они друг другу сказали за вечер. Смысл этого разговора — не донести до собеседника некую мысль, нет. Это как парламентские дебаты. Словесный поединок.

А дальше Кью вызывает такси, разворачивается и уходит. 

26\. 

В понедельник — между встречами, сразу после возвращения Мэллори из ЦНБ — Ив Манипенни говорит:

— Кью просил передать, что оборудование у агентов конфисковано.

— Каких агентов? — уточняет Мэллори, сперва не слишком понимая, о ком именно речь: новом 003 или 005, которого Кью недавно просил временно отстранить. 

Манипенни пожимает плечами:

— Сэр, он сказал, что вы знаете, каких.

Мэллори это не слишком нравится.

Они с Кью не использовали шифры в переписках несколько месяцев, и шифры давно не менялись — но он не может понять, на что из их последних кодовых фраз это похоже. 

— Да, — говорит он. — Я понял. Спасибо, Ив. 

На самом деле, он понимает, только когда Манипенни закрывает дверь. 

Несколько лет назад Кью использовал фразу "выдать агентам оборудование", когда в первый раз перевозил вещи к Мэллори в Сент-Джонс-Вуд.

27\. 

Мэллори звонит экономке с просьбой зайти и проверить, действительно ли Кью что-то забрал — и старается выдать это за совершенно будничный вопрос, как если бы они с Кью вместе задумали отвезти несколько ненужных коробок с книгами в другую квартиру. 

Он узнаёт: Кью увёз свою одежду (включая летние вещи, которые точно не понадобятся ему в ближайшее время), некоторое количество своих книг, мелочи вроде бритвы или коллекции одеколонов и приставку. 

Приставка значит, что Кью настроен серьёзно. 

28\. 

Совершенно непонятно, как и в какой обстановке проводить этот разговор — но разговор нужен, потому что Мэллори хотел бы ясности. 

Зайти к Кью посреди рабочего дня не получится. 

Вызвать Кью к себе в кабинет? После того, как Кью сообщил, что заехал собрать вещи, Мэллори пришло уведомление — отмена их встречи, которая стоит в календаре на четыре дня. Он отдаёт Манипенни распоряжение назначить новую встречу, но та через пятнадцать минут пишет: “Кью говорит, что никак не успевает”. 

Поэтому разговор происходит в половину двенадцатого, недалеко от парковки МИ-6 — и выходит настолько бездарным, насколько вообще может выйти разговор о расставании. 

29\. 

Мэллори планировал задать Кью много вопросов. Привести веские аргументы в пользу того, почему расставаться им таки не стоит. 

Например: они — шесть лет знают друг друга, делают общее дело, четыре года живут вместе. 

Они проходили через кризисы гораздо более страшные, чем случайная интрижка с тренером или перебор анксиолитиков. 

Они знают друг друга, как никто. 

Они привыкли ко всем нюансам характера друг друга. 

Их, в конце концов, ждёт ещё весьма долгий профессиональный путь вместе, и хорошо бы им на этом пути не портить отношения — это на случай, если Кью не убедят предыдущие аргументы. 

Но когда Мэллори видит Кью таким — похудевшим фунта на два с половиной, с потухшими глазами, кутающегося в шарф и отводящего глаза, — ему вдруг кажется: всё его аргументы теперь совершенно не важны. 

Мэллори спрашивает: 

— Значит, всё? 

— Да, — отвечает Кью. 

И — чуть тише, но твёрже:

— Да. 

Среди всех аргументов, которые заготовил Гарет Мэллори для этого разговора, был ещё один — тот, который он не хотел бы озвучивать. Когда вы говорите такое, это неизбежно звучит жалко. Но вот, раз уж на то пошло: он не представляет, как дальше без Кью. 

Он почти готов это сказать. 

Но Кью словно чувствует.

Кью говорит:

— Не надо, пожалуйста. 

И:

— Давай не будем превращать это в долгий разговор.

И: 

— Я бы хотел прекратить наши контакты. На пару дней. 

— Это не выход, — говорит Мэллори, потому что если Кью думает, что расставание — единственный способ разобраться с тем, на что каждый из них потратил четыре года своей жизни, это звучит как-то… нечестно. 

Кью смотрит на него, пристально, от этого некомфортно. 

— Гарет, — произносит он. — Услышь меня, пожалуйста. Всё закончилось.

И Мэллори приходится всё же согласиться: да, всё закончилось. 

Он не из тех, кто бросает начатое на полпути, но всё же, для отношений нужны два человека. 

30\. 

— В этом, Гарет, вся проблема, — говорит Кэролин. — Кто-то держит тебя слишком крепко. Кто-то ранит тебя слишком глубоко. 

— Не у всех хватает смелости, — говорит Мэллори. — Выдерживать.

Кэролин вылезает из кресла, в которое забралась с ногами, как любила в двадцать. На ней узкое красное платье. Она всё такая же худая.

Она вытягивается на диване возле Мэллори и кладёт голову ему на колени. 

— Иногда это не вопрос смелости. Иногда это вопрос того, что тебе больше… не надо. Помнишь, как в песне было? Бобби — моё хобби, поэтому я его бросаю. Потому что иногда понимаешь: некоторые хобби тебе не на пользу. 

Она широко улыбается. 

— С днём рождения, кстати. 

— На год ближе к могиле, — говорит Мэллори. 

— Ты уже уже тридцать семь лет так говоришь, и вроде до сих пор жив. 

— В моём случае это счастливая случайность. 

Кэролин тянется рукой к бокалу шампанского, стоящему на полу — ну и гибкость в пятьдесят шесть-то лет. 

— Тогда за счастливые случайности. 

К двадцать третьему декабря две тысячи восемнадцатого года Мэллори становится немного легче.

Во всяком случае, когда он смотрит на Кэролин или на отсутствие в календаре встреч с кем-либо в правительстве в ближайшие три дня, ему так кажется.


	21. 2019, февраль

1.

Кью сказал:

— Я бы хотел прекратить наши контакты. На пару дней.

Мэллори смерил Кью давно знакомым ему взглядом, взглядом “что-за-чушь”, взглядом “это-ты-серьёзно”. 

— Это не выход, — сказал Мэллори. 

Кью вгляделся в его лицо — “ты правда не понимаешь?” 

Мэллори, похоже, не понимал. В самом деле. По-настоящему.

Кью произнёс — каждое слово давалось с каким-то совершенно невообразимым трудом, но сказать это нужно было: 

— Гарет, услышь меня, пожалуйста. Всё закончилось. 

— А, — сказал Мэллори. — Хорошо. 

Кью попрощался, вызвал такси и даже ни слова не произнёс за всю поездку — хорошо, водитель попался неразговорчивый. 

Вернувшись к себе, Кью сел на диван и долго смотрел перед собой, в пустоту. А потом обнаружил себя делающим то, что не делал лет девять.

Все эти годы Кью закуривал тревогу, запивал её крепким чёрным чаем, забивал тоску новой информацией, цифрами и фактами, заглушал грусть работой. Запивал виски. Заедал противотревожными, которые, надо уж признать, принимал в несколько больших дозировках, чем советовал штатный психиатр. Но на что Кью уж точно бы не согласился — так это сидеть и плакать. 

Однако в тот момент он сидел на диване, опустив лицо в ладони. И именно что плакал. И сам процесс даже доставлял ему некое мазохистическое удовольствие.

Плакать оказалось приятно. 

Он даже толком сам и не знал, что именно оплакивал. Может быть, то, как у них с Мэллори было, и как уже явно больше никогда не могло быть. Может быть и то, как бесславно всё закончилось. И невозможность взять и вернуть в ту точку, где что-то ещё можно было бы починить. И своё нежелание возвращать всё в эту точку: сам факт, что этими отношениями у Кью больше не получалось дорожить, как бы он ни хотел ими дорожить, как бы ни напоминал себе.

Что-то вспомнил — было особенно больно почему-то когда в голове мелькали сцены совместной работы, прогулок или кухонных споров о политике, а не сцены хорошего секса. 

Кью плакал так часа полтора, в полном одиночестве, намеренно и целенаправленно. Как если бы собирался вывести через слёзные железы заодно и всё, что связывало его с Мэллори (кроме рабочего).

Потом он встал с дивана, пошёл в ванную, снял очки, долго и тщательно умывался. Вытер лицо. Надел очки обратно. Оценил своё отражение в зеркале — вроде такой же, какой был. 

Он вышел в гостиную, открыл окно, закурил, погладил Алана Тьюринга, налил котам воды и включил Патрика Вульфа, которого не слушал с конца нулевых. То было в декабре восемнадцатого года.

Почти три месяца спустя Кью всё чаще кажется: ему уже нормально. 

2\. 

Кью хорошо помнит тот момент, когда ему показалось: Таннер всё понял.

Обычный, протокольный разговор — новой 007 нужна была машина, на машину нужны были деньги. Вместо “да, обсужу это с М” Кью сказал:

— Угу, обсудите это с М. 

Таннер приподнял бровь. 

Кью добавил:

— Мне это не позволяет сделать график. Мы вернулись к усовершенствованию разработок смарт-крови. 

В принципе, детали, которые то тут, то там не удавалось скрывать ни Мэллори, ни Кью, для человека достаточно наблюдательного и хорошо знающего их обоих могли бы послужить подсказкой: раньше собрать их на неофициальную летучку, если Кью находился в главном здании разведки, было легче лёгкого — Кью в такие дни почти всегда был не в своём “главном” кабинете, а в кабинете у Мэллори. Таннеру достаточно было зайти к М, чтобы поймать заодно и Кью. 

Были и совсем мелочи — немного слишком холодный голос Мэллори на совещаниях, когда Мэллори говорил об успехах технического отдела, или полное отсутствие воодушевления на лице Кью, когда все обсуждали, как объединённая разведка из учреждения-бардака превращается во внятное ведомство с внятными целями. 

Манипенни, по ощущениям Кью, догадалась о происходящем примерно в одно время с Таннером. Вряд ли Таннер и Манипенни могли знать, в какой именно позе Мэллори когда-то трахал Кью, или из-за чего они ругались дома за чаем. Но они видели: у М и Кью случился конфликт. И он явно лежит не в рабочей плоскости. 

Кью ловил на себе осуждающие взгляды Таннера, и недовольном — Манипенни. 

В первом случае речь шла о невыраженном, невысказанном и старательно закамуфлированном возмущении — “что вы, чёрт возьми, устроили на рабочем месте”. Во втором — о чём-то более прямом: “когда вы двое, наконец, перестанете вести себя, как великовозрастные подростки”. 

Но никто не поднимал эту тему ещё месяц. Все вежливо молчали.

3.

Потом, в декабре восемнадцатого, случилось вот что. 

Мэллори таки дал интервью “Гардиан” — большое интервью, которое превратилось в целый портретный очерк, посвящённый Мэллори. Журналист опросил всех, кто работал с ним в “Уайтхолле”, его сослуживцев из спецназа, дошёл даже до его однокашников по Оксфорду и Хэрроу, и всё — чтобы составить портрет, который к реальному Гарету Мэллори имел ровно столько же отношения, сколько Кью — к Джону Нэшу. 

Гарет Мэллори, которого знал Кью, был закрытым, местами бесчувственным, до невроза придирчивым к мелочам, заносчивым и властным, несмотря на всю внешнюю демократичность — эти заносчивость и властность были классовой особенностью, его плотью и кровью, примешались где-то между лейкоцитов и тромбоцитов. 

Гарет Мэллори, которого увидел автор “Гардиан”, был простым, несмотря на аристократизм — высококлассная, “породистая” простота, — ироничным, бесстрашным, готовым в случае чего поставить на кон свою шкуру, а ещё терпеливым, упертым и дальновидным. 

— Это не статья, — сказал Кью, — а пресс-релиз. Хорошая попытка спасти репутацию, убитую вечным молчанием ЦНБ. 

Манипенни сделала вид, что не поняла, о чём он.

— А по-моему, очень точный портрет.

Были и другие комментарии, которые Кью не озвучил при ней — но купил бумажную “Гардиан” и исчеркал ручкой. “Интересно,” — подписал он к одной из фотографий, портретному кадру, где Мэллори в своей неизбежно голубой рубашке смотрел прямо в камеру пристальным я-вижу-тебя-насквозь-взглядом, — он сам просил подретушировать морщины вокруг глаз??? Подозрительно молодо выглядит”. 

А одну фразу — цитату Мэллори, между делом признающего, что “женат на работе”, — Кью подчёркнул несколько раз и вывел рядом огромными буквами: “ЛИЦЕМЕР”. 

После этого он сжёг газету. 

Где-то через полчаса, за вечерним чаем, его нагнала болезненная, прямо-таки горящая от обиды мысль. 

Мысль звучала просто: “Гарет даёт интервью направо и налево, а ты умрёшь в полной безвестности, собирая автомат, который раздолбал 008”. 

Кью прокрутил эту мысль в голове. Она ему не понравилась, но прогнать прочь её не удавалось. 

4\. 

Когда Кью думал о своей работе рационально, она выглядела его осознанным выбором. И в таком случае он раз за разом выбирал делать именно то, что делает, потому что в его работе были определённые плюсы. 

Приличная зарплата — не баснословная, но очень хорошая. 

Гарантированные бюджеты на научно-исследовательскую работу — при Оливии Мэнсфилд они были вполне удовлетворительными, а при Гарете Мэллори выросли в разы. И надо признать, ситуация здесь — куда стабильнее, чем вечная зависимость от грантов (выбери он научную карьеру) или необходимость отчитываться перед инвесторами (если бы тот стартап всё же взлетел). 

Интересные задачи — рутины тут было немного, и всё, с чем Кью сталкивался, совершенно точно повышало его квалификацию. За годы работы в разведке он тщательнейшим образом изучил то, как и для кого производятся самые разные виды оружия, стал отлично разбираться в отдельных междисциплинарных областях и отдельных узких, научился ставить задачи самым разным командам учёных (попробуйте сделать так, чтобы биохимики вас поняли). 

Ещё Кью научился управлять почти двумя сотнями талантливейших людей, параллельно, так сказать, занимаясь продакт-менеджментом разработок, больше походящих на мокрую мечту малолетнего аниме-задрота. Что уж там, он сам создал немало вещей, выглядящих точь в точь такой мечтой. Своими руками. 

Были в этой рациональной схеме мышления предусмотрены аргументы и с морально-этической точки зрения — ни одно изобретение Кью не приносило миллионов человеку или общности людей, которые ему были бы противны. И аргументы чисто психологические — Кью нравилась его работа. Было ведь время, когда он получал самое искреннее удовольствие от придумывания, что бы ещё впихнуть в агентский “Астон-Мартин” и в какую оправу встроить стёкла для очков, умеющих дурить любую систему распознавания лиц. Создавать было важно. Он всегда любил это. 

И всё-таки, именно в те декабрьские дни восемнадцатого думать рационально у него не получалось. Там, где раньше была стройная цепочка аргументов “за”, наслаивались пламенеющие мысли “против”. В одну из пустых, ничем теперь не занятых суббот, Кью случайно посмотрел пару публичных выступлений одного бывшего однокурсника. Потом по инерции пролистал главную “Информэйшен”. 

Сел читать Твиттер Илона Маска. 

Два часа думал, что он от публичных выступлений отказался много лет назад, и что вряд ли у него будут миллионы подписчиков в Твиттере, Нобелевская премия, пара миллиардов долларов или хотя бы популярная книга в жанре нонфикшен.

Субботним вечером он созвонился с мамой, опять болтали, без вина. Мама брякнула в разговоре что-то вроде “да, твой отец научный центр открывает”, осеклась, потому что упоминать отца было не принято, но потом, закрыв окно “Скайпа”, Кью сел гуглить: “Алистер Битон”. 

5\. 

И вот ведь возмутительно вышло. 

После непродолжительного гугления выяснилось: Алистер Битон, которого его сын Джеффри привык считать озлобленным неудачником, пролетевшим мимо признания научного сообщества, как пуля над головой у Джеймса Бонда, — вполне неплохо устроился и без Филдсовской премии.

В медиапространстве он оказался известен как тот человек, который развлекается, строя математические модели для предсказания результатов выборов, и при этом всюду заявляет, что он вне политики, и выборы его интересуют лишь как учёного (при этом пишет, что большинство людей, занятых математической статистикой, как и большинство политиков — шарлатаны). 

Оскорбив всех и вся в Интернете, Алистер Битон написал несколько научно-популярных книг, которые продавались не хуже маминых. И да, конечно, предсказуемо завёл в меру ироничный Твиттер. 

И даже влог. В половине случаев на видео отец сидел с чашкой Эрл Грея и популярно объяснял всякие совсем базовые штуки, связанные с анализом данных, а в половине — объяснял, почему большинство математиков идиоты, шутил, отвечал на вопросы восемнадцатилетних подписчиков и гладил кота. 

С научным сообществом Алистер Битон разругался. А в 2012 году — ровно когда Кью стал Кью — его отец ушёл из Кембриджа. 

Зато мысли отца ретвитил Нассим Талеб. 

6\. 

“Это просто цирк,” — написал Кью. — “Он хайпит на том, как рассказывает, что самый умный, а все остальные — кретины. И дружит с такими же, как он. Талеб, мам. Серьёзно”.

Мама прочитала его длинное и прочувствованное сообщение.

А дальше прислала эмодзи с невинным лицом. И эмодзи-ангелочка (порой мама выбирала странные эмодзи). 

Затем мама написала:

“Да он просто говорит то, что всем остальным сказать неловко”. 

Кью ответил: 

“Математическая статистика — даже не его область. Тоже мне, аналитик данных нашёлся”.

Мама написала: 

“Вообще-то, эту тему он тоже любил. Как я гендерную историю”.

“Какого чёрта ты его защищаешь?” — не выдержав, спросил Кью. 

Мама ответила: 

“А я что, должна хотеть отрезать ему яйца почти тридцать лет спустя?”

И поставила смеющиеся эмодзи. 

Профессор Алистер Битон не стал великим математиком, как он того хотел. Но он определённо стал популярным и успешным математиком — словосочетание, которое раньше Кью казалось оксюмороном. 

И почему-то Кью это открытие очень бесило. 

7.

О его разработках не слышал никто, кто не переступал порог главного здания разведки и его собственного бункера. Те же, кто сталкивался с плодами трудов Кью в бою, вряд ли успевали подумать о человеке, создавшем эту пушку или встроившем в капот машины эти пулемёты. 

Среди нынешнего поколения хакеров о Кью тоже знали мало: ему было некогда хвастаться своей работой, должностные обязанности и профессиональная честь не предполагали, что он будет ломать банки напоказ. Он был тем безымянным человеком, кто день за днём делал так, чтобы базы данных разведки больше нельзя было взломать.

В определённой степени, признаёт Кью, свои амбиции он похоронил, чтобы вложить силы и время во что-то большее. Амбиции — в традиционном их смысле, — он себе не позволял. Позволял лишь желание создавать, которое считал единственно конструктивным. Амбиции, как ему самому казалось, ему не шли: делали хуже, мельче, примитивнее, заставляли, в конце концов, отвлекаться от реальной научной работы на сиюминутные вещицы, призванные снискать признание. Зато очень шли Мэллори — тот всегда знал, чего хочет добиться, каких высот достичь через год, через два, через три, и шёл к этому с редким упорством. 

Кью и не мыслил своей жизни вне разведки: разведка за годы пробралась ему под кожу, и он привык каждому из ограничений, которые налагала эта работа. Перестал публиковать новые научные работы. Проверял всех, с кем контактировал. Крайне осторожно относился к выбору любых “внешних” лабораторий и специалистов, которым работа отдавалась на аутсорс — по-хорошему, под таких специалистов очень скоро создавалось место в штате. Не вёл долгие телефонные разговоры. Не регистрировался в соцсетях. Семь лет жил с дверными замками, открывающимися гостям только после того, как сработает сканер сетчатки глаза. Просыпался от любого подозрительного шороха. Никогда не обсуждал свои отношения, не перекидывался с человеком, которого любил, сонными селфи — а ведь пока любил, иногда хотелось. 

Эти ограничения в то время начали казаться ему смешными, картонными, искусственными. Потом эти мысли заменило чёткое и ясное ощущение: он зачем-то уложил свою жизнь на Прокрустово ложе, даже не на Прокрустово, сам Прокруст бы удивился тому, насколько короткой и кривой была эта кушетка. 

Более того: утром, за завтраком, размазывая ножом кусочек перезрелого авокадо по веганскому хлебцу, Кью обнаружил, что думает: последние лет пять его жизнь была подчинена Гарету Мэллори. Не в смысле влюблённости, нет — влюбился он раньше. Просто стремления Мэллори, цели Мэллори — всё это значило больше. Это были общие стремления и цели. Они не подлежали сомнению. 

Да и обстоятельства, которые создавал Мэллори своими действиями, непременно становились... общими. Мэллори шёл на войну с Клэр Довар — обыскивали техотдел, подотчётный Кью. Мэллори становился новой надеждой британской большой политики — Кью приходилось соблюдать строжайшую конспирацию, чтобы новую надежду вдруг чего доброго не уличили в порочащих связях с главой технического отдела британской разведки. 

Мэллори решал — Кью подстраивался. 

Когда слой размятого в кашу авокадо на одном маленьком хлебце стал толщиной чуть ли не в пол-дюйма, Кью в голову пришло слово: “авторство”. 

Как будто автором каждого интригующего сюжетного поворота в его жизни последние несколько лет был кто угодно, только не он сам. 

8\. 

— Просто необычно, — сказал Кью. — Либеральная газета хвалит консерватора.

— Думаю, — сказал Мэллори, — что деление на либералов и консерваторов условно. Любой комплексный вопрос следует рассматривать по отдельности. Можно быть либералов в вопросах свободы слова и базовых прав человека, а в вопросах налогообложения — консерватором.

— Консерватора и сына ближайшего соратника Маргарет Тэтчер, — сказал Кью. 

— Кажется, — сказал Мэллори, — даже Иосиф Сталин считал, что дети не отвечают за родителей. 

— Можно быть либералом в вопросах свободы слова и базовых прав человека и цитировать Иосифа Сталина, — сказал Кью. — Отлично. Кто на очереди, Мао? 

Он понятия не имел, зачем вообще начинал эти разговоры. 

Их отношения с Мэллори за время расставания испортились ещё сильнее — хотя казалось бы, уже некуда. 

Мэллори с тех пор, как сказал “а, хорошо” встречал Кью с каменным лицом. Делал вид, что Кью не существует.

Кью злился на него — не столько за это, сколько, наверное, за вещи, которые начал понимать уже после расставания. Или за вещи “до”, которые так и не смог простить — изменить ему с тренером, серьёзно, чёрт возьми?

Он после этого полгода не мог нормально заниматься сексом. Полгода думал о том, что что-то с ним не так — какой-то изъян не позволяет любить его так, как любят остальных людей, и хотеть, и уважать. 

Кью хотелось сделать Мэллори больно. Влезть под кожу, уколоть, выбить хоть какую-то реакцию вместо этого олимпийского спокойствия. Убедиться, что Мэллори способен на эмоции сложнее злости из-за криво заполненного отчёта. 

Но Мэллори раз за разом не давал Кью ту реакцию, на которую он расчитывал.

9.

А бывали и дни, когда Кью прямо-таки сочился ненавистью к себе. 

Хотелось сделать себе побольнее, наказать, осудить, отчитать, и отчитывать дальше, пока он не устыдится и не изменится. Ненависть к себе чувствовалась во всём. Не то чтобы это была подростковая ненависть, такая, когда дети режут себя бритвой, чтобы хоть немного снизить накал эмоций, а в чём дело, не знают. 

Причина ненависти была для него достаточно очевидна: он хотел сделать всё правильно, но у него не получалось. “Правильно” значило: разойтись с Гаретом Мэллори по-человечески, не пытаясь его подколоть и не зеленея от обиды и зависти каждый раз, когда у Мэллори что-то получалось лучше, чем у Кью. 

“Правильно” так же значило прожить свою жизнь так, чтобы в ней осталось хоть одно значимое, не прикрытое грифом “совершенно секретно” достижение. Прожить свою жизнь не как безымянный служащий одного государственного ведомства, а как человек, который что-то изменил и чего-то добился. И в этом, надо сказать, Кью полностью облажался. 

Один раз он сидел за чертежом снайперки, которая должна была поступить на вооружение агентам в следующем году, и обнаружил: он так ненавидит свою жизнь, что был бы не прочь треснуть себя по руке прямо вот этим прикладом. 

Отстранился от этих мыслей. Мило пожелал проходящему мимо Вонгу доброго утра. Выпил чаю. Снова уставился в чёртёж, понимая, что не понимает ничего. 

Когда они только-только разошлись с Мэллори, Кью планировал остаться в разведке назло всему — чтобы доказать самому себе свою адекватность, эмоциональную устойчивость, мощь своего прекрасного, рационального ума. 

Чем больше проходило времени, тем больше он осуждал себя за этот выбор. 

9\. 

Ну и соответственно, ближе к Рождеству настал момент, когда Кью положил на стол Мэллори заявление об увольнении. Кью решил не делать это в день рождения Мэллори, прождал сутки (не потому что жалел, а потому что это было бы слишком дёшево и демонстративно). 

Мэллори читал заявление медленно, вдумчиво, мучительно долго. 

Отложив бумагу, он спросил:

— И что же это должно значить?

— Это должно значить, — сказал Кью, — что я собираюсь строить карьеру за пределами разведки, вот и всё. 

— Надо же, — только и сказал Мэллори. 

Кью посмотрел на него выжидательно. За полчаса до разговора он убедил себя в том, что ему совершенно насрать на мнение Гарета Мэллори по поводу его карьерного пути. Но именно в тот момент ему очень хотелось получить… другую, более живую и настоящую реакцию. 

Мэллори сказал:

— В таком случае я предлагаю тебе обсудить детали с Таннером. Пожалуйста, решите, как именно и в какие сроки ты будешь передавать дела.

И:

— Я также жду, что ты поможешь с поиском кандидатов на должность нового Кью. 

10.

— И как я должен на это отреагировать? — спросил Билл Таннер, прочитав заявление Кью. 

— Спокойно, — сказал Кью.

— Я достаточно спокоен, — сказал Таннер. — Однако у меня вызывает большие вопросы сложившаяся ситуация, Джеффри. 

— Какие вопросы может вызывать заявление об увольнении?

— Не заявление об увольнении, а сумма обстоятельств, — сказал Таннер. — Я не знаю, что именно у вас были за отношения с М, но готов предположить, что они были неуставные. Теперь я вижу, что глава технического отдела явно покидает разведку из-за конфликта с главой разведки, не имеющего никакого отношения к нашей работе. Я также вижу, что глава разведки хотел бы, чтобы я в этой ситуации выступил посредником и взял на себя дополнительную работу по разрешению всех возможных противоречий между ним и главой технического отдела. 

— Перестань говорить, как бракоразводный адвокат.

Таннер сощурил глаза. 

— Что, прости?

— Перестань говорить, как бракоразводный адвокат, — повторил Кью и только потом понял, что сказал.

Таннер прокашлялся. 

— Джеффри Бутройд, — сказал он. 

— Что? — спросил Кью. 

— Есть ли что-то ещё, что мне стоит знать? 

— Ничего, — сказал Кью, сохраняя максимально непроницаемый вид. Хотя и знал, что врать Таннеру бесполезно. 

— Я понял, — ответил Таннер, терпеливо. — Перефразируем. Какой именно… природы были ваши с М отношения?

— Чисто дружеские, — сказал Кью. — Как видишь, дружить с начальником нельзя. 

Таннер не купился ни на секунду. 

Он кивнул в сторону совершенно безлюдного клочка набережной. Путь туда был… скажем так, если не двумя самыми неловкими минутами в жизни Кью, то точно в топе неловких моментов. Сразу после той истории, когда он весьма некстати узнал, что Мэллори ему изменил, и надо было как-то ещё сохранять лицо перед подчинёнными. 

Дойдя до места, где их точно никто не мог услышать, Таннер произнёс:

— Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что секс-скандалы, особенно с выраженной гомосексуальной окраской — наш национальный спорт, как футбол или крикет. Но всё-таки. 

— У тебя не получается сарказм.

— Это не сарказм, — сказал Таннер, — а моё искреннее удивление. Как начальник штаба я, предположительно, несколько лет не замечал того, что под моим носом разворачивался роман М и Кью. И теперь…

Это было его возмущение — лишённое эмоций лицо и быстрые, точно отмеренные слова, будто он зачитывает показание на суде. 

— Это не имеет отношения к моему заявлению, — сказал Кью. — Давай лучше решим, как и в какие сроки передаём дела. 

Он вдруг допустил, что даже Таннер, обыкновенно непрошибаемый, как сама Королева, может иметь свои эмоции по поводу того, с кем кто в разведке трахается. Но прямо сейчас эти эмоции его мало волновали. 

11\. 

После того разговора у него не осталось ни малейшего сомнения, что они с Таннером поругались. Их чат на троих — Кью, Билл, Манипенни, чат, где Кью и Манипенни обычно делились мемами, Таннер шутил в меру едкие шутки, и все обсуждали, куда пойдут обедать, когда Кью опять будет в главном здании, — молчал. Три дня спустя после разговора Таннер, заметно менее раздражённый, позвал Кью “на кофе”, и они пошли в ближайшую кофейню, где всё было завешано лампочками, остролистом и игрушками в виде пряничных человечков, “по сезону”. 

Таннер сказал:

— У меня есть для тебя три варианта.

— Какие? — спросил Кью. 

— Ты покидаешь разведку через два месяца, — сказал Таннер. — Оперативно передаёшь дела. Дальше, по правилам, помимо стандартных соглашений о неразглашении, у тебя действует подписка о невыезде. Она действует пять лет. 

— Допустим, — сказал Кью, хотя застрять в Великобритании на ближайшие пять лет ему не слишком улыбалось. 

— Есть ещё вариант, при котором ты остаёшься с нами: мы увеличиваем тебе премию и минимизируем контакты с М, но ты продолжаешь работать.

— Моё решение не связано с М, — сказал Кью.

Таннер проигнорировал это.

— Есть также третий вариант. Я могу пойти на него, если ты окончательно уверен в своём решении. 

— Какой же?

— Я найду способ отпустить тебя без подписки о невыезде, в случае, если ты согласишься задержаться на год, чтобы передать дела и не просто “помочь с выбором”, но лично подобрать себе замену. Ты найдёшь нового Кью, протестируешь его, обучишь, введёшь в процесс. 

— Год, — произнёс Кью.

— И можешь уехать в Кремниевую долину и делать, что хочешь, — сказал Таннер. — Если с уважением отнесёшься к нашему нежеланию что-то разглашать, конечно. 

Соглашения о неразглашении связывали его по рукам и ногам. 

Недавно он вернулся к своей недописанной диссертации — но закономерно обнаружил, что диссертация безнадёжно устарела. С возвращением в науку бы не вышло: он даже не знает, что теперь интересно всем именно в академических кругах. 

Что до бизнеса — разработок у него хватило бы на три стартапа, но все эти проекты принадлежали МИ-6. 

Ну и ничего, подумал Кью. Он придумает новые. 

Кью сказал:

— Ладно. Идёт. Я пойду на это.

На том они с Таннером и сошлись. 

12.

В начале января Мэллори прозрачно намекнул, что неплохо бы Кью вывести из его дома те вещи, которые Кью не успел забрать в ноябре. Вечная проблема переездов. И расставаний.

Кью кивнул: 

— Да, конечно. Спасибо большое, что напомнил. 

Он узнал у Мэллори, в какое время удобнее прислать грузчиков, а дальше позвонил в проверенную компанию грузоперевозок и тщательно проинструктировал оператора, чтобы вещи вывезли на свалку. 

— На какую именно свалку, сэр? — уточнила девушка в трубке.

— На ближайшую, это не так важно, — сказал Кью. — Спасибо большое.

Ему были больше не нужны эти вещи. 

13\. 

Признаться, даже те вещи, которые он забрал, не слишком вписывались в его новую реальность. Это была одежда, игры и книги, предназначенные именно для дома Мэллори — они должны были быть в Сент-Джонс-Вуде.

Вот например — на кой чёрт ему здесь сдалась ещё одна четвёртая Плэйстейшн Про? Или сто второй голубой свитер такого же оттенка? Или флакон “Фредерика Малля”, совершенно ничем не отличающийся от ровно такого же флакона “Фредерика Малля”, всегда стоявшего здесь? 

(Некоторые вещи Кью предпочитал иметь в двух экземплярах — чтобы всегда были под рукой). 

14\. 

Лишнюю “плойку” он почти выбросил — но передумал и полчаса сидел гуглил, каким бы детям-сиротам её пожертвовать, чтобы для этого не приходилось тащиться через весь Лондон. 

15\. 

Сразу после этого он позвонил Кейти. 

Кейти, с которой он не разговаривал минимум полгода, была дома. 

Кью приехал к ней тем же вечером, а дальше просто сидел, не делился лишними подробностями, ел марокканскую еду, которую она заказала на дом, и чувствовал: к нему медленно, по кусочку возвращается его прежняя жизнь, жизнь-до-Мэллори.

Кейти спросила:

— Есть что-то, что мне нужно знать?

Кью поморщился.

— Да так.

— Ты не приезжаешь ко мне в девять вечера полгода спустя без повода.

— Повод есть, — сказал Кью. — Но вообще, я просто по тебе соскучился.

— Не просто, — сказала Кейти.

— Хорошо, — признал Кью. — Мне просто нужно было что-то… нормальное.

Тут уже она не стала выяснять, что именно он имел в виду. Промолчала. Налила ему вина. Зажгла очередную свою ароматическую свечку. Показала пару работ новых перспективных художников. 

Затем произнесла:

— Слушай, я собираюсь закрывать “Проблемы белых стен”. Надоело. 

И тогда Кью понял, что ничего к нему не возвращается: прежняя жизнь закончилась, а новой на её месте только предстояло возникнуть. 

16\. 

Что именно должно было входить в новую жизнь, он затруднялся ответить. Но он точно знал, что не должно было туда входить: чрезмерная секретность, работа на старушку Англию, мужчины с огромными политическими амбициями, агенты, вваливающиеся к нему на работу и домой в свежих повязках. 

Он начал искать, где мог бы — или во всяком случае, хотел бы — применить свои таланты за пределами разведки.

Подумал также о том, чтобы поискать человека, с которым мог бы спать этот год, пока всё устаканивается, пока он не уедет из Англии и не забудет о существовании Гарета Мэллори, Билла Таннера, агентов с двумя нулями. Но это было чуть сложнее: “Тиндер” ему ставить явно не следовало, а как ещё люди находят друг друга без работы и дейтинг-приложений, он вообще не понимал.

17.

Две недели спустя после этого разговора с Кейти и этих размышлений Кью сидит в пабе недалеко от работы. 

Теперь вечерами за “будущими”, “нерабочими” проектами сидит в пабе. 

Ладно, это неплохой паб. Тут уютно и не слишком шумно. В меню нет веганской еды, но это Кью не расстраивает: он просто берёт пиво и садится в угол у окна в полном одиночестве каждый свободный вечер. 

Он мог бы, конечно, выбрать какое нибудь из мест возле своего дома — вот только штука в том, что во всех хороших и даже условно приличных местах возле своего дома он за четыре года уже побывал с Гаретом Мэллори. И там, где Кью действительно нравилось, Мэллори знали и помнили (возможно, лучше, чем Кью). 

У Мэллори был один невероятно бесящий талант — заходить куда-то и сразу, несмотря на все эти свои костюмы и снобское выражение лица, становиться… уместным. 

В “Проблемах белых стен” — в те годы, когда всё было хорошо, — Мэллори помнил официанток по именам. 

Он всегда перекидывался парой слов с барменом в крафтовом баре под домом Кью. Неизбежно отпускал какую-нибудь сдержанную шутку в разговоре с хозяином того итальянского, где они с Кью иногда ужинали — а хозяин вёл себя так, будто говорить с Мэллори тридцать секунд величайшая честь. Девушка из лапшичной, куда Мэллори и Кью иногда ходили завтракать с похмелья, всегда при виде Мэллори краснела — её не смущало даже то, что он очевидно являлся с бойфрендом. 

Хозяин индийской лавки, где они покупали специи и иногда брали вегетарианский карри, шафрановый рис и наан на вынос, всегда клал Мэллори что-нибудь мясное в подарок — к примеру, роган гошт. А когда Мэллори стал знаменитым, чёртов Санджай упросил его сделать общее селфи и дальше долго заливал, как счастлив готовить карри такому великому человеку. 

Но ладно Санджай, что с него взять — даже вполне модный парень по имени Кендзи, который держал под домом Кью тайный изакая-бар, обожал Мэллори, всегда просил его протестировать новые коктейли на сливовом вине и всяком таком и сказать своё мнение. Несмотря на то, что это Кью жил в Японии. 

Когда Кендзи спросил Кью, спустившегося к нему вечером выпить и поработать, “о, а ты сегодня один, где Гарет”, Кью понял: надо менять обстановку. 

Сегодня он сидит в пабе, пишет код и пьёт пиво. 

(Как же хорошо, что никто из дорогих коллег сюда пока не ходит). 

18\. 

Дорогие коллеги бесят. 

Долбаный Мэллори говорит, что его никто не устраивает из “потенциальных новых Кью”, долбаный Таннер даёт какие-то шизофренические советы в стиле “как насчёт посмотреть, что происходит на конференциях разработчиков, кто выступает там и всё такое”. Серьёзно, как будто кого-то из действительно интересных ребят заинтересует предложение “привет, не хочешь ли поработать на разведку”. Поиск нового Кью осложняет слишком большое количество вводных данных и требований к кандидату. 

Если их описать вкратце, выйдет что-то такое:

Нам нужен технический директор, который будет управлять штатом в двести человек и при этом в случае чего готов очень быстро выполнять оперативные задачи — курировать агентов, например (что в нормальном мире не входит в обязанности технического директора).  
1\. Наш технический директор должен разбираться в разработке оружия.  
2\. Наш технический директор должен уметь ставить задачи целому, мать его, научному центру.  
3\. Ну и, естественно, нескольким командам программистов.  
4\. Ну и въехать в язык, который мы написали для наших внутренних задач, в рекордно короткие сроки причём.  
5\. И периодически сраться с экспертами из правительственных лабораторий вроде Портон-Даун. Вчера ты гонял разработчиков, сегодня поддержи-ка светскую беседу о ядах с нейротоксинами группы “Новичок”.  
6\. Ещё наш технический директор обязан ежеквартально впечатлять М и начальника штаба проектами оборудования и машин уровня “извини, подвинься, Илон Маск”. Естественно, о двадцати миллиардах долларов речи не идёт.  
7\. Также наш технический директор обязан думать реалистично — и понимать, что в лучше случае процентов десять из этих проектов реально воплотится в жизнь.  
8\. И уметь считать деньги ему было бы очень неплохо.  
9\. А ещё, чувак, нам нужно, чтобы ты был достаточно стрессоустойчивым для работы, потому что ты каждый день рискуешь жизнью. Нет, не то чтобы тебе надо бегать с пистолетом каждый день, но иногда бегать с пистолетом придётся. Или бегать от людей с пистолетом.  
10\. И зачем тебе на всё это соглашаться? Да затем, что ты, чёрт возьми, любишь свою страну. 

Кью берёт себе ещё пива. И давит гнев, который накатывает всякий раз, когда он думает, о работе. 

19\. 

Через секунду ему приходит ещё несколько писем от Вонга. Следом. Они пронумерованы.

— Мать твою, — стонет Кью. — Не сейчас, пожалуйста.

В пабе сегодня, к счастью, людно — и поэтому на его нытьё никто особенно не обратит внимание.

А, нет, кажется, обратили: какой-то офисного вида мужчина смотрит сочувственно.

И ладно. 

20\. 

Дальше — письмо от Мэллори (что само по себе поразительно, потому что Мэллори не писал ему рабочих писем, ограничиваясь сообщениями в мессенджерах, минимум год). 

Мэллори “крайне озабочен” тем, почему техотдел просит на следующий квартал так много денег. “Крайне озабочен” он этим в пятницу, в девять вечера. При том что бюджетный план Кью подал ему ещё в начале месяца. 

— Пошёл к чёрту, — говорит Кью. 

Тянется, чтобы захлопнуть ноутбук.

А вместо этого сшибает стакан — и лагер проливается на клавиатуру.

Восхитительно. 

21\. 

Кью пробует выдохнуть.

Во-первых, всё всегда можно починить. Вообще всё. И почти всё всегда можно восстановить. Так что всё нормально. 

Во-вторых, всегда лучше действовать спокойно. Перевернуть сразу пострадавший ноутбук, чтобы пиво не пошло дальше.

В-третьих… нет, он не готов прямо сейчас тащиться по пробкам домой, чтобы сидеть и спасать клавиатуру. Конечно, это надо будет сделать. Но он даст себе полчаса. И выпьет ещё, да. В полном одиночестве. 

Тут Кью чувствует на себе чей-то взгляд. Поднимает глаза: всё тот же офисный мужчина из сидящих за барной стойкой. И теперь он смотрит ещё более сочувственно. 

22\. 

— Не лучший день, — произносит мужчина, стоит Кью только подойти к стойке, чтобы взять ещё выпить. 

— Сраный, — уточняет Кью. 

Резковато, конечно, вышло, но… в сущности, ему плевать.

Мужчина понимающе кивает.

— Сраный — неплохое слово. Точное.

И добавляет: 

— У меня тоже сраный. 

Они переглядываются. 

Кью привык читать людей быстро — волей-неволей научишься, когда почти десять лет работаешь в разведке. Тренингов на эту тему у него было предостаточно. Однако в первые пару секунд составить впечатление о новом собеседнике не выходит. Поза расслабленная. Костюм — хорошо сидит. Лицо, однако — если бы это был банкир из Сити, оно было бы попроще, на скучающего менеджера тоже не похоже. Прямой нос, проницательные глаза, тонкие губы. 

— Что у тебя? — спрашивает Кью. 

И добавляет — эта фраза не выдаст никаких деталей, но общий смысл передаст:

— Мой начальник решил выпить мне всю кровь. А подчинённые ничего не могут сделать сами.

— Мой клиент — идиот, — отвечает новый собеседник Кью. — И если он не будет меня слушать, то сядет лет на десять. Но он не хочет это понимать. 

Кью делает глоток пива.

— Адвокат, значит. 

Можно было догадаться, да. 

— А ты? — спрашивает мужчина. 

— Программист, — отвечает Кью, потому что его легенда для чужих — дорогой разработчик, все амбиции которого ограничиваются “интересными задачами”.

— Не собираешься спасать свой компьютер, кстати? Работа же и всё такое. 

— Разберусь, — отвечает Кью, не уточняя, что, к счастью, рабочую технику оставил на работе, а именно этот экземпляр его технопарка нужен, чтобы не работать над личными проектами на ведомственном имуществе (мало ли, какие потом могут быть проблемы с законом). 

Он допивает лагер наполовину.

— Вообще-то как раз думал поехать. Как пробки пройдут.

Мужчина фыркает.

— Тогда у меня для тебя плохая новость — пробки ещё минимум час. 

— Ну что же, — говорит Кью, в шутку изобразив безысходность. — Тогда мне тут с тобой пить ещё минимум час. И кстати, я Джеффри. 

— А я Мартин. 

По телевизору в углу показывают — нетрудно догадаться — футбол. “Челси” и “Мальмё”, кубок УЕФА, повтор. Ровно две минуты — пока Мартин вполглаза следит за игрой, — семья, образование, отдельные, более привлекающие внимание судебные дела, за которые он брался. 

Его новому собеседнику об этом знать совершенно не обязательно. Кью делает это для собственного спокойствия, пока Мартин наблюдает третий гол, который “Челси” забивают шведам. 

23\. 

— Ты, значит, как Ричард в “Кремниевой долине”.

— А ты, значит, как Пол Ньюман в “Вердикте”. 

Первую секунду на лица Мартина Кью читает лёгкое удивление — и думает, что перегнул: то ли с сарказмом, то ли отсылками к фильмам Сидни Люмета. Потом Мартин смеётся.

— Столько я не пью. Но тонко. 

Дерьмовый день Кью заканчивается неплохим вечером — с адвокатом, который смотрел Люмета и умеет шутить. 

24\. 

Дальше судебные байки. Дальше Кью пытается объяснить теорию множественных вселенных простым языком, используя примеры из “Рика и Морти” (зачем он это делает — другой вопрос, но видимо, всё дело в том, что он выпил). Дальше он просто начинает какую-то идиотскую шутку, но забывает конец, а Мартин говорит:

— Ладно, начало тоже тоже неплохое. 

Кью кажется, что всё в кои-то веки стало… проще. 

25\. 

Но он не готов с кем-то сейчас спать.

Или готов.

(С чего он взял, ему никто не предлагает ни с кем спать, он просто пьёт с мужиком, с которым познакомился в пабе). 

26\. 

А из паба они перемещаются в небольшой бар, куда Кью пару раз ходил с Таннером после работы.

27.

И в ещё один бар.

28.

— Короче, — говорит Кью. — Если мы с тобой продолжим пить. Насколько плохо нам будет с утра и куда мы пойдём есть похмельную еду? 

— Скажем так, — отвечает Мартин. — У меня есть очень определённые взгляды насчёт похмельного завтрака. Поэтому начали в пабе и закончим в пабе, если ты не против.

— Звучит нормально.

— Но с утра — если просчитать все риски — нам будет очень плохо. Велика вероятность, что мы оба будем жалеть, что вообще родились. Ну и я буду чувствовать себя старым мудаком, а мне всего тридцать восемь. 

— Ты вообще пьяным не выглядишь.

— Я просто скрываю хорошо. Но те, кто давно меня знает, сразу видят. 

— То есть скрываешь?

— Делай лицо посерьёзнее и говори медленно и рассудительно. Ничего ничего не поймёт. Какая бы херня у тебя не происходила в голове в этот… 

Мартин чуть было не опрокидывает пустой бокал, но, в отличие от Кью, вовремя — быстрым, выверенным движением, — хватает за ножку и ставит ровно. 

— … момент.

Кью смотрит на него поверх очков.

Кью любопытно. 

— И какая же у тебя происходит херня в голове прямо сейчас? 

— Прямо сейчас, — отвечает Мартин, — в кои-то веки… знаешь, абсолютно никакой. 

Они смотрят друг на друга. 

Пару секунд.

Потом Мартин говорит — очень мягко:

— Если сейчас не поедешь спать, утром будешь умирать. 

29\. 

Они садятся в два разных такси, едущие в разные концы Лондона. 

Глядя в окно, Кью вертит в пальцах визитку, которую оставил ему новый знакомый — светло-кремовую, из плотного картона, без всяких излишеств вроде тиснения. Простой чистой шрифт, чёрные буквы. 

Мартин Фолан, “Фолан и Картрайт”, рабочая почта, рабочий телефон, мобильный. 

Кью не знает, к чему именно это приведёт — но это точно приятный способ отвлечься от всего того дерьма, которое в последние время разворачивается каждую рабочую неделю.


	22. 2019, февраль-апрель

1.

Между тем, что Кью хотел бы чувствовать, и тем, что он на самом деле чувствует, нет синхронизации. Просыпаясь утром с похмелья, он думает о Мэллори. Это совершенно непрошенная мысль, ненужные и нежелательные воспоминания, которые могут возникнуть, только когда от выпитого у тебя слегка болит голова, тело чуть ломит, и хочется одновременно объятий, большую пиццу с дополнительным веганским сыром, и чтобы кто-то прижался к тебе сзади и поцеловал в макушку. Ну или что-то такое. Кью просто чего-то хочет, уточнить в таком состоянии не получается. 

Он думает о том, как они с Мэллори ехали куда-то, кажется, возвращались обратно в Лондон — и как, когда они встали в часовую пробку, рука Мэллори скользнула по колену Кью вверх к его бедру, сжала. 

Кью тогда откинулся на спинку кресла и закусил губу. 

Мэллори огляделся по сторонам, словно во время спецоперации ОВС, оценил степень ситуацию — и, решив, что за ними точно никто не смотрит, переместил ладонь ещё выше. 

Следующее воспоминание — как Мэллори выпорол его ремнём. Ну как, выпорол, Кью хотел произнести стоп-слово на четвёртом ударе, продержался до пятого, потом Мэллори прекратил сам, извинился перед ним — крайне сдержанно, как и всегда, но три раза, — и пошёл за мазью с пантенолом. Но надо признать — стояло у Кью так, что даже на мазь было плевать. Что-то на него подейстовало — то ли лёгкость, с которой Мэллори перекинул его через колено, то ли эта абсолютная власть Мэллори над ситуацией. 

Ещё один неплохой момент — как они трахались на диване в гостиной после той истории, кончившейся смертью Макса Денби и арестом Блофельда. Кожаная обивка дивана липла к спине, Кью орал на весь дом, потом попросил Мэллори кончить ему на живот, и надо же, окончательно понял тогда, что он умеет просить о таких вещах и не стесняться. 

Кью открывает глаза. Тянется к бутылке смазки, которая всё ещё стоит у кровати, как будто у него есть секс. Льёт на ладонь. Засовывает руку в трусы. 

Закрывает глаза, вспоминает то, что вспоминал.

И вот где-то в той точке, где он уже почти близок, на него накатывает чувство вины. 

Он мастурбирует на воспоминания о человеке, который испортил несколько лет его жизни. 

2.

По правде говоря, единственное, что и было-то с Мэллори хорошее — секс. 

У Мэллори не возникало никаких вопросов, когда Кью предлагал что-нибудь новое (не то что в их остальной жизни). У него полностью отсутствовали предубеждения по поводу “стыдного” и “не стыдного” в постели, главное, чтобы всем было хорошо. Он отлично чувствовал настроение Кью, когда Кью хотел и не хотел, когда Кью было больно или некомфортно. Ладно, до последнего времени чувствовал.

Кью мысленно сжимается от брезгливости, когда вспоминает последний раз, когда у них что-то было. Он смотрел в потолок, не чувствовал ничего, и ему хотелось, чтобы Мэллори оставил его в покое. А потом они, наконец, прекратили, и Кью лежал и думал про этого тренера и про то, как выглядел его пресс. 

Вот. Теперь пошли правильные мысли. 

3\. 

Кью отправляет ноутбук в ремонт знакомому мастеру, чтобы не возиться самому с трясущимися от похмелья руками, и всю субботу лежит в кровати, там же и ест. Встаёт только для того, чтобы покормить и немного потискать котов. 

Мэллори бы такое не потерпел. Но это его дом, и здесь он будет делать всё, что хочет. И плевать ему на крошки на простынях.

4\. 

Забавно, кстати. Он никогда не чинил свою технику чужими руками — никому не мог доверить. Рабочие случаи не считаются: там он платит людям за то, чтобы они работали по его указаниям, и починить всё, что сломали агенты, у одного человека не выйдет при всём желании. А вот отдавать другим в починку своё, нерабочее, личное — это как сапожник без сапог, не так ли? 

Но сейчас Кью хочет поберечь силы. Решил ничего не делать, и будет ничего не делать. 

5\. 

В воскресенье он, чертыхаясь, выпихивает котов из постели, меняет постельное бельё, заливает в себя три чашки очень крепкого пуэра, забирает ноутбук из ремонта и идёт работать над абстрактными проектами, которые пока не обрели формы — просто идеи, просто наброски в блокноте, просто куски кода. 

6\. 

Конечно, первая мысль — “нужен стартап, через три года ты уже не успеешь, Джеффри”. С другой стороны, Кью напоминает себе, что ни один хороший стартап никогда не вырастал из мысли “надо что-то сделать, потом не успеешь” — и что для начала ему надо бы определиться с тем, что ему действительно интересно делать, потом решать, что из этого имеет достаточный коммерческий потенциал, а потом делать стартап. Что ем совершенно очевидно, так это следующий факт: ровно через год, в этот же день он будет находиться в Пало-Альто. 

В математике есть такая область, поиск решений в неопределённости. Смысл можно описать так: в любой ситуации надо стремиться к точке ожидаемого максимального выигрыша. Однако точка ожидаемого максимального выигрыша всё время меняется, и поскольку ты не обладаешь бесконечным количеством времени, идеальную стратегию ты не знаешь. 

Однако у Кью остаётся возможность искать точки максимального выигрыша здесь и сейчас: доработать в разведке год, выбрать то место, куда переезжать действительно имеет смысл (Пало-Альто), сделать накопления (жаль, сотрудникам разведки запрещено зарабатывать на огромном количестве вещей, включая операции с криптовалютой, он бы развернулся). 

7.

Ещё Кью кажется, что в начале двадцатого надо будет продавать квартиру — и хорошо, что благодаря бонусам он досрочно выплатил ипотеку. 

Он полюбил эту квартиру. Когда-то, почти шесть лет назад, он с любовью обставлял её: ретрофутуристическая мебель и светильники, отдельная мини-библиотека, постеры на стенах, вот “Солярис” Тарковского, вот “Космическая одиссея” Кубрика. Он с любовью выбирал цвет штор и цвет стен. Его действительно волновало то, какой рисунок будет на обивке дивана. Он бросил себя в это, чтобы поменьше думать о Гарете Мэллори, человеке, которого так хотел, и с которым — как Кью казалось, — у него не было никаких шансов. 

(Смешно.)

(Как он вообще мог из-за этого беспокоиться.) 

Эту квартиру он обставлял для себя, чтобы где-то в Лондоне было только “его” место. Но то ли это место больше не “его” — и не имеет к нынешнему Джеффри Бутройду совершенно никакого отношения, — то ли ему просто больше не хочется оставаться в Лондоне. 

8\. 

У Кью всегда было богатое воображение. Не как у Джорджа Лукаса, выдумать целую сагу про джедаев и штурмовиков, скорее, ему нравилось задумываться о сути вещей, отмечать причинно-следственные связи, находить аналогии, проводить параллели, и, самое главное, смотреть на вещи именно с той стороны, с которой на них обычно смотреть не принято.

Он понимает, что воображение завело его куда-то не туда, когда приезжает к матери на выходные, слушает про её новую книгу и после этого час думает, какой на самом деле бессмысленной и жуткой была жизнь среднего французского крестьянина в восемнадцатом веке.

— Джеффри, — мама смотрит на него пристально, чуть прищурившись, — с тобой точно всё в порядке?

— Жить буду, — отвечает Кью и мысленно поражается тому, что и здесь говорит с интонациями Мэллори, словами Мэллори. 

— Ну смотри, — говорит мама, — а то есть у меня знакомый психоаналитик.

— Мам, — подчёркнуто ласково отвечает Кью, — давай без этого.

У него уже был опыт с психоанализом. Как раз после маминого развода, когда ему было четырнадцать. Он совершенно не против любой психологической помощи — абстрактно, это весьма полезная для населения вещь, — вот только привлекать родителей к разгребанию своего экзистенциального ужаса совершенно не готов. 

Ну уж нет, в этот раз он как-нибудь справится сам.

У него всё ещё есть рецепт Айзенберга на противотревожное, в конце-то концов. 

9.

... или не справится. 

10\. 

— Бонд, — говорит Кью, — я не хочу умирать.

Бонд смотрит на него, как на кретина: "ну давай, что ещё интересного расскажешь".

— Так ты вроде и не собирался.

— Нет, — признаёт Кью. — Но. 

— Но?

— Но всё-таки, — после некоторой паузы всё же отвечает Кью, отводя взгляд от изображения Бонда на экране.

Теребит рукав свитера, делает глубокий вдох.

— Бонд, я довольно часто об этом думаю. Просто думаю. Понимаешь?

— Стреляться хочешь?

— Нет.

— Тебя хотят пристрелить?

— Да нет же, Господи.

На лице Бонда даже мелькает лёгкая озадаченность. 

— Тогда-то что?

— Понимаешь, — говорит Кью, на одном дыхании, — если очень просто, то мне кажется, что я слишком много лет делал со своей жизнью что-то не то и теперь умру неудачником. 

Лицо Бонда совершенно ничего не выражает — тот просто изучает Кью, как изучал незнакомых собеседников на миссиях. Немигающим взглядом.

— Я думаю о смерти каждый день, — признаёт Кью. — Ну, не в том смысле, чтобы убить себя, нет. 

Он добавляет — с некоторой долей иронии:

— Если бы я хотел убить себя, то давно бы это сделал. 

Бонд хмыкает.

Кью это немного раздражает, это молчание. Он испытывает острую необходимость прояснить свою позицию дальше:

— Я думаю обо всех этих штуках... отвлечённо. Просто сам факт, что я состарюсь, умру и, в общем-то, проживу совершенно бессмысленную жизнь. Что люди в принципе стареют, умирают и проживают абсолютно бессмысленные жизни. Так ничего путного и не сделав.

— А ты ничего не сделал? — вдруг спрашивает Бонд.

Не то чтобы совсем ничего. Нет. Это другое. Для некоторых победа — сам факт, что они смогли удержаться на работе или ходить туда каждый день, люди не равны. Это факт, и Кью очень хорошо это осознаёт. Его случай — абсолютно другой. 

— Я не сделал то, что по-настоящему стоило бы, — отвечает Кью.

Его ошибка в том, что время стремительно утекает, а он так и не придумал, как распорядиться этим временем, и всё, что он теперь может ответить, противопоставить жизни — код для неоформившихся проектов, который он пишет по вечерам в пабе. Всё.

11\. 

— Кевин Вонг не подходит.

— Он отличный менеджер. К тому же, он досконально знает, как работает наша система безопасности, поскольку сам был одним из её архитекторов. Он ответственный, эмоционально стабильный, умеет делегировать, и…

— И не разбирается ни в чём, кроме собственной узкой области.

— Это не совсем справедливое утверждение. Вонг прекрасно разбирается в работе кураторов и всех вопросах контроля полевых агентов.

— И ничего не понимает в оружии, том, как оно проектируется, и что отличает хороший пистолет от плохого.

— Во-первых, этому несложно научиться. Во-вторых, всегда брать того, кто может управлять людьми, чем того, кто хорошо сделает своими руками. 

— Я жду, что Кью будет на должном уровне разбираться во всём, — говорит Мэллори. — К тому же, технический отдел — место для учёных, а не для эффективных менеджеров. Место эффективных менеджеров в корпорациях. 

— Я не понимаю, — говорит Кью, — мы на эту должность хотим учёного? Тогда весьма оптимистично ждать, что он сразу сможет управлять двумястами людьми. 

— У нас же есть такой учёный. Прямо сейчас. 

— Я научился этому не сразу.

— Но в достаточно сжатые сроки.

— Я не настаиваю на Вонге, — говорит Кью. — Я лишь хочу, чтобы мы дали ему тестовое задание. 

— Если мы дадим ему тестовое задание, он поймёт, что его собираются повысить. А когда не повысят, разозлится и уволится. 

— Откуда мы знаем, что мы не собираемся…

— Я в этом совершенно уверен и уже озвучил причины. 

Кью бы задал себе вопрос “да что это на Гарета нашло”, но он прекрасно, прекрасно знает, что нашло на Гарета. Гарет не отпустит его легко и приятно. 

12\. 

Четырнадцать дней спустя после первой встречи — в момент особенной потерянности — Кью всё же пишет Мартину Фолану. Он не ждёт, что Фолан ему ответит: вполне возможно, тот забыл о его существовании за это время. 

Через полчаса Фолан пишет: “Привет”. 

И: “Рад тебе”. 

И: “Как насчёт по-трезвому встретиться? В среду вечером, например” 

Кью улыбается во весь рот. Затем, увидев, что мимо проходит Завьялов, снова делает “рабочее” каменное лицо. 

И пишет: “Место выбираешь ты!” 

Фолан присылает эмодзи с пастой, дальше “или”, эмодзи с раменом и вопросительный знак. 

Кью отвечает: “Сойдёт всё, что не летало, не бегало и не плавало”. 

Фолан отвечает: “Уточню про всё, что ползало”.

Кью пишет: “Типичный юрист”.

Фолан присылает ему эмодзи с тараканом. Кью быстро отвечает 008, даёт распоряжение Завьялову, а затем снова открывает Вотсап и отвечает тремя зелёными листиками и миской салата. 

Кью не может объяснить, почему этот человек так поднимает ему настроение. Но он давно ни с кем не знакомился так легко. 

13\. 

Фолан смеётся редко, но густым, сочным смехом. В остальное же время он предпочитает говорить, то ли шутя, то ли всерьёз — но желания кого-либо развлечь в этом нет. Просто он воспринимает всё происходящее с неизменной долей иронии. Иногда эта ирония чуть мрачновата. Иногда — нет. 

Ирония резко резко контрастирует с делами, за которые он берётся. Во всех случаях это уголовка. Об одном из дел Кью много слышал — пару лет назад уважаемого лондонского кардиохирурга обвиняли в убийстве молодой женщины. Женщина была пациенткой. Два года они с хирургом спали вместе, жена его ничего не знала, а любовнице он то врал, что женится, то требовал оставить его и его семью в покое навсегда. А потом любовнице кто-то взял и задушил. На теле нашли следы спермы хирурга и всё такое. 

Это было тем делом, которое всплыло сразу, как только Кью начал проверять Фолана. Вот Мартин сидит рядом со своим клиентом на телеинтервью, куда явно сам же его и вытащил. Вот новости о судебном процессе. Из них можно понять, что Мартин потребовал привести для дачи показаний восьмилетнюю дочку погибшей. Держался с ней мягко, спокойно, обещал в любой момент прекратить вопросы, но нужное вытащил. Хирурга в итоге оправдали — а девушку, как выяснилось позже, задушил её муж, когда узнал, что она трахалась на стороне два года. 

В процессе Мартин Фолан успел два раза дать интервью, в которых вежливо и с уже знакомой Кью иронией критиковал работу следствия. 

Когда Кью спрашивает о деле, Фолан медлит с ответом. 

— Можно быть конченным, лживым, бесчувственным нарциссичным ублюдком, но сажать людей только за это плохая идея, знаешь ли. 

— Нравится защищать ублюдков? — усмехается Кью.

Он не хочет, чтобы этот вопрос выглядел, как нападение. Ему просто интересно. И он чувствует, что может не слишком церемониться. Что ему это разрешают, и что его ехидство не ранит ничьё эго. 

— Я защищаю не этих людей, — говорит Фолан, — а своё представление о справедливости. То, как эта система должна работать. “Хороший” человек, “плохой” — субъективные категории. Кто сегодня был хорошим, завтра станет плохим и наоборот. Но если сегодня мы допустим, что невиновный человек сядет — просто потому, что у нас в стране не любят именно таких, высокомерных и бессовестных белых мужчин, отучившихся в частных школах, и повесить на такого обвинение проще, — то завтра очутимся в 1984. 

— Это хорошо, — задумчиво произносит Кью, — иметь что-то, за что ты готов стоять до конца.

— А за что ты готов? — неожиданно спрашивает Фолан.

Кью гоняет вилкой по тарелке кусочек темпе в соусе.

— Раньше я это понимал. А теперь — чёрт знает. За свою зарплату и законодательно обещанный отпуск. 

Фолан смеряет его заинтересованным взглядом.

— В жизни не поверю, — говорит он. — Люди, работающие за зарплату, так не выглядят. 

И:

— Твоё дело, впрочем. 

14\. 

После второго ужина ничего не происходит. Ничего из того, что всегда неизбежно случалось, когда Кью знакомился с нравящимися ему мужчинами. 

15.  
В третий раз Фолан зовёт его в Тейт Модерн. 

“Как-то медленно для третьего свидания, когда тебе почти сорок,” — пишет Кью. 

Он тут же корит себя за то, что отправил это сообщение: вообще, никто из них пока не называл эти свидания свиданиями, и вполне возможно, что именно романтически его новый знакомый в нём не заинтересован, а даже если и заинтересован, то в этой фразе многовато напора. Кью бы сам после такого начал игнорировать. Наверное. 

Ответ приходит через минуту: 

“Нет, ну можем встретиться в суде”

И:

“У меня тут открытые слушания на следующей неделе” 

“Работаю, — отвечает Кью. — Но заманчиво. Мне никто ещё не назначал свидания в суде”. 

16.

А то, что в итоге происходит на третьем свидании, происходит совершенно естественно. 

Начинается с обмена шутками, потом Кью сам говорит — “ко мне или к тебе”, — потому что не может больше это всё растягивать, он уже ждал год, чтобы потрахаться, нет, спасибо. 

17\. 

Кью кажется удивительно непривычным видеть без одежды кого угодно, кто не является Мэллори. Он заметает эти мысли в угол. Пробует получить удовольствие.

Кончить так и не выходит, но в целом ему нравится. 

Особенно ему нравится сам факт, что после этого дурацкого расставания у него наконец-то случается секс. И даже не совсем разочаровывающий. 

18.

Проснувшись утром, Кью разглядывает Мартина Фолана: точёный подбородок, красивая горбинка на носу, широкие плечи, высокие скулы. 

Кью будит его, говорит, что должен ехать на работу, уклоняется от ответа на вопрос “а тебе куда территориально?”

Он заваривает Фолану кофе, но кофе стынет, потому что второй раз с этим мужчиной у Кью случается прямо тут, на кухонном столе, весьма мило и спонтанно. 

Кончив, они прижимаются друг к другу и молчат. 

— Так куда, говоришь, тебе на работу? — спрашивает Мартин, явно предлагая его подбросить.

— Далеко, — говорит Кью. — Не заморачивайся.

— Хм. Загадочно.

— Уж как есть. 

— Тумана столько, будто ты ждёшь, что тебе за что-то предъявят. 

— Это тебе так кажется. 

— У меня неплохая интуиция.

— Охотно верю. Но мне нечего скрывать. 

Ну разумеется, Кью врёт — как почти всегда врут его коллеги, когда заводят отношения с кем-то “из нормального мира”. 

Чтобы это было хоть немного честнее, он добавляет, виновато:

— Не считая всего, что идёт по соглашениям о неразглашении, но это тебе точно будет неинтересно, всякая айтишная чушь. 

Фолан смотрит на него, изучая. 

— С одной стороны, это должно было бы меня беспокоить. 

Кью так и сидит на краю столешницы голый, прижавшись к его телу. На кухне становится чуть холоднее. 

— А с другой?

— Понимаешь, — говорит Фолан, — хоть что-то в жизни мне бы хотелось просто принять на веру. Не доказывая. Твои соглашения о неразглашении — твоё дело.

Кью кажется, будто с его плеч только что свалился здоровенный валун. 

Это может сработать, думает он. Эти отношения — чисто теоретически, — они могли бы сработать. Мысль кажется слишком самонадеянной, чтобы в неё верить — в конце концов, это у Кью несколько месяцев назад развалился роман, который шёл без малого лет пять. Но тем не менее. 

Можно же попробовать снова. 

19\. 

Он может просто не говорить Мартину, кто он есть, и тогда Мартин автоматически будет избавлен от необходимости принимать в Кью то, что принять невозможно. 

20\. 

Среди дел, которые Мартин берёт pro bono — дело женщины, зарезавшей кухонным ножом мужа-психопата, к примеру. 

— Хрестоматийная штука, — говорит Мартин. — Случается чаще, чем ты мог бы подумать. Что меня смущает, так это количество обвинительных, которые выносят по таким делам каждый год. 

— Мне любопытно, — произносит Кью, доставая из пакета сразу горсть сырных начос. 

— Что?

— Что заставляет тебя браться за такие дела. 

Мартин, по той информации, которая есть у Кью, рос в абсолютно благополучной семье из среднего класса. Отец — агент по недвижимости, мать — бухгалтер. У Кью есть всё, включая характеристики школьного психолога: “хорошая нервно-психическая устойчивость, высокий уровень самостоятельности, отношение к сверстникам доброжелательное, на контакт идёт легко, обстановка в семье поддерживающая, родители интересуются развитием ребёнка, регулярно посещают родительские собрания”. Мартину это не обязательно знать, но Кью просто предпочитает собирать все сведения, которые доступны. 

И всё-таки, информация складывается в портрет не сразу, а медленно и постепенно. 

— Это явно не системообразующие вещи — говорит Кью.

— Очень даже системообразующие. Каждая создаёт важный прецедент.

— Я не об этом. Они не… не заставляют саму систему деградировать, как то дело доктора Притчарда. Тут всё работает по логике “закон суров, но это закон”, как мне кажется. И я не говорю, что таким женщинам не нужна помощь. Нужна. Просто у меня это как-то не вяжется с тем, что тебя обычно цепляет в делах, которые ты берёшь.

— Иногда, — отвечает Мартин Фолан, — мне просто нравится помогать тем, кто не может помочь себе сам. Вот и всё.

И добавляет:

— Я таким с детства был, наверное. 

Кью чудится в этом что-то смутно знакомое.

Он засовывает в рот начос.

Они только начинают узнавать друг друга, но сближение происходит будто бы само — процесс узнавания происходит ночами после работы, пока они сидят в квартире у Кью или у Мартина, на диване перед телевизором, и смотрят сериалы. 

21\. 

Долго смотреть не выходит — кто-то обязательно предлагает заняться сексом на середине очередной серии какого-нибудь “Проповедника”. 

Потом в душ. 

Потом снова секс.

22\. 

Кью говорит Мартину, мокрый, даже не вытираясь полотенцем:

— Я бы хотел вылизать тебя.

Мартин подмигивает. 

— Кто я такой, чтобы сказать “нет”. 

— Вот и славно, — говорит Кью. — Будь добр, ляг и раздвинь ноги. 

Объяснять мужчинам, как именно им нужно сделать что-то, что он хочет, оказывается очень просто — это как давать указания агентам, только приятно.  
Кью осторожно покусывает кожу на внутренней стороне бедра Фолана, ставит засос, затем медленно входит в него языком. Слышит глубокий вздох. Убирает язык. Снова слышит вздох, чуть разочарованный. 

Затем Кью забывает вообще всё, и на ближайшие — по его собственным оценкам — полчаса сосредотачивается на том, что делает, и ни на чём больше. Целует, лижет, отдаляется и чуть покусывает, возвращается и снова проталкивает язык поглубже. Мартин тяжело дышит, тянется было, чтобы помочь себе рукой, но Кью почти игриво шлёпает его по ладони: “нет, я сам”. 

Потом Мартин говорит, что хочет, чтобы Кью его трахнул. 

Кью медлит.

— Ты знаешь, сколько лет я сверху не был?

— И что?

— Ладно, — говорит Кью, потому что в конечном счёте, всем насрать, сколько именно лет он не был сверху (восемнадцать). 

Оказывается неплохо. Разве что, очень узко. Но неплохо.

Кью подаётся вперёд.

Мартин треплет его по волосам, говорит:

— Молодец.

Это “молодец” немного злит Кью, и тогда он начинает по-настоящему стараться. Он трахает Фолана, будто пытается что-то компенсировать, вернуть что-то у него отобранное и потерянное, но получается довольно качественно. Об этом потом свидетельствуют синяки и царапины на плечах Кью.

Фолан извиняется — “слишком хорошо было,” — и предлагает их чем-нибудь намазать, Кью говорит, плевать вообще, индийской еды мне закажи.

Коты смотрят на них с большим интересом. 

23\. 

Мартин не скупится на оценки. 

Так, любое появление Бориса Джонсона в новостях он сопровождает комментарием вроде “конченный” или “яйцеголовый”. Или как-то замечает: “никогда не целовался с тори — во всяком случае, зная об этом”. Злости в этом Кью не чувствует — скорее, какую-то спортивную ярость, желание припечатать неугодные политические явления словом. Как теннисисты, демонстративно ругаясь, отправляют ракеткой мяч на сторону противника. 

В суде он меняется — холодная эффективность, ни одного лишнего слова. Но Кью больше нравится тот Мартин, которого он видит дома. 

Никто на работе Кью не назовёт Бориса Джонсона — очевидно, будущего премьер-министра — яйцеголовым или конченным. Хотя возможно, многие так и думают. 

Просто у него на работе не говорят то, что думают. Не принято. 

24.

К вопросу о работе: Таннер вызывает Кью посреди рабочего дня на “деликатный разговор”.

“Деликатный разговор” не имеет ничего общего с тем, что Кью сделал или не сделал по работе: он уже полгода делает почти всё, что хочет Таннер, тому было бы грех жаловаться. 

Нет, с какого-то хрена Билла волнует его личная жизнь. 

25\. 

— И что сказал Билл? — спрашивает Бонд. 

— Что отношения сотрудников разведки с непроверенными людьми его беспокоят. 

Бонд приподнимает бровь.

— Вот оно как.

— Я сказал ему, что во всяком случае, больше не сплю с шефом. И что не первый год работаю в разведке и проверяю примерно всех, с кем контактирую, не только любовников. А что до всего остального, знаешь ли… в штате у нас пока нет полиции нравов. 

О том, что он “спал с шефом”, Джеймс Бонд и Мадлен Суонн официально знают два месяца. Кью сказал, что уходит из разведки, Бонд спросил, в чём дело, Кью сказал, личные причины. Бонд посмотрел на него взглядом большой хищной кошки, взглядом, от которого скрыться было крайне трудно при всём желании.

— Ты знал, — сказал Кью, довольно беспомощно. 

— Это то, о чём я думаю? — спросил Бонд.

— Ты знал, — повторил Кью. — В тринадцатом. Правда, тогда ещё ничего не было.

— Сложно было не заметить, — сказал Бонд. — Но я не знал, что это продолжилось. 

— Да о чём вы? — спросила Мадлен. 

— Он спал с М, — ответил Бонд прежде, чем Кью успел начать с какой-нибудь вступительной фразы, “это долгая история” или “зайду издалека”. 

— Почти пять лет, — подтвердил Кью.

Бонд присвистнул. 

— Молодцы, что. Я-то думал, пару раз было. 

— Давайте больше не будем это обсуждать, — сказал Кью. 

— Почему это не будем? 

— Потому что я не уверен, что наш разговор не окажется у кого-то…

— Слушай, — сказал Бонд. — Если я об этом догадывался ещё в тринадцатом, то узнать легче лёгкого. Люди не идиоты. 

— Ладно, — сказал Кью. — Ладно, ладно, ладно. Ладно.

Бонд позвал Мадлен в кадр.

— Поговори с ним. Я хреновый психотерапевт. 

— Все твои пациенты давно были бы мертвы, — фыркнула Мадлен. 

Потом они говорили часа полтора и больше эту тему не поднимали. Все данные о том видеозвонке Кью тщательнейшим образом удалил. 

Теперь Кью сидит перед ноутбуком, пьёт с Мадлен вино, пока Бонд довольствуется безалкогольным пивом, и рассказываем им о Мартине Фолане.

— Ну развлекайся, — говорит Бонд.

— Тебе это полезно, — говорит Мадлен. 

— Вы как слегка токсичная группа психологической поддержки.

Мадлен показывает ему язык.

— Если бы ты был моим пациентом, вообще-то, я бы тебе задала много вопросов. Но ты мой друг. Так что согласна с Джеймсом. Развлекайся. 

26\. 

После того, как Мэллори завернул кандидатуру Вонга, Кью предположил, что он действительно хотел бы видеть на месте нового главы техотдела учёного с внятными управленческими навыками. Кью начал проверять тех учёных, кто уже работал с техотделом — проектно, проводил исследования, хорошо зарекомендовал себя. 

Про одного Мэллори говорит:

— Не выдержит проверку службы безопасности.

Про другого: 

— Не сможет руководить людьми.

Про третьего:

— Посмотри на перерывы между датами публикаций.

— И? — спрашивает Кью.

— Не выдержит наши темпы, — говорит Мэллори.

— Сомнительная логика, — отвечает Кью. — Исследования требуют годы тяжёлой работы.

— Годы, среди которых месяцы уходят на тяжёлую работу, а месяцы — на пассивное ожидание, — парирует Мэллори. — Это не наш рабочий ритм. Нет.

Кью говорит:

— Нет так нет. Я поищу ещё.

Мэллори провожает его до двери каким-то подозрительным взглядом, но Кью сознательно решает не придавать этому значения. Мало ли, что Мэллори думает. 

27\. 

Ко второму месяцу того, что превращается в отношения, Кью таки рассказывает матери, что происходит. 

— Я кое-с-кем познакомился, — говорит он. 

Смешно, что его мама узнаёт об этом позже, чем Джеймс и Мадлен. 

Не очень смешно то, что Гарет Мэллори, похоже, знает о каждом его чихе. 

28\. 

Нет, на самом-то деле, Кью даже любопытно, что Мэллори думает обо всём этом. Вот только Мэллори не даёт ему ни малейшей подсказки. Ни единой реакции.

А ведь он, может, и хотел бы, чтобы Мэллори разозлился. Или заговорил с лёгким презрением в голосе, под которым, бывало, прятал злость, считая её неуместной. Но Мэллори только делает абсолютно нечитаемое лицо, которое, по опыту Кью, может значить вообще что угодно. Возможно, Мэллори мысленно уже пристрелил тебя. Но ещё более возможно, что он, к примеру, хочет кофе, прикидывает, как впихнуть в завтрашнее расписание прогулку с собакой, прокручивает в памяти позавчерашнюю встречу с премьером, чтобы подготовиться к сегодняшней, или вообще случайно вспомнил какую-то цитату из работ Франсиса Фукуямы.  
Раньше, когда они ещё были вместе, отношение Кью к такому поведению Мэллори варьировалось — нежность, просто молчаливое принятие, лёгкое раздражение, нормальное раздражение. 

Теперь это отнимает у Кью чувство контроля над ситуацией. 

29\. 

Именно это нечитаемое лицо Мэллори делает, когда вызывает Кью к себе в кабинет. О теме встречи неизвестно ничего. Но присутствует Таннер — Таннер теперь присутствует на всех их встречах, как будто Мэллори не хочет допустить даже малейшей мысли о “неуставности” их новых отношений. 

Кью оглядывается на Таннера. 

Затем рассматривает Мэллори.

Все молчат. 

Кью даже не ёрзает в кресле — многовато чести, показывать этим двоим хоть немного напряжения, особенно когда можно не показывать. 

— Уверены, что тут не нужен никто… из отдела кадров, к примеру?

И — неожиданно — Мэллори вдруг смотрит на него пристально: 

— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что это дисциплинарная комиссия? 

— Ну, — говорит Кью, — это выглядит так, как встреча, на которой сообщают какие-то плохие новости. Если совсем уж честно. 

— Плохие новости и правда есть, — отвечает Мэллори. 

После этого он больше ничего не говорит, только кивает в сторону Билла. Тот поправляет галстук.

— Не буду делать так, чтобы это звучало лучше, чем есть, Кью. До меня дошла информация, что на тебя уже полгода как готовят покушение. 

30\. 

Первое, что у Кью вырывается — тихий, тактичный, но слегка нервный смешок. Мэллори и Таннер не смеются.

— Наша служба, — наконец говорит Кью. — Опасна, трудна и всё такое. 

И:

— Кто?

— Наше гонконгское подразделение засекло человека, который очень хотел выяснить, что ты делал в этом городе, — говорит Таннер. — У него — полное досье на тебя. Японские годы, американские годы, годы в разведке. Пытаемся понять, на кого он работает. 

— Может быть чем угодно, — отвечает Кью. — Не только покушением. 

— Ну да, — буднично признаёт Мэллори. — Также тебя могут планировать похитить и пытать, чтобы выжать из тебя что-нибудь ценное. Вот плен — сомнительное удовольствие. И когда ты расколешься и что-нибудь скажешь, тебя всё равно пристрелят. 

— Мы далеко ушли со времён девяностых. Лично я знаю как минимум шесть веществ, которые позволят вытащить из человека всё нужное, не прибегая к пыткам. 

— После чего его всё равно пристрелят, — говорит Мэллори, как другие говорят “чай холодный”, “я тут купил абонемент в спортзал” или “а, ну хорошего тебе дня, дорогой”. 

Затем — раньше, чем Билл успеет выдать что-то в стиле “господа, сдаётся мне, мы отклоняемся от темы”, — Мэллори продолжает:

— А поскольку Корона не может позволить себе терять настолько ценных сотрудников, мы рекомендуем тебе соблюдать ряд мер безопасности. 

— И какие же это меры безопасности? — спрашивает Кью.

— В общем и целом, — говорит Таннер, — в ближайшие месяцы ты можешь жить обычной жизнью. Сидеть безвылазно дома не нужно. Мы не хотим показывать, что ты что-то знаешь. Но к тебе будет приставлен 002. И… мы бы хотели попросить воздержаться от близких контактов с людьми вне разведки. 

“Очень радостно,” — думает Кью.

Ещё у него есть мысль, которую можно сформулировать так:

“В тот момент, когда ты думаешь, что хуже в нашей доблестной разведке уже быть не может, разведка подбрасывает тебе сюрпризы”. 

Но вместо того, чтобы озвучивать эту мысль, он вежливо благодарит Таннера и Мэллори и обещает соблюдать все меры предосторожности, которые необходимы. Добавляя:

— Поберегу себя ради Короны. 

Мэллори в ответ только хмыкает.


End file.
